L'ombre de Dol Guldur
by Tari Miriel
Summary: Au Sud de Mirkwood, une ombre grandit... Elle s'étend lentement en Terre du Milieu, touchant peu à peu les différents royaumes. Chez les Elfes, gardes et chasseurs isolés sont attaqués tandis que les fils d'Elrond disparaissent avec Legolas... M: violence
1. L'Accident

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 1 : L'accident **

_Terre du Milieu, Troisième Âge... _

**edit 03/12/2006 : ne prenez pas garde aux maladresses de style des premiers chapitres, ca s'arrange avec la suite (les premiers ont été écrits quand j'avais entre 12 et 14 ans) **

* * *

« Allez-y, Estel ! C'est si facile ! 

-Encore une fois, Legolas, faites ce que j'aurais dû faire et taisez-vous. Laissez-moi me concentrer. »

Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas se livraient à un dangereux jeu d'équilibre au-dessus de la rivière de Bruinen : ils avaient tendu une longue corde de _hithlain_ entre les deux falaises qui surplombaient la rivière en crue, devenue tumultueux torrent. Les trois Elfes s'étaient rapidement rejoints sur l'autre bord, mais Estel restait hésitant du coté d'Imladris. Voyant cela, les Elfes millénaires se déchaussèrent en riant, et une botte dans chaque main, s'élancèrent nu pieds sur la fine corde jusqu'au petit enfant de neuf ans.

« C'est pas juste !

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste, petit frère ?

-Vous, vous êtes des Elfes, et moi je suis tout petit. C'est pas juste.

-Allons, Estel ! Tu as dit que tu voulais nous ressembler, alors tu dois faire comme nous.

-Mais Elladan ! Je ne pourrais jamais traverser ainsi !

-T-t-t-t! Un peu de courage, _humain_…

-Legolas ! Elrohir ! Défendez-moi ! Il est méchant. Je dirai à Ada que vous avez été vilains avec moi. »

A ces mots, les jumeaux se mirent à rire, mais Legolas pu discerner une lueur d'inquiétude dans leurs profonds yeux d'ébène étoilés. Elrond pouvait devenir terrifiant, lorsqu'il était furieux. Et si jamais il apprenait ce qui se passait, il serait certainement hors de lui. Les pensées de Legolas furent interrompues lorsque Estel déclara qu'il était d'accord pour essayer, mais...

« ...seulement si vous faites encore un aller-retour.

-C'est d'accord ! » S'exclamèrent ensemble les trois Elfes.

Elladan, voulut amicalement frapper Legolas, mais, agile, le prince se baissa presque à temps. Presque. La paume d'Elladan l'atteignit à la nuque.

« Aouch ! Attention Elladan ! As-tu donc oublié… ?

-Euh… fais voir… »

Elrohir se moqua de son frère : « En plus de neuf siècles, Elladan, tu es toujours incapable de t'en rappeler … tu vieillis, tu sais… »

Il ne répondit pas à la moquerie, et se pencha vers Legolas, pendant que celui-ci écartait ses longs cheveux d'or. _En lui coule réellement le sang royal des Sindar, il n'a pas connu Doriath – pas plus que moi d'ailleurs -, mais il est vraiment un reflet du Royaume Glorieux._ Pensa Elladan. _Il est si passionné par l'histoire de son peuple ! Il suffit de voir avec quelle attention il écoute pour la millième fois Glorfindel raconter la chute de Gondolin, son combat contre le Balrog…Et d'après notre père, il ressemble à Melian…_

Elladan passa ses doigts sur le cou du Prince-Elfe, puis déclara qu'il n'y voyait rien de plus que d'habitude.

« Es-tu sonné ou étourdi, _mellon nin _?

-Non, ça va. Je n'ai pas même de vertiges. Mais fais quand même attention… Bon, on y va, ou tu préfères attendre que votre père ne vienne vous chercher ? »

Elladan cilla, et lança un regard au jeune humain à coté de lui. Estel ne savait pas que ses frères étaient censés affûter leurs armes… Mais comme Legolas était de passage dans la région et qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec le jeune garçon, ils étaient partis discuter ensemble. Et Elladan et Elrohir en avaient profité pour les rejoindre et ainsi échapper – provisoirement - à leur tâche. Les poignards et les épées pouvaient bien attendre le lendemain…

Pendant ce temps, Estel écoutait avec étonnement les paroles de ses amis, sans les comprendre. Neuf siècles ? Ses trois amis paraissaient si jeunes, à peine le double de son age…Petite aventure ? Elladan qui s'inquiète d'avoir fait du mal à Legolas ? Rien de plus que _d'habitude_ ? Voilà des choses à propos desquelles _on_ ne lui avait pas tout dit…

Legolas et Elrohir laissèrent leurs bottes au coté de celles d'Elladan, puis les trois Elfes s'élancèrent en riant sur la corde.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent l'autre coté, ils firent des grands signes joyeux à Estel, puis Legolas repartit, nu pieds sur la douce épaisseur. Il sourit à Estel, l'encourageant de loin. Il n'était pas arrivé à la moitié du parcours, riant, lorsque son visage prit soudainement la couleur de la porcelaine. Il s'arrêta net, chancelant. Estel ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi Legolas faisait-il cette tête-là ? Pourquoi tremblait-il ainsi ? Un Elfe n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi dans un exercice d'équilibre, ils sont si agiles ?

Estel vit avec terreur son ami parcourir difficilement encore quelques mètres…il était très loin des bords…trop loin d'une quelconque aide…trop loin des jumeaux, qui apercevant le visage blême de leur frère, et l'arrêt brusque de leur ami, s'élancèrent sur la corde pour l'aider.

Elladan, voyant Legolas porter la main à sa nuque, compris avec horreur qu'il avait peut-être tué le prince. D'anciens souvenirs, sur lesquels plus de mille ans avaient passé, et qui n'auraient pas dus être oubliés, ressurgirent en un quart de seconde dans son esprit : la chasse, qui avait pourtant si bien commencé...l'attaque des orcs...la longue flèche noire que Legolas n'avait pu éviter...ses cris de douleur dans les rêves fiévreux qui hantaient son inconscience...la folle chevauchée vers Eryn Galen...les guérisseurs désolés, lorsqu'ils annoncèrent au roi qu'ils ne pouvaient rien pour son fils...le trajet exténuant des jumeaux vers Imladris, portant Legolas chacun son tour... son immobilité morbide… son visage pâle, trop pâle...

Si longtemps...

« NON ! »

Elladan touchait presque Legolas. Il vit lentement, comme en rêve, ou plutôt comme en cauchemar, le pied de son ami glisser irrémédiablement de la mince corde...

Sa main tendue pour tenter de le rattraper... trop tard...quelques cheveux d'or entremêlés dans les doigts ...le corps recroquevillé qui tombait, inexorablement...la corde si mince...une chute si haute...si longue...si inutile...trop d'immortels avaient déjà péri à la guerre. Non. Il ne laisserait pas son ami mourir ainsi. Il avait encore une chance de le sauver...Si lorsque Legolas touchait l'eau, son corps n'était pas disloqué par la violence du choc, il se noierait, incapable de nager.

Encore une chance de le sauver...si petite...Elladan plongea à la suite de Legolas, imité par son frère. Folie. Bruinen était en crue.


	2. La Recherche de Glorfindel

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur :**

**Chapitre 2 : La recherche de Glorfindel**

Notes : Erestor est le chef des conseiller d'Elrond, il est assis à sa gauche lors du Conseil de 3019.

* * *

Estel vit Legolas tomber. Il vit ses frères sauter en même temps. Il vit trois amis, trois _frères_, tomber...et risquer leur vie si précieuse pour tant de personnes... 

Il s'allongea au sol, et risquant prudemment un œil vers le bas, il aperçut les trois silhouettes souples frapper l'eau sans un cri. Ils ne remontaient pas...

Le petit garçon resta plusieurs heures à scruter désespérément la surface de l'eau en furie. « Ils ne remonteront plus... » se dit-il tristement. Il se releva, et ramassa les bottes souples des Elfes. Puis il se dirigea lentement vers Imladris.

« Estel ! Que fais-tu ici ? Il se fait tard, où sont tes frères et Legolas ? » Estel releva la tête. C'était Glorfindel, monté sur son grand cheval Asfaloth. Il lui souffla l'histoire entre ses larmes, puis s'écroula de fatigue. Glorfindel le mit devant lui sur sa selle, puis fit demi-tour. Murmurant « _Noro lim_ ! » à Asfaloth, ils partirent au grand galop vers Imladris. Le petit garçon s'endormit durant le court trajet, épuisé.

Il expliqua au premier garde qu'il croisa ce qu'il avait compris de l'histoire d'Estel. Puis laissant l'enfant dans les bras du garde, il donna des ordres pour que des patrouilles partent à la recherche des trois jeunes Elfes. Dès qu' Elrond fut prévenu, il repartit au galop vers Bruinen.

Il arriva au gué en quelques minutes, espérant y trouver un des jeunes princes. Il suivit la berge, remontant vers la mince corde qu'il voyait se balancer doucement au loin. Il poussa Asfaloth à un galop plus rapide encore. N'importe quel étranger qui l'aurait vu passer aurait cru apercevoir une illusion féerique : il allait si vite, qu'on n'apercevait de lui et de son cheval qu'un éclair blanc et un reflet d'or, et on n'en entendait qu'un bruit de sabot et quelques éclaboussures de l'eau fraîche de Bruinen. En dépit de son visage serein, Glorfindel s'inquiétait réellement pour les disparus.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sous la corde, presque invisible de la berge, tant elle était haute, il s'arrêta enfin. Il leva la tête, et regarda un instant la petite forme sombre qui se balançait loin au-dessus de lui. Cette corde avait déjà maintes fois sauvé la vie de plusieurs Elfes, dont les jeunes disparus. Et aujourd'hui elle les avait peut-être tué tous les trois. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la lune dissiper sa crainte. La lune ?! Il faisait déjà nuit !? Ainsi, cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures qu'ils étaient tombés...

_« Elbereth, aide-moi !!Donne-moi un signe, même le temps d'un éclair...Ait pitié de ces jeunes gens... »_

Il rouvrit les yeux, et regarda la rivière, maintenant apaisée...Ainsi, pour tenter de sauver les jeunes Elfes, Elrond avait commandé à la rivière de se calmer, car les eaux de Bruinen sont sous sa domination.

Entendant des appels clairs dans la nuit, Glorfindel se retourna, et aperçut des patrouilles d'Elfes, envoyées par Elrond et Erestor. Munis de torches et de chaudes capes, ils avaient plus de chance de retrouver les disparus que Glorfindel. Avec le sentiment d'être inutile, le grand Seigneur-Elfe, celui qui avait défendu Gondolin et tué un Balrog, laissa échapper ses larmes...il les aimait tant...Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Il se détourna des lueurs d'Imladris, et ordonna à Asfaloth de traverser la rivière, sans même prendre la peine de redescendre vers le gué. Quand Asfaloth reprit pied sur le rivage opposé, Glorfindel entr'aperçut un éclat d'argent, plus loin vers le bas de la rivière...éclat de lune dans une flaque ? Ou espoir de retrouver Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas ?

Il poussa Asfaloth au galop vers la tache claire, et arriva rapidement à coté. Il sauta de son cheval et courut vers elle. Il s'agenouilla, et découvrit une chemise de cuir souple vert feuille, portant des ornements d'_ithildin_, entrelacés de manière savante. C'était le reflet de la lune sur eux qui avaient attiré l'attention de Glorfindel. Une tunique royale d'Eryn Galen. Seules deux personnes pouvaient porter pareil vêtement. Thranduil et son fils. Ainsi quelqu'un, sûrement un Elfe ou un Dùnadan, avait tenté de soigner Legolas, car la tunique n'était pas déchirée, et seules ces deux races savaient comment défaire les entremêlements qui ferment les tuniques elfes. C'était plus certainement un des trois disparus, mais pas Legolas. « Car_ d'après le récit d'Estel, _pensa Glorfindel_, il était inconscient lorsqu'il est tombé. Il n'aurait pas pu enlever sa tunique si il était blessé. Donc au moins Elladan ou Elrohir était en vie et conscient. Merci, Elbereth !!!_ » Mais ils n'avaient pas leur armes, et portaient pour tout bagage une petite sacoche de plantes et de bandages. Ils étaient probablement blessés tous les trois, et étaient donc une proie facile pour une compagnie, même petite, d'orcs. Il fallait les retrouver rapidement.

Avant de pénétrer dans les bois pour rechercher les trois Elfes, il examina encore la belle tunique. Saisissant le col, il remarqua une petite tache de sang...du sang teinté de noir. Le poison de Morgûl. Il revit alors les jumeaux arrivant au grand galop, épuisés, Elrohir qui lui tendait du haut de son cheval Legolas inconscient, avant de s'effondrer, Elladan choqué qui avait eu la force d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé avant de s'évanouir dans les bras d'Erestor...et surtout le visage si pâle de Legolas...il devenait presque transparent, car il résistait depuis presque un mois au poison de Morgûl, et commençait à devenir un spectre, comme les esprits servants de l'anneau... « _Les Nazgûls sont de retour... _» Les paroles d'Elrond résonnèrent dans sa tête...ils avaient passé tous les deux plus de sept semaines auprès du jeune prince, avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Alors Glorfindel comprit. ''Quelque chose'' avait ravivé le poison, provoquant probablement l'évanouissement de Legolas, et donc sa chute. Quant aux jumeaux, fidèles à eux-mêmes, ils avaient sûrement sauté à la suite de leur ami pour le sauver. « _Ils ont eu raison_, pensa-t-il. _Même si ils ont risqué leur vie tous les deux. J'aurais agi de même, et Elrond aussi._ »

Il se redressa, et, rangeant la tunique sous la selle d'Asfaloth, décida d'explorer à pied la berge, en descendant vers les patrouilles qui étaient à cette heure déjà arrivées à la fin du domaine d'Imladris.

Quelques mètres plus bas, il découvrit une sacoche de soin, passée inaperçue aux yeux des patrouilles. Elle était frappée aux armes des seigneurs d'Imladris, Il la fouilla, elle ne contenait presque plus d'herbes et aucun bandage. « _Ainsi, c'est forcément l'un des jumeaux qui a soigné son frère ou Legolas. Ou peut-être les deux, si j'en juge de ce qui reste dans la sacoche._ » Il y avait donc au moins un espoir...


	3. Indice et Départ

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur :**

**Chapitre trois : indice et départ**

* * *

Glorfindel se releva, et, se tournant vers les bois, resta un instant silencieux, écoutant les bruits de la nuit. Il n'entendit rien que le chant des étoiles et le murmure des feuilles des arbres. Il allait remonter sur Asfaloth, lorsqu'un léger bruit au loin retint son attention...Des bruits de batailles. Des cris perçants qui déchiraient la nuit. Des hurlements, certains lancés par des voix claires, et d'autres qui ressemblaient plus à des grognements. Des épées entrechoquées qui résonnaient. Une bataille entre des orcs et des Elfes se déroulait quelque part dans le lointain, peut-être au pied des Hitaeglir, vers le sud d'Eryn Galen. 

Soudainement, Glorfindel n'entendit plus rien...La bataille était terminée. La forêt elle-même se tut. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence tendu.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'Elfe baissa tristement la tête. Il ne percevait aucun des cris de victoire que poussaient habituellement les Elfes vainqueurs. Les orcs avaient gagné, et s'ils n'avaient pas été emmenés par les orcs pour être torturés, des immortels avaient encore péri. La Bataille des cinq armées n'avait donc pas suffit aux ignobles créatures ? Les wargs et les gobelins avaient perdu, mais beaucoup de guerriers elfes avaient été massacrés. Beaucoup trop.

Glorfindel remontait sur Asfaloth, lorsqu'un cri retentit, venant de la même direction que la bataille. Il fit volte-face pour écouter. Il reconnut le cri de détresse des Elfes d'Imladris. Il y avait peu de chance pour que les Elfes prisonniers puissent être délivrés, ils étaient à plus de quatre heures de route. Il sauta sur Asfaloth et lui fit faire demi-tour pour rentrer à Imladris. Les patrouilles avaient peut-être trouvé quelque chose de plus que lui. Mais il entendit alors un autre cri, différent du premier. Le cri d'appel à l'aide des Elfes de la Forêt, modulé d'une telle façon qu'on y entendait aussi le cri de rassemblement des princes Sindar. Legolas.

Glorfindel y répondit, signifiant ainsi aux captifs que leurs appels avaient été entendus, et qu'on viendrait les aider. L'espoir renaissait enfin.

Le cœur serré d'inquiétude, il partit au triple galop vers Imladris, hurlant régulièrement l'appel aux armes. Lorsqu'il y arriva, tous les guerriers étaient prêts, équipés et armés. La plupart étaient vêtus d'armures légères, portant des arcs, des épées ou de longues lances. Glorfindel donna rapidement quelques ordres, et il prit la tête de la troupe. Il fallait retrouver les Elfes avant que les Orcs ne se lassent de jouer avec eux...


	4. Retour en Arrière

Chapitre 4 : retour en arrière

« NON !!! » La main d'Elladan effleura la tunique de Legolas. Le jeune prince glissa, et avant qu'Elladan ou Elrohir aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, il tombait. Elrohir regarda rapidement son frère, formulant une question muette : que faire ? Le temps qu'Estel cligne des yeux, les jumeaux avaient eu la même idée. Ils sautèrent à la suite de Legolas. Cela faisait moins d'une seconde que leur ami était tombé, mais déjà il avait dépassé, à une vitesse vertigineuse, le pic rocheux qui marquait la mi-hauteur de la falaise. Ils devaient faire vite. Les jumeaux atteignirent l'eau presque en même temps que Legolas.

Lorsqu' Elrohir sentit contre son corps la violence conjuguée de la force de la chute et du courant, il manqua de s'évanouir. Il ne le fallait pas. L'un d'entre eux inconscient était déjà dangereux pour les deux autres. Un second serait mortel pour tous les trois. Elrohir commençait à étouffer, et il n'avait toujours pas atteint le fond de la rivière. Enfin il sentit les galets sous ses pieds nus. Il poussa de toutes les forces qui lui restaient sur les pierres, et remonta en trombe. Mais déjà il voyait devant ses yeux fermés danser des étoiles. Il sentit qu'il n'atteindrait pas la surface. Non. C'était trop bête de mourir ainsi, sans même avoir eu le temps d'aider Legolas. Il ouvrit les yeux, et leva la tête. Le soleil brillait loin au dessus de lui, illuminant sa vue troublée de reflets d'or. Il voulait revoir le ciel et les étoiles, et mourir à la bataille plutôt qu'inutilement noyé. L'élan qu'il avait pris était entièrement consommé, et il nageait maintenant, les bras lourds et la tête en feu. Il commençait à ressentir une douleur aigue dans le haut de sa poitrine. Sa vue se brouilla, et il ferma les yeux, cessant de lutter. L'eau glacée lui donnait une étrange sensation, il sentait sa tête comme emprisonnée dans un étau de glace. À bout de force, la volonté annihilée par la force de l'eau qui tourbillonnait autour de lui, il se laissa mollement entraîner par le courant.

La tête d'Elladan creva la surface de l'eau. Il chercha immédiatement Legolas, et l'aperçut, le haut du corps étalé sur un rocher, pas très loin de la rive, désespérément inerte. Il voulut nager vers son ami, mais son bras droit refusa de lui obéir, et il réprima un gémissement de douleur. Il ne s'était pas même rendu compte qu'il s'était blessé, tout occupé à penser à Legolas. Elladan fut brutalement projeté sur le rocher où gisait son ami, et s'accrocha à la roche. Seulement à ce moment il se demanda où était son frère.

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, Elrohir ouvrit les yeux. Enfin la surface. Il sentit à peine l'air frais et le soleil sur son visage, et, respirant enfin, saisit un roseau avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

Elladan se tourna sur le rocher, tentant d'apercevoir son frère, mais il ne vit que l'eau en furie. Il soupira, et priant pour que son frère ne soit pas blessé, se mit en devoir de tenter d'apaiser la rivière. Après tout, son père en avait la domination, et peut-être qu'elle lui obéirait aussi...

Il n'avait prononcé que quelques mots, qu'à sa grande surprise, l'eau se calma rapidement. Il ne savait pas qu'au même moment, à Imladris, son père, pressentant inconsciemment un danger, usait de son pouvoir en demandant à Bruinen de s'apaiser.

Le gros rouleau qui maintenait Legolas plaqué sur le rocher diminua si vite de taille que le jeune prince glissa ; et avant qu'Elladan n'aie pu le rattraper, il était à nouveau entraîné par le courant. Il se laissa glisser à la suite de son ami, et laissa la rivière l'emporter. Repliant son bras droit contre son corps, il tenta de nager vers Legolas. Il le rattrapa, et le saisit à la taille de son bras valide. Soudain, il sentit que le courant ralentissait encore, et tendit les jambes vers le fond de l'eau, pour voir si il n'avait pas pied. Ses orteils heurtèrent des galets. Il se redressa, et, mi-traînant mi-portant Legolas, il tenta maladroitement de rejoindre la terre ferme. Dès qu'il fut entièrement hors de l'eau, il allongea doucement Legolas au sol. Le jeune prince ne respirait pas. Elladan fut pris de panique, et secoua son ami. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut une tache rouge qui s'élargissait sur l'abdomen de Legolas, qui laissa échapper un soupir, avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux et d'asseoir en toussant violemment. Elladan, surpris et tout heureux, serra impulsivement les épaules de son ami, qui lui répondit d'une tape dans le dos. Mais lorsqu'il le lâcha, Legolas retomba sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Il crut que l'instant passé n'avait été qu'illusion, et soupira. Il avait été stupide de croire que son ami avait pu rester en vie. Il se pencha vers lui, et posa son oreille sur sa poitrine. Il entendit un faible bruit sourd. Etait-ce encore une illusion, un écho de son propre cœur dans le corps sans vie de son ami ? Mais Legolas ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et tenta de se redresser. Elladan le força à se rallonger, ne sachant toujours pas s'il rêvait ou si son ami était mort. Voyant le visage hésitant d'Elladan, Legolas demanda :

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse, Elladan ? »

Le jeune Elfe sursauta à la voix de son ami, et le regarda d'un air hébété.

« Eh bien, qu'as-tu ? Es-tu blessé ? Tu es très pâle…

- Heu…je craignais que… tu sois … mort…

- Eh, je suis vivant. Mais où est Elrohir ? »


	5. Galets et Roseaux

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur : Chapitre cinq**

Elrohir ? Elladan l'avait complètement oublié, tout occupé à sauver Legolas. Il regardait toujours le prince, tout éberlué de la vitesse à laquelle Legolas s'était réveillé, et ne réagit pas à la question de son ami. Soudainement il sentit quelque chose qui tirait dans son cœur, et il se leva brutalement, lâchant Legolas qui retomba durement au sol. Au même instant, non loin de là, au gué, la patrouille passait devant Elrohir évanoui sans le voir…

Legolas se releva, et s'asseyant, demanda à son ami s'il n'était pas blessé.

« Elrohir… » fit seulement Elladan.

Le prince lui sourit, cachant son inquiétude.

« Et bien, allons le chercher !

-Tu es trop gravement blessé, j'y vais seul.

-Non. Tu es peut-être tout aussi blessé que moi, et tu peux tomber dans la rivière.

-Nous sommes proches de Fondcombe, même seul tu ne risques rien.

-Elladan... Nous irons ensemble. »

Elladan n'insista pas plus, et prenant de son bras valide la taille de son ami, il le souleva de terre. Marchant lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le  gué, si proche, mais pour eux tellement lointain… Mais Legolas, trop faible pour marcher, ne cessait de trébucher, et au bout de quelques kilomètres il s'effondra, à bout de forces. Elladan l'allongea précautionneusement sur le sol, et dénoua la sacoche de soin de sa ceinture. La posant auprès du jeune prince, il se dirigea en courant vers la berge, recherchant son frère. Il courut le long de l'eau, fouillant du regard chaque rocher, chaque creux de la rivière... Une tache sombre un peu plus loin attira son attention. En s'approchant, il reconnut son frère, à demi immergé dans de hauts roseaux, mais vivant. Tentant de ne pas trop le malmener, il le tira d'une main hors de l'eau, et l'amena péniblement auprès de Legolas, qui ne s'était pas relevé. Il s'agenouilla, et ouvrit la sacoche, laissant s'échapper des herbes et des bandages, et un petit flacon de _miruvor_. Pressant le goulot contre les lèvres bleuies de son frère, il laissa tomber quelques gouttes entre ses dents, et bientôt Elrohir se mit à tousser, puis ouvrit les yeux.

« A…Ada ?

- Non, c'est Elladan. Nous sommes près du Gué.

-Mais…où…

-…où est Legolas ? Derrière toi.

-Que... s'est-il…passé ?

-Je t'ai trouvé évanoui dans les roseaux. Es-tu blessé ?

-Je...je ne sais pas...je ne crois pas... Mais...Legolas ? Qu'a-t-il ?

-C'est le poison de la flèche qui l'a fait tomber, il y a de cela environ une demi-heure.

-Est...est-il conscient ?

-Pas pour le moment, mais repose-toi, je vais vous soigner tous les deux. »

Elrohir tenta de s'asseoir, mais son frère le repoussa, l'obligeant à s'étendre.

« Reste allongé, sinon tu te  blessera peut-être plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Mais...je ne... suis pas blessé !!!

-En effet, tu n'es pas blessé, juste au bord de la mort depuis un bon quart d'heure. Reste allongé.

-Mais je veux voir Legolas !

-Reste allongé c'est un ordre ! » cria presque Elladan, sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

« Je t'en prie. » ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Elrohir, épuisé, laissa son frère le rallonger et vérifier s'il n'était pas blessé. Encore tout étourdi, il finit par s'endormir. Dès qu'il eut fermé les yeux, Elladan laissa échapper un long soupir, dont seule la lune fut témoin. Il rampa presque vers Legolas, et défit les lanières de cuir qui maintenaient sa tunique. Il peinait à combattre l'épuisement qui l'envahissait, mais parvint à enrouler des bandages autour de la blessure. Il finit par s'allonger entre son frère et Legolas, et s'endormit en quelques instants. Plusieurs heures plus tard, la lune se leva sur trois formes immobiles étendues sur des galets.


	6. Solitude

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 6 : Solitude**

****

* * *

**  
**

Legolas cligna des yeux. Il prit peur un instant, car il ne put reconnaître les frondaisons des arbres sous lesquels il gisait. Il porta la main à sa cuisse et dégagea son poignard de ses lanières, puis se redressa lentement. Des galets roulèrent sous ses mains lorsqu'il s'y appuya. Tout était calme autour de lui. Rien ne bougeait, à part quelques oiseaux dans le ciel. Un froissement. Legolas bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna vivement. Un écureuil, effaré, le regardai fixement, les yeux grands ouverts, et laissa tomber sa noisette de saisissement.

L'elfe se sentit stupide.

_Pardonne-moi, petit écureuil… je t'ai pris pour autre chose._

Il regarda le poignard dans sa main. Son bras tremblait, et il se sentait épuisé. Il ne savait pas où il était.

L'elfe rengaina son arme, et, posant les mains sur sa taille, inspira un grand coup. Mais il se recroquevilla instinctivement en sentant une douleur pointue déchirer son abdomen. Un bandage de fortune lui enserrait la taille, et il commença de se teinter d'écarlate. Les souvenirs de Legolas lui revinrent tout à coup.

Il resta prostré plusieurs minutes, incapable de bouger. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les galets dansèrent devant ses yeux, formant des sortes de vagues grises, blanches et noires qui roulaient et se reformaient à l'infini. Il regarda sur le coté pour dissiper ce désagréable tournis, mais ce ne fut que pire. Les arbres plièrent et firent une farandole de bruns et de verts dans sa tête, la rivière devant lui parut gronder plus fort et les rouleaux démesurément tordus paraissaient l'attirer irrésistiblement.

_Je… j'ai soif…_

Il se leva tant bien que mal, et chancelant, se dirigea vers la rivière.

_"Ne donne jamais à boire à un blessé, Legolas, jamais ! souviens-t'en…"_

_Zut pour les conseils de mon père…_

Et il se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe sèche. Il se pencha en avant, et plongea les deux mains en coupe dans l'eau. Il porta le liquide à ses lèvres, et but goulûment. Trop vite. Il avala de travers, et se mit à tousser violemment. Il sentit ses joues devenir écarlates, et se redressa sur ses genoux, mais déjà déstabilisé, il tomba en avant, la tête la première dans l'eau.

_Nooon...!_

Legolas était projeté contre les rochers par le courant, et il commençait à ne plus rien ressentir. Ses jambes meurtries ne l'inquiétaient pas le moins du monde, ses mains gelées pas plus que le reste. Il était épuisé. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Il voulait juste avoir moins froid… froid… il se roula en boule. Le courant l'entraînait toujours plus loin, mais il n'en avait cure. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les jambes repliées sous lui, il accusait les chocs contre les rochers sans plus s'en formaliser. Il ferma les yeux, et plongea sans y prendre gare dans un rouleau monstrueux.

Il s' " éveilla " au fond de l'eau. Il entendait le courant puissant rouler et rouler encore autour de lui. Il sentait le poids de la vague récurrente au-dessus de lui qui compressait son corps. Il n'eut aucune pensée. Il constata qu'il se trouvait sous l'eau. Rien de plus. C'était normal. Il n'avait jamais été ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais existé avant qu'il ne se trouve sous l'eau.

Legolas constata qu'il n'avait plus d'air : ses poumons lui faisaient sentir une douleur aigue. Il ne pensait à rien. Il écoutait juste le tonitruant rouleau gronder sur lui. Sa gorge se serra soudainement, une douleur brûlante pris possession de sa poitrine.

_- Je dois respirer !_

Mais il ne savait comment faire, et le rouleau le maintenait toujours plaqué au fond. Il se sentait oppressé. Ecrasé par la vague monstrueuse, incapable de bouger. Et bien incapable de _penser_ à le faire…

Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à respirer, et l'eau froide et terreuse s'y engouffra. Il voulut tousser, mais ne parvint qu'a aspirer encore plus d'eau. Il s'évanouit.

Des mains plongèrent dans l'eau et attrapèrent fébrilement les épaules de Legolas. Elles le tirèrent du rouleau avec bien des difficultés, puis portèrent l'elfe inconscient sur la rive.

Elrohir se pencha sur lui.

- "Il respire, Elladan… juste un peu sonné je crois."

- "Bien. Surveille-le jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, nous ne devons pas traîner ici."

Il resserra le bandage de Legolas, à demi arraché par le courant, puis posa les mains sur les épaules de son frère.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas, il en a vu d'autres. Il s'en remettra !"

* * *

A SUIVRE 


	7. Petites prises de tête entre amis

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

_**Chapitre 7 : petites prises de tête entre amis**_

(Août 2004)

* * *

Un splendide éternuement fit sursauter Elladan, et il se retourna pour apercevoir Legolas se redresser sur ses coudes, l'air furieux : 

- J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre de l'eau !

Et il éternua de nouveau. Elladan sourit, et se leva pour donner une bonne tranche de lembas à l'elfe qui grelottait.

- Mange cela, Elrohir est parti reconnaître les environs pour savoir où nous sommes arrivés.

Legolas ne se fit pas prier, et mordit à pleines dents dans le pain croustillant, savourant le goût un peu amer du pain de route des elfes. La terre de la rivière laissait encore une impression de sécheresse dans sa bouche, malgré toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

Il termina rapidement le pain, et se releva complètement: la tête lui tournait encore un peu, mais au moins il pouvait marcher à peu près droit sans tomber.

- Où est ma tunique ?

- Oh, sans doute quelque part sur les galets là-haut… On n'a pas eu le temps de récupérer nos affaires quand tu es tombé.

- Vous étiez là ? Je n'ai vu personne !

- Juste derrière toi…

Elladan se mit à rire.

- Tu vieillis mal, Legolas ! Si tu ne sens même plus la présence des tes amis derrière toi, alors que tu reconnaît leur pas, je n'imagine même pas ce que tu deviendras lâché seul dans la forêt… quoique nous avons pu en avoir un petit aperçu ce matin…

Il fit un grand sourire innocent à Legolas qui lui tourna le dos en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

- C'est quand même moi qui vous ai appris à sentir les vibrations des pas sur le sol !

- De quoi, de quoi ? J'ai raté une dispute ?

Elrohir surgit des arbres, affichant une mine désespérée qui lui valut une fausse claque de la part de son frère.

- Au lieu d'embêter tes aînés, dis-nous plutôt dans quel coin nous sommes et à quelle distance de la prochaine ville.

- Nous somme quelque part dans la forêt, premièrement.

- Ca, on sait, fit Legolas.

- Deuxièmement, on n'est pas très loin d'une certaine forteresse que nous connaissons bien, et qui s'appelle le-désespoir-d'être-perdus-dans-une-forêt-dont-nous-ne-savons-à-peu-près-rien-et-donc-certainement-pas-la-façon-d'en-sortir.

- Ah, lâcha stoïquement Elladan.

- Comme tu dis mon cher. Ah.

- Eeeeet… Que fait-on ?

- Question bête, Legolas ! On marche tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte ou que père ou les gardes nous retrouvent.

- Hmm... si je puis me permettre, on n'est pas sortis de la forêt !

Et Legolas se baissa pour remettre ses bottes avant de sangler son poignard à l'intérieur. Il resserra d'un coup sec son bandage, sous le regard des jumeaux qui le laissaient faire sans rien dire. Elladan finit par lâcher, quand Legolas parut être prêt à partir – ce qui prit d'ailleurs peu de temps, étant donné qu'il n'avait presque plus rien sur lui.

- Comptes-tu vraiment marcher plusieurs jours dans ton état ?

- Je vais très bien ! fit Legolas d'un air outré.

Elladan hocha la tête, et soudain bondit en avant pour frapper les bandages de Legolas du plat de la main.

- Aah ! Es-tu fou ?!

- Tu vois, tu as mal.

- Si tu me frappes, c'est sûr…

Elladan soupira.

- Nous pouvons attendre ici que ta blessure se referme, il nous reste assez de lembas pour une semaine, voire deux si on se rationne, intervint Elrohir.

- Toi l'intello, retourne à tes bouquins et fiche moi la paix ! On repart tout de suite ou jamais ! et si vous ne voulez pas venir j'y vais seul ! hurla presque Legolas, soudain furieux.

Les jumeaux ne bronchèrent pas, et le laissèrent débiter tout son soûl de jurons divers et de malédictions. Patiemment, ils regardèrent Legolas s'énerver contre eux et leurs bonnes idées de le laisser se reposer parce qu'il était blessé alors que ce n'était rien et qu'il allait très bien et qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout faible.

Devant le manque de réaction des jumeaux, Legolas se calma, les regarda un instant puis reprit ses vociférations diverses.

Lorsque tout devint blanc puis noir autour de lui et qu'il tomba à terre sans pouvoir faire un geste, Elrohir lui dit tranquillement :

- Tu vois, tu n'énerves quelques secondes et tu refais un malaise…

Vexé et blessé dans son amour-propre, Legolas fit semblant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

Elrohir pris sa propre cape et l'étendit sur lui, puis partit plus loin discuter avec Elladan, non sans jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers Legolas pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

* * *


	8. Organisation et brin de folie…

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 8 : Organisation et brin de folie**

* * *

L'aube éveilla les trois elfes qui somnolaient sous les arbres, et Elrohir fut le premier debout pour forcer Legolas à rester allongé. Celui-ci s'énerva de nouveau, mais il dut bien vite se résigner et Elrohir put bientôt relâcher sa prise sans craindre qu'il ne roule sur le côté pour s'enfuir. Elladan le rejoignit et s'agenouilla pour retirer le bandage de fortune de Legolas qu'il partit rincer dans la rivière. Elrohir insistait pour que Legolas mange plus de lembas que la malheureuse bouchée qu'il avait lui-même avalée, et Elladan revint bientôt avec le tissu propre. 

Elrohir replaça le bandage correctement, en serrant bien fort.

- Ah ! Arrête, tu me fais mal !

- Je sais.

Legolas étouffa un grognement, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Voilà, il fallait bien que je serre, sinon ça ne tiendra jamais et le sang va recommencer à couler. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aie très envie de te sentir poisseux et collant jusqu'au prochain ruisseau…

- Humpf…

Elrohir sourit. Legolas finissait toujours par avouer ses torts, mais cela prenait parfois pas mal de temps ; il ne l'avait pas contredit, et cesserait de ronchonner.

Il se releva, tendit la main à Legolas qui la prit et se leva à son tour.

- Bien, fit Elladan, je suis remonté cette nuit vers le gué pour récupérer nos armes. Tout y est, donc il ne doit pas passer beaucoup de monde ici !

- Y a t'il souvent du monde dans une grande forêt, Elladan ? fit narquoisement son frère.

Elladan ne répondit pas et tendit ses armes à son frère, puis à Legolas. Ils les prirent avec soulagement, car mêmes ces courtes dagues et ces poignards pouvaient jouer un bien grand rôle dans une bataille, sans compter la valeur sentimentale que chacun leur attribuait.

Legolas serra les lacets des protections de cuir qui entouraient ses avants-bras, puis glissa un fin poignard dans celle de gauche : petite arme de réserve qui était parfois bien utile !

- Bien, allons-y !

- Vers où ? fit Elrohir en roulant des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas… Elladan, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Mhhh… puisque nous avons descendu la rivière depuis le gué, Imladris est au Nord-Est de nous.

- Bon. Allons donc au Nord-Est !

Et commença une longue marche sous les arbres. Les elfes, bien qu'inquiets quant à leur position, ne purent s'empêcher d'apprécier le calme qui régnait dans la forêt. Ils ne virent nulle trace d'orc ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. La nuit vint peu à peu et il fallut bientôt s'arrêter, car Legolas, bien que prétendant ne pas souffrir, avait diminué la cadence de ses pas en espérant que les jumeaux ne remarqueraient rien. Peine perdue. Ils durent le convaincre de s'arrêter pour la nuit, et prétextèrent devoir eux aussi se reposer. Si Legolas admettait mal de ralentir les autres, il ne pouvait oublier qu'eux aussi étaient blessés ! Ils firent donc halte sous les arbres, faute de clairière, et Elladan rassembla quelques branches pour allumer un feu.

- Fais quand même attention à ne pas faire flamber toute la forêt !

- Prends-moi pour un imbécile…

Legolas était assis sur le sol, adossé contre un arbre. Il soupira, croisa les bras contre la poitrine, resta quelques secondes dans cette position, puis remonta aussi ses genoux. Les jumeaux ne perdaient que peu d'occasions de se chamailler. Si ces disputes agrémentaient leur promenade forcée, il était fatigué et se sentait étourdi par les sons qui l'environnaient et la lumière vive du feu. Il posa une main à terre et se laissa glisser sur le côté, surveillé par Elrohir, puis ferma les paupières pour se soustraire à ces sombres yeux qui le fixaient. Sa tête roula à terre. Il ne savait pas s'il était en train de s'endormir ou de s'évanouir à nouveau, mais il accueillit avec soulagement les ténèbres silencieuses et lourdes qui se glissèrent dans ses pensées.

Elladan abandonna le feu et murmura :

- Je vais couper de quoi nous faire des arcs et quelques flèches. J'ai repéré quelques arbres qui devraient faire l'affaire pour le moment. Je reviens vite. Ne t'endors pas…

Disant ces derniers mots, il passa doucement une main sur le visage de son frère. Il continua :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne somme pas loin d'Imladris, nous ne risquons rien.

Elrohir frissonna. L'automne était déjà bien avancé. Il promena son regard autour de lui, puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage d'Elladan :

- Il va faire très froid cette nuit. Et puis, il y a des orcs.

- Nous sommes armés.

- … de deux poignards chacun. Tu sais très bien que nous ne survivrons pas longtemps à une attaque.

- Je vais donc fabriquer des arcs. Reste ici avec Legolas.

Elladan passa les bras autour des épaules de son frère et l'étreignit. Elrohir tremblait légèrement. Il chuchota dans son oreille :

- Je sifflerai en cas de problème. Je te le promets, si j'ai le moindre ennui, je siffle.

Il se recula et sourit. Elrohir paraissait un peu plus rassuré, mais toujours pas tranquille. L'anxiété se lisait dans le regard qu'il posait sur son frère. Ils dirent en même temps :

- Fais attention.

Ils se sourirent, et Elladan disparut en quelques pas dans l'ombre des arbres.

Elrohir s'approcha du feu, et s'assit en tailleur à côté de Legolas. Il se prit à contempler son visage. Ses pommettes et son menton étaient tuméfiés, mais il ne paraissait pas avoir subi de choc trop grave à la tête. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était sa blessure à l'abdomen : elle n'était pas assez profonde pour être mortelle, mais affaiblissait grandement Legolas. L'eau glacée de la rivière n'avait rien arrangé.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et souffla sur une mèche qui lui chatouillait la joue. La chaleur du feu rougissait son visage, mais il frissonnait encore et attrapa les pans de sa cape qu'il resserra autour de ses épaules.

Lorsqu'Elladan revint, la nuit était complètement tombée et les étoiles apparaissaient une à une. Il tenait dans ses bras une assez grande quantité de branche, des fines et des moyennes, qu'il déposa à côté de son frère. Il s'assit, et sans un mot pour ne pas réveiller Legolas, ils se mirent tous deux à tailler des flèches. Elles étaient grossières et relativement imprécises, mais c'était mieux que de n'avoir que des poignards.

- Va te reposer, dit soudain Elladan. Je vais continuer encore un peu, puis je te réveillerai. On attendra l'aube pour partir.

Elrohir bailla de nouveau, et obéit sans discuter. A peine fut-il couché à côté de Legolas que son regard se fit distant, perdu dans le ciel d'encre moucheté d'argent. Elladan confectionna encore une vingtaine de flèches, ce qui lui prit deux bonnes heures, puis commença à bailler. Il s'étira, et se tourna pour regarder les deux jeunes elfes étendus non loin. Elrohir paraissait calme, mais Legolas avait les yeux fermés. Elladan se leva, marcha sans bruit vers lui, et s'accroupit pour le regarder. Sa respiration était un peu trop rapide, ses mains étaient un peu plus froide que d'habitude, son visage paraissait crispé. Elladan ôta la petite sacoche de cuir qu'il portait en bandoulière, et fit tomber dans sa main les quelques feuilles et racines qui y restaient encore. Il en fit rapidement l'inventaire, en sélectionna quelques-unes, et après un dernier regard à Legolas, se redressa pour s'approcher du feu.

Il déposa les plantes sur une pierre, et se mit en quête d'un morceau de bois qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Après quelques minutes de recherche autour du feu, Elladan trouva un morceau de branche brisée, assez épais, et fait de bois tendre. La pointe de son poignard s'y enfonçait sans mal. Il se rassit près du feu et se mit en devoir de tailler un bol, ou du moins un objet s'en rapprochant et pouvant servir de récipient ; il y parvint en quelques coups de lame bien placés. Il écrasa les herbes dans sa main, puis les déposa dans son bol de fortune avant d'y ajouter quelques gouttes du _miruvor_ qu'il lui restait encore. Il emplit ensuite le bol à l'eau d'un ruisseau proche, et le déposa près des branches chaudes. Il se rassit en soupirant, puis bailla de nouveau, surveillant d'un œil le mélange qui chauffait. L'autre oeil s'était fermé tout seul. Celui qui fixait le bol ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Elladan s'endormit là, assis près du feu, sans même s'allonger…

Un mouvement brusque lui fit soudain ouvrir les yeux, et son cœur fit un bond.

- Hé, réveille-toi, tu as laissé cramer ta potion !

Elrohir se jeta à genoux près du feu et saisit le bol brûlant entre deux doigts en faisant la grimace.

- Bon, ce n'est pas catastrophique… Tu aurais pu tomber dans le feu en t'endormant…

Elladan resta regarder son frère avec un air ahuri.

- Heu… désolé…

- De quoi ? Tu m'as laissé dormir plus longtemps que prévu, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Mais va te coucher maintenant, je m'occupe de faire boire ça à Legolas.

Elladan ne prit même pas la peine de s'éloigner du feu : il s'allongea sur le dos, et se rendormit en écoutant la respiration de son frère tout contre lui qui remuait le liquide verdâtre.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le feu crépitait toujours joyeusement devant lui. Il faisait encore nuit noire. Elladan se redressa sur ses coudes et promena un regard circulaire autour de lui. Legolas était couché dans la même position depuis qu'il s'était endormi, le bol était posé à côté de sa tête. Elrohir était debout à quelques mètres de lui, l'arc à la main. Il se retourna :

- Tu peux dormir encore, tu es resté longtemps éveillé tout à l'heure.

Elladan esquissa un sourire, et s'éloigna du feu, qui commençait à lui brûler le visage. Il se recoucha près de Legolas et ferma les yeux dès qu'Elrohir eut disparu de son champ de vision.

Le calme de la nuit tranquillisait l'elfe. Un hibou émit un hululement paisible non loin de lui. Elrohir resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Cette nuit était calme. Froide, mais calme. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Derrière l'arbre auquel il était adossé, Elladan se reposait à la manière des elfes, la tête au sol mais les yeux dans les étoiles qui apparaissaient loin au-dessus des frondaisons des arbres de la forêt. Legolas avait toujours les yeux fermés, et remuait de temps à autre.

Un éclat lumineux devant lui attira son attention : il referma les doigts sur son poignard, par pure précaution. Il ne sentait aucune menace, et Elladan l'aurait prévenu si quoi que ce fût l'avait alerté.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, puis s'arrêta. Une respiration à peine perceptible. Encore un éclat lumineux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez de l'ombre ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

La respiration se fit légèrement plus saccadée, mais une silhouette se redressa et s'avança dans la lumière du feu. Elrohir resta là, les yeux ronds.

Une jeune fille elfe se tenait devant lui, vêtue de chausses et d'une tunique sombres, de bottes et d'une cape. Ses cheveux disparaissaient derrière ses épaules, et ses yeux restèrent fixés dans ceux d'Elladan. Elle avait peur.

- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, se reprit Elrohir au bout de quelques instants.

La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire. Ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus lorsqu'elle détailla le visage d'Elrohir. Il était beau. Mais elle avait peur.

Il restait fasciné par ses yeux. Ils étaient verts et des étoiles d'or apparaissaient dans son iris au gré de la danse des flammes.

- Euh... voulez-vous restez quelques instant avec nous ? Mon frère et mon ami dorment... si vous voulez rester, je vous les présenterai...

Elrohir ne savait comment réagir. L'elfe paraissait être plus jeune que lui. Il lui avait fait peur en montrant son poignard, et il le savait, mais la fille était si jolie qu'il ne savait plus que dire et restait la regarder en silence. Elle paraissait toujours inquiète, et n'avait encore rien dit. Elle fit soudain une grimace, et porta la main à son épaule. Elrohir avança vers elle, pensant, à juste titre, qu'elle était blessée, mais elle parut soudain affolée et bondit en arrière, puis se retourna et disparut en un instant dans l'ombre des arbres.

Elrohir resta là un instant, les bras ballants, puis se mit à courir derrière elle. Il la voyait à peine dans la nuit obscure des taillis, mais il continuait malgré tout à faire des tours et des détours, il ne voulait pas la perdre de vue. Il déboucha très vite sur la berge de la rivière et s'arrêta net. De l'autre côté, la jeune fille était assise sur ses talons et le regardait fixement, essoufflée.

- Attendez ! S'il-vous plaît, quel est votre nom ?

La fille secoua la tête, fit une grimace et se mit soudain à pleurer. Elle était très silencieuse, et Elrohir ne savait que faire. Il ne pouvait plonger dans la rivière pour la rejoindre. Mais elle, elle l'avait bien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi lui n'y arriverait-il pas ?

Il se remit à courir et prit son élan. La fille ouvrit de grands yeux, et se redressa d'un bond :

- Non ! Ne saute pas !

Mais Elrohir n'avait pas sauté.

Ses yeux qu'il avait fermé pour plonger se rouvrirent, et le visage inquiet de son frère était penché sur lui :

- Elrohir ! Elrohir, réponds-moi ! Elrohir !

Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, mais tout était confus. Son frère le tenait dans ses bras, il était à demi allongé et sa tête reposait dans le creux du bras d'Elladan.

- Elrohir ! Ca va ?

Mais il ne parvenait pas à parler. Il ne comprenait plus. La jeune fille ? Où était-elle ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Qu… quoi ?

Le regard d'Elladan se fit plus inquiet encore.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Euh... Il y avait… une fille… très jeune…

Elladan fronça les sourcils :

- Il n'y avait personne, Elrohir.

- Si ! … Si… je te jure ! Il y avait une fille ! Une elfe !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Elle était là ! Et… et elle pleurait !

- Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Elladan se montrait très patient, bien qu'il commençât à croire que son frère délirait.

- Je… elle avait mal… à l'épaule ! Oui, c'est ça ! Elle avait mal à l'épaule...

- Blessée ?

- Je ne sais pas… sans doute, oui…

Elrohir avait du mal à parler, il se sentait très fatigué et inquiet pour cette étrange jeune fille qui disparaissait ainsi, comme au gré du vent.

- Allez, viens, petit frère, on retourne au camp.

Elladan le souleva sans peine, et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.


	9. Bataille

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur :**

**Chapitre 9 :Bataille  
**

* * *

Legolas se leva à l'arrivée d'Elladan. 

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elladan ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais posa son frère à demi évanoui sur le sol et le couvrit de sa cape.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il dit avoir vu une jeune fille blessée et l'avoir suivie.

- Mais nous n'avons vu personne !

Elladan avait réveillé brusquement Legolas quand son frère avait disparu dans la forêt, et l'avait suivi en laissant la garde du campement à Legolas.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- De quoi ?

- Il allait plonger dans la rivière quand je l'ai rattrapé !

- Plonger dans la rivière ?! Même pour rattraper une jolie fille, je ne crois pas qu'il soit assez fou pour cela !

- Il avait l'air sonné quand je l'ai attrapé… je ne sais pas pourquoi... je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait cogné une branche ou quoi que se soit pendant sa course dans la forêt.

Legolas haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas... je n'ai rien entendu, il ne s'est rien passé pendant que vous étiez absents.

------------------

Le visage de la petite elfe hantait les rêves d'Elrohir. Il la voyait pleurer au bord de la rivière, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il la voyait saisir son épaule en grimaçant, il entendait encore sa respiration saccadée dans le buisson où elle s'était cachée… Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait froid, très froid, et le bras de son frère était passé autour de sa taille. Au moins il se sentait calme et protégé, mais il avait si froid que même la chaleur de son frère lui était insuffisante. Il entendait son souffle calme dans son dos. Les flammes devant lui faisait rougir son visage, la silhouette de Legolas se détachait non loin. Elladan se redressa :

- Ca va, Elrohir ?

Il avait senti son frère se réveiller.

- ... Je ne sais pas.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse… Oui ou non ?

- Oui, mais j'ai froid…

- " Oui, mais " ça veut dire non, Elrohir…

Il soupira.

-Approche-toi des flammes.

Elrohir obéit, et Elladan suivit son mouvement pour se remettre dans son dos.

- Je sens quand tu as froid, car tu trembles dans ton sommeil.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elladan le laissa tranquille, et se rallongea, non sans jeter de fréquents regards sur son frère qui frissonnait. Dès que celui-ci se rendormit, il se tourna sur le dos et siffla très légèrement. Legolas se retourna et Elladan souffla :

- Tu peux m'aider ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- J'ai besoin d'un bandage.

Legolas s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant ? Où est-tu blessé ?

Elladan releva précautionneusement sa manche. Son bras était brûlant et enflé du coude au poignet. Legolas passa délicatement ses doigts sur la peau d'Elladan.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as dû te cogner sur un rocher dans la rivière.

- Je ne peux pas bouger le poignet.

Legolas prit la paume d'Elladan dans la sienne et manipula sa main lentement. Il tira soudain d'un coup sec. Un craquement se fit entendre, et Elladan se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu pourrais faire ça plus délicatement !

- Sans doute. Si tu avais prévenu plus tôt.

Il récupéra un rouleau de tissu qui restait encore dans la sacoche de soin et le serra autour du poignet d'Elladan.

- Dors, maintenant.

Le visage de Legolas était dur. Elladan le regarda quelques instants :

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Hm ?

- Tu es aussi aimable et délicat que l'orc qui t'a empoisonné.

Legolas tiqua.

- Arrête. Ne parle pas de ça.

- Alors ne me fait pas croire que c'est le vent qui t'a fait tomber de la corde.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Tu n'as rien dit du tout, c'est bien ça le problème. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas te soigner si tu ne dis rien.

- Je déteste ça.

Elladan sourit.

- Tu détestes dire que tu as mal ou te faire soigner ?

- Je déteste quand c'est toi qui me soignes.

Disant cela, Legolas ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se soulever légèrement.

- Allez, viens là, sale gosse. Assieds-toi.

Legolas obéit : il s'assit en tournant le dos à Elladan et souleva ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. Il vit du coin de l'oeil son ami tendre la main vers le feu, puis la retirer après quelques secondes.

- Prêt ?

- Pas le choix...

Il hoqueta de douleur quand la lame brûlante du poignard d'Elladan s'enfonça sous sa peau. Il sentit le métal soulever puis tailler la chair de sa nuque, juste sous ses cheveux. Lorsque la pointe acérée se retira, un liquide chaux et poisseux coula dans son cou, qu'Elladan essuya avec des feuilles froissées.

- Voilà, c'est fini.

Legolas se retourna vers lui en frissonnant. Elladan le regardait, les sourcils froncés :

- Hé, allonge-toi, tu es tout blanc !

Il voyait effectivement passer quelques étoiles passer furtivement devant ses yeux, mais le vertige se dissipa en quelques secondes.

- Non, ça va. Dors, je prends la garde.

Elladan le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis, apparemment satisfait, se rallongea contre le dos d'Elrohir. Son esprit repartit bien vite vagabonder au loin, tandis que Legolas surveillait les ombres alentour, son arc de fortune à la main.

Le lendemain matin, rien n'avait changé dans les abords du camp. Legolas, qui avait pris sur lui de veiller toute la nuit sans se reposer, n'avait rien remarqué. Ni elfes, ni orcs. Ils décidèrent donc de se remettre en marche au hasard, après s'être promis d'étudier plus sérieusement la géographie des domaines elfiques. Elrond avait raison, cela pouvait toujours servir… Elladan avait pris la décision de s'excuser auprès de son père de n'avoir pas toujours écouté ses leçons.

Ils marchèrent à bonne allure durant tout le jour, s'accordant parfois une halte pour se reposer et manger un peu. Ils n'étaient de toute façon pas tenus de rentrer rapidement, mais ils n'était pas habitués aux expéditions improvisées et se savaient tout à fait incapables de survivre seuls plus d'une semaine. Nous verrons plus tard qu'ils se trompaient, et que tous perdus et affamés qu'ils soient, ils n'étaient pas Elfes pour rien.

L'ambiance du petit groupe n'était pas des plus joyeuses : Legolas marchait en tête, ressassant ses souvenirs de la rivière, Elrohir rêvassait, obnubilé par l'enfant elfe que son frère avait décrété être une hallucination due à la fatigue et aux émotions. Elladan ruminait de sombres pensées, car il se sentait responsable de son frère et de Legolas, même si ce dernier était plus âgé qu'eux, et il s'inquiétait de l'issue de leur malencontreuse aventure.

Legolas, soudain, s'arrêta. Il saisit son arc, encocha une flèche, et visa sur sa droite...

- Legolas ?

- Orcs.

La flèche partit. Il y eut une sorte de grognement dépité, puis un bruit sourd : un orc tomba à quelques mètres d'eux. Des formes massives et imposantes surgirent derrière le cadavre, et se mirent à rugir et à beugler : ils étaient attaqués. Les elfes tirèrent des volées de flèches, gardant ainsi la plupart des orcs à distance, mais bientôt les créatures se rapprochèrent d'eux et ils durent dégainer leurs poignards. Les lames argentées tranchaient la chair sombre, du sang noir coulait sur leurs mains pâles, les grognements bestiaux des orcs couvraient les leurs. Elladan hurla lorsqu'une épée large et crochue déchira son épaule, glissa le long de son bras en arrachant la peau puis son bandage pour finalement heurter violemment son poignet déjà tordu. Il lâcha son arme, incapable de la tenir. Legolas bondit vers lui et décapita l'orc. Elladan profita de l'occasion pour ramasser son arme de la main gauche… droitier, ses coups seraient faibles et imprécis. Le bras droit serré contre lui, il ne pouvait plus que parer vaguement les attaques des orcs.

Legolas hurla une succession de mots, dont la plupart étaient incompréhensibles pour les jumeaux, et qui formaient une sorte de chant. Elrohir reconnut au vol quelques mots dans le langage des Elfes de la forêt. Legolas hurla de nouveau, mais s'étrangla avant de finir sa mélopée.

Un second chant s'éleva alors : le chant des guerriers elfes, celui qui donne courage et espoir, celui que les orcs haïssent et que les maîtres enseignent aux guerriers. La voix claire prit un timbre plus rythmé, chaque coup de poignard était un mot d'espoir ; Elrohir paraissait littéralement entraîné par ses propres paroles, il sautait, courrait, frappait et tuait sans perdre le rythme de ses mots. Peut-être contenaient-ils un peu de magie ?

En tout cas, elle fut dérisoire face à la force des orcs.

Le chant cessa brutalement : Elrohir était à terre, les yeux clos, le front en sang.

- Elrohir ! Elrohir ! Noooon ! Elrohir !

Elladan hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge. La vue de son frère sans vie sapa ses dernières forces. Il tomba à genoux en pleurant. Il avait mal, il souffrait, il souffrirait désormais toute sa vie. Legolas poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha ses poignards. Du sang coulait de son bandage à demi arraché, une déchirure rouge sombre barrait la blessure qu'il portait déjà. Il tomba à terre et regarda les orcs se rapprocher de lui. Il semblait suffoquer sous la douleur. Elladan se mit à hurler :

- Imladriiiiiis ! Imladriiiiiiis !

Mais qui pouvait l'entendre, là-bas dans la cité ? Qui pourrait les secourir avant qu'ils ne soient tous tués ? Imladris était si loin...

Alors il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux noirs tomber en rideau de ses épaules; il ne voulait plus voir ce qui se passait, il ne voulait plus vivre. Il sentit un violent choc dans le dos et sombra dans un puit noir sans fond.


	10. Des soldats au cachot

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 10 : Des soldats au cachot**

---

---

L'aube se leva au-dessus des arbres de la forêt d'Imladris. Elrohir remua. Son corps était lourd et douloureux, ses articulations étaient en feu. Il cligna des yeux, les referma, les ouvrit pour de bon. Des chênes et des hêtres étaient penchés sur lui. Le soleil caressait une partie de son visage. Des oiseaux sifflaient et chantaient. Il gémit, et passa la main devant ses yeux. Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang noir. Il se redressa sur ses coudes : il était entouré des cadavres d'une douzaine d'orcs, qui dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son frère. Ni de Legolas. Il se releva avec précaution, car ses jambes tremblaient : il était faible, désorienté. Il fit quelques pas, trébucha sur une épée, et constata qu'il était réellement seul. Son front le lançait, il le toucha du bout des doigts et se rendit compte qu'il saignait encore sous une croûte qui avait durci pendant la nuit. Pendant la nuit... ou pendant plusieurs nuits ? Combien de temps était-il resté allongé là ?

Il examina plus attentivement le sol autour de lui : le sang qu'on voyait à certains endroits était sec. Il voyait du sang d'orc, noir et puant, et le sang rouge d'Elfes. Il grimaça et essaya de s'étirer avant de se rendre compte que ses membres étaient bien trop raides et douloureux pour lui permettre ce genre de mouvements.

Elrohir continua à tourner en rond autour des cadavres pour reprendre totalement conscience, et ce faisant, il réfléchit. L'attaque des orcs avait été rapide. Elladan, Legolas et lui étaient faibles, fatigués : ils avaient vite déclaré forfait. Mais Elrohir ne savait pas s'ils étaient encore vivants... Ou alors, ils avaient été torturé, par pur plaisir, et avaient été pendus un peu plus loin. Elrohir avait déjà retrouvé des elfes ayant subi ce traitement. Son coeur s'emballa et il tenta désespérément de chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit.

---

Elladan ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Il se trouvait dans un lieu sombre et frais. Une odeur de terre humide flottait dans l'air. Il était allongé sur le coté, ses mains était liées dans son dos et ses chevilles entravées par une épaisse corde. Il cligna des paupières et attendit quelques instant que ses yeux s'habituent à la noirceur qui l'entourait. Une tache claire attira son regard : à quelques mètres de lui, un corps replié reposait à terre ; des cheveux emmêlés tombaient sur le sol malpropre. Il se tordit le cou pour voir si c'était bien Legolas ; c'était effectivement lui, mais il paraissait mal en point. Elladan appela doucement : 

- Legolas...

Le corps remua très légèrement.

- Legolas !

Sa voix lui parut bien ténue, et l'elfe ne réagit pas. Elladan remua, se tortilla pour se déplacer, et tomba sur le ventre avec un bruit sourd ; il resta là dans cette position, incapable de bouger.

- Crétin, grogna-t-il pour lui-même, sa joue reposant sur le sol de terre. Saleté de cordes.

- Ca, tu peux le dire…

Elladan sursauta : ce n'était pas la voix de Legolas, mais celui qui avait parlé s'exprimait en _sindarin_. Elfe, ou Humain ? Il fit un effort pour tourner la tête vers le haut, raclant son menton contre la terre. Une silhouette était adossée contre le mur, jambes repliées contre la poitrine.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Rùmil, de Lòrien. Je ne te vois pas, mais à ta voix, tu es aussi elfe que moi.

- Elladan… de Fondcombe...

Sa voix était étouffée, sa position l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Des points de lumière l'aveuglèrent un instant et il n'entendit pas ce que Rùmil lui disait.

- … patrouille près de la forêt, les orcs nous sont tombé dessus. Haldir a réussi à partir.

- Pardon ?

- Haldir est parti prévenir nos Seigneurs que les Orcs attaquent les Elfes qui se déplacent en trop petits groupes.

- Ah…

- Es-tu blessé ? J'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à parler...

- Je ne sais pas trop… mais… je crois que oui… Je suis épuisé…

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, désolé : je suis attaché, et je ne vois pas où tu es.

- Tu… ne me vois… pas ?

- Non. J'ai juste entendu ta voix tout à l'heure, tu appelais le maître assassin de Mirkwood.

- Qui ça ?

- Legolas, le fils du Roi, tu l'as appelé plusieurs fois : j'ai cru que tu avais de la fièvre et qu'elle te faisait délirer. Maître assassin, c'est le nom qui lui est donné chez les soldats de Lòrien.

Elladan peinait à comprendre ce que Rùmil lui disait. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte, et devant le silence de son compagnon, continua :

- Pardonne-moi, je te fais parler alors que tu es à bout de force. Dors, essaye de te reposer. Il faut que tes blessures se cicatrisent, alors ferme un peu les yeux.

- Et Legolas… Il est là, juste à coté de nous… Il ne se réveille pas !

- Ah ? Tu es sûr qu'il est ici ?

- Oui, je le vois !

- Pas moi…

La voix de Rùmil était triste et basse… Elladan fronça les sourcils :

- Tu ne vois rien ? C'est étrange !

- Ils m'ont crevé les yeux.

Elladan eut soudain très froid.

---

Elrohir marchait sous les arbres, tantôt chancelant, tantôt pris d'une soudaine panique qui le faisait se mettre à courir comme un damné sans savoir où aller, heurtant les branches de plein fouet, déchirant ses vêtements et sa peau dans les ronces. Aveuglé par la peur, il cherchait désespérément un chemin tracé sur le sol qui lui aurait permis de sortir de la forêt... Ou de s'y enfoncer encore plus loin, dans l'ombre naissante de la nuit qui tombait. Il avait perdu ses armes. Il avait perdu son frère et Legolas. Il s'était perdu lui-même. 

Il trébucha encore une fois et, par réflexe, se mit en boule pour tomber : il atterrit sur l'épaule et roula sur le dos avant de s'immobiliser. Le nez dans les fougères, il se mit à pleurer sans bruit.

Le silence de la forêt s'alourdissait tandis que le ciel devenait noir et que les nuages grossissaient : la pluie se mit à tomber, violente et froide, semblable à des milliers d'épingles de glace qui piquaient la peau de l'elfe sans relâche. Il frissonna, s'étonnant malgré lui de ressentir le froid de façon si cruelle. Ses vêtements déchirés pendaient lamentablement sur ses bras. Il regarda ses mains, les faisant tourner devant son visage : elles étaient plus blanches qu'à l'habitude, couvertes de sang et de boue.

Il se redressa et s'assit pour examiner ses pieds qui le faisaient souffrir : sans ses bottes, laissées sur la falaise de Bruinen, sa peau était déchiquetée et il saignait abondamment. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir sur lui de cette drogue qu'utilisent les chasseurs de Mirkwood, qui coagule le sang des blessures et cicatrise la peau plus vite que tout autre remède. Legolas en avait probablement sur lui. Mais il n'était pas là. Peut-être même était il mort... Et Elladan... Elladan avait sûrement encore un peu de _miruvor _dans son petit flacon de verre... Mais lui non plus, il n'était plus à ses côtés.

Elrohir réfléchit un instant... Non, Legolas ne devait pas avoir de drogue, car il l'aurait utilisée depuis longtemps ! Et Elladan avait peut-être perdu sa petite fiole de liquide ambré et odorant...

Elrohir ne se sentait plus capable de tenir un raisonnement correct, et se laissa retomber dans les fougères. Il grogna quand son épaule heurta le sol et roula sur le dos : écartant un pan déchiré de son habit, il découvrit un horion énorme, d'un bleu foncé tirant sur le vert, lacéré de griffures dont le sang s'écoulait à petites gouttes tièdes. Soupirant, il s'allongea sur le dos, et laissa son esprit s'évader loin de son corps douloureux. La pluie froide tambourinait sur les feuilles des arbres au-dessus de lui et traversait les frondaisons pour s'écraser sans pitié sur ses joues pâles. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il parut cesser de respirer...


	11. Instants de rêve et longs cauchemars

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chp** **11 : Instants de rêve et longs cauchemars**

---

---

Elrohir ouvrit les yeux. La jeune fille était accroupie tout près de lui et caressait ses cheveux, touchant du bout des doigts le contour de son oreille. Mais dès qu'elle vit les paupières de l'elfe battre, la magie fut brisée et elle disparut dans la noirceur des arbres. Il se leva d'un bond, mais retomba à terre, pris d'un violent vertige : la fatigue et les blessures l'avaient affaibli plus que de raison. L'étourdissement passé, il se redressa, fit quelques pas hésitants, puis se mit à courir pour suivre sa piste : il la voyait encore au loin, apparaissant de temps à autre derrière les arbres, mais jamais il ne put la rattraper... 

L'aube se leva, éclairant la forêt de teintes pâles, dorées et brumeuses. Elrohir marchait maintenant à la suite de l'elfe, il ne s'arrêtait pas, mais sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Elle l'attirait, bien sûr, mais une sensation étrange de déjà-vu le poussait vers elle... Peut-être un rêve qu'il avait fait lui rappelait-il cette situation... Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il la suivait uniquement parce qu'elle était la seule présence humaine qu'il ait pu voir depuis la disparition d'Elladan et Legolas...

----------------

Elladan se réveilla en sursaut : le grincement désagréable que produisit la porte de fer lorsqu'on l'ouvrit vrilla ses tympans désormais habitués au silence de la petite pièce. La lumière d'une torche brûla ses yeux accoutumés à l'obscurité, mais il entendit entrer deux personnes au pas lourd et traînant. Une voix rauque grogna tout près de lui en langage orc, et une main le prit violemment par l'épaule pour le remettre sur le côté : son autre épaule, sur laquelle tout le poids du haut de son corps reposait à cet instant, émit un craquement tandis que la douleur l'envahissait. Il se mordit la lèvre en gémissant, mais s'obligea instantanément à relâcher tous les muscles de son visage, feignant de s'être évanoui. 

- Hm, c'ui-ci est encore vivant.

- L'autre est pas bien, il va pas tarder à crever !

- Bah, ca en f'ra un d'moins, toute façon on s'en fout... On a l'droit d'jouer un peu, c'est c'que ce fou de magicien a dit tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, ben pas longtemps quand même. Si on s'fait choper par l'gros lard qu'est d'garde cette nuit...

- On s'en fout, du gros lard ! C'est qu'un lèche-botte !

Elladan garda les yeux fermés, concentré pour respirer le plus lentement possible et pour détendre tous ses muscles...

Il sentit le deuxième orc s'approcher de Rùmil. L'orc attrapa l'elfe par les cheveux, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Elladan se demandait si lui aussi jouait la comédie ou s'il était réellement inconscient.

- Arh, c'ui-là non plus va pas durer longtemps !

- Bon allez c'est bon, on va les fouiller un peu... Y'a p'tête des trucs intéressants dans leurs vêt'ments !

- Bah, ca c'est des guerriers, pas des seigneurs, t'a vu l'état des habits ? Sont tout déchirés !

- On perd rien à vérifier. J'm'occupe de c'ui-là.

L'orc commença à palper les vêtements d'Elladan. Il trouva bientôt le flacon de verre elfique qu'il leva à la lumière de la torche :

- C'est quoi c'truc ?

- Ptêt de la gnôle ? Fais goûter !

- Quoi ? T'vas pas boire un truc d'elfe, t'es dev'nu fou !

- Bah, tant qu'c'est fort...

- Crétin.

- Hé !

- La ferme, fouille l'autre au lieu d'dire des trucs stupides.

Le deuxième orc grogna, mais obéit et se pencha sur Rùmil pendant que celui qui fouillait Elladan débouchait le flacon. Il le renifla un court instant, puis le projeta violemment contre le mur : le cristal éclata dans une gerbe de liquide ambré.

-------------

Elrohir continuait à courir, quittant parfois le sol des yeux pour regarder l'elfe loin devant lui. Il se sentait à bout de forces, lourd et pataud, ses jambes répondait de moins en moins à ses sollicitations : il ne parvenait plus à lever à temps un pied qui se prenait dans une racine, et s'étalait à plat ventre dans la terre et les feuilles. A chaque fois, il se relevait, reprenait sa course interminable, trébuchant, soufflant, épuisé et prêt à fondre en larmes au moindre bruit suspect qui l'effrayait. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, il ne sentait plus ses pieds ni ses mains glacées, il ne savait plus que courir, courir encore, sans plus se reposer, il avait envie de tomber inconscient pour enfin ne plus avoir peur, il voulait se blottir dans les bras de son père et pleurer tout son soul, relâcher cette tension accumulée depuis plusieurs jours. Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter, non, pas s'arrêter, continuer, ne pas pleurer pour pouvoir respirer et toujours courir, se relever, voir la silhouette de l'elfe loin devant, chercher des yeux l'éclat de ceux des gardes de Fondcombe dans l'ombre des arbres, l'argent d'une flèche encochée dans un arc, bien tenu dans les mains d'un guerrier protecteur, mais ne jamais s'arrêter, ne rien voir d'autre que la terre, les arbres, la nuit et l'elfe, courir encore, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les pupilles dilatées par la noirceur de son chemin aveugle, la peur qui étrangle, l'épuisement qui étouffe, les bruits qui inquiètent et encore et toujours courir, sans répit, à jamais, il fallait courir, courir vers les elfes, courir vers aide et protection, courir toujours. Il n'en pouvait plus. 

Il releva encore une fois la tête. Il ne voyait plus l'elfe ! La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, il faisait noir, il n'y voyait presque plus rien. Pris de panique, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux à la cime des arbres, cherchant désespérément la lumière de la lune, une étoile, un feu… rien ! Il ne voyait rien ! Le noir était presque complet, il était aveugle et terrifié, épuisé, tremblant. Il tendit une main pour s'appuyer contre un tronc et posa sa paume sur une matière collante qui le chatouilla et n'avait rien à voir avec la rugosité d'un tronc d'arbre. Il laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse et, par réflexe, leva à nouveau les yeux pour chercher de la lumière. Un objet sifflant frôla soudain sa jambe et se ficha dans la terre à ses pieds, produisant un bruit mat. Une flèche. En une infime fraction de temps et pourtant très lentement, un brouillard blanc lumineux passa devant ses yeux. Puis tout devint noir, et il tomba en arrière.

_Mon seigneur ! Mon seigneur ! M'entendez-vous ? Elrohir !_

La voix était lointaine, les sons s'assemblaient en mots sans signification précise.

_Elrohir !_

Du noir infini et silencieux où il se trouvait, Elrohir sentit qu'il tombait en avant dans la lumière. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à demi.

- Mon seigneur, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Hein ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Heu ?

-Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

- Hum ? … euh… oui ! Oui, ça va… Enfin, non…

Un visage grimaçant apparut devant lui, flou et dansant, les yeux luisaient d'une lueur rouge sang qui effraya Elrohir. Il gémit, croisa les bras devant son visage et se roula en boule sur le côté, tendu. Le dos tourné à la créature, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore nuit.

- Prince Elrohir, ne me craignez pas : je suis un garde de Fondcombe.

La voix était douce et inquiète. L'elfe lui parlait en sindarin, sans forcer sur sa voix, il ne se sentait pas agressé par cet inconnu. Une main se posa sur son bras pour le remettre sur le dos. Il résista un instant, puis se laissa faire. La lumière rouge qui éclairait de sang le visage de l'elfe n'était qu'une torche, plantée dans le sol à son côté. Il cligna des yeux. L'elfe, un genou en terre, portait en effet un uniforme de garde. Il avait également un arc, posé dans les feuilles. Le manche d'un poignard dépassait de sa ceinture.

- Je vous ramène à Imladris, mon seigneur. On vous cherche depuis de nombreuses journées et bien des nuits. Où sont votre frère et le prince Legolas ?

- Enlevés... Orcs…

- C'est bien ce que l'on craignait...

- Quoi ?

- Vous aviez disparu depuis plus d'une semaine. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous séparé de votre frère et du Prince ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien, moi !

- Pardonnez-moi de vous brusquer, mon seigneur, mais nous devons orienter nos recherches. Je vous ai trouvé par hasard.

- Sais pas où ils sont, mais il faut les aider...

Elrohir fit une moue boudeuse et referma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas être désagréable avec le garde, mais il était vraiment à bout de nerfs, épuisé, et il souhaitait plus que tout rentrer à Imladris, se blottir comme un enfant dans les bras de son père, qui enverrait d'autres guerriers retrouver son frère et Legolas, et ils se retrouveraient tous les trois dans la belle cité des elfes, ils se reposeraient, ils discuteraient de cette aventure et, avec le temps, en riraient, et …

Et il perdit à nouveau conscience.

Le garde éteignit la torche et récupéra son arc, puis souleva Elrohir dans ses bras et partit à grand pas vers Imladris.


	12. La vie comme la mort est mêlée à l’étern

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur, chp 12.**

**La vie comme la mort est mêlée à l'éternité**

---

_ada:_ père

* * *

---

Elrohir gémit et se tourna sur le côté. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience et ressentait la douce chaleur des draps autour de son corps. Elrond se leva de la chaise et s'approcha de son fils pour tracer du bout des doigts le contour de son oreille effilée et écarter les cheveux emmêlés de son visage. Le jeune elfe sentit la caresse et ouvrit lentement les yeux, laissant ses iris s'habituer à la clarté dorée de la fin du jour. La voix de son père, douce et calme, l'éveilla tout à fait.

- Elrohir, tu m'entends ?

- Mh… Oui, _ada_…

Il se frotta les yeux du dos de la main, puis se redressa avec précautions : ses bras étaient entourés de bandages serrés, du coude au poignet, et le tissu était à certains endroits encore imprégné de sang. Il remua les doigts, respira profondément, savourant cet instant de paix malgré la douleur des nombreuses écorchures qui zébraient sa peau. Son regard se porta loin au-dehors, par les grandes ouvertures de la chambre, et alors il pensa à son frère et à Legolas. Un froid intense, perçant comme une flèche gelée, le frappa au cœur. Il tourna la tête et, croisant le regard anxieux de son père, tenta un sourire maladroit.

- Tu as dormi six jours. Nous ne t'avons pas réveillé plus tôt, tu étais trop faible.

Et alors qu'Elrond disait cela, assis tout près de lui sur le grand lit, Elrohir vit que ses traits étaient tirés, et qu'il paraissait triste et fatigué. Il l'avait veillé et soigné durant son long sommeil, sans repos, acceptant à peine la nourriture que lui amenaient les autres elfes d'Imladris ; et cela l'avait épuisé. Il avait refusé l'aide qu'avaient voulu lui apporter les guérisseurs de sa maison, et même celle de l'Istari Radagast qui passait là par hasard.

- Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé Elladan et Legolas ?

Elrohir n'avait que peu d'espoir. C'aurait été la première nouvelle que son père lui aurait annoncée à son réveil. Un instant, un infime moment encore…

- Non.

Le jeune elfe laissa échapper un soupir, qui devint un gémissement de douleur ; Elrond se leva immédiatement du lit et ébaucha une question, mais il leva une main apaisante. Le seigneur elfe se rassit à contrecœur, tandis que toute trace de souffrance disparaissait du visage désormais souriant d'Elrohir. Il pouvait encore mentir à son père. Pour le protéger, pour l'apaiser, pour ne pas ajouter de tourments à son cœur déjà si triste. Comme il l'avait fait si souvent.

Il détourna les yeux pour resserrer son bandage et éviter le regard scrutateur de son père :

- Que s'est-il passé, depuis que vous m'avez ramené ici ?

- Les cavaliers envoyés vers Mirkwood sont revenus après avoir rencontré Beorn le forestier à l'orée de la forêt : ni lui ni ses amis animaux n'ont vu de groupe d'orcs passer avec des prisonniers. Ils ne sont pas là-bas, et nous craignons qu'ils aient été tués, bien que nous n'ayons pas retrouvé de corps.

Elrohir sentit son cœur faire un bond outragé dans sa poitrine : lui, il sentait que son frère, du moins, n'était pas mort. Il proposa :

- Et dans les bois, près de la rivière ? C'est là que nous étions.

- Les pisteurs ont remonté ta trace jusqu'à un champ de bataille. C'est là que vous avez été séparés ?

- Oui. Elladan et moi avions fabriqué des armes pour nous défendre, des arcs et des flèches taillés en pleine nuit. Nous avions nos poignards, mais Legolas était blessé au ventre, et…

Elrohir sursauta soudain :

- Père, le poison ! C'est à cause du poison qu'il est tombé !

- Je sais cela, Estel a compris que Legolas avait une vieille blessure à la nuque et nous a raconté qu'il était devenu « tout bizarre » quand ton frère lui avait fait mal au même endroit ; et Glorfindel a retrouvé sa tunique sur la berge avec un petit sac de soin. Tu peux me dire la suite ?

Elrohir hocha la tête, et rassembla ses souvenirs, confus et imprécis. Puis il commença :

- Elladan s'est occupé de lui tout de suite, puis il est parti me chercher plus loin. Quand nous sommes revenus, j'ai vu qu'il était évanoui, qu'Elladan lui avait enlevé sa tunique, et qu'il avait commencé à le soigner. Mais nous avions très froid et nous étions épuisés, alors nous nous sommes endormis presque tout de suite.

Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Au matin, je suis parti un peu plus loin avec mon frère pour voir où nous étions. Legolas s'est réveillé pendant notre absence, et quand nous somme revenus il était penché vers l'eau en train de boire… Mais il est tombé et nous avons couru derrière lui, sur la berge… Le courant était très rapide. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est retrouvé bloqué dans une grosse vague, alors nous avons pu le rattraper et le dégager. Ensuite, nous avons marché jusqu'à la nuit.

Elrond était plus que perplexe, car des cavaliers avaient sillonné les abords de l'Anduin sur une dizaine de lieues sans les retrouver ; mais il se tint coi pour laisser son fils continuer son récit. Elrohir parlait avec difficulté et fermait parfois les yeux, le temps de se reposer un peu, avant de reprendre :

- Elladan est parti fabriquer des arcs pendant que nous nous reposions. Quand j'ai pris mon tour de garde, Legolas dormait les yeux fermés et était très pâle, il n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Et… Elladan s'est endormi assis devant le feu, alors, je…

Il eut un brusque spasme qui contracta tous les muscles de son corps, bloquant momentanément sa respiration. Son père scrutait attentivement son visage, guettant tout autre signe inquiétant, mais Elrohir se reprit et continua son récit, d'une voix de plus en plus faible et hachée :

- J'ai vu une fille, dans les arbres, et… elle était blessée, alors je… je l'ai suivie… jusqu'à la rivière, et j'ai couru, mais… Elladan m'a rattrapé, et… elle avait disparu…

Elrond écoutait attentivement ses paroles, mais surveillait toujours le visage trop pâle aux yeux désormais clos.

- Il a dit que… j'avais rêvé, et après, j'avais très froid… Et… Legolas… avait toujours… une posture bizarre… Quand Elladan nous a réveillés le matin… il était normal, et on a marché vite, pendant… quelques heures… Après, les orcs… nous ont attaqués, et Legolas est tombé presque tout de suite, mais il a… crié dans sa langue, et aussi en _sindarin_, mais je n'ai pas… compris… et… après, je suis tombé aussi… et le matin, j'étais seul… avec les orcs morts… et… je me suis perdu… mais j'ai vu la fille… et je l'ai suivie, longtemps… j'avais peur, et je suis encore tombé quand le garde… a tiré une flèche près de mes pieds… il m'a réveillé, et après…

- Il t'a ramené ici après avoir appelé d'autres gardes à son aide. Tu as couru très longtemps et tu es blessé, il faut que tu te reposes.

Elrohir hocha vaguement la tête, épuisé par son récit, et se renfonça sous les couvertures où il s'endormit en quelques secondes. Son père se leva du lit, et quitta la pièce sans bruit.

---

---

Elrond réfléchissait. Les versions des faits conjuguées d'Elrohir et d'Estel avaient confirmé ses craintes : Legolas était à nouveau malade, gravement malade. Et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Or, s'il n'était pas rapidement soigné, il risquait fort de mourir… Il est dit que les elfes ne peuvent mourir de maladie, mais ce poison-là était de ceux créés par les disciples de Melkor, le plus sombre des Ainur… Capable de tuer toute forme de vie, animale ou végétale, d'anéantir toute race, celle des elfes, celle des hommes, et celle des créatures maléfiques dominées par lui. 

L'elfe se raidit instinctivement en y pensant. Legolas et Elladan devaient être retrouvés au plus vite. Et il savait que si Legolas venait à mourir, l'amitié qui le liait aux jumeaux les ferait sombrer dans le désespoir, et ils se tueraient ou quitteraient la Terre du Milieu pour oublier en Valinor les tourments de leur vie. Ils avaient déjà subi le départ de leur mère Celebrian, à jamais terrifiée par les orcs, blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Ils étaient partis en guerre de longues années pour la venger, mais ils n'avaient pu l'empêcher de s'en aller. De les quitter, eux et Arwen, toute jeune encore, et de quitter aussi ses parents et la Lothlòrien. Et lui-même, Elrond, qui l'aimait encore malgré les siècles effilochés qui s'écoulaient. Une princesse elfe pour un prince elfe, deux enfants éternels qui ne connaissaient pas encore la tristesse. Puis, deux petits garçons, aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux de nuit. Plus tard, les petits garçons devinrent de jeunes guerriers elfes, fort appréciés de leurs professeurs, et au moins autant des jeunes filles auxquelles ils faisaient galamment la cour. Si Elrond leur avait appris les armes, Celebrian leur avait montré l'amour et la bonté. Aussi bons musiciens qu'assassins… Aussi habiles farceurs que studieux élèves. La mort ne concernait pour eux que les orcs ou les trolls, et le départ de Celebrian pour Valinor leur fit découvrir l'immense tristesse que subissent les immortels, lorsque s'en vont ceux qu'ils aiment.

Si jeunes, mais si tristes déjà… Elrond chassa violemment ces pensées morbides de son esprit, et accéléra le pas pour se rendre sur la falaise du gué de Bruinen, seul dans la nuit.

---

---

Elrohir dormait encore lorsqu'Estel vint le voir. L'enfant s'approcha à petits pas discrets. Il n'avait pas l'intention de réveiller son frère et voulait seulement vérifier lui-même s'il allait bien. Elrond avait bien tenté de le rassurer, mais le petit humain était têtu et fort inquiet : il avait profité du départ de son père pour se glisser dans la chambre d'Elrohir. 

Sentant sa présence, l'elfe s'éveilla et se tourna vers lui :

- Bonjour, Estel.

L'enfant ne retint pas le sourire qui naquit aux coins de ses lèvres et il se jeta sur le lit, tout à côté de son frère.

- Je suis content que tu sois revenu, Elhir !

- Moi aussi, tu sais.

Le petit garçon se mit à rire.

- Mais toi c'est normal !

- Tu veux dire que pour toi, ce n'est pas normal de ressentir quelque compassion pour ton pauvre grand frère martyrisé qui souffre atrocement et qui subit dès le réveil les assauts d'un gamin mal peigné ? Allons, tu me déçois!

Estel se mit à lui bourrer les épaules de coup de poing, mais il fut maîtrisé en un instant: Elrohir riait de bon cœur, mais il avait cruellement ressenti la main de son frère heurtant le bandage de son bras :

- Attention quand même, tu m'as fait mal…

Le garçon, calmé, se mordit piteusement la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête.

- Excuse-moi.

L'elfe le regarda un instant d'un air mauvais, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le projeter face contre lit :

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser faire, sale gosse !

S'ensuivit une courte bataille, interrompue par l'arrivée soudaine d'un Glorfindel réveillé par les hurlements. Elrohir se rendit compte que c'était la nuit et que leurs cris avaient peut-être dérangé les dormeurs un peu trop proches de la pièce… Bah, tant pis. Ils s'excusèrent, et Glorfindel s'en fut. Estel se faufila sous la couverture à côté de son frère. Il s'y endormit, lové tout contre lui.

---

---

Elrond méditait encore au beau milieu de la nuit, assis dans les hautes branches d'un arbre d'où il pouvait voir Imladris en entier, et aussi le pont qui enjambait la rivière et le petit chemin escarpé qui sinuait le long de la falaise. Nichée au creux d'une étroite vallée, la dernière maison simple, la belle cité aux couleurs d'automne qu'il avait créée si longtemps auparavant, brillait encore des flammes rouges et dorées de quelques torches oubliées. Paisible refuge des elfes, entouré des Montagnes Brumeuses, où la neige reflétait la lune et le soleil depuis la naissance du monde. Silencieux mais vivant. 

Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière contre la branche rugueuse, et soupira. Il pensa à ses fils et à Legolas, et aussi à sa fille aimée, Arwen, à l'abri dans les forêts oubliées de la Lothlòrien. Il savait que Celeborn et Galadriel la protégeraient, car ils avaient éprouvé très durement la lente mort de leur fille Celebrian après sa capture par les orcs. Jamais ils ne laisseraient Arwen, fille de leur fille, subir les mêmes horreurs, la même douleur, la même angoisse que celle qui faisait hurler Celebrian des heures durant, affolée, pas même maîtrisable par ses propres parents. Plusieurs siècles avaient passé depuis, mais Celeborn, après le départ de son enfant pour Valinor, avait à jamais cessé de sourire.

Elrond se secoua mentalement. Les soucis et la fatigue amenaient son esprit surmené à de bien tristes pensées, et il devait montrer à tous un visage rassurant en ces temps d'inquiétude. Il songea à Elrohir, l'imagina endormi dans le grand lit de sa chambre, puis il le vit sur son grand cheval brun, l'épée au clair, l'armure brillante, et il faisait cabrer sa monture dans un cri de guerre que reprenaient une multitude de guerriers, lance au poing, arc à l'épaule. Il le vit seul sur une montagne rocailleuse éclairée par la seule lune, un faucon sur son poing refermé, et il lançait l'oiseau d'un grand geste du bras et le suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce que la nuit l'efface.

Il n'aimait pas savoir ses fils séparés l'un de l'autre. Jamais cela n'avait apporté de bonnes choses.

Un souvenir le frappa de plein fouet. Net et glacé. Incisif.

_Une jeune femme court dans la forêt, un enfant dans les bras. C'est une elfe, elle porte une robe de moire serrée à la taille par une ceinture sombre. Ses pieds chaussés de bottes de cuir légères font un bruit de feuilles froissées à chaque pas. Elle se retourne pour regarder derrière elle, et accélère encore sa course. Un orc la suit de près. Solitaire. L'orc ou la femme ? Je ne sais plus. Les deux. Non, l'orc. La femme n'est pas solitaire. Elle est seule maintenant, pourtant. Elle a très peur. L'épée de l'orc est dentelée, grise et rouillée. La femme n'a pas d'arme. Elle court de plus en plus vite, le petit garçon s'accroche à son cou, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. Un martèlement de sabots, des cavaliers elfes sont derrière mon esprit. Mon esprit ? Non, je suis aussi à cheval. Je suis un cavalier elfe. Je vois la femme trébucher sur une branche, elle a le temps d'arracher les bras de son fils de sa nuque et elle le jette brutalement dans un taillis avant de tomber. L'orc est très proche. Six, sept mètres. Pas plus. Mais il hésite. La femme ou le petit ? Le gosse a disparu, il ne le voit plus. Mais la femme est toujours à terre. Un crissement métallique tinte à mes oreilles. Un cavalier a dégainé son épée. J'encoche une flèche à mon arc bandé, je vise. Je lâche la corde et la pointe de métal s'enfonce dans la gorge de l'orc. Un éclair d'argent, deux autres flèches. L'orc est à terre, mort. Sa main est serrée sur la cheville de la femme. Elle s'est évanouie. Les cavaliers autour de moi récupèrent chacun leur flèche sur le corps de la créature. Le troisième essuie son épée puis m'aide à délivrer la femme de la poigne raide qui enserre sa jambe. Il reste à ses côtés le temps qu'elle reprenne conscience. Mon cœur bat plus vite quand je la regarde, étendue à terre. Nous cherchons le petit garçon. Il n'est plus dans le buisson ! Il est caché un peu plus loin, dans les branches d'un vieux chêne. Il pleure. C'est mon petit garçon. Un petit elfe perdu. Il se laisse tomber de l'arbre et se blottit dans mes bras. Il est blessé à la jambe et sanglote nerveusement en se cachant le visage dans ma tunique. Je n'ai pas d'armure._

_---Ada, j'ai peur, j'ai mal ! Où est mon frère ?---  
_

_Sa voix résonne._

_Le petit garçon est seul, avec sa maman. Il ne faut pas séparer des jumeaux qui s'aiment._

_Son frère est plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. On ne sait pas où. La femme s'est réveillée. Je l'embrasse, elle prend le garçon dans ses bras et le berce._

_--- J'ai mal ! Où est Elladan? ---_

_Elladan Elladan Elladan. Le nom résonne dans ma tête, mais personne ne l'a prononcé. Il y a des bruits de feuilles froissées, mais personne ne court. J'ai peur. Où est Elladan ?_

_--- Ada, j'ai peur, j'ai mal ! Où est mon frère ? ---  
_

Elrohir hurla soudain dans son sommeil, réveillant en sursaut son petit frère hébété et effrayé. L'elfe avait les yeux fermés et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il se débattait dans ces draps qui l'entouraient comme un filet.

Des visages de vampires, pâles et grimaçants, murmuraient des ordres dans une langue incompréhensible mais qui vibrait jusqu'au fond de sa tête.

_Il ne faut pas séparer des jumeaux qui s'aiment._

_--- Ada, j'ai peur, j'ai mal ! Où est mon frère ? ---_

_--- _

* * *

**...::A SUIVRE::...**


	13. La pierre et le silence

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre treize : la pierre et le silence**

- - -

Elladan gisait sur le flanc, à demi conscient. Ses pensées dérivaient, sans aucun lien entre elles. Des images, des sensations, des voix elfiques ou humaines. Effacées, presque imperceptibles. Le froid achevait d'engourdir ses membres immobiles. Aucune sensation dans son corps replié. Seulement la douleur, qui parfois lui faisait reprendre ses esprits. Alors, il tentait de se concentrer sur son souffle, il s'écoutait respirer, et parfois même, il pleurait. De froid et de douleur, de peur aussi, quand les orcs s'approchaient de lui pour le nourrir de force. 

Il ne savait pas si Legolas et Rùmil étaient encore à côté de lui.

Pas de bruit, pas le moindre mouvement. Seulement le noir et le silence. Oppressants. Comme si des tonnes et des tonnes de pierre écrasaient de leur masse morte et froide l'air qui l'entourait.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts dans le noir. Les pupilles dilatées, il tentait désespérément d'accrocher son regard autour de lui. Mais il ne voyait rien. Le noir, seulement le noir. Une nuit froide et infinie, loin des étoiles. L'angoisse qui sourdait en son cœur grandissait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer comme un enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé. Et le réveil dans la nuit de pierre...

Le silence assourdissant faisait siffler ses oreilles et le bruit résonnait dans son crâne. Pas de sommeil pour guérir. Nulle voix pour l'appeler, seulement des souvenirs estompés.

_Ada_...

Elrond était loin, bien loin de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un éclat de rire grotesque. Des pas lourds se dirigèrent vers lui. L'orc s'agenouilla, saisit sans douceur la nuque de l'elfe pour relever sa tête, et lui fourra le goulot d'une outre entre les dents. Un liquide étrangement épicé coula dans sa gorge, piquant sa langue et ses lèvres sèches. Il avala sans se poser de question. Les orcs tenaient apparemment à le garder en vie, et il devait accepter cette piètre boisson qui le maintenait en équilibre entre le sommeil et la mort. Après quelques gorgées, l'orc lâcha sa tête qui retomba durement sur le sol, se releva, et quitta la pièce sans écouter le gémissement pitoyable que venait d'émettre l'elfe.

Il retomba dans sa nuit sans étoiles dès que la lumière eut disparu.

Il était seul.

- - -

Legolas ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le noir, allongé sur le dos. Ni ses mains ni ses pieds n'étaient entravés. Il ne ressentait rien, ni douleur, ni froid, ni faim... Ses mains tâtonnèrent à ses côtés ; il reposait sur un dallage de pierre, froid et sec. Il prit appui sur ses coudes et se redressa, tournant la tête de tous côtés, aveugle dans le noir profond. Il parvint à se mettre en position assise, les jambes étendues devant lui, et resta un instant immobile. Ses yeux ne trouvaient nulle lumière. Pas de point de repère. Il se tourna et se mit à genoux, attendit un instant que le vertige causé par ce mouvement s'estompe, puis se releva maladroitement. La nuit autour de lui ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son équilibre. Il tourna sur lui-même, avec précautions, les mains tendues devant lui comme un somnambule. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de mur proche. 

Encore une fois, il chercha une lumière dans le noir, mais ce fut en vain. Il fit quelques pas en avant, tendit à nouveau les bras. Pas de mur.

Où était-il ?

Dans sa chambre. Il avait dû tirer les rideaux à cause de la pluie avant de s'endormir, et la nuit sans lune expliquait la noirceur qui l'entourait. Il craignit un instant de se cogner les jambes contre le lit de son petit frère, qui dormait avec lui. Il murmura :

- Orn'en, allume la chandelle...

Seule sa propre respiration troubla le silence de la nuit. Il chuchota un peu plus fort.

- Orn'en, allume la chandelle !

Quelques secondes étrangement longues s'écoulèrent. Sans bruit.

Encore son seul souffle.

- Orn'en !

Toujours pas de réponse. Son petit frère avait le sommeil bien lourd... Il dit plus fort :

- Orn'en, allume, s'il te plaît !

Il s'approcha du lit de l'enfant, cherchant à tâtons la couverture. Il ne la trouva pas, et tendit le bras sur le côté pour toucher la table. Il se souvenait d'y avoir déposé la petite chandelle blanche sur son socle de métal.

- Où tu l'as mise ?

Ses doigts frôlaient l'air sans jamais rencontrer ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Il se pencha en avant pour s'appuyer sur le lit, mais ne sentit que du vide avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol, déstabilisé par les ténèbres inconsistantes qui l'entouraient. Il resta un instant immobile, puis progressa à quatre pattes sur quelques mètres ; mais ne trouvant ni lit, ni table, il se releva à nouveau. Les bras tendus devant lui, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il marchait dans le vide sans jamais l'atteindre.

Il se retourna vers son petit frère, et sa voix tremblait alors qu'il tentait de la rendre plus forte:

- Orn'en, je veux sortir ! Allume ! Orn'en !

Sa voix se perdit à nouveau dans le silence. Un soudain sentiment de panique fit battre son cœur plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, à tel point qu'il lui paraissait résonner tel un tambour dans l'arrière de son crâne. Sa nuque était raide. Il se rapprocha maladroitement du lit, sans réussir à l'atteindre. Il dit encore plus fort, et ce fut presque un cri :

- Allume, Orn'en, allume ! Allume ! J'ai peur !

Son petit frère ne donnait toujours pas de signe de vie. Il retourna vers la petite table où était posée la chandelle, entre leurs deux lits. Il ne la trouva pas. Il fit un pas en arrière, s'attendant à sentir le bois de son lit contre ses jambes. Encore un pas. Encore un. Pas de lit. Pas de lumière. Pas de bruit. Et son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite dans le silence de la nuit.

- ADA, ADA ! A L'AIDE !

La panique faisait trembler tout son corps. Pourquoi son père ne venait-il pas le voir ? Pourquoi les gardes n'accouraient-ils pas à son appel ? Pourquoi Orn'en était-il tellement silencieux ?

Il glissa à terre alors qu'un violent vertige lui faisait perdre l'équilibre.

- Ada... j'ai peur... allume la chandelle...

Les paumes plaquées au sol, la tête relevée, ses yeux cherchaient de plus en plus vite à trouver de la lumière. De la lumière, quelle qu'elle soit, une torche, la lune, le soleil même si l'aube était là... Rien, rien, que du noir, un vide sans fin, sans vie, et le silence, partout autour de lui. Il ne savait plus si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, étourdi, effrayé, perdu dans la nuit, et il oublia de respirer alors que des tonnes et des tonnes de silence l'écrasaient de leur poids impalpable.

- - -

Des cris aigus tirèrent Rùmil de sa léthargie. Des tambours et des pas saccadés par milliers qui faisaient trembler l'air et la pierre. Il gémit doucement et remua un peu ses membres endoloris ; ses poignets étaient toujours liés dans son dos. Il entendait passer des gobelins en grand nombre devant le cachot, et des ordres retentissaient dans un langage incompréhensible. L'elfe tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux blessés : la douleur l'arrêta alors que le sang coulait à nouveau sur son visage, et cela lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il se concentra sur les sons qui lui parvenaient. Les créatures piaillaient de tous côtés, il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait. Le bruit s'apaisa, puis s'éloigna de plus en plus, au point de disparaître complètement. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que le silence, et Rùmil se rendormit. 

Des coups sourds sur la porte de bois, des voix humaines, une lumière rouge sang … Des chocs métalliques, les cris des orcs. La porte gémit, grinça, céda sous l'assaut des haches, et les nains déboulèrent dans le cachot l'arme au poing, dans un cri de rage collectif et mugissant. Rùmil ne les vit pas, mais sentit leurs rudes mains gantées le saisir et le traîner hors de la pièce.

Pendant un moment, ils cheminèrent ainsi dans le noir, traînant l'elfe sur le sol plus qu'ils ne le portaient, et le trajet fut pour lui interminable et douloureux. Il fut enfin déposé à terre et couvert d'une chaude étoffe, puis une porte se ferma et il fut à nouveau seul dans le noir.

- - -

L'attaque portée par les nains avait été rapide et efficace : les orcs avaient fui en nombre, abandonnant une grande partie de leurs positions dans les cachots souterrains. Seuls restaient encore les plus braves, et ceux-là se préparaient déjà à la bataille du lendemain. Les morts et les blessés furent laissés sur place. Durant de longues heures, les meules à aiguiser tournèrent sans repos : les orcs affûtaient leurs lames meurtrières… 

Les nains étaient rassemblés dans une grande salle aux piliers de pierre, majestueuse et froide. Leur chef, debout au milieu d'eux, parla et les félicita longuement : les orcs avaient perdu plus de la moitié de leurs positions. On fit ensuite tourner des tonneaux de bonne bière, puis, au milieu des chants victorieux des guerriers nains, des torches furent allumées par centaine et éclairèrent de leurs flammes vivantes les arches de pierres de la Moria.

- - -

* * *

**...:: A SUIVRE ::…**


	14. Les nains, l'elfe et l'enfant

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 14 : Les Nains, l'Elfe et l'enfant**

- - -

Rùmil gisait sur le sol, dans une pièce froide où brûlait une unique torche. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un allumer un feu. Lorsque les flammes crépitèrent non loin de lui et qu'il sentit son visage rougir sous l'effet de la chaleur, la porte se referma et il fut à nouveau seul. Il entendait encore les cris des orcs au loin, qui le réveillaient par intermittence. Le froid de la pièce s'atténuait, et l'elfe parvint enfin à s'endormir. Il fut à nouveau réveillé un peu plus tard : quelqu'un tranchait ses liens. Il s'obligea à ne pas bouger, et dès que le nain eut fini de le délivrer, il se laissa tomber sur le dos en sentant tous ses muscles se détendre peu à peu. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas la force de parler ni d'ouvrir les yeux, et sombra encore une fois dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves. 

Les nains le nourrirent et lui donnèrent à boire, et tant que durèrent les combats nul ne lui posa de question. On pansa sommairement ses blessures et on lui noua un tissu autour de la tête pour maintenir ses yeux fermés ; à intervalles réguliers, quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce et alimentait le petit feu qu'il entendait crépiter. Mais Rùmil, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses forces, se tourmentait pour les autres elfes prisonniers : les nains ne comprenaient pas l'elfique, et lui-même était encore trop étourdi pour se rappeler leur langage. Il ne put donc savoir si les guerriers les avaient aussi trouvés et libérés, ou s'ils gisaient encore dans l'un des cachots tenu par les gobelins. Peut-être avaient-ils été tués ou emmenés quelque part où nul ne pourrait jamais les retrouver…

Encore une fois, la porte s'ouvrit. Des pas s'approchèrent de Rùmil.

Le nain le regarda un instant, guerrier blessé, à la merci de son peuple… Ils avaient sauvé l'elfe parce que lui aussi était un ennemi des orcs, mais s'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé par hasard, il serait sans doute mort. Il s'approcha du corps étendu sur le sol. L'elfe respirait calmement, presque entièrement caché sous les maigres couvertures. Le nain se baissa à sa hauteur et dégagea son visage. Le bandeau sur ses yeux était sale : il dénoua le tissu et l'ôta. Rùmil gémit sans pour autant se réveiller. Le nain profita de son sommeil pour nettoyer son visage, tout en pensant que c'était bien la première fois qu'un guerrier nain soignait un archer elfe… Mais peu des nains avaient été blessés, ils pouvaient donc accorder un peu de temps et de soins à cet inhabituel pensionnaire. L'eau chaude coula sur les paupières de Rùmil, lavant le sang et la poussière. Le nain reposa la cruche sur le sol et regarda attentivement les blessures… Une coupure profonde passait du front à la joue et avait touché l'œil droit. Probablement un coup d'épée, pensa le nain. L'autre œil était sain, seule une croûte de sang séché avait empêché l'elfe de l'ouvrir. Il la nettoya avec l'eau et du tissu, puis replaça le bandeau pour cacher l'œil mort. Enfin, le nain se releva, ajouta une bûche dans le feu, et quitta la pièce.

-------------------------------

Au plus profond de la forêt de Fondcombe, non loin de la cité des Elfes, un petit garçon caché dans l'ombres des arbres menait par la bride un grand cheval bai. L'enfant s'arrêta, jeta un regard derrière lui, puis grimpa en selle. Il parut songeur un instant, se retournant encore plusieurs fois tout en passant les doigts dans les crins rugueux de sa monture, puis prit une profonde inspiration et redressa les épaules. D'un mot, il fit bondir sa monture et il partit au galop sur le sentier. Fermement agrippé à la crinière du cheval et penché en avant pour éviter les branches, il répéta quelques mots elfiques au creux de l'oreille de sa monture : le cheval redressa la tête et accéléra, évitant sans peine les racines et les souches qui jonchaient son chemin. L'enfant était ballotté sans ménagement, mais ne lâchait jamais prise. 

Il avait quitté le sentier de Fondcombe depuis quelques minutes seulement, et tâchait de sortir du bois le plus rapidement possible avant que l'on s'aperçoive de son absence.

Estel, enfant des hommes et des elfes.

Le cheval était trop grand pour lui et il le maîtrisait à peine, mais il avait pris le premier qu'il avait trouvé dans les écuries. Pas le temps de chercher. Il l'avait sellé rapidement et était sorti de la cité au pas, disant aux gardes qu'il allait se promener.

Elladan et Legolas n'étaient toujours pas revenus à Imladris, et il ne pouvait supporter de ne plus les voir : il avait parlé à Elrohir de son intention de partir les chercher, mais celui-ci l'en avait dissuadé. Pourtant il avait encore réfléchi, tourné et retourné dans sa tête ses idées héroïques. Et puis, ce matin, il avait pris son poignard, rempli une sacoche de nourriture et d'une couverture, et avait quitté Fondcombe.

Et maintenant, il voulait dépasser le gué de Bruinen au plus vite, pour que les gardes ne retrouvent pas sa trace, et il demandait encore à sa monture d'accélérer. Il ne savait même pas où aller ! Son instinct le guidait, il était le fils des Elfes, noble guerrier de neuf ans...

-----------------------

Rùmil sentit dans un demi-sommeil qu'on le soulevait de sa couche et qu'on le déposait sur une toile, qui lui sembla faite de cuir, et qui pliait étrangement sous son poids. Il se concentra un peu plus, parvint presque à s'éveiller, mais se rendormit sans avoir réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Il parvint à comprendre que les nains le portaient sur une civière. 

L'elfe reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard. Il était toujours allongé sur la civière et tressautait au rythme du pas des nains qui le portaient, mais n'ayant pas la force d'ouvrir ses yeux brûlants, il ne sut pas où ils l'emmenaient. Il resta ainsi un long moment, sans pensées, écoutant juste le martèlement des bottes des nains sur le sol de pierre et le crépitement des torches de résine. Il finit par se sentir mal et, la tête bourdonnante, se laissa retomber dans le sommeil.

Enfin, il sentit l'atmosphère changer autour de lui. Il ne pouvait deviner combien de temps avait duré le trajet, mais il était soulagé qu'il parvienne à son terme. Hélas, les nains marchèrent encore longtemps, et Rùmil dut se résoudre à abandonner tout espoir d'être enfin au calme. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour voir où ils allaient : peine perdue, on lui avait mis une sorte de cataplasme qui l'empêchait de bouger les paupières, mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'atténuer la douleur lancinante des blessures.

Faute de mieux, il se contenta d'écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais les nains ne parlaient point ; alors, dans le silence à peine troublé par le pas des nains, la chanson de Nimrodel lui vint en tête, et il sourit. La musique dans son esprit apaisa son tourment, et il pensa avec amour à ses frères, là-bas en Lòrien.

_Il était jadis une vierge elfique_

_Etoile brillant de jour_

_Son blanc manteau était d'or brodé_

_Ses chaussures gris d'argent._

_-_

_Une étoile était posée sur son front_

_Une lumière sur ses cheveux_

_Comme le soleil sur les rameaux_

_En Lorien la belle._

_-  
_

_Ses cheveux étaient longs et ses bras blancs;_

_Belle et libre était-elle;_

_Et dans le vent elle allait aussi légère_

_Que la feuille de tilleul._

_-  
_

_Au bord des cascades de la Nimrodel,_

_Près de l'eau claire et fraîche,_

_Sa voix tombait comme une chute d'argent_

_Dans la mare brillante._

_-  
_

_Où maintenant elle erre, nul ne le sait,_

_À la lumière du soleil ou dans l'ombre;_

_Car perdue fut jadis Nimrodel_

_Et dans les montagnes isolées._

_-  
_

_La nef elfique dans le havre gris_

_Sous le vent de la montagne_

_Bien des jours l'attendit_

_Au bord de la mer rugissante._

_-  
_

_Un vent nocturne dans les terres du Nord_

_Se leva, et haut il cria,_

_Et mena le navire des rives elfiques_

_Au travers des flots mouvants._

_-  
_

_Quand vint la terne aurore, la terre était perdue,_

_Les montagnes plongeaient grises_

_Au-delà des vagues gonflées qui lançaient_

_Leurs panaches d'écume aveuglante._

_-  
_

_Amroth vit la rive évanescente_

_A présent basse derrière la houle,_

_Et il maudit le perfide navire qui l'emportait_

_Loin de Nimrodel._

_-  
_

_Jadis il était un Roi Elfe_

_Un seigneur de l'arbre et des vallons_

_Quand d'or étaient les rameaux printaniers_

_Dans Lothlòrien la belle_

_-  
_

_Du mât à la mer, on le vit s'élancer_

_Comme la flèche de la corde_

_Et plonger dans l'eau profonde_

_Comme la mouette en vol_

_-  
_

_Le vent était dans ses cheveux flottants,_

_Sur lui brillait l'écume ;_

_De loin, ils le virent fort et beau_

_S'en aller, glissant tel un cygne._

_-  
_

_Mais de l'Ouest n'est venu aucun message_

_Et sur la Rive Citérieure_

_Nulle nouvelle n'ont plus jamais entendu_

_Les Elfes d'Amroth._

----------------------------------

Estel avait déjà passé le gué de Bruinen sans difficulté, et il se dirigeait droit vers les Monts Brumeux en empruntant un étroit sentier de chasse. Il mena sa monture par les chemins de terre, puis monta au flanc des montagnes durant tout le jour, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire et se délasser les jambes. A neuf ans, il était déjà bien entraîné et résistant aux longues chevauchées. De plus, en ces jours de fin d'été, le soleil le réchauffait agréablement et lui permettait d'admirer les superbes paysages qui s'offraient à ses yeux étonnés. Déjà, au loin, Imladris disparaissait dans l'ombre alors qu'Estel était encore entouré de la tiède lueur dorée de la fin du jour. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la Dernière Maison Simple des elfes. Des torches s'allumaient ici et là, faibles points de lumière entre les arbres et les statues de pierre. Le garçon sourit. Il était heureux à cet instant, et son père comprendrait sûrement qu'il était parti chercher son frère et son ami, et qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf avec eux. Il reprit sa route, continuant de monter le long de la montagne sur le chemin de pierre. Les animaux s'enfuyaient à son approche à mesure que tombait la nuit, mais les oiseaux continuaient à piailler gaiement dans les arbres au-dessus. Enfin, l'enfant s'arrêta, attacha son cheval à un arbre proche, puis s'allongea à terre enroulé dans sa couverture et s'endormit là, fatigué de sa longue chevauchée. 

Il s'éveilla avec l'aube, sa bonne humeur prenant le dessus sur le froid qu'il avait ressenti durant la nuit. Il avala un morceau de pain, but à une source claire qui s'échappait de la montagne, puis détacha le cheval et l'enfourcha hardiment. Il continua son chemin sur la montagne, grimpant encore jusqu'à atteindre la passe qu'il cherchait. Là, il pouvait passer de l'autre côté. Il se retourna sur sa selle et contempla la vallée de Fondcombe qui s'éveillait dans le froid du matin. L'air ici était si pur, si transparent ! L'enfant ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage, et se détourna pour descendre le versant Est des Monts Brumeux.

--------------------------

Rùmil fut enfin déposé sur le sol, et ce mouvement l'éveilla ; on lui retira le cataplasme qu'il avait sur les yeux. Il cligna des paupières. Seul son œil gauche s'ouvrit, l'autre resta fermé. Un Nain apparut dans son champ de vision, penché au-dessus de lui, et l'aida à s'asseoir : 

- Votre œil est mort, Maître Elfe, mais nous vous avons sauvé. Hélas, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de vous protéger plus longtemps, il est mal vu parmi nous de recueillir un Elfe, si blessé qu'il fût, et ennemi de nos ennemis.

Le Nain parlait en langue commune, et Rùmil le comprit. Il se leva de la civière, chancelant, puis s'inclina pour remercier les Nains. Ils lui donnèrent un sac de peau avec une gourde et du pain et un peu de viande, puis le quittèrent en lui disant qu'il se trouvait à l'est des Monts Brumeux et au Nord de la rivière Celebrant. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu dans leur demeure de pierre, l'Elfe resta debout sans bouger, le sac à ses pieds, trop étonné pour réaliser qu'ils venaient de l'abandonner après l'avoir sauvé.

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits. Ses jambes et ses bras tremblaient, son ventre criait famine, alors il s'assit à terre pour dévorer le pain. Tout en mangeant, il reprenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité. Il sentait le soleil sur son visage, il voyait l'herbe et les feuilles se coucher sous le souffle du vent, il entendait les animaux qui couraient dans les rochers. Il était vivant. Sauvé par des Nains, mais vivant. Et libre. Loin des orcs et des gobelins qui l'avaient tenu enfermé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le jour où il avait été fait prisonnier et l'attaque des Nains, mais cette longue captivité lui avait fait perdre tout repère de temps et de lieu. Alors, il se leva, passa le sac sur son épaule, et s'en fut en tournant le dos aux portes cachées de la Moria.

Il marcha plusieurs heures dans les rochers, aux pieds des montagnes, avant d'atteindre la plaine où il s'accorda un peu de répit. Allongé dans l'herbe, savourant l'odeur de la terre, il resta là à contempler le ciel, et le temps passa sans qu'il s'ennuie. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'Elfe tentait de comprendre… S'il avait été enfermé dans la Moria et retenu par les gobelins, c'est que les Nains avaient été attaqués et vaincus. Or, les orcs n'avaient jamais réussi auparavant à pénétrer dans le royaume caché… Ils avaient sans douté été menés par un Nain traître à son peuple, ou par un prisonnier de guerre qu'ils avaient torturé pour qu'il les mène aux portes… Rùmil se secoua : peu importait le pourquoi du comment, tant qu'il était libre et vivant. Il saisit la gourde et la renifla : elle contenait de l'hydromel, qu'il but avidement. L'alcool des Nains changeait agréablement de l'immonde boisson des orcs, et Rùmil se retint de ne pas la boire en entier dès le premier jour. Il ne savait pas à quelle distance du Celebrant il se trouvait, et la Lòrien était peut-être loin. Il se leva et fit rapidement un tour d'horizon : s'il trouvait la rivière, il n'aurait plus qu'à la suivre pour retrouver le Bois Doré. Un scintillement attira son attention : il prit son sac, et s'en fut d'un bon pas, revigoré par l'hydromel.

_Il était jadis une vierge elfique_

_Etoile brillant de jour_

_Son blanc manteau était d'or brodé_

_Ses chaussures gris d'argent._

_-  
_

_Une étoile était posée sur son front_

_Une lumière sur ses cheveux_

_Comme le soleil sur les rameaux_

_En Lorien la belle._


	15. Le Blanc et la flamme

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

15 : Le Blanc et la flamme

--

Dans la Moria, les Nains reprenaient peu à peu l'avantage : les orcs reculaient vers la sortie ouest, abandonnant les blessés dans leur fuite. Les nains achevaient sans pitié les survivants et les cadavres étaient brûlés sur place, enfumant le royaume souterrain d'âcres fumées nauséabondes.

--

Au plus profond de l'obscurité du cachot, Legolas brûlait de fièvre. Les gobelins ne lui avaient donné ni à manger ni à boire depuis plusieurs jours, trop occupés à se battre contre les nains – quand ce n'était pas entre eux. Lorsqu'il s'éveillait de ses cauchemars, l'elfe épuisé souhaitait mourir, sans avoir la possibilité de mettre fin à ses jours… Pas d'arme, pas de poison… Legolas enrageait, et dans ses rares instants de lucidité, il maudissait et insultait les orcs. Il ne parvint qu'à se faire battre par un capitaine excédé, venu le nourrir après plusieurs jours d'abandon :

L'orc, tout d'abord surpris de le voir en vie et en état de parler, entra dans une rage noire lorsque Legolas commença à lui cracher des insultes en langage orc. Quand les coups de pied eurent enfin fait taire l'elfe, il quitta le cachot de fort mauvaise humeur : on ne tuait pas les prisonniers, ordre du Maître. Mais quand le capitaine claqua la lourde porte de bois, l'elfe ne respirait plus.

--

Dans un autre cachot, Elladan se tenait assis en tailleur contre le mur, totalement éveillé, comme si un enchantement s'était soudain rompu. Tous les sens aux aguets, il écoutait la débâcle des orcs, conscient que s'il n'était pas délivré, il mourrait oublié dans son cachot. Soudain, il se rejeta à terre, les yeux clos : des pas approchaient. Deux orcs entrèrent pour se saisir de l'elfe sans réactions, qui se laissa traîner comme un pantin désarticulé, les mains liées derrière le dos. Mais inconscient en apparence, il écoutait…

- _Le magicien a fui comme un lâche ! Il craint les rois elfes et les sages du conseil, alors qu'il est plus puissant qu'eux !_

_- Tais-toi ! Si on t'entend… Le magicien ne peut ignorer l'appel de ceux qui se nomment les Sages sans éveiller leurs soupçons. On a l'ordre d'amener celui-là au Maître._

_- Celui-là seulement ? Et l'autre ?_

_- Mort._

_- Imbécile ! On va tous être châtiés à cause de ta section, c'est vous qui deviez vous en occuper, pas le tuer !_

_- La ferme ! C'est Grinshker qui l'a battu à mort, il a dit qu'il l'avait insulté ! Comme si les elfes connaissaient notre langue ! Moi je dis plutôt qu'il a…_

Elladan ne put comprendre ce qu'ils se dirent ensuite. Il pleurait.

--

Les orcs le traînèrent jusqu'à un autre cachot, et l'enfermèrent de nouveau. Elladan resta prostré sur le sol de longues heures, et quand il eut épuisé ses larmes, pâle comme la mort, il resta un long moment immobile à contempler la torche qui brûlait au mur. Puis, malgré ses mains liées, il parvint tant bien que mal à se mettre debout pour examiner la torche. Fixée au mur au niveau de sa tête, elle reposait simplement dans un cercle de métal enfoncé dans la pierre. Il baissa la tête sous le support puis se redressa lentement, la pointe de bois pesant sur le somment de son crâne. Il éleva ainsi la torche tremblante jusqu'à atteindre le point de déséquilibre : le bois racla le fer, s'y accrocha, et la torche bascula alors que l'elfe s'écartait. Elle atterrit avec un bruit mat, plongeant un court instant la pièce dans l'obscurité, puis les flammes repartirent, léchant le bois en un crépitement continu. Elladan se laissa tomber à genoux à côté, et tendit les bras derrière lui pour approcher ses mains des flammes. La chaleur sur ses doigts lui donna une idée, autre que de mettre le feu à la porte comme cela avait été son intention première. Il se tordit le cou pour voir, sans succès. Alors, il tendit résolument ses mains aux flammes.

Un terrible hurlement fit bondir les orcs proches ; ils se précipitèrent vers les cachots, mais la voix autoritaire de leur maître les empêcha d'aller frapper la créature qu'ils haïssaient :

_- Laissez ! je m'en occupe._

Les orcs piaillèrent, furieux, mais obéirent. L'homme s'engagea dans le couloir sombre, sa blanche robe de magicien faisant une tache de lumière presque phosphorescente dans l'obscurité.

--

Le magicien entra dans le cachot ; Elladan bondit de derrière la porte et lui jeta la torche en plein visage, prêt à s'enfuir. Mais l'arme improvisée tomba à terre sans toucher le vieillard et sa main puissante saisit le poignet de l'elfe où la corde avait laissé une marque sanglante et enflammée.

- Allons mon jeune ami, est-ce ainsi que l'on accueille les Sages, maintenant ?

La voix était douce, mais les doigts froids serraient cruellement le poignet brûlé d'Elladan. Mortifié, l'elfe s'immobilisa.

- Saruman ? …

Le meilleur, le plus puissant des trois grands Istari… Le chef du Conseil Blanc serait-il allié à la fois aux Eldar souverains et au Prince Noir ?!

- TRAÎTRE ! siffla-t-il.

- Petit impertinent ! Je fais partie du Conseil des Sages : comment osez-vous m'accuser ? Je suis ici pour vous délivrer, fils d'Elrond.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Les orcs n'auraient jamais pris seuls l'initiative de capturer des Elfes ! Il leur faut un maître pour cela, et ce maître c'est vous ! Je les ai entendus parler de vous et je comprends maintenant vos voyages fréquents dans cette région. Vous levez une armée d'orcs !

Le vieux magicien sembla croître en taille et en lumière, et sa voix résonna de fureur tandis qu'il resserrait encore sa prise sur le bras de l'elfe :

- Je suis ici pour empêcher Sauron de retrouver l'Anneau Unique ! Il sait dorénavant qu'Isildur est mort et l'a perdu dans la rivière Anduin, je dois l'empêcher de le trouver !

- Et vous garderez l'Anneau pour vous, sans rien en dire au Conseil ! Ne prenez pas les elfes pour des aveugles, Elrond et Galadriel sauront vite que vous êtes un traître ! Et Mithrandir et Radagast s'allieront pour vous détruire !

La voix de l'Istari se fit doucereuse :

- Oh, Mithrandir, ce vieux fou que les Hommes nomment Gandalf ? Il espionne les Semi-Hommes en Comté, et se trouve bien trop loin d'Imladris pour savoir ce qui s'y dit ! Quant à Radagast, il converse trop souvent avec ses oiseaux et ses animaux et devient aveugle à ce qui l'entoure.

Le mépris de Saruman pour les actions de Gandalf et de Radagast était plus que palpable dans le ton de sa voix.

- Pour sauver la Terre du Milieu, jeune elfe, j'ai étudié de longues années tout les ruses de Sauron, sa magie noire et ses runes maléfiques ! Nul ne s'est plus sacrifié que moi pour déjouer les plans du Prince Noir !

Elladan lui jeta un regard glacé :

- Vous êtes fou, Curunir.

- Ne me… ! commença Saruman enragé, mais Elladan hurla pour couvrir sa voix :

- Et vous avez tué le fils du Roi de Mirkwood ! Ce seul crime suffit à vous faire expulser du Conseil et dépouiller de vos pouvoirs par les Valar !

- Le fils de Thranduil !

Le magicien le lâcha.

- Orcs stupides ! Ils ne devaient pas attaquer d'autres elfes que les chasseurs ! S'en prendre à un seigneur…

- Bel accident diplomatique, fit narquoisement Elladan. Les elfes attaqueront bientôt, venus en nombre de Lòrien, de Mirkwood et d'Imladris ! Et je suppose que les Nains sont en train de vous harceler pour déloger vos troupes de leur royaume ? Les Sages sauront votre vrai visage, Curunir ; je leur dirai. Je leur dirai que c'est vous qui avez fait tuer Legolas et Rùmil, et les cinq chasseurs, le pist –

La voix de l'elfe s'étrangla, et il fut projeté à terre d'un geste du magicien.

--

Le vieil homme tenait entre ses longs doigts la gorge d'un gobelin effrayé :

_- Où avez-vous enfermé l'autre elfe ?_

Le garde marmonna une réponse étouffée, et Saruman le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il partit d'un pas furieux dans la direction que lui avait indiquée l'orc.

Il déverrouilla la porte d'un geste nerveux, et la lumière de la torche du garde emplit le cachot. Un corps raide était recroquevillé dans un coin, silencieux. Saruman s'approcha d'un pas vif et se baissa vers l'elfe.

_Il est vivant, cet imbécile ne l'a pas tué. Il faudra relâcher ces deux-là avant que le Conseil ne donne l'ordre d'attaquer toutes les places fortes susceptibles de servir de retraite au Prince Noir. Maudite soit la clairvoyance des elfes ! Les autres sont déjà à la forteresse de Sauron, il est trop tard pour eux. Capturer un prince, c'est aberrant, les orcs sont réellement stupides ! Les trois royaumes des elfes doivent être à sa recherche, maintenant. Je n'ai plus le choix._

Il murmura quelques mots d'une langue que personne n'avait jamais entendu parler, puis il se tourna vers le garde :

- Tuez Grinshker. Et emmenez les deux elfes à la rivière de l'est.

--

§o§o§o§

--

Estel s'agitait dans son sommeil ; il entendait l'appel obsédant de son frère, sa voix tour à tour entourée de flammes et d'obscurité, lancinante, pressante, angoissée. La Moria, la Moria, les orcs et le Blanc, la mort, les flammes, la douleur et le silence, tout se mélangeait en quelques très courts instants empreints de terreur. Le garçon gémit, se roula par terre dans sa couverture, et ouvrit soudain les yeux, haletant et effrayé. Il s'assit. Un instant, il ne bougea pas, essoufflé par ce cauchemar dont les bribes s'estompaient déjà dans son esprit ; mais la nuit était encore noire. Et il se rendormit.

A l'aube, le galop d'un cheval qui s'approchait à grande vitesse le tira du sommeil : le cavalier mettait déjà pied à terre lorsqu' il se redressa tout ahuri, la main sur le poignard ; mais à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'une gifle les lui fit refermer.

- Petit idiot ! siffla une voix au-dessus de lui. Partir seul, un gamin de ton âge ! Tout le monde te cherche depuis deux jours !

L'enfant baissa la tête en sentant les larmes perler à ses yeux fermés. Ne pas pleurer… Punition méritée. Grand frère ?

Il rouvrit les yeux : Elrohir se dressait de toute sa taille devant lui, furieux. L'expression de l'elfe se radoucit un peu lorsqu'il vit l'air hagard et désespéré de son frère adoptif.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, au moins.

Estel grimaça, mais resta coi. Elrohir continua :

- Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont.

L'enfant releva la tête :

- Et comment le saurais-je ? Je veux au moins les chercher !

- Ils sont dans la Moria.

- Hein ? Comment tu… Oh… J'ai fait un cauchemar, et…

- Je t'apprendrais à comprendre ce genre de rêves. Mais maintenant il faut te préparer à partir, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Estel le regarda, perplexe et encore mal réveillé malgré la douleur cuisante de sa joue. Elrohir le secoua :

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Les soldats sont à deux jours de marche derrière nous, ils nous rejoindront là-bas.

- Là-bas ?

- Oui, à la Moria.

- Tu veux dire qu'on y va ensemble tous les deux ?

- Tu comprends vite…

- Ah ! Alors il ne faut pas traîner : partons tout de suite, nous mangerons en route !

Elrohir sourit à l'enfant qui déjà avait plié sa couverture et enfourchait son cheval, et se remit lui aussi en selle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux cavaliers dévalaient le versant est de la montagne, soulevant un nuage de poussière dans le soleil du matin.

--

§o§o§o§

--

A Fondcombe, Elrond s'apprêtait à partir avec un groupe de soldats rejoindre ses fils. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Elrohir quitte la cité, mais, impétueux et inquiet, son fils ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et avait pris les armes sans attendre, malgré sa fatigue. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de retrouver la piste d'Estel qui, n'étant pas un elfe, laissait de nombreuses et évidentes traces de son passage.

Dans la foule des soldats, un capitaine fit cabrer son cheval et cria à Elrond :

- Seigneur, nous sommes prêts à partir !

Lui-même sanglé dans son armure, Elrond lui répondit ; et il partit vers la grande passe des montagnes, suivi par une petite troupe de cavaliers et un grand nombre de soldats à pied aux armures étincelantes.


	16. La rivière

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 16 : La rivière**

---

Elladan s'éveilla sur la rive baignée de soleil d'un vif cours d'eau. Surpris et désorienté, il se redressa lentement pour regarder autour de lui. La berge de la rivière disparaissait sous les arbres à quelques pas de là ; il était impossible de se repérer. Les cailloux roulèrent sous ses pieds nus quand il se releva d'un bond pour se précipiter vers la silhouette recroquevillée qui gisait non loin de là. Legolas s'éveilla dès qu'il le toucha et, hagard, s'assit à son tour pour regarder autour de lui. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne parle : 

- Je ne suis plus malade, fit-il finalement en relevant les yeux.

Elladan, accroupi à ses côtés, éclata soudain d'un rire incontrôlable :

- Bien, c'est très bien ! Ahah !

Il lui tourna brusquement le dos et s'éloigna d'une démarche maladroite et saccadée, marmonnant « C'est très bien ! » entre ses éclats de rire nerveux. Legolas, surpris et indécis, le suivit un moment des yeux sans rien dire, puis se leva pour le rejoindre alors qu'Elladan s'arrêtait au bord de l'eau éblouissante de lumière. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules : le jeune elfe tremblait, gémissant des mots incohérents, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il se laissa soudain aller sur l'épaule de Legolas, et le grand elfe le tint serré contre lui tandis qu'il pleurait.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, Legolas contemplant silencieusement la rivière, Elladan hoquetant et gémissant de toute sa terreur contenue, le front abandonné sur l'épaule de son aîné. Legolas avait perdu tout souvenir précis de sa captivité mais ressentait encore, comme autant de rêves lointains, toute la douleur et la peur, l'attente dans le noir, les cris des orcs… Il éloigna ce qui lui revenait à l'esprit lorsqu'il sentit Elladan se calmer.

- Pa… Pardon, Legolas.

L'archer ne répondit pas, mais fit asseoir Elladan et ôta ses propres vêtements déchirés pour plonger dans la rivière. L'eau froide emportait peu à peu toute la crasse et le sang qui maculaient son corps tandis qu'il se laissait emporter par le faible courant. L'eau assombrie, souillée, était entraînée au loin. Elladan, enfin, reprit ses esprits et se dévêtit à son tour. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'eau, Legolas le regarda pour vérifier s'il n'était pas…

- TES MAINS !

Son cri horrifié fit sursauter Elladan. Il contempla ses mains, surpris, alors que Legolas se précipitait vers lui. De la moitié de l'avant-bras jusqu'au bout des doigts, la chair était brûlée, noircie, percées de cloques. La corde qui l'avait entravé avait laissé une marque terrible, enflée et encore sanglante. Les mains de Legolas saisirent précautionneusement les siennes.

- Les orcs ? fit-il après un moment de silence.

Elladan répondit comme à contrecœur :

- Non, moi.

Legolas se figea, et son regard monta lentement de ses mains vers ses yeux.

- Toi ?

Elladan avait-il perdu la raison dans l'obscurité des cachots ? Avait-il tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, ou, au contraire, avait-il voulu s'infliger cette atroce douleur pour rester conscient et ne pas sombrer dans la folie ? L'elfe serra les dents, réalisant la souffrance qu'Elladan avait volontairement endurée.

- C'était pour me délivrer, fit-il à voix presque basse. Ils m'avaient lié les mains dans le dos. Ils m'ont changé de cachot, et il y avait une torche… J'ai fait brûler la corde.

- Et tes mains avec, fit Legolas effrayé. Quel gâchis…

Ses doigts coururent légèrement sur la peau à vif.

- Tu ne pourras peut-être plus te battre.

- Je sais.

Il relâcha les mains mutilées lorsqu'il réalisa soudain l'absence d'Elrohir ; la peur l'envahit à nouveau :

- Où est ton frère ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Un moment de silence.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla enfin Elladan en s'écartant de lui pour s'immerger dans l'eau glacée. Mais je suis certain qu'il n'était pas là où nous étions. Du moins, pas vivant.

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il disparut un instant sous l'eau, puis revint à la surface et continua d'une voix rauque :

- Je crois qu'ils l'ont tué pendant la bataille.

Legolas n'était pas dupe : l'eau qui ruisselait de son visage n'était pas uniquement celle de la rivière.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit-il en essayant de paraître convaincu, il a peut-être été blessé et laissé pour mort… Dans ce cas, il est sans doute vivant.

- S'il n'a pas succombé à ses blessures…

Elladan s'enfonça à nouveau sous l'eau, refusant de parler davantage, et partit au loin en nageant près du fond. Lorsqu'il reparut à la surface, Legolas avait repris pied sur la rive et se laissait sécher au soleil. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il se rendit compte que l'archer avait été bien plus mal traité que lui.

- - -

Elladan s'était accroupi près de Legolas allongé sur les cailloux.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ?

- Mh… je crois qu'on m'a frappé et donné des coups de botte.

Disant cela, Legolas se releva vivement et remit ses vêtements encore humides – mais propres -, cachant ainsi ses blessures à Elladan.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que je suis un elfe, je crois.

Le jeune elfe ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- J'ai cru entendre que tu en avais insulté un…

- Oh, vraiment ?

Legolas lui tourna le dos. Elladan continua, prêt à rire :

- Je savais que tu pouvais parler leur langue, mais pas que tu connaissais des insultes…

L'archer répondit froidement, sans le regarder :

- Elladan, depuis plusieurs années, les orcs envahissent ma forêt, accompagnés d'araignées géantes et de loups aux yeux rouges, et quand une patrouille de nos guerriers se fait surprendre, les orcs s'amusent à insulter chacune de leurs victimes avant de leur ouvrir le ventre pour qu'ils ne meurent pas trop vite… J'ai vécu plusieurs de ces attaques, et sans doute trop, puisque je connais maintenant leur langue presque aussi bien que la mienne. J'ai vu des centaines de mes compagnons se faire tuer de cette manière, Elladan. Les créatures de Sauron ont trouvé leur jeu, une humiliation suprême pour celui qui sait qu'il va mourir… Notre race va bientôt s'éteindre, et cela commencera par le peuple de la grande forêt… _Mon_ peuple.

Elladan resta silencieux de longues minutes. Il avait blessé Legolas, et il était désormais inutile de s'excuser. Pensif, il se mit à contempler le ciel, et après quelques temps il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il s'éveilla ; le soir tombait, il avait très faim et ses habits déchirés n'étaient plus qu'une maigre protection contre le froid mordant de la nuit. Il se leva maladroitement, étrangement fatigué, et se dirigea vers la rivière en râlant intérieurement contre les cailloux pointus qui lui faisaient mal aux pieds. Legolas, accroupi au bord de l'eau, se tourna vers lui et, voyant qu'il ne dormait plus, se leva :

- Viens, il faut partir maintenant.

Et sans attendre, il partit d'un pas vif en longeant le cours d'eau. Elladan s'arrêta, interloqué :

- Legolas, que fais-tu ! On ne sait même pas de quel côté des montagnes on est !

- Nous sommes à l'est des Monts, au Nord de la Lòrien, et au sud-est d'Imladris.

- Pardon ? Comment sais-tu ca ?

- Cette rivière est la Ninglor.

- Mais comment… ?

- Un oiseau me l'a dit.

Legolas refusa d'en dire davantage et Elladan dut se contente de le suivre en silence, profondément perplexe. Après quelques minutes de marche dans un silence qui parut lourd à Elladan, celui-ci tenta d'engager la conversation :

- Tu sais, Rùmil qui était avec nous dans le premier cachot… Il a été pris par les nains, apparemment. J'ai entendu les orcs en parler dans le couloir. Peut-être qu'ils le délivreront, pour le moment nos deux peuples sont en paix… J'espère qu'il sera soigné ! »

Legolas ne répondit pas.

_Bien, s'il boude, je ne vais pas continuer à parler tout seul… _

Et Elladan se tint coi à son tour, admirant en silence la petite rivière qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, trébuchant ou glissant parfois sur les pierres couvertes de mousse.

- - -

La nuit était complètement tombée et ils marchaient depuis un long moment lorsque Legolas fit soudain volte-face :

- Pourquoi nous a-t-on libérés ?

Elladan, saisi, ne sut que répondre. Legolas répéta :

- Pourquoi les orcs nous ont-ils ramenés dehors ?

- Heu, c'est Maître Curunir qui nous a libérés ! Il est venu nous sauver, et a dupé les orcs grâce à ses enchantements.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi personne n'est venu à notre secours.

- Mais… Imladris et Lòrien sont loin, et le royaume de ton père encore plus !

- Et les aigles et les loups ? Eux auraient déjà dû être là, si Saruman nous avait réellement sauvés !

Legolas parlait de plus en plus vite, prêt à reprocher leur situation à Elladan, et continua d'un air presque furieux :

- Il aurait immédiatement averti le Conseil de notre libération, qui aurait envoyé au moins un oiseau messager pour nous rassurer et nous demander de rester où nous étions pour faciliter les recherches !

- Il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps d'arriver à Imladris, pour peu que nous nous soyons réveillés peu de temps après qu'il nous ait délivrés !

Elladan ne comprenait pas le soudain emportement de Legolas ; de plus, il était très fatigué et ne désirait pas se quereller avec lui. L'archer parut un instant décontenancé par sa réponse logique.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, Saruman le Blanc est le plus puissant des Istari ! Il nous a sauvés.

Pris de vertige, Legolas gémit en portant une main à sa tête :

- Oui, oui, tu as sans doute raison, il nous a sauvés… Ohhh…

- Ca ne va pas ?

- N… Non… Je ne sais plus où… aller… Hhh !

Et il s'effondra dans l'herbe de la rive.

- LEGOLAS !

…

_When the cold of winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again._

* * *

**…: TO BE CONTINUED :…**


	17. Une bougie dans la tempête

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 17 : Une bougie dans la tempête**

§o§o§o§

Rùmil avait marché plusieurs jours sous la pluie lorsqu'il atteignit le petit village. Un village d'hommes, perdu au milieu de la plaine, à plusieurs dizaines de lieues encore des bois de la Lòrien qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin. L'elfe souffrait désormais autant de la fatigue que de ses blessures innombrables, et la solitude commençait à lui peser maintenant qu'il avait fini l'hydromel. Il parvint aux premières habitations au beau milieu de la nuit. Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de pénétrer dans le village, hésitant soudain quant à la conduite à tenir. La réaction des paysans face à un elfe était presque impossible à prévoir à l'avance : ils pouvaient l'accueillir à bras ouverts et laisser leurs enfants émerveillés s'approcher de lui pour lui poser toutes les questions saugrenues qui leur viendraient à l'esprit, en particulier celles concernant ses oreilles pointues… ils pouvaient aussi le chasser ou le battre, superstitieux et effrayés de voir apparaître devant eux une créature légendaire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu - car déjà à cette époque les elfes n'avaient plus que très peu de contacts avec les humains, qui ne les connaissaient pas et les craignaient. Après quelques instants d'infructueuses réflexions, son esprit épuisé lui intima l'ordre d'aller demander asile à la première maison qu'il atteindrait. Il s'approcha donc et cogna précautionneusement au bois de la porte d'une petite habitation. Il vit la lumière d'une chandelle percer à travers les interstices, des pas s'approchèrent, et on déverrouilla le loquet. Une voix masculine filtra à travers le bois, et s'affirma tandis que la porte s'ouvrait :

- C'est toi, Elen ?

Le visage avenant d'un homme jeune apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il avança la chandelle pour éclairer le visage de Rùmil. Il parut un instant décontenancé, puis il hurla :

- ALERTE, UN VAGABOND !!

Son cri fit bondir l'elfe de frayeur, et il recula comme une bête traquée tandis qu'un fort remue-ménage se faisait entendre dans les maisons voisines. Il jeta un regard affolé au jeune homme stupéfait et prit la fuite, effrayé par les cris alentours et par toutes ces voix hargneuses qui hurlaient de le tuer. Il courut au travers des champs, puis s'enfonça sous les arbres d'un petit bois. Il ralentit alors, épuisé, les joues rougies par sa course et le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne parvînt à se redresser, les jambes tremblantes, et il put regarder autour de lui : le bois n'était qu'une sorte de verger mal entretenu, mais les arbres regorgeaient de pommes mûres. Alors Rùmil laissa échapper un sourire, et il passa la nuit juché sur un arbre à mordre avec bonheur dans les fruits des villageois.

-

Au matin, de légers couinements l'éveillèrent : il faillit tomber de la branche où il était perché, oubliant sa position acrobatique, et se rétablit difficilement. Il reprit son équilibre, et son regard croisa celui de la petite bête à poil roux qui avait élu domicile sur la branche voisine : un écureuil surpris et méfiant qui le regardait d'un air perplexe. Rùmil ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage, et il tendit la main vers le petit animal en lui murmurant de douces paroles en elfique. L'écureuil s'approcha peu à peu, se laissant même caresser un instant, puis s'enfuit bien vite. L'elfe se sentit alors simplement heureux, et se rendormit pour une bonne partie de la matinée sans se préoccuper de la pluie. Il resta dans le verger jusqu'au soir, et lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, il revint vers le village. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, trempé comme il l'était, mais il s'obligea à se concentrer sur autre chose… Une voix chaleureuse et enfantine lui vint à l'esprit, et d'agréables souvenirs déferlèrent en lui alors qu'une petite fille chantait dans sa tête, un parchemin gribouillé à la main, quémandant son approbation quant à son nouveau poème :

_Je suis la flamme de la bougie_

_Je suis ton cœur, je suis ta vie_

_Je suis la flamme de la bougie_

_Et si tu pleures c'en est fini. _

_Je suis la flamme de la bougie_

_Je suis ta vie, je suis ton cœur, _

_Je suis la flamme de la bougie_

_Et c'est avec toi que je meurs._

Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser la mélancolie envahir son cœur, car déjà il était tout proche des habitations… La pluie avait fait se calfeutrer les habitants du village, et il put sans mal s'approcher de l'unique écurie… Il y avait là trois chevaux endormis dans l'obscurité, dont un seul n'était pas un cheval de labour : l'elfe chuchota dans sa langue, puis s'approcha lentement du grand animal pour poser la main sur son museau… Le vantail de bois de l'écurie claqua bruyamment sous une rafale et l'angoisse glaça soudainement le cœur de l'elfe alors qu'il réalisait brusquement qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre si on le trouvait là, sans armes… Alors il se dirigea précipitamment vers un coin du l'écurie, récupéra une selle et des rênes, et revint à pas rapides vers le cheval bai. Il était préférable qu'il ne monte pas à cru au vu de son état actuel, même s'il n'avait que peu l'habitude d'utiliser une selle et des rênes.

-

Ses mains humides glissaient sur la selle de cuir sans trouver de prise, ses doigts frôlaient les lanières de peau sans parvenir à les saisir... Il jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui : la pluie battante assombrissait encore le ciel du crépuscule et le soleil n'était déjà plus perceptible au-dessus des nuages. Personne ne le voyait. Les humains étaient bien au chaud dans leurs maisons de bois, devant un bon feu... Le cheval renâcla soudain, faisant sursauter l'elfe ; il murmura précipitamment d'apaisantes paroles au creux de son oreille tout en lui caressant les naseaux. L'animal se calma et se mit en devoir de renifler ses vêtements en quête de nourriture, mais Rùmil s'écarta d'un bond, comme pris de peur. Puis il se rendit compte de son comportement... étrange elfe que voici, un guerrier effrayé par un cheval des Hommes ! Il reprit ses esprits, et se rapprocha de la bête. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il tentait maladroitement de resserrer les sangles de la selle : il commençait à ressentir le froid de façon cruelle et frissonnait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il parvint enfin à serrer les lanières de cuir, dénoua la corde de chanvre tressé, et se hissa sur la selle. Prenant les rênes en mains, il lança l'animal au galop vers la forêt de Lòrien, désormais beaucoup plus proche.

Il chevaucha longtemps, dans un demi-sommeil, dirigeant parfois sa monture d'un ordre simple avant de laisser son esprit repartir loin de son corps douloureux. La nuit passa, la lune se coucha, et Rùmil reprit conscience peu après l'aube. Il cligna des yeux. Il était toujours perché sur le cheval volé aux Hommes, mais il ne tremblait plus. Sa monture s'était arrêtée et broutait tranquillement les fougères détrempées par l'orage. Il prit quelques instants pour se réveiller tout à fait et se laissa glisser de la selle, mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus : il tomba lourdement à terre. L'elfe se mit à rire tout seul. Piètre spectacle qu'il faisait là... La faim qui tenaillait son ventre le rappela au sérieux : il se releva lentement, attendit que le vertige qui le saisit passe, puis fit quelques pas pour regarder autour de lui. Il était en pleine forêt, le soleil venait d'apparaître face à lui, et la brume qui montait des végétaux alentours lui donnait l'impression d'être entouré d'un cocon protecteur. Invisible aux yeux de tous. Seul parmi les arbres. Un bruissement lui fit tourner la tête : un cerf passait tout proche... l'animal s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder, intrigué. Rùmil s'immobilisa. Il était affamé, mais comment chasser sans armes ? Le cerf disparut dans la brume tandis que des oiseaux commencèrent à piailler non loin. Rùmil réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait ni se défendre, ni fabriquer d'arme. Il n'avait même pas de lame pour couper des branches et se faire un arc de fortune. Si par malheur un animal venait à l'attaquer... il ne pourrait compter que sur une fuite aléatoire dans les dédales des troncs et des lianes de ronces. Encore une fois, une crampe lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il commençait à vraiment souffrir du manque de nourriture. Il trouva quelques baies dans un buisson épineux, mais il fut bien vite incapable de rester debout et dut se coucher à même le sol, dans l'herbe trempée. Alors, à nouveau, il sombra dans de noirs abîmes sans fin.

§o§o§o§

Lorsque Legolas reprit conscience, il vit Elladan qui le regardait, assis sur ses talons à côté de lui. Il était allongé sur l'herbe sous les arbres. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à ce qui l'entourait, et Elladan répondit avant qu'il n'essaye même de parler :

- Je t'ai amené ici pour ne pas que tu retournes te jeter à l'eau.

Legolas, affaibli, sourit malgré lui.

- Sans te soucier de toi-même, comme d'habitude.

Un sourire fatigué lui répondit :

- Je me méfie de toi.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Aide-moi à me lever.

Chancelant légèrement et soutenu par Elladan, Legolas reprit sans tarder la direction des Monts Brumeux. Son compagnon ne fit pas de commentaire, bien que l'attitude de l'archer l'intriguât : il s'était sans hésiter dirigé vers l'ouest, sans même avoir cherché à savoir où ils se trouvaient par rapport à la rivière. Elladan se prit à penser que s'il avait éloigné encore plus son ami de la berge, celui-ci serait néanmoins parti sans tarder vers une direction que lui-même considérait comme hasardeuse. Une sorte d'instinct permettait à Legolas de se diriger droit vers les montagnes, bien qu'ils ne puissent les voir d'où ils se tenaient alors. Renonçant à chercher une explication rationnelle à ce comportement, il se concentra sur ses pas hésitants. Il était réellement épuisé, et bien qu'il portât presque Legolas, un bras autour de sa taille, on eût dit à cet instant que c'était son aîné qui l'entraînait et le poussait en avant, sans se soucier de sa propre fatigue ni de ses blessures. Seule la nuit les arrêta, après ce qui sembla à Elladan de longues heures de marche forcée. Or, ils se déplaçaient lentement, et n'avait pas parcouru beaucoup de chemin lorsque l'obscurité devint trop épaisse pour qu'ils puissent éviter les obstacles des ronces et des lianes. Leurs pieds nus étaient à vif, brûlants et glacés à la fois ; les deux elfes frissonnaient, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ose avouer à l'autre son malaise, conscients qu'ils ressentaient les mêmes souffrances et qu'ils étaient désormais trop faibles pour se protéger mutuellement.

La nuit passa lentement, et Elladan ne parvint pas à dormir. Legolas s'éveilla au milieu de la matinée, puis ils prirent un peu de temps pour se nourrir de baies et de feuilles. Piètre nourriture, certes, mais certainement meilleure que celle des orcs. Ils avalèrent de petits fruits amers, quelques mûres, ainsi que quelques feuilles au goût sucré qu'ils mâchonnèrent en reprenant leur chemin. Dans la forêt, ils allèrent encore plus lentement que la veille, sans parler, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour s'allonger et se nourrir encore, buvant aux rares ruisseaux qui trouaient le tapis d'herbe et de mousse, ou se contentant de quelques gouttes de rosées abandonnées par l'aube sur les feuilles des arbres. Il arriva un moment où Elladan ne fut plus capable de marcher, ni même de parler, et il s'affaissa contre un arbre en un cri de détresse silencieux. Legolas ne le vit pas. L'elfe continuait sa route, aveugle au monde qui l'entourait, son attention défaillante fixée sur son but encore invisible. La fatigue lui faisait perdre toute notion de prudence ; il ne se retourna pas lorsque le halètement régulier du souffle d'Elladan disparut à sa perception. Il l'oublia, et marchait encore, sans plus s'arrêter désormais, aussi pâle et silencieux qu'un fantôme …

La nuit tomba encore une fois et, à son tour, son corps refusa tout effort supplémentaire ; et malgré sa volonté, il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe trempée. Sans forces. A peine conscient qu'il était seul. Elladan… Effacé de son esprit. Il s'affala dans un buisson de fougères et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

A SUIVRE


	18. Fantôme

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 18**

**Fantôme**

---------------------------------

Elrohir allait en tête, menant son cheval au trot sous les arbres, suivi de près par le jeune humain quelque peu effrayé par les troublants bancs de brume qui l'aveuglaient. L'elfe se dirigeait sans hésiter vers l'une des portes cachées de la Moria, dont il avait eu connaissance il y avait quelques siècles de cela, au temps où les elfes et les nains entretenaient des liens de commerce et d'amitié. Elrond lui avait cédé l'accès à ses cartes parcheminées, gardées secrètes par lui depuis des millénaires. L'une d'elle comportait des indications concernant les sorties cachées de la Moria. La plus proche se situait au sud d'Imladris, du côté de Mirkwood ; et Elrohir avait décidé de s'y rendre le plus vite possible.

Estel et lui chevauchaient donc aux pieds des Monts Brumeux, maintenant leurs montures au trot et s'accordant des pauses régulières : Elrohir était conscient que son petit frère était déjà très fatigué, mais il ne pouvait désormais plus revenir sur sa décision. L'enfant serait de toute façon parti, puisqu'il voulait tant retrouver Elladan et Legolas : mieux valait donc qu'il ne soit pas seul. Elrohir gardait son épée à la ceinture, vigilant. Estel suivait sans se poser de questions, confiant et sage, et il n'ouvrit pas une fois la bouche pour se plaindre tandis qu'ils continuaient leur route vers la porte du royaume Nain. L'elfe quant à lui s'inquiétait tout de même pour Elladan : il n'avait plus rêvé de lui depuis leur départ, et son absence commençait à lui peser.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, au milieu des arbres et des broussailles. Estel dormait déjà à moitié sur sa selle lorsqu' Elrohir descendit de sa monture : la nuit était bien avancée déjà, l'enfant était très fatigué. L'elfe le réveilla et entreprit d'allumer un feu pendant qu'Estel préparait leurs couches. Ils mangèrent sans un mot, respectant le silence de la forêt endormie, et bientôt le petit garçon s'assoupit. Elrohir caressa la tête brune qui reposait sur ses jambes ; et il regretta soudain de n'avoir pas ramené son petit frère à Imladris.

La nuit passa, la lune se coucha, et l'elfe laissa le feu s'éteindre avant de réveiller son frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se remettaient en selle et reprenaient sans plus parler le chemin de la Moria. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi, comme la veille, Elrohir allant en premier au travers de la brume comme si elle ne brouillait pas son regard, droit sur sa selle et sûr de lui. Le silence qu'ils maintenaient ne les gênait pas plus l'un que l'autre. Il leur aurait semblé inconvenant de déranger la brume. La nuit vint à nouveau, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas encore, bien qu'Elrohir ait du prendre Estel devant lui sur sa selle pour ne pas que l'enfant endormi tombe de sa monture. Enfin, il laissa son cheval s'arrêter de lui-même, coucha l'enfant qu'il enroula dans ses couvertures et, après avoir attaché les chevaux, s'assit contre un tronc sans allumer de feu. Il resta là à contempler le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas dégainé son poignard pour se protéger lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elrohir se retourna brusquement, la main sur le manche de son arme, mais ce qu'il vit l'arrêta immédiatement. La jeune fille de son cauchemar déjà vécu se tenait là, à demi cachée par le tronc de l'arbre où il se tenait un instant auparavant, la main devant la bouche comme si elle se mordait les doigts. Lui, accroupi sur le sol, lame au clair, resta immobile à la regarder. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Elrohir se redressa lentement en remettant son poignard au fourreau. Le visage de la jeune fille lui était familier et étranger à la fois. Il savait que c'était elle qu'il avait poursuivie dans la forêt près d'Imladris, mais... il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir.

- _Je vous connais ?_ dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, une fois, sans ôter la main de devant ses lèvres. Il tendit la main vers elle. Le temps, encore une fois, sembla se figer. Ils se contemplaient l'un l'autre, sans bouger, silencieux. Estel dormait toujours. Enfin, la jeune elfe se déplaça, rompant le charme : elle se dégagea de derrière le tronc et avança vers Elrohir qui la laissa s'approcher sans bouger. Elle leva lentement son bras, hésitante et irréelle dans la nuit presque totale, et posa sa main dans celle d'Elrohir. Il referma les doigts sur les siens. Un charme. Un drôle de charme. Une sensation connue qu'il devait découvrir. Son coeur battait trop fort, il pensa qu'elle devait l'entendre, qu'il allait réveiller son petit frère et faire voler en éclat ce rêve étrange. Il tendit l'autre main vers elle, elle s'approcha sans le quitter du regard. Ses yeux restaient dans les siens, et pourtant il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être dévisagé sans pudeur par une inconnue. Elle était proche de son corps. Il sentait son odeur. Les yeux verts. La jeune fille fit un autre pas vers lui. Elle semblait glisser sur le sol, sans à-coups, mais avec une délicatesse surnaturelle. Une hallucination ? Elrohir cligna des yeux et baissa la tête un court instant. Lorsqu'il la releva, le visage de la jeune elfe était proche du sien. Les yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens.

_- Je te connais._

Les mots lui avaient échappé.

Cette fois, elle baissa les paupières. Les mains d'Elrohir remontèrent le long des bras de la jeune fille et il la prit par les coudes pour l'attirer à lui, et elle fit de même et il sentit les mains chaudes glisser sur ses bras. A cet instant, il pensa des choses étranges, des lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas et des voix inconnues, et soudain il vit le visage de la jeune fille très près du sien, les yeux clos, et ses lèvres furent sur les siennes. Le silence de la nuit les entourait. Les yeux clos, il respira l'odeur de sa peau, et arriva un instant où elle rompit le baiser, et sa bouche près de son oreille lui dit sur le même ton que le vent :

_- Elrohir, je t'aime encore._

La tête lui tournait. Il ne savait plus qui il était, où il était, ce qu'il était en train de faire et ce qu'il devait faire. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et la douleur éclata soudain dans sa tête, violente, rouge, lancinante. Il ne put que gémir avant que des images, des sons et des sensations ne l'assaillent dans le désordre le plus complet, comme un fleuve qui se précipiterait dans sa tête, dans ses souvenirs, embrouillé et très clair à la fois, puissant et dévastateur. Son corps heurta le sol. Le silence l'assaillit et la nuit se fit complète.

------------------

_Le vent se faufila dans les plis du tissu et la robe s'accrocha à un buisson : la jeune fille s'arrêta et se baissa pour dégager son vêtement, et il se tourna vers elle. Voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrocher le tissu, il s'approcha :_

_- Me permettez-vous de vous aider ?_

_Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille et elle n'osa pas le regarder:_

_- Pardonnez ma maladresse, mon seigneur..._

_L'elfe lui sourit et s'accroupit devant elle, prenant un pan de la robe entre deux doigts : il parvint à ôter l'épine sans difficulté et se redressa. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent, et elle baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres en tentant de reprendre contenance, mais il avait désormais pris sa main dans la sienne. Il lui releva le menton et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient brûlantes, et cela le fit rire. Gênée, elle baissa à nouveau le regard et s'écarta de lui ; mais il fit un pas en avant et lui prit le bras :_

_- Excuse-moi, fit-il avec un sourire encore rieur._

_Et il l'attira soudain à lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres closes. Elle recula brusquement, étonnée et presque choquée. Il fit sur un ton d'excuse :_

_- Nous sommes loin de Fondcombe, maintenant... et je t'aime._

_Elle resta silencieuse, les mains emprisonnées dans les siennes, indécise, mais le regard brillant du jeune homme acheva de la convaincre : elle finit par se laisser attirer vers lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule, les bras croisés entre sa poitrine et celle du jeune guerrier, comme pour se protéger :_

_- Je t'aime aussi, mon seigneur, mais tu m'as volé un baiser._

_- Où est la faute, puisque tu m'aimes ?_

_- Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas convenable, reprocha-t-elle._

_Il passa les bras autour de ses épaules et posa le menton sur les cheveux châtains qui le chatouillaient._

_- Et alors ?_

_Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre_

_- Petite sauvage. Je t'aime quand même._

---------------------------------

A SUIVRE


	19. Animal I have become

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 19 : ****« Animal I have become »**

* * *

Estel s'étira paresseusement, les yeux fermés, baillant sans retenue. Qu'il faisait doux, ce matin ! Le soleil réchauffait son visage. Il savoura la chaleur sur sa peau et s'étira de nouveau. Il n'entendait plus le crépitement du feu, mais les oiseaux alentours piaillaient à qui mieux mieux dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Peut-être était-il encore tôt ? Non, le soleil était déjà presque chaud. Elrohir l'avait laissé dormir plus longtemps ! Un sourire naquit sur son visage et il se retourna sur sa couverture, satisfait. Un nouveau bâillement. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux, histoire de vérifier s'il pouvait encore paresser. Ne voyant personne, il s'assit : Elrohir était étendu de tout son long de l'autre côté des cendres du feu. Il dormait. Surpris, Estel se mit debout et s'approcha de son frère :

- Elrohir ?

L'elfe ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Hm ?

Estel, souriant, était accroupi près de lui.

- Tu t'es endormi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup :

- Pas vrai !

Il se leva d'un bond avec la sensation désagréable d'avoir été pris en faute, mais il afficha un air assuré et satisfait. Son petit frère le regardait d'un air moqueur, et il se tourna vers lui pour lui mettre une taloche sur le sommet du crâne, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage :

- Prépare donc à manger. Et sache qu'un elfe ne dort jamais !

En réalité, Elrohir se posait des questions et se morigénait de s'être ainsi endormi. Il était dangereux de baisser sa garde en forêt ! Comment avait-il pu faire cela, et laisser son petit frère sans protection ? Il n'avait pas de raison d'être assez fatigué pour s'endormir contre son gré... Perplexe, il laissa tomber ses interrogations et s'en fut cueillir des baies pour le dessert.

Ils mangèrent de bon coeur, bavardant cette fois sans retenue et prenant tout leur temps. Elrohir avait décidé de ne reprendre la route qu'au midi, et ils avaient donc le loisir de ne pas se presser. Les deux frères trouvèrent un ruisseau pour se laver, puis ils cueillirent des fruits sauvages et revinrent au camp. La matinée s'avançait tranquillement et Elrohir prit le temps de montrer à Estel comment tirer du petit gibier à l'arc ; et ainsi ils ramenèrent dans leurs fontes plusieurs lapins et un beau faisan. Le soleil, maintenant, était haut, et la chaleur augmentait peu à peu. Assis sur sa couverture, Estel prenait soin de sa selle. Elrohir, lui, était confortablement allongé sur l'herbe et regardait le ciel. La voix du garçon s'éleva :

- Dis, est-ce que tu crois aux légendes ?

L'elfe sourit. Son petit frère adorait les contes et les vieilles histoires. Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre :

- A quelques-unes, oui.

- Meyrin m'en a raconté une, l'autre soir. Une légende humaine, qui parle de femmes tuées.

Elrohir tiqua. Certaines légendes étaient trop violentes à raconter à un enfant... Il se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

- Quelle est cette légende ?

- He bien... (Estel cessa de frotter sa selle et posa un regard lointain sur un buisson) On dit que lorsque des femmes ou des jeunes filles sont assassinées ou meurent dans un accident, leur esprit revient rôder sur le lieu où elles ont perdu la vie... On dit aussi qu'elles demandent aux voyageurs qui les croisent de les prendre avec eux, et qu'elles leur indiquent des routes moins dangereuses que celles où elles sont mortes... Ceux qui refusent sont souvent retrouvés morts non loin... Je trouve que ça fait un peu peur. Tu connais ?

- Ces femmes... On les appelle les Dames Blanches. (Son regard assombri se perdit derrière l'épaule d'Estel)

- Tu y crois, toi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Nous autres elfes faisons parfois des rêves qu'il nous est difficile de distinguer de la réalité. Certains sont prophétiques, d'autres totalement imaginaires, d'autre encore sont des visions du passé, et certains sont des visions plus ou moins précises de ce qui se passe au même moment à un autre endroit d'Arda.

- Tu as déjà rêvé d'une Dame blanche ? (Les yeux de l'enfant s'étaient agrandis, à la fois de curiosité et de crainte)

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas si je l'ai rêvée ou si je l'ai rencontrée. C'était il y a longtemps, bien avant ta naissance. Par contre, je crois que Legolas en a déjà rencontré une, lui. Si je me souviens bien, elle avait disparu alors qu'il la conduisait vers un village. Il l'avait laissée s'asseoir sur son cheval, et lui marchait à pieds à son côté en tenant les rênes. Elle s'était volatilisée quand il avait tourné la tête. Mais tu lui demanderas plus tard. Il y a des histoires plus joyeuses à raconter que celle-ci ; et le jour est beau.

Disant cela, Elrohir se releva en souriant. Il regarda son frère et ajouta :

- Allons, viens ! Il est temps de partir. Je n'aime pas ces légendes qui parlent de mort.

Estel lui fit un grand sourire :

- Tu as peur ?

- Pas vraiment, mais... J'ai déjà vu des gens mourir, et j'ai déjà vu des choses étranges et assez effrayantes pour ne pas être racontées à un enfant. Alors, ne réveillons pas trop les ombres du passé. Il y a certains souvenirs qu'il n'est pas bon d'exhumer.

Sur ce, il se retourna pour seller son cheval, et le garçon l'imita sans insister. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'étonner intérieurement: son grand frère avait peur de ce que racontaient les légendes ! Mais il savait aussi qu'Elrohir avait déjà connu la guerre et il comprenait très bien que ses souvenirs ne soient pas des plus joyeux. Alors, tandis qu'il enfourchait son cheval, il se mit en devoir de retrouver une légende un peu plus joyeuse à raconter à son frère. Elrohir, cependant, n'y pensait déjà plus. Droit sur sa selle, il dirigeait presque inconsciemment son cheval, pensif : ils seraient bientôt parvenus devant la porte de la Moria. Il se souvenait bien du langage des Nains, et, dans le pire des cas, ils s'entretiendraient en langue commune. Cependant, il préférait parler dans une langue que son petit frère ne comprenait pas : il ne savait pas quelles nouvelles on pourrait leur apprendre.

* * *

Rùmil, épuisé, errait depuis plusieurs jours dans la forêt. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, il ne savait pas s'il avait atteint la Lòrien ou non. Il ne se nourrissait que de fruits des bois, des mûres, des fraises minuscules ; et parfois il ne trouvait rien d'autre à manger que les feuilles des arbres. Il était devenu famélique, décharné, et ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des lambeaux sur sa peau glacée et écorchée. L'elfe se sentait mourir. Il n'avait pas mangé de viande depuis de trop nombreuses semaines. On l'avait frappé, battu, humilié, on lui avait crevé un oeil. Il n'avait rien pour se nourrir, et encore moins pour se soigner. Marcher devenait de plus en plus difficile ; le cheval était parti depuis longtemps déjà. Sans doute rentré au village, s'il avait quelque instinct. Rùmil avait quant à lui perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Impossible de savoir où il se trouvait, dans quelle forêt, près de quelle montagne, sur le territoire de quel peuple... Il errait, encore et encore, perdu, seul... mourant.

_Un soir, des pas, des voix, des craquements. L'elfe s'arrête net. Il s'assoit sur le sol – trop difficile de rester debout s'il ne marche pas. Il écoute, il attend. On se rapproche, des hommes. Des chasseurs peut-être. Des imprudents, sans doute. Pourquoi pas des sauveurs ? Non, pas des sauveurs. Ils l'ont fait fuir du village, ils ont voulu le tuer. Pas des sauveurs. Mais tout près, maintenant. Il sent leur odeur. Une idée, sombre, mauvaise. Du sang, de la viande. Non ! C'est digne d'un orc, cette idée. Il préférerait se laisser mourir de faim. Il n'est pas un orc, non, il n'est pas une bête féroce et sauvage. Il est un elfe. Un elfe qui ne tue pas des hommes pour se nourrir. Il tue des animaux, seulement, en leur demandant la permission, en remerciant les dieux. Il est un elfe, un guerrier. Un guerrier, un guerrier, n'est-ce pas féroce, un guerrier ? Les pas se rapprochent encore. Vers lui, comme par hasard. Est-ce qu'ils le cherchent ? Est-ce qu'il a laissé des traces ? Non, un elfe ne laisse pas de trace. Il est un elfe. Il est épuisé. Il se rappelle à peine comment marcher. Sait-il encore marcher sans faire de traces ? Des voix. Tout près. Trop près ! Il a peur. Il a du mal à reconnaître leur langage, il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'ils disent. Il est comme un animal acculé. Recroquevillé contre son arbre, il tremble. Il est un animal, un gibier, ils vont le tuer. Le sang dans la forêt. Ce n'est pas bien, ça attire les mauvaises choses, le sang sur la nature. Le sang des animaux, ça va. Les animaux aussi tuent les animaux. Est-ce qu'il est un animal ? Il est féroce, alors, s'il est un elfe guerrier. C'est ça, il est un elfe guerrier. Ou un animal féroce. Qui est-il ? Chasseur, guerrier ? Proie, ennemi ? Il ne sait plus, il ne sait pas, plus rien, et il a peur. Juste la peur, et la faim. Alors les deux hommes sont devant lui et il ferme les yeux très fort. Couard, oui. Et pas un elfe. Un elfe n'a pas peur, et certainement pas un guerrier. Il n'est plus un guerrier, il n'est plus rien. Alors, il sent les hommes baisser leurs armes et toucher ses bras. Ils vont le soulever et le ramener au village, presque un cadavre. Il sait qu'il n'a plus de force. Mais, un guerrier, oui. Un guerrier, un animal. Et puis il a faim. Alors ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu, il tend la main. Il prend la dague de la ceinture de cuir. L'autre se tourne, dit quelque chose, il est surpris. L'animal, le guerrier, c'est pareil, il se redresse, ouvre grand les yeux, et il frappe. Il frappe la gorge, à gauche, il frappe le coeur, à droite. Il frappe bien, une fois, une seule fois pour chacun, pas besoin de deux. Il est un guerrier. Il est un animal._

L'elfe s'agenouilla près des corps dans le silence le plus total. Les oiseaux s'étaient enfuis à l'odeur du sang. Rùmil souleva la tête de celui dont il avait tranché la gorge et appliqua ses lèvres sur la blessure. Et là, il but.


	20. But in dreams

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 20: « But in dreams, I still hear your name »**

* * *

Elladan ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Les rayons de soleil qui filtraient au travers des branches lui faisaient mal. Tout son corps, en réalité, le faisait souffrir. Appuyé de travers contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un saule, il prit le temps de se laisser remonter doucement à une conscience plus totale. Il devait faire un effort de volonté pour ne pas laisser ses paupières se refermer d'elles-mêmes. Il pensa fugitivement à Legolas – le temps d'une brève sensation d'abandon.

Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, il parvint à tourner précautionneusement la tête sur le côté. Puis il bougea un bras. Le leva lentement pour se frotter les yeux. Par tous les dieux, qu'il se sentait faible ! Cette simple pensée le mit en rogne, et il s'obligea à bouger les jambes.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Des pensées décousues allaient et venaient dans son esprit fatigué ; et chacune de ces pensées le ramenait peu à peu à la conscience. Le temps passa. Encore. Et l'elfe se redressa, lentement, difficilement ; pestant intérieurement contre ce corps mou et sans force qui lui résistait. Pas l'habitude des courbatures. Pas l'habitude de marcher pieds nus pendant des jours sans manger ni boire ni dormir ni se réchauffer et puis sans feu et, ô, dieux, qu'il était fatigué ! Il commença de pencher sur le côté sans pouvoir se redresser – trop de pensées tourbillonnantes et décousues – et il s'abandonna à son épuisement. Il ne rouvrit même pas les yeux quand il s'affala dans un buisson de ronces.

Le temps passait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le soleil laissa son trône à sa soeur la lune, et la nuit se pencha sur le corps de l'elfe pour le couvrir de sa mante noire.

Enfin, à l'aube, il s'éveilla pour de bon – non sans difficultés, mais pour de bon. Après s'être roulé dans l'herbe dans tous les sens pour s'étirer, il resta allongé à plat ventre pendant quelques minutes ; et il finit par avoir le courage de s'agenouiller pour aller à quatre pattes manger les mûres noires du buisson de ronces. Il se restaura tranquillement, la tête vide, uniquement préoccupé de satisfaire ses besoins vitaux. Lorsqu'il se fut enfin rassasié – et cela prit du temps – il se traîna jusqu'à un tas de feuilles baigné de soleil et s'y vautra comme dans un lit de plumes. Encore une fois, il s'endormit.

Après ces deux journées de repos presque total, l'elfe avait repris quelques forces. Il s'était levé déjà dans la journée ; et quand enfin il se remit en marche vers l'ouest, ses jambes ne tremblaient plus. Il n'avançait pas vite, non, mais il se rapprochait des Monts Brumeux, et des Monts Brumeux, il prendrait l'une des passes dans les montagnes, et de cette passe il retrouverait la vallée de Fondcombe... Il marchait maintenant d'un pas plus alerte, sans oser courir pour autant, écartant les branches de son chemin hasardeux. La fin de l'après-midi lui offrit les couleurs magnifiques des soirs d'automne ensoleillés et seul, il souriait comme un enfant.

La nuit lui apporta toutefois quelques frayeurs : des animaux grondants et soufflants l'observaient d'un peu trop près à son goût ; et il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois pour vérifier si quelque chose le suivait. Pas envie de le savoir. Il avait accéléré le pas et parvint à soutenir la cadence toute la nuit ; mais quand l'aurore ramena les couleurs dans la forêt assombrie, l'elfe regrettait déjà de n'avoir pas ménagé ses forces. A bout de souffle malgré sa faible cadence de marche, il se laissa encore une fois tomber à genoux, les larmes aux yeux ; puis il s'allongea et laissa couleur ses larmes. Enfin, il s'endormit, épuisé.

* * *

Legolas gisait sur le sol boueux, à moitié conscient, divaguant le plus souvent, proche de la folie et épuisé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il grogna en sentant une forte odeur émaner d'une grande chose qu'il devinait tout proche de lui, et il ouvrit les yeux. Un cheval décharné l'observait avec ce qui semblait être de la perplexité. Relevé sur un coude, il leva un bras et tendit la main pour caresser maladroitement les naseaux de l'animal qui se rapprocha de lui. Il se leva précautionneusement ; le cheval recula. L'elfe, étourdi par la fatigue, marmonna quelques mots elfiques sans aucun sens pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'enfuir ; à bout de force, il parvint à agripper la crinière du cheval et posa la tête sur son encolure. Les mains crispées et nouées dans les crins rugueux, respirant bruyamment alors que le sang battait à ses tempes, il sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui et le monde tourner sans fin autour de son esprit. Soudain, des mains le saisirent aux épaules, une voix appela son nom, et il se laissa tomber dans les bras qui se tendaient alors que la nuit tombait comme un voile sombre derrière ses yeux déjà clos.

Les secousses lui firent reprendre connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux à demi et remua la tête. Il était assis sur le garrot du cheval, son dos reposait contre le torse du cavalier dont les bras enserraient fermement sa taille. Les mains qui tenaient les rênes étaient fines, couvertes de blessures et de boue. Il tourna légèrement la tête : le visage du cavalier était pâle, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur malgré le froid. Des cheveux d'ébène s'éparpillaient en tresses défaites sur les épaules voûtées. Lorsqu'il sentit Legolas bouger, Elrohir baissa les yeux sur lui :

- Tu en as mis, du temps...

Legolas ne réussit qu'à esquisser un sourire avant de glisser dans la nuit sans étoiles à laquelle il était désormais accoutumé.

* * *

Estel observait Legolas avec circonspection : l'elfe gisait comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras d'Elrohir. Ils l'avaient allongé sur ses couvertures, près d'une bonne flambée ; mais la peau du jeune prince restait froide. Il n'avait pas repris conscience depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, et Elrohir tentait de le frictionner avec sa cape pour lui faire reprendre vie. Peine perdue, Legolas ne réagissait pas. Le petit garçon se tenait près de lui, une de ses mains entre les siennes, et le dévisageait : il était maigre et crasseux, sans plus aucune grâce, et seule la beauté de ses traits d'elfe subsistait sous la couche de saleté qui couvrait son visage. L'enfant abandonna la main glacée de ce qui ressemblait bien trop à un cadavre à son goût. Elrohir leva les yeux sur lui et lui fit un triste sourire :

- Va dormir.

Estel ne se fit pas prier et se leva avec raideur pour se détourner des elfes. La mâchoire crispée, il s'installa pour la nuit ; et c'est seulement quand il se fut roulé en boule sous sa couverture, hors du périmètre chaleureusement éclairé par les flammes, qu'il laissa éclater le trop-plein d'émotions qui l'étranglait. Il pleura en silence, durant de longues minutes ; et Elrohir le vit. Il regardait avec peine et culpabilité les épaules du petit garçon tressauter sous la grande cape; mais Estel avait choisi de lui-même de partir à la recherche de Legolas et Elladan. Il avait été choqué de découvrir l'elfe dans un état si pitoyable, ses convictions d'enfant avaient été profondément chamboulées. Malgré lui et malgré le fait qu'il sache très bien que les elfes pouvaient aussi se montrer faibles, la situation le perturbait trop pour qu'il reste aussi calme qu'il le désirait. Pour lui, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible que Legolas puisse être dans un tel état, qu'il puisse se montrer aussi faible et à la merci du moindre prédateur. Il avait toujours vu l'elfe comme... comme un elfe. Fort et grand, rieur, intouchable. Guerrier accompli. Prince elfe, jeune mais déjà majestueux de royauté quand il accomplissait ses devoirs. Estel l'avait vu couronné, il l'avait vu chasser les grands cerfs, il l'avait vu vaincre ses propres guerriers dans les tournois. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à terre, recroquevillé comme un enfant dans les bras de quelqu'un qui aurait pu ne pas être un ami. Et lorsqu'il se tourna vers son frère, il le vit penché sur Legolas. Leurs fronts se touchaient et les larmes d'Elrohir coulaient sur le visage exsangue aux yeux révulsés.


	21. Tisseur de Paix

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 21 : Tisseur de paix**

------------------------------

Legolas ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il était couché sur le côté, et il sentait Elrohir allongé dos contre lui. Le soleil les éclairait faiblement à travers les frondaisons des arbres. Il prit le temps de se réveiller tout à fait, remua un peu, et soupira... Elrohir s'éveilla et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire ravi avant de mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres : Estel était couché derrière lui, le pouce dans la bouche. Legolas cilla, regarda un court instant l'enfant endormi, et sans prononcer un mot il se rallongea en s'appuyant sur Elrohir qui venait de s'asseoir. Tenu fermement par les bras de son ami, respirant son odeur familière, il se laissa aller à un sommeil profond et tranquille... Elrohir, lui, continuait de sourire bêtement en le regardant dormir.

Les sabots des chevaux faisaient craquer les branches mortes qui jonchaient le sol. Elrohir se leva à l'arrivée des cavaliers et les salua : son père et ses guerriers n'avaient pas tardé autant qu'il l'avait craint. Elrond répondit à son salut, puis sauta de selle et sans plus attendre s'avança vers Legolas, abandonnant à son fils la responsabilité de sa troupe. Tandis qu'Elrohir distribuait des consignes, Elrond envoya Estel chercher de l'eau pour les chevaux – inutile de le laisser se morfondre à observer des blessures malsaines putréfiées par la magie noire... Legolas se tenait debout et le regardait venir sans émotion apparente ; et c'est seulement quand Elrond prononça son nom qu'il se laissa littéralement tomber dans les bras du semi-Elfe. Surpris, celui-ci recula d'un pas avant de refermer les bras autour du jeune homme qui s'appuyait sur son épaule ; et par réflexe il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, faisant fi des convenances et du regard de ses hommes derrière lui. Legolas, en cet instant, n'était pas plus prince qu'Elrond n'était chef de guerre ; et c'est comme un oncle qu'il le tint contre lui jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Legolas se dérobent sous lui et qu'il glisse à terre. A ce moment, Elrohir siffla pour rappeler les soldats à l'ordre et entreprit de les envoyer monter un camp plus loin ; lui-même partit rejoindre Estel avec de nouvelles outres d'eau à remplir. Alors, Elrond et Legolas restèrent seuls ; et là, ils purent parler.

Quand Elrohir revint auprès d'eux avec Estel, deux soldats montaient une tente à part ; et Legolas, assis par terre, écoutait Elrond qui se tenait accroupi devant lui. Il leur jeta un regard interrogateur qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua, et passa son chemin pour s'en aller faire boire les chevaux. Le camp était en grande partie monté et ceux qui avaient déjà terminé de s'installer ôtaient leurs armures ou bouchonnaient leurs chevaux. Les bavardages semblaient joyeux, chacun ayant pu voir le prince de Mirkwood en vie et dans un état de santé qui semblait relativement correct. Elrohir pensa avec amertume qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait l'existence de la blessure infligée par la lame de Morgûl, et qu'ils avaient la chance d'avoir une foi sans limite en les capacités des princes guerriers. Mais ces blessures noires étaient particulières, et la magie des elfes ne pouvait jamais totalement y remédier. Elrond avait déjà soigné Legolas lors de ces quelques crises où son état de santé se dégradait brutalement ; mais cela durait rarement plus d'une ou deux semaines et Legolas était alors étroitement surveillé par des guérisseurs... et surtout au chaud dans une chambre. Ce n'était pas le cas actuellement : Legolas avait déjà passé plusieurs semaines à errer dans la nature, ne se nourrissant que de fruits, se reposant à peine et incapable de soigner de lui-même sa blessure. Son état physique n'était pas reluisant après ces errances, et Elrohir ne savait même pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver depuis le moment où ils avaient été séparés par l'attaque des orcs.

Estel, près de lui, restait silencieux et s'acquittait de ses tâches sans lever les yeux. Elrohir le savait épuisé nerveusement mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Un enfant n'a pas sa place aux côtés des guerriers lorsque les temps s'assombrissent. Témoin de la chute de Legolas du haut des falaises de Bruinen, Estel s'était mit en tête de partir à sa recherche et regrettait amèrement de n'être pas resté à Fondcombe. Il suivait son grand frère sans rechigner, alors qu'il aurait voulu être seul, mais il avait pourtant compris que seul, il n'aurait ni trouvé Legolas ni probablement survécu à son expédition. Neuf ans... neuf ans seulement... Il pensa à cet instant qu'il était certainement le seul enfant humain de toute la Terre du Milieu à avoir vu un prince guerrier dans un tel état sans raison apparente, et l'expression lui vint à l'esprit : « mort à la guerre »... Legolas ne mourrait pas à la guerre. Il mourrait... d'une blessure infectée ? D'une bête estafilade ? En dehors même d'un combat ? Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait apprit... « car les Elfes ne meurent, à moins que ne meure le monde ou que leur cœur ne se brise ». On ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi Legolas, lui, avait reçu le don de laisser sa vie s'échapper de lui – car assurément, pour les Elfes, cela semblait être un don. Elrohir, soudain, lui tapa sur l'épaule, interrompant le fil de ses pensées moroses :

- Tu fais mal au cheval !

L'enfant, surpris, sortit de ses pensées et regarda ce qu'il faisait : la brosse métallique qu'il passait dans les crins du cheval avait laissé des traces sur la peau, à travers la robe brune. Effrayé, il passa délicatement l'autre main sur la griffure et lâcha la brosse dans l'herbe. Elrohir la ramassa sans mot dire, la rangea dans le sac de cuir qu'on avait posé dans l'herbe, et laissa l'enfant s'occuper de l'animal.

Estel caressait la monture, s'excusant à voix très basse de lui avoir fait mal, et passa la main sur les naseaux veloutés. Le cheval, rasséréné, se laissa cajoler et posa la tête sur l'épaule du petit garçon. Estel appuya la sienne sur la joue de l'animal, et, continuant de lui parler doucement en elfique, laissa couler ses larmes. Le temps s'écoula sans qu'il y prît garde, car il trouvait du réconfort dans la proximité du corps chaud et puissant du cheval de bataille. L'animal releva la tête et poussa le petit garçon du museau pour l'écarter de lui. Estel avait cessé de pleurer. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et un soldat se pencha vers lui :

- Viens dormir, petit... il est tard.

Il se laissa conduire à une tente que partageaient déjà deux Elfes, et s'endormit comme une masse sur la paillasse qu'on lui désigna.

Pendant ce temps, Elrond et Legolas s'étaient eux aussi abrités dans la tente à l'écart. Ils y avaient allumé un brasero, et Legolas s'endormait déjà sur un lit de camp de fortune. Elrond avait nettoyé et pansé la blessure de sa nuque, et, après lui voir fait avaler quelques breuvages de sa fabrication, s'occupait dorénavant de soigner les multiples plaies que le jeune Elfe portait aux jambes et aux pieds. Trois semaines sans bottes... quelle idée !

Elrohir entra dans la tente alors qu'Elrond entourait de bandages propres les pieds de Legolas. Il le laissa finir, assis sur le deuxième lit de camp. Quand il eut terminé, son père se rinça les mains et, enfin, se tourna vers lui :

- Qu'es-tu venu me dire, mon fils ?

Elrohir fronça les sourcils : son père paraissait las et vaguement inquiet. Il lui en fit la remarque au lieu de répondre à sa question, mais Elrond lui offrit un sourire désarmant :

- Rassure-toi, ses blessures ne sont pas très graves. Certaines sont profondes et salies, mais il guérira assez vite.

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi tranquille que vous le dites, père.

- Non, c'est vrai. (Elrond s'assit à son côté sur le lit) Legolas m'a raconté des choses, beaucoup de choses. De nombreuses nouvelles sont très inquiétantes, ou du moins, perturbantes.

- Il ne m'a rien dit encore de ce qui lui est arrivé depuis que nous avons été séparés.

- Et je ne te le dirai pas encore.

Elrohir tiqua, mais Elrond posa la main sur son bras. Ses yeux gris reflétaient une grande tristesse, mais son fils connaissait sa sagesse et ne protesta pas. Il baissa les yeux.

- Il n'est pas temps que je le sache, je suppose.

Un court silence.

- Tu étais venu me demander quelque chose ?

- Laissez-moi la moitié de vos soldats, je repars dès l'aube chercher mon frère... Avoir retrouvé Legolas a rempli mon cœur de joie, mais je ne puis oublier Elladan. Legolas n'a pas su me dire où il se trouvait... Il m'a juste dit... qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Les mâchoires d'Elrohir étaient contractées, ses poings resserrés. Sous sa paume, Elrond sentait les muscles durcis de l'avant-bras de son fils. Il savait ses sentiments, ses pensées. L'hésitation entre l'amitié la plus forte et la sensation de trahison. Son meilleur ami avait abandonné son jumeau ; et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter. Elrohir sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules et se laissa attirer vers son père ; et il écouta ses mots apaisants qui entraient dans son esprit pour former une bulle de calme et de sécurité. La magie de son père l'avait toujours étonné : il possédait des dons que les autres Elfes n'avaient pas, la faculté instinctive d'apaiser les tourments. Il se laissa emporter par le rêve qu'Elrond tissait pour lui, et tomba endormi.


	22. Laisar

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 22 : Laisar**

Elrohir quitta la tente avant que l'aube soit levée. Il ne souhaitait pas réveiller Legolas qui dormait à poings fermés comme un enfant ; et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta le campement pour aller marcher seul dans le noir encore profond. Les veilleurs qui le virent le saluèrent au passage ; il s'éloigna. La lune ne l'éclairait plus, les étoiles avaient disparu, mais il savourait la caresse glaciale de l'air de la nuit sur son visage. Et le calme. Ce calme particulier, le cœur de la tempête, le centre de l'immense tourbillon des temps de malheur... Il marchait lentement, tantôt tête baissée, tantôt les yeux plongés dans la nuit de Varda. Silencieux. Il s'obligeait à ne penser à rien, pour le moment. Il lui fallait se reposer, se reposer avant de repartir. Avant de retrouver son frère... vivant ou mort.

Furieux contre lui-même d'avoir perdu la maîtrise de ses propres pensées, il grimpa dans un arbre touffu et se blottit très haut dans les branches, le dos appuyé au tronc ; essoufflé, il ferma les yeux et écouta son cœur battre contre l'écorce vivante. Petit à petit, il retrouva le calme et se détendit en s'allongeant de tout son long sur la branche. A plat ventre, jambes pendantes, la tête dans les bras, il se laissa bercer par le murmure de la sève et par les chuchotements du vent.

Le bruit de petites griffes sur l'écorce le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête : perché à quelques pieds de lui sur la branche, un faucon l'observait. Elrohir sourit et tendit le poing : l'oiseau s'approcha, recula ; mais il s'envola. L'elfe ne s'en formalisa pas. L'aube, cependant, était en train de se lever et il lui fallait rentrer au campement : il descendit de l'arbre à contrecœur et retourna sur ses pas. Le faucon revint tandis qu'il marchait, et se posa sur le bras que lui tendit l'elfe.

_- Mae govannen, Laisar._

L'oiseau pencha la tête et lui donna un coup de bec dans le haut du bras.

_- Je salue l'elfe, ami._

Non qu'Elrohir aie le don de parler aux faucons ; mais les Elfes et en particulier ceux qui vivaient près des forêts avaient la possibilité d'exprimer des idées compréhensibles par les animaux ; et ceux-ci de leur répondre en termes simples – bien que parfois rendus flous par leur conception particulière du monde. Les oiseleurs et les chasseurs savaient ainsi échanger avec leurs oiseaux de manière plus précise que la plupart des Elfes, mais ces échanges se limitaient généralement à l'expression de notions simples : danger, froid, faim, eau, feu, groupe de personnes, prédateur ou proie...

Les faucons faisaient partie des oiseaux les plus « intelligents » au sens humain du terme : on pouvait leur demander de décrire succinctement les endroits qu'ils avaient survolés récemment, les questionner à propos de la taille d'un groupe d'orcs, leur faire comprendre certains messages qui ne pouvaient risquer d'être écrits sur des missives...

Celui qui se tenait sur le poing d'Elrohir était habitué aux officiers d'Imladris. Il avait aidé les Elfes à quelques reprises et semblait s'être attaché à l'un des jeunes soldats de la troupe (du moins, on peut croire qu'il ressentait ce qui peut se rapprocher le plus du concept d'affection chez un oiseau). On le voyait souvent perché sur l'épaule de cet Elfe, et il n'en décollait pas à moins d'y avoir été explicitement invité. Ou d'en avoir envie.

On n'avait encore jamais traité un faucon de capricieux, mais si cela devait se produire, le premier ne pourrait être que Laisar : oiseau caractériel, il profita du perchoir que lui offrait Elrohir pour mordre consciencieusement la lanière de cuir de son baudrier. L'elfe le laissa faire car tenter de l'en empêcher ne lui aurait apporté que griffures et morsures. Finalement, le faucon lui rappelait un peu son frère...

_- Perdu petit, elfe ?_

Laisar avait cessé de le mordre et plantait son regard doré dans les yeux de l'Elfe.

_- Pas un petit, non. Pas un enfant. Un guerrier._

_- Guerrier mort avec prédateurs ?_

_- Non. Disparu._

_- Triste elfe._

Et de se remettre à mordiller le cuir.

_- Aimes toi ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Guerrier, tu aimes ? Tu veux il n'est pas mort ?_

_- Oui._

_- Un comme les feuilles en automne ?_

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Un comme soleil sur sa tête._

_- Ah ! Non. Comme la nuit._

_- Un elfe guerrier avec une couronne d'étoiles dans la nuit._

De saisissement, Elrohir s'arrêta net.

_- Répète ?_

_- Répète ?_

_- Dis-moi encore une fois ce que tu viens de dire !_

_- C'est passé._

_- Non ! Dis-moi ! Tu as vu ce guerrier ?_

_- Un comme une nuit sans sa lune ?_

_- Oui._

_- Oui._

_- Un elfe qui est comme mon reflet dans de l'eau ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais vu reflet à toi dans l'eau._

_- Est-ce que c'était moi ?_

Le faucon pencha la tête, le regarda avec intensité.

_- Oui, toi._

_- Quand ?_

_- Du passé, ça._

_- Laisar ! Dis-moi !_

_- Pluie avant la dernière pluie._

Alors, Elrohir leva le poing très haut dans le ciel et poussa un grand cri, jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque, et tandis que le faucon prenait son envol il partit vers le campement en courant comme un dératé, le cœur soudain débordant d'espoir et de joie.

* * *

Les cavaliers battaient la forêt au petit galop, espacés de quelques mètres chacun, leurs yeux vifs passant d'un endroit à l'autre, escortés de loin par une meute de loups en quête de gibier... Les Elfes ne s'en préoccupaient pas : les loups ne les attaqueraient pas, ils attendraient plutôt que les chasseurs leur offrent directement les restes de leurs proies. Sauf que ce pour quoi ils avaient organisé cette battue aujourd'hui n'était absolument pas destiné à être mangé. Les cavaliers filaient entre les arbres et leur course dura jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et alors ils allumèrent des lanternes d'argent et descendirent de leurs montures. Ils marchèrent dans les broussailles durant de longues heures sans se soucier de leur fatigue, docilement suivis par leurs chevaux. Mais soudain, un loup hurla et bondit en avant pour attaquer l'une des montures ; et dans l'instant qui suivit l'animal se figea dans les airs, deux flèches fichées dans le poitrail. Il retomba, mort. Deux soldats remirent leurs arcs à l'épaule, et la battue continua. Les loups s'éloignèrent peu à peu.

Le milieu de la nuit passa dans le silence. Le crépitement des flammes des lanternes était le seul bruit qui laissait deviner la présence des cavaliers dans la forêt. Lorsque l'aube se leva, ils l'avaient traversée de part en part, et on n'avait trouvé nulle trace d'Elladan. Alors, devant ses soldats, entouré de brume, Elrohir bondit sans un mot sur sa selle et fila au grand galop le long de la rivière qui bordait la forêt. Les cavaliers restèrent interdits : devaient-ils le suivre ? C'est à ce moment que le faucon enfonça ses serres tranchantes dans l'épaule de l'Elfe sur qui il était perché, et alors que le jeune homme poussait un cri de douleur et de surprise, il prit son envol et fila dans la direction où était parti Elrohir. Le cavalier, la main serrée sur son épaule, le regarda prendre de la hauteur ; et lorsque l'un de ses camarades s'approcha de lui et toucha son bras, il lui dit :

- Nous devons attendre. Ils savent où il est.


	23. Les Halls de Mandos

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 23 : Les Halls de Mandos**

----------------------------------------

- LEGOLAS ! Legolas, ça suffit ! Arrêtez !!

Legolas se tenait prostré à genoux dans la boue, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le sol avec une concentration extrême ; ses bras formaient une croix devant sa poitrine où se rejoignaient ses poignets. Ses épaules voûtées semblaient vouloir recouvrir ses poings serrés et il tremblait de tous ses membres en remuant les lèvres sans s'interrompre un seul instant ; et Elrond se précipita et se jeta à genoux pour le ceinturer et le faire tomber. Legolas résista mais ne put contrer la force du seigneur elfe. Il s'étala sur le côté et la chute lui fit perdre sa respiration, et il cessa de remuer les lèvres le temps de cligner des yeux. Alors qu'Elrond s'avançait sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, il se redressa, les yeux fous et distants, et il prit la fuite hors du camp.

- LEGOLAS !

Elrond, à son tour, se releva et courut à la poursuite du jeune elfe. Deux soldats, l'ayant vu partir, abandonnèrent leurs tâches et se précipitèrent à sa suite ; mais il leur hurla de rester dans le campement. Surpris, les deux hommes cessèrent leur course. Ils obéirent néanmoins, sans chercher à questionner leur capitaine.

L'aube venait à peine de se lever, et le camp était déjà en pleine effervescence : un officier avait ordonné que l'on se prépare à toute éventualité ; et l'appel aux armes avait éveillé ceux qui dormaient encore. Les tentes ne furent pas démontées, mais tous les Elfes se tenaient là, en armure, prêt à partir ou à se battre. Sans capitaine.

Elrond poursuivait Legolas sans reprendre haleine, sautant par-dessus les buissons et les branches tombées, et bientôt le jeune elfe devant lui ralentit sensiblement sa course. Il le rattrapa alors et le saisit sans douceur par le bras :

- Legolas ! Arrêtez ça !

Legolas le regarda sans paraître le voir, pâle et tremblant, et ses lèvres n'avaient pas cessé de remuer.

- LEGOLAS !!

Sous la poigne de fer qui lui tordit le bras, le prince de Mirkwood plissa à peine les paupières. Elrond lui faucha les jambes pour le faire tomber à genoux. Son visage ne laissa passer nulle expression et il n'interrompit pas le flot de paroles silencieuses qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Alors, Elrond s'agenouilla à son tour derrière lui et posa les mains sur les épaules de Legolas ; et c'est littéralement épuisé qu'il adressa une supplique à la seule personne capable de faire sortir le jeune prince de sa transe. Les yeux du vieil elfe se fermèrent et il s'affaissa légèrement sur lui-même alors que Legolas se cambrait brutalement.

Une voix aux confins de son esprit. Une voix étrangère, froide. Qui lui donnait des ordres. Un intrus, un ennemi. Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces. L'être ne fut pas ébranlé et s'approcha encore. La voix... Il écouta plus attentivement en baissant très légèrement les remparts de son être. Une voix connue. Un homme. Ce n'était pas son père, pourtant. Qui, alors, était capable d'entrer dans sa transe ? Qui avait la puissance terrible de briser les remparts de son âme ? Il ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas son père, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il n'avait pas cette impression de sécurité, pas la sensation de cette main aimée qui frappait délicatement à la porte de son esprit.

_- Legolas._

Frayeur, fuite. Non, pas de fuite. _Je suis un prince guerrier_, pensa-t-il. _Si ce n'est pas mon père, ça ne peut être que quelqu'un de bon. Une magie mauvaise ne pourrait pénétrer dans mon esprit._ La voix encore : « Legolas ! ». Il se rassura. C'était un véritable sacrilège d'interrompre une telle transe, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Et puis, il était puissant. Un visage se dessina et une main se tendit vers lui.

_Curunir ?_

Une terrible explosion de lumière silencieuse. Un conflit effroyable au plus profond de lui-même. Deux êtres d'une puissance sans limites qui se disputaient la possession de son âme. La terreur l'envahit. Il ne pouvait plus sortir de sa transe, il n'était plus maître de lui-même, on se disputait sa magie comme deux loups s'entretuent pour une carcasse de viande. Les essences déferlaient et tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur de lui-même, dévastant, ravageant tout ce qui était lui alors que la panique l'envahissait et qu'il hurlait de toutes ses forces, ô, rien que pour entendre le son de sa propre voix, de sa propre vie... Une main se tendit alors, une main de femme née de l'une des deux magies, et la main d'un homme venu d'un autre monde se glissa dans la première en même temps que Legolas tendait la sienne pour s'accrocher, et la sensation d'un écho étrange prit possession de lui. Ces deux... trois... quatre... ces visages... plusieurs visages connus, aimés... L'autre magie, alors, déferla sur eux et se saisit de lui pour l'arracher à eux. Son âme se troubla et il perdit pied ; et les visages se tournèrent vers lui et les mains se tendirent. Et Legolas laissa son âme s'échapper de lui-même.

-----------------

Des milliers de pas claquaient sur le dallage de pierre. Frottements, chuchotements. Des pieds nus. Des voix désincarnées. Des visages estompés et des yeux sans âme. Il se laissa entraîner par la lente et informe procession. Il se laissa prendre dans le fleuve tranquille de ceux qui marchent vers la mort et vers les dieux. Sans plus de volonté, sans plus de forces. Il n'était plus... il... il ? Une sensation de détachement. L'identité n'est plus rien dans les halls de Mandos. Des visages et des froissements de voix en lambeaux dans une brume de silence.

Mais... quelque chose. Un défaut dans la trame de la brume. Les pas s'éloignent, les visages se détournent, les âmes ne le poussent plus vers les dieux. Solitude soudaine. Ce n'est pas ça, la mort, pour un Elfe. Où vont les autres ? Pourquoi ne pas aller en même temps que les visages dans la brume ? Un défaut. Un visage qui se dessine, des traits qui s'affinent à mesure que les autres se détournent. Il n'y a plus le bruit des pas sur la pierre. Le visage de la femme est beau. Ses yeux sont beaux. Fascinants. Suivre les yeux. Les yeux et le visage s'éloignent, il faut les suivre pour ne pas se perdre. Le visage se tourne à nouveau et les lèvres bougent :

- Viens.

C'est la langue des Hauts-Elfes, c'est le _quenya_, que ne connaissent plus que les Sages et les Anciens...

Il vient. Il suit la femme hors de la brume, il lui donne la main même s'il n'a pas de corps. Mais... il. Il est quelque chose, alors... Les yeux sourient et la brume se dissipe en dévoilant la belle dame. Il voit qu'il serre fort la main délicate, il ne veut pas lâcher. Tout est confus autour, mais pas la dame. Il est curieux, confiant. Elle, elle lui sourit toujours. Elle est gentille. Comme sa maman.

_Maman ?_

Le visage se trouble très légèrement puis se fait plus précis. Les yeux de maman lui sourient.

- Je suis là, mon garçon. Viens, il faut me suivre.

Il la suit sans lâcher sa main. Elle le mène encore un certain temps, au milieu de la brume. Il ne sait pas sur quoi il marche, mais elle le fait s'arrêter au bout d'un moment, et il est debout sur un dallage de pierre claire. Maman lâche sa main et son visage se trouble de nouveau très légèrement : ce n'est plus maman. C'est Lady Galadriel. Ce n'est pas grave. Galadriel est gentille aussi. Mais il préférait quand même maman. Elle lui sourit :

- Le visage que tu me donnes est celui que tu désires voir, mon enfant. Mais maintenant que tu le sais, tu peux voir qui je suis.

Et il eut alors la sensation qu'on ôtait un voile gris de devant ses yeux, et la dame devint éblouissante de pureté et de beauté. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander son nom, mais il ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait un corps ou non. Alors il ne dit rien, et la dame passa la main sur sa joue. Très douce, la main de la belle dame. Pleine d'une magie réconfortante.

- Tu sais qui je suis, Legolas. Tu connais mon nom. Mais tu l'as oublié, car tu n'es plus celui que tu étais. Te souviens-tu de toi-même, enfant Elfe ? Tu es Legolas.

- Legolas, répéta-t-il.

Elle sourit.

- Legolas. _Laiquallassë._

A ce nom, il sentit quelque chose tirer très fort au fond de lui.

_Yavanna !_ pensa-t-il très fort, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'amour pour celle qui lui réapprenait à être.

Et elle répéta son nom, encore, son vrai nom, son nom d'Elfe, son nom d'homme, son nom de prince... _Laiquallassë_, disait-elle, et chaque fois l'amour en lui grandissait et il savait un peu plus qui il était. Quand il sut qu'il existait, quand il sentit le poids de son corps ancrer ses pieds au sol de pierre, quand il sentit son cœur battre au fond de sa poitrine, alors, un autre visage lui apparut. Et c'était Mithrandir, Gandalf, le Pèlerin Gris. C'était le Maïa qui parcourait le monde en compagnie des Hommes et des Elfes. Et Legolas se tourna vers lui alors que la voix caverneuse du vieil homme lui chuchotait :

- Vous faites des bêtises, Legolas Greenleaf. Beaucoup trop de bêtises. Vous outrepassez votre essence même... Vous n'auriez pas dû _pouvoir_ mourir.

Yavanna le regarda avec tendresse :

- Retournez sur Arda, mon enfant. En désirant faire le bien, vous pouvez faire beaucoup de mal.

Legolas baissa les yeux. Il parla, et sa voix lui semblait venir d'un autre corps tant elle lui était étrangère et indomptable :

- Je... dois réparer. Ma faute.

Yavanna leva un bras pour caresser son visage et lui relever le menton :

- La faute originelle est celle d'Eru en personne. Celle d'avoir laissé le mal naître de lui-même. J'y ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Vous ne devez pas mourir,_Laiquallassë_. N'épuisez pas votre âme dans l'usage de votre magie. Vous vous y perdrez. Comme votre mère.

Legolas, alors, sentit dans son cœur l'horreur et le chagrin de la mort, et il cria presque dans un sanglot :

- Il devait le trouver ! Ils ne doivent pas être séparés !

- Et pour qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi, vous avez payé de votre personne le prix le plus élevé qui soit... Vous avez sacrifié votre magie et votre âme pour préserver le bonheur de ceux que vous aimez... C'est un don magnifique,_Laiquallassë_. Et terrible.

Legolas tomba à genoux devant Yavanna et le visage de sa mère apparut dans son esprit. Un sourire, fugace. Et la voix de Yavanna qui lui dit doucement :

- Je vous retire le don de mort, mon enfant.

Alors, Legolas ouvrit grand les yeux et hurla plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais hurlé, et il sentit les bras d'Elrond l'enserrer fermement au moment où les yeux de Yavanna disparaissaient de son esprit. Et quand son cri mourut, un filet de voix s'échappa de ses lèvres :

_- Mais pas celui de la souffrance..._

Alors, Elrond ferma les yeux et serra plus fort Legolas contre lui.


	24. Falling Snow

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 24 : Falling Snow**

_Listening to :  
Within Temptation - Pale_

* * *

Elrohir était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, à Imladris. Une jambe pendant au-dehors, les bras croisé sur son genou replié, il regardait pensivement la vallée qui se couvrait de neige. Elladan dormait encore, enfoui sous les couvertures. Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés : l'hiver était venu, apportant le froid et le silence. Elladan passait beaucoup de temps à dormir. Il semblait se remettre peu à peu de ses blessures, mais restait silencieux et effacé ; il se retirait dans la chambre aussi souvent qu'il en avait la possibilité et n'en était même pas sorti pour saluer le départ d'Estel, qu'Elrond avait envoyé au loin avec un groupe d'éclaireurs.

L'elfe soupira et appuya sa tête contre le cadre de bois de la fenêtre. Legolas avait quitté Fondcombe dès qu'Elrond l'avait jugé en état de faire le voyage jusqu'à Mirkwood. Les soldats et le Roi étaient partis dans une atmosphère qui n'était pas naturelle pour les Elfes de la vallée : la tristesse et la peur avaient précipité leur départ. Il n'y avait pas eu de chants pour les accompagner sur le sentier, car ceux qui habituellement accueillaient les voyageurs avec allégresse avaient quitté leurs arbres pour se réfugier dans la cité. On les avait regardés partir, et la neige s'était mise à tomber.

Les flocons volaient dans le silence et se déposaient sur les branches des arbres sous la fenêtre. Elrohir les regardait tourbillonner, perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et prit sur une commode une grande bande de tissu très fin ainsi qu'un pot de verre contenant de l'onguent, puis alla s'assoir au bord du lit de son frère. Il releva en partie la couverture, silencieux, regardant la poitrine se soulever lentement, puis il se saisit la main la plus proche de lui avant de rabattre la couverture sur laquelle il reposa le bras d'Elladan. Il déroula la bande de tissu sur ses genoux et prit la main tiède entre les siennes : la peau avait été en grande partie détruite par le feu de la torche et ne s'était pas encore reformée, laissant encore de grandes zones littéralement à vif.

Elrohir ferma un instant les yeux, parcouru d'un brusque frisson qui lui donna la nausée… Elladan lui avait raconté comment il avait brûlé ses liens, mais le fait de le savoir n'enlevait rien à l'horreur de la blessure et à la souffrance qu'endurait son frère depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il se reprit, rouvrit les yeux et ferma son visage ; alors il plia et déplia délicatement les doigts raidis, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Elladan. Il s'arrêta pour regarder son visage : ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais il semblait les plisser très fort comme pour échapper à la douleur, et sa tête avait basculé en arrière, laissant la bouche s'ouvrir et aspirer l'air à grands coups saccadés. Il détourna son regard et se saisit du pot pour couvrir d'onguent toute la surface de la peau brûlée, jusqu'au milieu de l'avant bras, et son frère geint à nouveau et s'agita sur sa couche. Elrohir caressa longuement la main blessée entre les siennes, les yeux baissés, sans regarder le visage de son frère. Il fallait qu'Elladan retrouve la sensibilité de sa peau, qu'il puisse à nouveau se battre ! Alors, les larmes aux yeux malgré lui, Elrohir continuait de caresser et de plier et déplier les doigts et le poignet, malgré la douleur qu'il savait causer à son frère.

En effet, le front d'Elladan se couvrait de sueur, il ouvrait la bouche pour respirer irrégulièrement, et Elrohir continuait ses soins en pleurant. Incapable de le soigner par magie, il avait demandé l'aide de son père… son père qui, voyant les blessures, avait détourné le regard et quitté la pièce la tête basse. Il fallait laisser le corps se régénérer de lui-même, et se contenter d'assouplir la peau aussi bien que les articulations abîmées, malgré la souffrance que ces manipulations causaient à Elladan. Au bout d'un long moment, Elrohir rouvrit les yeux et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, et il prit la bande de tissu pour en entourer un à un les doigts écorchés ; puis la paume, le pouce, et le poignet… le bandage montait jusqu'au coude quand il reposa le bras sur la couverture.

Alors, il se leva un instant, s'approchant de la fenêtre pour respirer à grands coups l'air glacé de l'hiver. Et il revint pour éponger la sueur du front d'Elladan, et il se rassit à ses côtés pour soigner l'autre main, retenant ses propres tremblements, les mâchoires contractées.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé, il quitta la pièce et s'en fut au-dehors. Il traversa les couloirs à grands pas, se faufila dans les ombres des colonnes puis disparut de la cité.

* * *

Erestor, du haut de sa fenêtre, vit sa silhouette sombre s'enfuir en courant dans la neige. Il se tourna vers Elrond qui se tenait assis dans un grand fauteuil de bois près du feu et lui tournait le dos, la tête appuyée dans sa main :

- Il a quitté la cité, mon ami…

Elrond prit une grande inspiration qu'il laissa échapper lentement.

- Il reviendra bientôt.

- Elladan lui a-t-il dit ce qui c'était passé lors de sa captivité ?

- Je ne sais pas… ce qu'il m'a dit à moi, je n'ai pu le lui arracher qu'à grand-peine et au prix de grandes souffrances pour lui. Je ne sais s'ils en ont parlé entre eux…

Erestor, sans répondre, regarda un instant le dos du siège d'Elrond, puis se détourna vers la fenêtre. Après un moment, Elrond reprit :

- Que devons-nous croire ? … Ce qui s'est passé lors de la transe de Legolas… je ne saurais l'expliquer… J'ai peur de croire à mes propres déductions.

- Le Mage Blanc… Curunir… Il joue à l'équilibriste, il est si près du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Devons-nous dorénavant nous méfier de lui ? Alors qu'il est le plus puissant des Istari ? Notre situation est problématique, Elrond.

Elrond soupira en se massant la tête du bout des doigts.

- Problématique, certainement… cependant, je pense que Radagast et Gandalf sont exempts de tout soupçon. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé trace des autres mages envoyés par les Maiar…

- Je le sais. Quant à tes fils et à Legolas…

- Nous avons seulement trois Princes pour régner en Terre du Milieu quand nous serons partis ; et deux d'entre eux sont aujourd'hui gravement blessés et probablement empoisonnés par ce qui semble être de la magie noire. Quant à Elrohir… si son frère perd la vie, il n'y survivra pas.

Erestor quitta la fenêtre pour poser une main sur l'épaule du vieil Elfe.

- Je pense que Legolas n'aura plus à souffrir de la blessure de Morgoth.

- Cette intervention de Yavanna me laisse perplexe, Erestor. Pourquoi les Maiar et les Valar se préoccuperaient-ils du sort de ce jeune garçon ?

- En toute honnêteté, je l'ignore autant que toi, mon ami. Je ne peux que faire des suppositions…

- Je t'écoute.

Elrond se redressa sur son fauteuil tandis qu'Erestor ôtait sa main de son épaule pour retourner s'appuyer contre la fenêtre.

- Dans tous les cas, elle a fait en sorte que Legolas ne puisse plus mourir. Cependant, j'ignore si la blessure, maintenant, se résorbera d'elle-même ou s'il risque de souffrir à nouveau.

- Sur ce point, je suis totalement ignorant… la magie des Maiar me dépasse de loin.

- Pourtant tu es plutôt doué.

Elrond laissa échapper un petit rire.

- En rendant son immortalité à Legolas, Yavanna m'a ôté un fardeau. J'étais impuissant contre ce poison. Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous pouvons compter sur le fait que Mirkwood aura un roi lorsque Thranduil s'en ira, ce qui n'était pas le cas tant que son prince risquait de mourir.

- Crois-tu vraiment que les préoccupations de la Dame soient d'ordre politique, Elrond ?

- J'ignore sinon quelles raisons l'ont poussée à sauver cet enfant !

Erestor soupira et regarda au-dehors. Il voyait Elrohir se déplacer sous les arbres couverts de neige. Mais on frappa à la porte, et Glorfindel entra :

- Bien le bonsoir, mes vieux amis.

- Bonsoir, Seigneur Glorfindel. Sois le bienvenu.

- Je vous apporte des missives de Lòrien et de Mirkwood.

* * *

Elrohir était revenu au bout de quelques heures, couvert de neige, trempé, mais apaisé. Il croisa le regard surpris des gardes en faction devant les portes d'Imladris et ressentit comme une légère honte venir lui brûler les joues : il avait quitté la cité comme un voleur, en courant comme un dératé, sans armes ni cape… Un acte stupide, réellement. Il passa devant eux et ne releva plus les yeux avant d'avoir atteint sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il se tourna instinctivement vers le lit : Elladan y reposait toujours, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration semblait calme. Elrohir se détourna de lui pour se changer. Lorsqu'il fut réchauffé, il revint près du lit et prit la main d'Elladan : elle était froide. Il souleva la couverture et replia les bras de son frère près de son corps avant le couvrir de nouveau. Il resta un instant à contempler son visage puis, voyant que sa douleur semblait apaisée et qu'il ne donnait pas signe d'éveil, il s'éloigna pour reprendre sa place en équilibre au bord de la fenêtre après avoir remis des bûches sur le feu. La fatigue lui faisait tourner la tête, mais il resta là un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Elrohir se retourna pour voir entrer l'un de ses soldats. Il descendit de la fenêtre et répondit au salut par un hochement de tête.

- Que veux-tu, Deoran ?

- Ton père m'envoie vous chercher : il vient de recevoir une missive de Thranduil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient.

- Ah, bien. Elladan doit-il venir ?

Deoran jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe endormi :

- Je pense qu'il ne nous en voudra pas si on le laisse se reposer…

- Qu'il dorme, alors.

Deoran lui sourit : un peu plus âgé qu'Elrohir, il était un excellent compagnon d'entraînement au maniement des armes. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient en boucles derrière ses épaules et qui lui donnaient, vu de loin, un air tout à fait féminin ; et c'était bien sûr une source de grand amusement pour les jumeaux. Il était cependant un grand guerrier et tenait le poste de chef des archers, et il se montrait fort peu enclin à les laisser faire lors des séances de tir. Cela n'empêchait pas les jumeaux de l'asticoter en dehors des entraînements : sa gentillesse et son calme résistant à toute épreuve, il ne restait jamais fâché bien longtemps ; et c'est ainsi qu'il accepta de rester veiller Elladan en l'absence de son frère.

Elrohir monta quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier de pierre et entra dans le bureau de son père. Glorfindel et Erestor s'y trouvaient déjà et le saluèrent, et Elrond lui tendit un parchemin signé de la main du roi Thranduil :

_Mon très cher ami,_

_j'ai la joie de t'annoncer que mon fils se porte maintenant à merveille  
et a reprit le commandement de l'armée. Je ne saurais te remercier assez  
des soins et de l'attention que tu lui as portés. La blessure disparaît peu à peu.  
Cependant, une nouvelle source d'inquiétude est apparue à Mirkwood :  
nos chasseurs rencontrent de plus en plus d'araignées géantes  
et de créatures maléfiques. Cela semble ridicule à dire, mais l'un de nos  
éclaireurs a été tué par des écureuils. Leurs yeux sont rouges et leur pelage  
est noir ; ils pullulent maintenant au cœur de la Forêt. Je ne sais quelle magie  
est à l'œuvre là-bas, mais je ne puis être tranquille. C'est ainsi que je  
requière ton aide et ton conseil, mon sage ami ; car ta magie et tes  
connaissances diffèrent des miennes et sauront peut-être comprendre ce qui  
se passe actuellement. Au-delà de ces préoccupations, j'ai l'espoir que tes  
fils se portent mieux eux aussi et qu'ils sauront reprend goût à l'existence.  
Je garde en moi la crainte de voir nos enfants perdre leur amour pour  
Arda et désirer quitter cette terre en ces temps qui s'annoncent sombre._

_Amicalement,  
Thranduil Oropherion._

Elrohir releva les yeux : les visages de son père et des deux conseillers étaient sombres.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, père ? Irez-vous à Mirkwood ?

- Je ne puis en décider actuellement, et c'est pour cela que je souhaiterais ton conseil. Glorfindel et Erestor hésitent eux aussi, car vois ce que nous avons reçu de Lothlòrien...

Il lui tendit un second parchemin, signé de Celeborn. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage d'Elrohir se décomposait.

_Mon ami,_

_je souhaite te faire part d'un fait inhabituel et dérangeant qui s'est produit il y a peu  
sur nos frontières : l'un de nos soldats a été retrouvé à demi mourant sur un sentier  
en bordure de la forêt ; et c'est l'un de ceux qui avaient disparu avec toute sa patrouille.  
Notre joie de le retrouver fut grande, mais il s'est avéré que son esprit semble maintenant  
dérangé, et d'une façon effrayante. Ceux qui l'ont trouvé sont en état de choc, car ils  
l'ont vu couché près des cadavres de deux humains en partis dévorés. Il semble que ce soit  
lui qui les a mangés, puisqu'il se trouvait seul et qu'il est dans un état physique extrêmement  
préoccupant : il n'avait visiblement pas mangé depuis plusieurs semaines, peut-être deux mois.  
Cela pourrait expliquer l'acte atroce qu'il a commis. Cependant il n'a pas parlé  
depuis qu'il a été ramené, mais il ne semble pas pour autant être dangereux. Il est  
épuisé et a perdu un œil ; il semble également très éprouvé mentalement.  
J'ai entendu dire que tes fils, eux, se portent bien ; et je ne sais  
si la mauvaise aventure qu'ils ont subie est en rapport avec cela.  
Peut-être devrions-nous convoquer le Conseil Blanc afin de réunir les Sages. Les conseils avisés  
des Istari nous aideront, je l'espère, à éclaircir la situation et à quitter ces temps de malheur.  
Radagast est ici en Lòrien et Olorin se trouve probablement aux Gués de l'Isen. Je ne sais  
cependant où Mithrandir vagabonde actuellement ; je compte sur toi pour le rappeler à Imladris._

_Puissent les Valar nous protéger tous._


	25. Be yourself

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 25 : Be yourself**

_Listening to :_

_Carlos__ Nuñez: St Patrick an dro_

* * *

Legolas avait quitté la chaleur de sa chambre pour chevaucher dans la forêt. La neige tombait à gros flocons depuis plusieurs jours et avait recouvert les entrées du palais souterrain. On lui avait ouvert les portes et proposé une escorte, mais il avait refusé. Il désirait s'échapper un moment de la surveillance des guérisseurs et de son père, sans parler des responsabilités et des interventions incessantes que nécessitait son statut de capitaine de l'armée. Cependant, les soldats ne se formalisaient pas trop de le voir rechigner à la tâche et s'entraînaient sans lui, malgré le désaccord du Roi : il avait été absent un long moment, or il avait été le premier à leur dire qu'ils devaient être capables de se battre en bon ordre même sans capitaine.

Ainsi donc, il chevauchait seul sous l'averse de neige, couvert d'une grande cape sombre. Il montait à cru, et son beau cheval bai profitait autant que lui de l'escapade qu'il lui offrait. Il galopa à travers les arbres durant presque une heure, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il parvint à l'orée ouest de la forêt. La neige avait cessé de tomber, et il regarda autour de lui : la plaine s'étendait à perte de vue, brillante et blanche, aveuglant ses yeux. Au loin, il devinait la présence des bois de Lothlòrien ; mais derrière lui il sentait toujours l'odeur rassurante des arbres de Mirkwood, pins, sapins, chênes, bouleaux, saules… La forêt offrait ses merveilles aux elfes.

Alors, Legolas talonna sa monture et partit au grand galop à travers la plaine. Il se redressa et écarta les bras au-dessus de lui, laissant la capuche qui couvrait sa tête retomber sur ses épaules. Ravi, il riait tout seul, les yeux fermés, les bras tendus, sentant avec plaisir les muscles du cheval rouler sous ses jambes. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que sa monture l'avait déjà amené très loin de la forêt ; et il l'arrêta. Le cheval rechignait pourtant à cesser sa course, il le laissa donc continuer à un trot soutenu tout en le dirigeant vers le sud. Après un moment, la neige se remit à tomber et il remit sa capuche tandis que sa monture ralentissait.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés près des Monts Brumeux, la grande chaîne de montagnes qui s'étendait du Nord au Sud et passait entre Imladris et Mirkwood. Legolas eut une pensée pour Elladan et Elrohir, et son cœur se serra lorsqu'un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Il avait quitté Imladris alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait. Il s'était laissé mener par son père et par ses guerriers, sans se poser de questions, et il n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir du trajet, pourtant long, d'Imladris jusqu'au palais de Mirkwood. Son père lui avait assuré par la suite qu'Elrohir était en parfaite santé et qu'Elladan se remettait peu à peu, bien que l'état dans lequel on l'avait retrouvé fût très préoccupant les premières semaines. Thranduil lui avait aussi assené nombre de sermons concernant l'usage qu'il avait fait de sa magie, et lui répétait sans cesse que se jeter tête la première dans le danger pour sauver un ami n'est pas la meilleure solution pour éviter des morts et était même parfaitement stupide, voire suicidaire. Ce à quoi Legolas excédé avait fini par répondre que finalement, il avait peut-être essayé de se suicider vraiment. Il en rougissait maintenant, mais sur le moment cela avait eu le mérite de faire taire le roi, qui l'avait regardé en silence avec un air de profonde tristesse avant de se détourner. Un peu honteux et surtout passablement énervé, Legolas avait alors quitté la pièce dans un silence pesant. Puis, il s'était vêtu pour la chasse et avait fui le palais à cheval avant que le soleil ne soit levé.

Il chevauchait maintenant au pied des montagnes tandis que le soleil s'approchait du midi. La neige tombait toujours. Legolas observait simplement autour de lui, sans rien chercher de particulier, l'esprit dégagé de toute pensée, laissant son cheval avancer à un pas tranquille. Il longea ainsi les montagnes, silhouette solitaire dans l'étendue de neige. Calme. Détendu. Reposé. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il s'était habitué à ressentir cette gêne, cette infime douleur qui s'insinuait chaque jour depuis la base du crâne jusqu'au épaules et qui ne disparaissait que quand un guérisseur avait passé plusieurs heures à laver, masser et badigeonner la plaie d'onguents divers. Legolas évitait au maximum de recourir à ces soins, non seulement par pitié pour les guérisseurs mais aussi parce qu'il supportait difficilement de rester immobile pendant un temps si long. De plus, il haïssait l'idée même de sa faiblesse : se soumettre à ces soins l'obligeait à avouer qu'il n'était pas infaillible. Cependant, il avait eu la promesse de tous les guérisseurs qu'ils ne divulgueraient pas la nature de sa blessure à son peuple, car Legolas pensait sincèrement qu'on ne pouvait avoir confiance en un prince guerrier qu'on savait blessé et prompt à s'évanouir comme une fille effrayée. L'intervention de Yavanna lui épargnait dorénavant ce supplice, sauvegardant son amour-propre et sa confiance en lui-même…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, donc, Legolas se sentait parfaitement bien et il savourait l'idée que, définitivement, il ne pourrait plus mourir autrement qu'au combat. Enfin, il réapprenait à être immortel, à penser à l'avenir, à voir plus loin que le lendemain : il venait de quitter le palais sans prévenir, sans vêtements de rechange ni couvertures, il ne savait pas où il allait, il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait, et cela lui apportait une joie profonde et naïve qu'il redécouvrait. Il avait le temps. Autant de temps qu'il le désirait, pour parcourir la terre, pour apprendre encore, pour faire des rencontres et des découvertes… Du temps pour vivre, du temps pour aimer.

Alors, Legolas repartit au galop vers le sud, s'éloignant toujours plus du palais, ignorant le froid et l'humidité de la neige qui s'amoncelait sur ses épaules et alourdissait sa cape. La clarté aveuglante du soleil de midi qui se réfléchissait sur la neige s'étiola peu à peu pour laisser finalement venir le soir. Legolas ne s'arrêta pas : il n'avait pas faim, pas soif. Il n'avait besoin de rien et jouissait de ce bonheur simple dont il avait été privé durant de trop longues années. Et il eut soudain envie de tuer, de tuer des orcs, ces sales créatures qui lui avaient volé une partie de sa vie et qui dénaturaient la beauté de sa forêt. Ils pullulaient dans certaines parties de Mirkwood, croissant en nombre et apportant des mauvaises choses malgré la puissance des sortilèges des Elfes... Des nombreux animaux n'étaient plus ce qu'ils devaient être : on avait trouvé des écureuils aux yeux rouges, des cerfs noirs, et des araignées de plus en plus grosses et agressives... Legolas pensa alors à ceux qui étaient morts, et ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Immortel ou non, quand un soldat se faisait piquer puis dévorer par une de ces arachnides monstrueuses, il n'avait aucun intérêt à ne pas laisser son âme s'échapper de son corps. Il pensa alors que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait lorsque l'être qui avait pris la voix de Curunir avait dévasté son esprit alors qu'il était en train de tisser le sort qui montrait à Elrohir où gisait son frère blessé. Il avait laissé son âme s'en aller, il avait quitté ce corps que dévastaient des puissances de magie trop grandes pour lui. Et Elrond, grâce à sa sagesse et à sa propre magie, était parvenu à le mener devant Yavanna et Mithrandir. Cependant, Legolas ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yavanna s'était inquiétée de le voir abandonner sa vie. Concernant Elrond et Mithrandir, leur intervention pouvait s'expliquer par l'affection qui les liait… mais, Yavanna ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne s'expliquait pas son geste.

Regardant à nouveau autour de lui et quittant ce trop-plein de questions auxquelles il ne savait répondre, Legolas s'aperçut qu'il était approchait du royaume Nain ; et en effet deux guerriers se dressèrent face à lui. Il leva les deux mains en signe de paix et, s'exprimant dans leur langue, leur parla ainsi :

- Je suis seul et je viens en paix, maîtres nains. Je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil.

- Approche donc, elfe, et descend de ta monture. Tu es déjà bien assez grand quand tes pieds sont au sol.

Legolas obéit, observé par les deux guerriers à l'accent guttural. Ils portaient chacun deux haches et ils avaient des poignards à la ceinture. Leurs épaules étaient couvertes d'une protection de cuir. L'elfe mit docilement pied à terre devant eux et ôta son arc qu'il avait passé autour de son épaule pour le poser à ses pieds, suivi de ses poignards. Les Nains le regardaient faire sans mot dire, et quand il se fut raisonnablement désarmé devant eux, ils eurent tous les deux un gros rire tandis que leurs visages se fendaient d'un sourire :

- Il est toujours agréable de voir un elfe tout nu sans ses armes, mon ami.

Legolas sourit en retour : il n'était pas menacé et ne venait pas pour chercher la bagarre. Cependant il était étrange de voir deux guerriers postés à cet endroit, et il leur dit :

- Nous sommes en paix avec les Nains. Vos frontières sont-elles menacées au point que vous arrêtiez ceux qui viennent des royaumes voisins ?

- Il se passe des choses pas très claires, en ce moment : nous savons qu'une ombre s'étend dans ta forêt, prince de Mirkwood, et une ombre s'étend de même dans le royaume de pierre.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez touchés par le malheur, comme nous le sommes depuis un moment…

- Ah ! Ca ! Les Elfes se préoccupent fort peu des affaires des Nains, et c'est tant mieux. Mais, voyons, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés : Fili et Kili, pour te servir. Et puisque que nous n'avons pas été très aimable avec toi, oreilles pointues, on t'offre un repas dans notre repaire secret de guetteurs ! La bière est bonne, et la viande cuite à point de ce midi. Un repas de roi !

Legolas, interloqué, laissa échapper un rire bref avant d'accepter la proposition des Nains : après tout, il en croisait rarement d'aussi sympathiques.

- Je viendrai avec vous, alors, amis.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Reprends tes armes et ton canasson, et suis-nous !

Sur ce, Fili et Kili tournèrent les talons et s'en furent au pas cadencé sans attendre Legolas. L'elfe récupéra ses dagues et passa l'arc à son épaule puis regarda sa monture, qui lui rendit un coup d'œil attristé : « _canasson ?_ »

-_Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, Kern. Ils auraient été capables de te prendre pour une vache._

* * *

Legolas entra dans l'abri et ôta sa cape alourdie de neige. Les Nains l'observèrent attentivement tandis qu'il leur apparaissait dans ses habits de chasseurs, puis ils lui offrirent une place sur une couverture près du feu :

- Tiens, pose-toi là, oreilles pointues. Tu as laissé ton canasson sous la neige ?

- Oui, sourit Legolas. Il se débrouille tout seul et il ne s'enfuira pas.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Tiens, sers-toi en viande, prince de Mirkwood.

Legolas remplit l'assiette que lui tendit l'un des nains : la viande fumait et dégageait une odeur savoureuse. L'autre nain remplit trois pichets de bière à ras bord.

- Allons, puisque vous savez qui je suis, dites-moi lequel est Fili et lequel est Kili.

- Fili, pour te servir. Kili est plus gras que moi, c'est facile.

- Ne te moque pas, fit Kili : cet elfe-là, maigrichon comme il est, il ne fera pas la différence.

- Bah, il suffit de compter les tresses dans vos barbes, non ? Kili en a une de plus…

Les Nains le regardèrent un instant, sidérés. Puis leur joie explosa et ils donnèrent de grandes claques dans le dos à Legolas avant de lui mettre un pichet de bière dans les mains.

- Pour un elfe, tu t'y connais en Nains, toi !

- Pour des Nains, vous cuisinez bien.

- Allez, mange et tais-toi, sinon on va finir par se battre. Ca serait dommage, pour une fois qu'on trouve un elfe pas trop niais !

La discussion fut animée et arrosée de bonne bière ; et il s'avéra que ces trois-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Fili et Kili découvrait un elfe qui n'était ignorant ni de leur langage ni de leurs coutumes, et Legolas s'amusait grandement de leur joyeuse et bruyante compagnie.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils terminèrent de boire et de manger, et les nains proposèrent de jouer aux dés. Et les parties s'enchainèrent, longues et ponctuées de cris et de rires. Ils jouaient pour rien, juste pour leur plaisir, et Legolas se disait qu'à plus de deux mille ans, c'était bien la première fois qu'il jouait aux dés vautré à plat ventre dans la poussière en buvant de la bière, surtout en compagnie de nains.

La nuit passa ainsi et la fatigue vint, amenée par les rires et la bière – surtout par la bière. Fili sortit de l'abri pour uriner, et Legolas entendit un grognement qui ressemblait à : « Pousse-toi, la vache » suivi d'un hennissement et d'un coup de sabot. Il se roula par terre de rire, ivre comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, et Kili le regardait sans comprendre. Et quand Fili revint en se tenant le genou, maudissant le fichu canasson de l'elfe, il comprit et rejoignit Legolas dans son fou rire.

Ils finirent par se coucher tous les trois, abrutis par l'alcool et par le jeu, et les Nains ne laissèrent pas Legolas fermer les yeux avant de lui avoir arraché la promesse que oui, s'il s'avérait qu'ils avaient laissé passer des saletés pas naturelles sur le chemin qu'ils étaient censés surveiller, ça serait de sa faute. Et puis ils s'endormirent côte à côte, laissant le feu s'éteindre.

Le midi vit les nains s'éveiller de leur torpeur. Legolas n'était plus dans l'abri, et ils se levèrent pour le chercher : ils sortirent mais ne le virent point. C'est Legolas qui se tourna vers eux et les héla : couvert de sa cape elle-même couverte de neige, l'arc à la main, il se fondait si bien dans le paysage que les Nains durent s'approcher pour le discerner.

- Ah ça ! Déjà debout, oreilles pointues ?

- Je surveille votre chemin depuis l'aube, mes braves amis. Vous ronfliez si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous éveiller.

- Sacrebleu. Même pas de gueule de bois ?

- Même pas.

- J'avoue que tu es épatant, l'elfe. Tu causes comme un nain, tu bois comme un nain, et tu tiens l'alcool tout aussi bien.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Les Nains éclatèrent de rire :

- Pour sûr, toi, tu reviendras nous voir !

- Je reviendrai ! Nous nous reverrons très certainement, et peut-être assez tôt.

- Et apporte de ton vin de cerise, la prochaine fois.

- Seulement si Fili ne traite plus mon brave cheval de vache, se moqua Legolas.

Fili ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Parce qu'il comprend ce qu'on lui dit, ton canasson ?

- Quand on le confond avec une vache, il sait faire la différence, oui, dit Legolas avec espièglerie.

Fili et Kili le regardaient avec étonnement :

- On n'avait pas vu d'elfe depuis longtemps, et on en apprend de bonnes.

- Allons, mes amis ! Il y a toujours matière à surprendre l'autre. Il est temps que je parte, car je veux faire de la route avant que la nuit ne vienne.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Vers le sud ! J'ai quitté le palais hier. Je me promène. Peut-être irais-je à Imladris.

Kili disparut dans l'abri, et sa voix rocailleuse en sortit :

- Attends, je veux te donner des provisions de viande ! J'ai vu hier que tu n'avais rien.

Legolas le remercia, puis ils se dirent adieu ; et l'elfe enfourcha son cheval et disparut à leurs yeux.

Et Fili dit à Kili :

- N'empêche, un canasson elfique sans selle, la nuit, de loin, dans la neige et après quelques bières, ça ressemble bien à une vache.

Et Kili de répondre en se grattant la barbe :

- N'empêche, un prince elfe sans sa couronne, la nuit, de près, dans notre abri et après quelques bières, ça ressemble bien à un ami.


	26. Imladris

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 26 : Imladris**

_Listening to:_

_Muse – Time is running out_

_Placebo – Album__s "Sleeping with Ghosts" et "Covers"_

* * *

Thranduil allait et venait dans le palais, la rage au cœur. Legolas avait encore disparu sans prévenir et les soldats qui étaient de garde le matin où il avait quitté le palais n'avaient pas su dire au Roi dans quelle direction il était parti. Mais ils avaient au moins pu le rassurer : le prince portait son épée, son arc et un carquois, et deux poignards étaient à sa ceinture lorsqu'il avait passé les portes. Thranduil les congédia et resta seul à tourner en rond dans la chambre vide de Legolas. Un scintillement attira son œil : la couronne d'argent était négligemment abandonnée sur une chaise, trônant sur un tas de vêtements boueux et encore humides de neige. Le Roi pesta, tourna encore une fois dans la chambre, et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

- Une missive d'Imladris, monseigneur.

- Ah, donnez-la-moi tout de suite.

Thranduil se saisit du parchemin et congédia le messager avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pour ouvrir la missive. Il la parcourut, songeur. Elrond y disait ses inquiétudes concernant les trois princes et demandait aux Rois et aux Sages de se rassembler à Imladris ; et le message concernait également Curunir, le mage blanc. Thranduil ôta sa couronne de baies pour passer la main dans ses cheveux et observa la neige tomber au-dehors. Il réfléchissait. Legolas lui avait raconté que la voix entendue dans sa tête était bien celle de Saruman, mais qu'il avait ressenti sa présence comme maléfique et dangereuse, et que c'était lui qui avait tenté de l'arracher à son corps. Thranduil ne savait que penser des déclarations de son fils, cependant Legolas avait bien précisé que si la _voix_était celle de Saruman, il n'avait pas la prétention de porter des accusations directes sur le magicien.

Pouvaient-ils faire peser leurs soupçons sur Curunir, envoyé par les Maiar pour être le chef de l'ordre des Istari ? Pouvaient-ils mettre en doute la sagacité des servants d'Eru? Les temps, cependant, étaient sombres… L'ombre grandissait dans la forêt des Elfes, et la mort frappait souvent. Thranduil savait que Curunir était celui des Mages qui s'était intéressé de plus près aux agissements de Sauron et qui était, de fait, le plus à même de combattre sa magie. Ou de passer de son côté... Il fallait dans tous les cas qu'il se rende au Conseil, si possible accompagné de Legolas. Alors, le roi se leva et appela ses conseillers, et ils se réunirent dans le plus grand secret.

* * *

- Envoyez une patrouille chercher Legolas et ramenez-le au palais. S'ils le trouvent proche d'Imladris, qu'ils nous y attendent. Et relâchez son gerfaut, il saura le rejoindre.

- Bien, monseigneur.

* * *

Legolas, cependant, chevauchait toujours sous la neige. Il allait tranquillement, descendant toujours vers le sud, car il avait décidé de poursuivre jusqu'à Imladris. La route était longue, mais peu lui importait. Les Nains lui avaient garanti qu'on le laisserait passer près de la Moria sans l'ennuyer, et en effet les guetteurs qu'il croisa (ceux qui le virent passer, du moins) se contentèrent de le saluer de loin : un elfe n'était par essence pas une créature maléfique, et Legolas n'avait certes pas l'allure d'un orc, même vu de loin et sous la neige. Il longea ainsi les Monts Brumeux pendant plusieurs jours, qu'il mit à profit pour réfléchir longuement à la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient les royaumes nains et elfiques. Il lui manquait de trop nombreuses informations pour comprendre, à commencer par ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots de la Moria où il avait passé un certain temps ; et il espérait trouver ces informations à Fondcombe. Cependant, il savait qu'Elladan n'allait pas encore vraiment bien et qu'Elrohir ne saurait peut-être pas lui répondre.

Legolas désirait poser de nombreuses questions à Elladan, s'il pouvait le faire, car il ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison exactement les orcs les avaient fait prisonniers au lieu de les tuer. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs des cachots… et ils n'étaient pas de ceux qu'on aime voir ressurgir. Il se souvenait du moment où il avait repris conscience près de la rivière et d'Elladan penché sur lui ; et de ses mains mutilées par le feu. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite, la direction qu'ils avaient prise, à quel moment ils s'étaient séparés et pourquoi… il l'ignorait. Il lui semblait que ses souvenirs allaient et venaient, capricieux, fuyant lorsqu'il cherchait à se remémorer certains moments ou revenant au contraire avec force au moment où il le désirait le moins.

Il revit un moment le trajet à cheval dans les bras d'Elrohir, il vit Estel qui dormait près du feu et Elrond qui lui parlait longuement, et son père revenu de Mirkwood qui le serrait contre lui avant qu'on ne l'allonge sur une civière inconfortable dans un chariot grinçant. Le trajet depuis Imladris jusqu'au palais avait été un calvaire, malgré les soins prodigués par Elrond avant le départ. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu très froid et d'avoir beaucoup dormi, et il sentait encore sur lui le regard de ses soldats qui entouraient le convoi. Ses joues en rougirent. C'avait presque été une humiliation pour lui, et pourtant il savait qu'aucun guerrier ne blâmait un camarade blessé de ne pouvoir tenir ses obligations. Il savait que ses soldats ne le méprisaient pas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu leur confiance. Mais quelle humiliation pour un prince guerrier… être allongé là, sanglé dans des couvertures, incapable de rester assis plus de quelques minutes, incapable de mener ses propres soldats à cheval !

Depuis qu'il était capitaine, c'était lui qui menait ce genre d'expéditions… c'était lui qui prenait la tête des soldats qui partaient combattre, c'était lui qui patrouillait sans cesse autour des chariots où reposaient les blessés qu'on ramenait au palais, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres et qui criait, l'épée au clair, pour se faire entendre de ses hommes. Et s'il tâchait toujours d'être attentif au moindre problème, s'il passait du temps à soigner les blessés et à les veiller… il détestait être celui qu'on surveillait et qu'on traitait avec condescendance.

Legolas secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, lança Kern au grand galop et fonça à travers la plaine sans se soucier de rester sur la route - qui avait de toute façon disparu sous la neige. Il passait dans un tourbillon blanc, ne laissant même pas aux guetteurs Nains le temps de se dresser sur son chemin. Et en effet, à peine entendaient-ils le bruit des sabots que Legolas passait déjà en trombe et disparaissait, manquant parfois de peu de renverser certains d'entre eux. Mais toujours Kern s'écartait à temps, évitant les Nains aussi bien que les crevasses et les troncs qui disparaissaient sous la couche de neige et que Legolas, lui, n'avait pas le temps de distinguer. L'elfe couvrit ainsi une grande distance en très peu de jours, laissant sa monture aller au train qui lui plaisait, galopant souvent et ne s'arrêtant que pour boire lorsqu'un ruisseau apparaissait sur le chemin. Il mangeait la viande séché que Fili et Kili lui avaient donnée, car il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre de pain de route en partant de Mirkwood, et cela lui suffisait.

* * *

Après deux jours de chevauchée, il parvint au chemin qui montait vers la passe du Rubicorne, et il s'y engagea. Kern rechigna à avancer, fatigué d'avoir tant galopé, mais Legolas le poussa à continuer jusqu'au sommet. Ils y parvinrent le lendemain, et Legolas descendit alors de sa monture pour se reposer. Il marcha un moment et grimpa sur un haut rocher : tout autour de lui, les nuages chargés de neige faisaient comme une mer immatérielle. Seul dans cette immensité blanche, il se sentait étrangement petit. Il ne voyait rien autour de lui à cause de la neige et redescendit sans avoir aperçu Imladris. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il connaissait le chemin. Et il reprit sa route, menant Kern sur le sentier englacé, descendant parfois pour le conduire et éviter la chute sur les plaques de neige. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au pied des montagnes, Legolas prit sans hésiter la direction de Fondcombe, et c'est le lendemain matin qu'il passa les portes de la cité.

Les gardes avaient annoncé son arrivée et Legolas fut accueilli avec les honneurs : Elrond et ses fils l'attendaient, debout au pied d'un grand escalier de pierre, devant un grand nombre d'Elfes. Il s'avança et les salua courtoisement, puis Elladan et Elrohir vinrent à lui et ils se montrèrent sincèrement heureux de le voir. Après avoir honoré les convenances et quand ceux qui étaient venus assister à son arrivé furent repartis, Elrond invita Legolas à sa table pour le soir, avant de le laisser retrouver plus tranquillement ses amis. Et lorsqu'ils furent seuls, lui et les jumeaux, dans une pièce bien chauffée où on avait amené de quoi se restaurer, ils purent se parler à loisir ; et ils se racontèrent chacun ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés. Mais, bien qu'Elrohir parlât beaucoup et se montrât réellement heureux de revoir Legolas, Elladan restait en retrait, souriant à peine, l'air un peu perdu. Il parlait peu, seulement quand Legolas lui posait directement des questions ; et celui-ci échangea plusieurs fois des regards avec Elrohir.

- Elladan, es-tu malade ? demanda soudain Legolas.

- Pardon ?

- Te sens-tu mal ?

- Non, je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué.

Legolas le regarda d'un air perplexe, peu convaincu. Elrohir intervint :

- Il est comme ça depuis que nous sommes rentrés.

- Tu as encore des bandages aux mains et aux bras, remarqua Legolas. Tes blessures ne guérissent-elles pas ?

- C'est en bonne voie.

- Tu parles, fit Elrohir. Sa peau est saine et elle est refermée depuis un bon moment déjà, mais on dirait que cet imbécile n'a pas envie de guérir. Ses mains restent raides et ne sont protégées que par une peau superficielle, plus fragile que celle d'un petit enfant.

- J'ai envie de guérir, Elrohir. Simplement, ça ne marche pas.

La voix d'Elladan était basse et presque sans timbre. Legolas et Elrohir le regardaient.

- Pourtant il n'y a pas eu de poison dans tes blessures…

- Ne me demande pas d'expliquer, Legolas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elrohir soupira et secoua la tête.

- Inutile d'insister. Il va faire la mauvaise tête.

- Je vais me coucher, lâcha Elladan.

Et il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Legolas, assis sur une chaise, resta immobile et jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Elrohir. Celui-ci se leva en soupirant et alla fermer la porte que son frère avait laissée grande ouverte en partant, non sans regarder dans le couloir :

- Il est vraiment parti.

- Et tu dis qu'il est comme ça depuis que tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Oui, soupira Elrohir en s'asseyant sur la table près de Legolas. Il passe son temps à dormir, il fait des cauchemars dans lesquels il croit que je l'attaque… La première semaine, j'ai voulu le réveiller, mais il s'agitait tellement qu'il m'a fait tomber par terre. Ensuite, il a sauté du lit pour se précipiter vers la table où j'avais laissé ma dague avec le tissu que j'avais coupé pour faire son bandage. Il l'a prise, et quand je me suis relevé de derrière le lit, j'ai pu voir ses yeux fous qui me regardaient avec haine… Il a lancé la dague et il m'a touché à l'épaule. Quand j'ai crié, il a eu l'air complètement perdu et il a sursauté quand Glorfindel est arrivé en courant dans la pièce. J'ai cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler, mais il s'est jeté à plat ventre sur le lit et il s'est mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Il ne m'a pas parlé pendant plusieurs jours…

Legolas l'écoutait les yeux ronds. Elrohir secoua la tête et se tut. Il prit un pichet de vin et servit Legolas avant de remplir son propre verre. Il prit un moment pour boire quelques gorgées, puis continua tristement:

- Il avait déjà essayé de me frapper pendant son sommeil, mais ça n'est pas arrivé qu'à moi ; et c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre. Dans un cauchemar, on ne discerne pas la réalité du rêve, et il m'est déjà arrivé moi-même de me croire attaqué par quelqu'un qui me secouait simplement pour me réveiller.

- Mais, de là à te lancer un poignard… Il paraît bien tourmenté…

- Mon père refuse de me dire ce qu'il lui a raconté. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots… Sais-tu quelque chose de cela, Legolas ?

- De ce qu'Elladan a vécu, peu de choses, je le crains… Je venais pour trouver des réponses à mes questions. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai été torturé. Enfin… disons plutôt, battu par plaisir.

Elrohir le regarda, horrifié, et reposa brutalement sa coupe de vin en manquant de la renverser. Legolas poursuivit sans y prendre garde, les yeux perdus dans le liquide odorant qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'Elladan a subi… je n'étais pas conscient la plupart du temps, et je crois que j'ai été la première victime de leurs jeux. Elladan a été épargné tant que je les amusais.

- Legolas… ce que tu dis est atroce, et... tu as l'air détaché !

- Cela me paraît comme un mauvais rêve, maintenant. Grâce aux soins de ton père et des autres guérisseurs, les blessures ont à peu près toutes disparu… Même celle qui était empoisonnée, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire un peu amer.

Elrohir descendit de la table et s'approcha de la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

- Continue, s'il te plaît… dis-moi… dis-moi pourquoi je perds mon frère…


	27. Combat

**L'Ombre**** de ****Dol**** Guldur**

**Chapitre**** 27 : Combat**

**Où Elladan se montre tête à claque et immature **

* * *

_La mise en page du site me pose quelques soucis au niveau des dialogues... le site ne respecte pas mes paragraphes ! Désolée, ce n'est pas très agréable à la lecture..._

* * *

_Listening to:_

_Yann Tiersen – Summer 78_

* * *

Deoran avait rattrapé Elladan dans le couloir et marchait à son côté, les yeux posés sur le visage fermé du jeune elfe : 

- Elladan, viens avec moi dehors… tu n'es pas sorti depuis longtemps, respirer l'air frais te fera du bien.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Et que dirais-tu de te battre ?

- Pas envie non plus.

- Mmh… dommage, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lutter au corps à corps avec toi. La neige vient de tomber encore une fois, et elle nous donne un terrain parfait pour ça.

- Deoran, je suis trop fatiguée pour me battre, surtout avec toi.

- Quoi ?! Tu as passé la semaine dans ton lit, on t'a apporté à manger quand tu le désirais, on ne t'a pas convoqué aux Conseils, on t'a soigné… et tu oses dire que tu es fatigué ?

Elladan s'arrêta et croisa les bras en le regardant :

- Oui, bon ! Je n'ai pas envie.

Alors que Deoran allait répliquer, Glorfindel apparut au tournant du couloir et se dirigea vers eux. Deoran se tourna vers lui et commença :

- Seigneur Glorfindel, je…

- Paix ! j'ai tout entendu.

Elladan rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, sans décroiser les bras. Glorfindel le fixa d'un œil perçant, puis dit :

- Un peu d'entraînement ne te ferait pas de mal, jeune homme.

- Pas envie, marmonna Elladan.

Les yeux de Glorfindel lancèrent des éclairs et il fronça les sourcils.

- Soldat, allez vous entraîner ! C'est un ordre.

Elladan releva brusquement la tête, furieux :

- On n'est pas en guerre ! Je ne suis pas obligé de t'obéir ! Tu n'as plus le droit de me donner des ordres !

- Navré de te décevoir, mon jeune ami. Mais si tu avais été présent ce matin au Conseil, tu aurais su que ton père a déclaré l'état de guerre.

- Je te déteste.

- Je sais. Mais tu iras quand même te battre avec Deoran.

Elladan soupira et décroisa les bras, et Glorfindel sut qu'il lui obéirait. Il se détourna et s'éloigna, puis tourna un court instant le visage vers eux :

- Au fait, Elladan… Insubordination.

Elladan pâlit légèrement… Etait-il allé trop loin en répondant aussi effrontément au Seigneur Elfe ? Mais Glorfindel ajouta en se retournant totalement vers lui :

- Pour ta punition, tu combattras pieds nus et torse nu.

Et il s'en fut après un dernier regard moqueur tandis qu'Elladan combattait une envie furieuse de se jeter sur lui pour les rouer de coups. Mais malgré sa colère, il dut s'avouer que Glorfindel avait toujours eut le don de le manipuler et de lui faire faire ce à quoi il rechignait, et rares étaient les fois où il avait réellement regretté d'avoir obéi à son ancien maître.

Il renversa la tête en arrière et soupira. Deoran le regardait.

- Allez, viens. Je suis sûr que tu as très envie de frapper quelqu'un… C'est l'occasion, non ?

Et malgré lui, Elladan eut un demi-sourire…

- Tu vas souffrir, Deoran, je te le promets.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis meilleur que toi au corps à corps, mon ami. Va manger, je t'attends dans une heure à la sortie de la cité.

------------------------------

Les deux elfes virevoltaient dans la neige, soulevant des tourbillons blancs tout autour d'eux. Ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, se rapprochaient, se déplaçaient latéralement avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et de s'éloigner à nouveau… Elladan était pieds nus dans la neige et ressentait cruellement la morsure du froid alors que Deoran était chaussé de bottes de fourrure. Cependant ils étaient tous les deux torse nu, car leur combat les échauffaient et leur permettait de ne pas sentir le froid des flocons sur leur peau.

Deoran profitait du combat pour tester Elladan. Pouvait-il toujours se battre à mains nues ? Ses bras étaient encore entourés de bandages, mais il ne semblait pas hésiter à exposer ses blessures aux coups pour se protéger, levant les deux bras devant son visage quand Deoran visait sa tête. Et il répondait aux coups avec autant de vivacité, et il frappait comme si ses membres étaient intacts… Cependant Deoran prenait garde à viser souvent autre chose que les bras, et il voyait que le visage d'Elladan était légèrement crispé. Il ne se laissait pas aller au combat.

Ce genre de confrontation, entre deux guerriers de même taille et de même force qui connaissaient chacun les aptitudes et les défauts de l'autre, menait habituellement à une sorte de danse, où les deux combattants semblaient littéralement voler et glisser sans jamais parvenir à frapper deux fois de suite. Mais à ce moment, Elladan ne semblait pas encore capable de parvenir à cela : il ne dansait pas, il combattait. Il avait conservé ses réflexes et les techniques acquises au fil des siècles, mais il n'avait plus la grâce et les mouvements naturellement souples et félins qu'il aurait dû montrer. Et, assez vite, il s'épuisa. Ses réflexes se firent plus lents, Deoran le frappa plus souvent et plus fort, et il finit par lever la main pour demander grâce et cesser le combat. Deoran le poussa une dernière fois pour le faire tomber dans la neige, puis s'assit à son côté, essoufflé.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles tous les deux, silencieux, reprenant leur souffle. Au bout d'un moment, Elladan se redressa et remit ses bottes, puis se rhabilla. Deoran resta assis dans la neige, la tête renversée en arrière. Elladan se tourna vers lui :

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Approche plutôt, je vais refaire tes bandages.

- Merci, fit Elladan en s'asseyant près de lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Deoran défaisait le bandage mis à mal par le combat. Il observa les mains brûlées, et lâcha soudainement:

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de guérir ?

- Je n'y peux rien, répondit Elladan après un moment.

- Tu devrais savoir faire disparaître ces blessures… Tu les laisses se rouvrir, et tu saignes encore… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Je ne fais pas exprès, je te l'ai dit !

Deoran serra le poignet blessé dans sa main alors qu'Elladan tentait de se dégager, soudain en colère. Il lui dit sans hausser la voix, les yeux posés sur le bandage humide qu'il finissait d'ôter :

- Dis-moi, Elladan. Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente et t'empêche de guérir comme tu le devrais.

Le jeune elfe se rassit lentement, les yeux baissés, et Deoran le relâcha. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur les arbres autour d'eux, puis sur Imladris qui apparaissait par intermittence derrière le rideau de neige, un peu plus loin. Deoran avait choisi de se battre au-dehors de la cité, et Elladan lui en était reconnaissant. Il soupira, et son regard revint sur ses bras dénudés sur lesquels son sang coulait à nouveau. Il saisit une poignée de neige et nettoya le sang ; Deoran attendait en silence.

- Comprends-moi, mon ami… si je parle, si je dis une nouvelle fois ce que j'ai vu…

Comme Elladan ne finissait pas sa phrase, Deoran demanda :

- A qui l'as-tu déjà raconté ?

- A mon père, seulement… et je ne voulais pas, car les accusations que j'ai portées sont très graves…

- Je crois qu'étant donné la situation actuelle, Elladan, je saurai assez vite ce qui ce passe… Nous sommes en guerre, et Elrond ne pourra mobiliser l'armée si nos hommes ne savent pas contre quoi ils partent se battre.

Elladan soupira :

- Viens, alors. Je te raconterai sur le chemin du retour… J'ai trop froid pour rester assis là.

Et tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux, cachés par le rideau de neige, Elladan lui parla des cachots de la Moria, de Rùmil et de Legolas et des tortures qu'ils avaient subies, des Nains et de leurs combats… et surtout, il lui parla de Saruman et de l'étrange comportement de Legolas dans les jours qui avaient suivi leur délivrance, de ses moments de folies et des doutes qu'il nourrissait depuis à propos du mage blanc.

Et lorsque Deoran lui apprit qu'on avait provoqué un Conseil Blanc, où Saruman était parmi les plus écoutés, Elladan ne sut plus que penser… Que faisait donc son père ?


	28. Les Sages ignorants

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 28 : Les Sages ignorants**

**

* * *

**

- Elrond, je m'inquiète pour Elladan.

Glorfindel se tenait devant le Seigneur de Fondcombe, la mine sombre. Il continua :

- Il semble avoir... perdu l'esprit. Il se montre immature et refuse les combats, malgré la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement. Si nos doutes s'avèrent fondés, nous devrons partir à la guerre, et Elladan y perdra la vie s'il ne s'entraîne pas avec les autres soldats.

- Je le sais, mon ami... et mon cœur est affligé de voir mes fils si peu heureux.

Les traits d'Elrond étaient tirés. Deoran avait fait son rapport, confortant Elrond et ses conseillers dans leurs soupçons. Elladan allait mal, Elrohir allait mal, et la loyauté du plus puissant des magiciens était incertaine... Le Seigneur de Fondcombe ne savait plus que penser. Accuser Curunir était difficile, et tout aussi difficile était de cacher les soupçons. Seuls Erestor et Glorfindel avaient su ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots de la Moria ; quant à Deoran, il avait juré le silence. Les pensées d'Elrond se tournèrent vers le jeune capitaine, oubliant Glorfindel qui se tenait toujours debout devant lui, attendant une réponse...

* * *

Deoran avait accepté de mauvaise grâce. Elrond lui avait demandé d'extorquer des informations à Elladan, du mieux qu'il le pourrait, or le jeune archer savait qu'il lui faudrait manipuler son ami pour qu'il parle. Et dans le cœur de Deoran, cela s'apparentait à une trahison. Mais, pour son Seigneur, il avait accepté, et ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits en bien comme en mal. Un moment Elladan avait paru aller mieux, sans doute soulagé d'une quelconque manière d'avoir partagé de si tristes souvenirs ; mais il avait de nouveau fermé son cœur à ceux qui l'entouraient. Les semaines de l'hiver avaient passé lentement, et il restait pensif et solitaire, regardant Elrohir et Legolas s'entraîner au combat avec les autres soldats. Son frère s'était éloigné de lui et semblait parfois oublier son existence, passant ses journées avec Legolas et avec ses soldats. Il avait pris sa place au commandement de l'armée, rassemblant la troupe de son frère et la sienne, et les soldats d'Elladan le suivaient. La rage, la déception et la jalousie montaient alors au cœur d'Elladan, et il s'éloignait seul de la cité pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne désirait pas se fâcher avec Elrohir, mais les sentiments qui lui venaient étaient incontrôlables. Et la honte lui brûlait les joues, quand il chevauchait seul dans les montagnes et que plus personne ne pouvait le voir.

Le seul changement qu'apporta la fin de l'hiver fut le retour d'Estel dans la cité. Epuisé mais ravi, l'enfant s'était jeté dans les bras de ses frères tout en déversant un joyeux babillage agrémenté de toutes sortes de gestes censés illustrer diverses choses que les Elfes ne saisissaient pas. Mais le bonheur visible de l'enfant rendit un moment le sourire à Elladan, et il se prêta de bon cœur au jeu des questions-réponses d'Estel. Mais cette période de joie ne dura pas longtemps, car bientôt l'enfant eut raconté l'entièreté de son périple et se lassa de raconter des dizaines de fois les mêmes aventures. Alors, il se détourna de nouveau de ses frères pour retrouver des enfants Elfes ; et Elrohir, lui aussi, quitta Elladan pour retourner auprès de Legolas.

* * *

Un toussotement. Elrond releva la tête. Glorfindel le regardait, et son visage montrait ses reproches.

- Pardonne-moi. Mes pensées s'égarent.

Le Seigneur Elfe inclina légèrement la tête, acceptant l'excuse. Il ne se formalisait plus désormais de l'air trop souvent distant d'Elrond.

- Mithrandir est venu.

* * *

L'Istari se tenait assis devant Elrond, et ils étaient seul à seul car il avait souhaité parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. La voix de Mithrandir était grave, basse et éraillée. Il parla ainsi :

- Avant cet hiver, je suis allé à Mirkwood, car l'Ombre venue du Sud m'inquiétait. Les Elfes disent là-bas que ce sont les Spectres de l'Anneau qui vont et viennent au-dessus de la Forêt, et que ce sont eux qui pervertissent les créatures et les arbres. Je n'ai vu aucun d'entre eux, mais il y a bien une puissance extrêmement mauvaise qui est à l'œuvre au Sud de Mirkwood. La Grande Forêt n'est pas à l'abri, les enchantements des Elfes de Thranduil, aussi puissants qu'ils soient, ne peuvent les protéger contre cette magie. J'ignore, Elrond, si nos propres Anneaux de Pouvoir sont en mesure de nous aider.

Le visage de l'Elfe resta fermé.

- Continuez, Gandalf...

- Nous reparlerons plus tard des Anneaux, lorsque Cirdan et Galadriel seront ici. Lorsque je suis entré au palais de Thranduil, j'ai vu la peur sur le visage des soldats et sur celui du Roi. Je parlerai sans détour, Elrond : Thranduil se trompe, l'Ombre n'est pas celle des Nazgûl. Je pense qu'elle annonce le retour du Roi Noir.

A ces mots, Elrond se leva brusquement :

- Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez, Mithrandir ? Je n'oublie pas ce que vous êtes ni d'où vous venez, et je ne mets en doute ni votre sagesse ni celle des Seigneurs de l'Ouest qui vous envoyèrent à nous...

- J'en suis sûr, mon ami. Mais laissez-moi d'abord finir, je vous en prie.

Elrond se rassit lentement. Son visage était sombre et plein de peur, mais il l'écouta.

- Je suis allé à Dol Guldur, près de la colline où le Mage Noir a bâti sa forteresse. Mais je l'ai trouvée vide, bien que ses enchantements mauvais imprègnent toujours l'air. Je suis retourné au palais de Thranduil, où il m'a apprit que vous aviez convoqué les Sages et les Princes des Eldar. J'ai attendu là-bas que la neige s'apaise, et l'hiver a passé dans le calme. Il y a eu une sorte de trêve, car depuis mon passage on n'a rapporté nul incident concernant l'Ombre. Je suis venu vous parler de mes soupçons, avant tous les autres, car votre sagesse est grande. J'attendrai le Conseil pour parler au supérieur de mon ordre, Curunir.

Elrond hésita. Devait-il parler à Mithrandir de leurs soupçons ? Mais la prudence l'emporta, et il parla. Le Maia l'écouta jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre, puis le silence tomba. Chacun avait entendu les nouvelles et les réflexions de l'autre, et chacun réfléchissait de nouveau. Après un long moment, Mithrandir reprit :

- Je dois vous avouer, Elrond, que ce qui est arrivé au jeune Legolas me dépasse. Nous sommes d'accord, et depuis des années, pour dire que la blessure qu'il portait était faite de magie mauvaise. Il est étonnant qu'il ait conservé sa capacité à tisser des enchantements, mais je n'ai pas été surpris de voir qu'il est maintenant obligé d'entrer en transe pour lancer les plus puissants de ceux qu'il connaît. La magie de Melian vit encore en lui, plus forte même que celle que connaît son père.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Je connais tout cela, même si je ne peux comprendre entièrement la magie des Elfes de la Forêt.

- A moi-même, Elrond, elle reste parfois obscure. Mais il y a certaines choses dont je suis sûr, et l'une d'entre elle est le fait qu'aucun Elfe avant Legolas n'avait tissé un sort aussi puissant. Entrer dans l'esprit d'un autre Elfe et lui souffler des images, l'aider à trouver un chemin que le tisseur lui-même ne connaît pas, lui montrer une direction approximative et un lieu inconnu... J'ignore comment il est parvenu à cela, Elrond. Le fait est qu'il en est mort, un court instant, mais que son enchantement a réussi. Elrohir a trouvé son frère alors qu'il ignorait totalement où le chercher, et cela, je ne puis le comprendre.

- Les Puissants sont intervenus... Yavanna Kementari lui a rendu la vie.

- Qui mieux qu'elle ? La Reine des forêts a sauvé un être de la Forêt.

- Elle ou un autre des Puissants, ma question est la même : Pourquoi ?

Mithrandir, un court instant, se détourna d'Elrond en soupirant. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre avant de répondre :

- Je l'ignore.

- Vraiment ? ...


	29. Printemps

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 29 : Printemps**

* * *

_« Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus » - Original Soundtrack_

* * *

- Plus haut ! Corrigez votre position !

Deoran passait dans les rangs des archers : Legolas et Elrohir étaient parmi eux, s'entraînant au tir pour la centième fois au moins depuis l'hiver en compagnie des autres soldats d'Imladris. Leurs mains étaient moites et leurs bras tremblaient, mais Deoran ne donnait pas encore l'ordre de tir... Ils attendaient. Il fallait tenir sans se plaindre. Encore quelques secondes, et...

- TIREZ !

Le sifflement des flèches déchira l'air et le bruit des pointes de métal se fichant dans le bois des cibles se répercuta alentours. Les archers tinrent un court instant leur position avant d'abaisser leurs arcs, les muscles durcis. Deoran cria un peu plus loin :

- Reculez de douze pas !

Un murmure passa dans les rangs. Legolas souffla à Elrohir qui se tenait à sa droite :

- Il nous pousse à bout... Nous avons dépassé les trois cent mètres !

Et Elrohir de répondre en grimaçant :

- Et il nous poussera jusqu'à trois cent cinquante.

- ARMEZ !

Réduits au silence, les archers encochèrent leurs flèches et levèrent leurs arcs. Ils amenèrent la corde à leur visage, les bras tremblants.

- Reculez à l'oreille !

Ils obéirent, tirant encore un peu plus fort sur les cordes, les doigts sciés par la pression. L'instant d'après, les flèches volèrent et parcoururent en vibrant la distance qui séparaient les archers de leurs cibles. Tout le monde reprit sa position de repos et Deoran observa les cibles de loin.

- Bien, ça suffit pour le moment. Vous avez une heure pour vous reposer et vous rafraîchir. Débandez les arcs et allez récupérer vos flèches ! Marnil, tu accompagnes Efrin chez les guérisseurs et tu reviens me donner de ses nouvelles. Edranë, va manger quelque chose, tu es blanc comme un linge ! Je ne veux pas te revoir ici si ça ne va pas mieux dans une heure. Legolas, Elrohir ! Venez avec moi.

Les deux Elfes débandèrent leurs arcs, les posèrent à terre et suivirent le maître archer tandis que deux autres soldats s'occupaient de récupérer leurs flèches. Deoran laissa ses guerriers en liberté et se dirigea vers le palais.

- Venez, leur dit-il.

Ils ne se formalisaient plus des ordres de Deoran : devant les soldats, il devait faire preuve d'autorité même avec ceux pour qui il avait une sincère affection. Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans les appartements de Deoran et reprirent une attitude plus naturelle. Ils bavardaient joyeusement, et il semblait qu'Elrohir ne pensait plus du tout à son frère. Legolas s'abstint cependant de le lui faire remarquer, car il savait qu'Elrohir n'était nullement aussi insouciant qu'il paraissait.

Ils se rafraîchirent et discutèrent un moment, mais ils durent vite revenir au champ dégagé où s'entraînaient les archers. Alors qu'ils passaient au pied du mur des appartements que partageaient auparavant les jumeaux, Legolas leva les yeux : Elladan était là, au coin de la fenêtre, et il les regardait. Il disparut derrière la tenture avant que Legolas ne puisse voir l'expression de son visage. Il ne dit rien et suivit Deoran et Elrohir sans leur parler de l'apparition fugace du jeune prince.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la cité, un bruit de sabots retentit derrière eux : d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent et s'écartèrent de la route tandis qu'Elladan passait en trombe, dressé sur son grand cheval. Il ne ralentit pas malgré leurs cris de colère, disparaissant au tournant du chemin, et Legolas saisit Elrohir par le bras :

- Cours ! Prends ton cheval et rattrape-le !

Surpris, Elrohir resta un moment immobile à le dévisager. Puis, brusquement, il se dégagea de la poigne de Legolas et s'en fut en courant en direction des écuries.

* * *

Les deux cavaliers filaient au grand galop sur le chemin de terre, dégageant des nuages de poussière. Aveuglé, Elrohir plissait les yeux, toussant et pleurant. Il ne pouvait pas remonter sa tunique contre sa bouche pour éviter de respirer la terre en suspension, mais il tenait son bras devant lui en un semblant de protection. Il voyait Elladan filer devant lui sans pouvoir le rattraper : ils étaient aussi bons cavaliers l'un que l'autre. Après une longue chevauchée à l'aveugle, il sortit soudainement du nuage de poussière... devant lui, la route était déserte. Essoufflé, il fit volter son cheval et regarda les abords du chemin : voyant les traces de sabots disparaître sous les arbres, il poussa sa monture à travers les buissons et pénétra à la suite de son frère sous le couvert des grands chênes.

Elladan avait ralenti et se retourna pour observer derrière lui : pourquoi cet imbécile le suivait-il donc ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre qu'il désirait être seul ? Qu'il savait vivre sans lui ... ?

Mais Elrohir apparut non loin, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elladan détourna le visage et talonna brutalement sa monture, poussant un cri de rage : le cheval bondit en avant et fila au galop sous les arbres, louvoyant entre les troncs, poussé par son cavalier. Mais derrière lui, son frère suivait toujours, et ses appels lui parvenaient par intermittence. Il aurait voulu ne pas les entendre... ne pas entendre cette voix qu'il aimait tant et qu'il haïssait à la fois, cette voix qui l'avait rassuré et qui donnait les ordres à SES soldats... Elladan aurait volontiers lâché les rênes pour se boucher les oreilles, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de laisser sa monture galoper au hasard entre les troncs. Alors il se contenta de baisser la tête, les mâchoires contractées, les yeux fermés très fort... comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de devenir sourd, rien qu'un moment...

Alors, le silence vint. En même temps que la douleur.

* * *

Elrohir vit son frère se faire éjecter de sa monture et être projeté contre un arbre contre lequel il sembla rebondir avant de s'affaisser au sol. Il tira brutalement sur les rênes et sauta de son cheval pour courir à lui :

- Elladan !

Le cavalier gisait à plat ventre sur le sol, inconscient. Elrohir s'agenouilla à son côté et le fit basculer sur le dos : son visage était couvert de sang, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il retint une violente envie de le gifler : quelle stupidité que de partir au galop sous des branches basses !

Mais le temps des reproches n'était pas venu. Il devait s'occuper de lui avant de le ramener dans la cité, car il ne semblait pas en état d'être transporté à cheval. Alors, voyant dans quel état se trouvait son frère, Elrohir laissa échapper un grand soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux, agenouillé à même le sol trempé, et il se rendit compte que son bras tremblait. Encore une fois, il se trouvait seul, éloigné de la cité, avec son frère blessé. Encore une fois.

Et comme toujours, il déchira un pan de son propre vêtement et versa l'eau de sa gourde sur le tissu, avant de laver le sang de la blessure. Il apparut qu'elle n'était pas profonde, mais Elladan avait été violemment assommé. Il suffit de quelques mots à Elrohir pour refermer la plaie en grande partie. La tête lui tourna alors, et il s'assit près de son frère inconscient. Sa tête bascula sur ses bras qu'il avait passés autour de ses genoux, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Tant de fatigue, tant de soucis... Crétin de frère.

* * *

Elrohir rouvrit les yeux au bout d'un moment : Elladan n'avait pas encore repris connaissance et la nuit commençait à tomber, amenant un froid piquant qui gardait encore l'odeur de la neige. Il se demanda si Legolas et Deoran les avaient suivis... probablement pas. A nouveau, il soupira, puis se leva et fit quelques pas : leurs montures ne s'étaient pas enfuies et se tenaient côte à côte non loin d'eux. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à revenir à pied. Il avait déjà dû par le passé porter un soldat blessé sur ses propres épaules, et il en gardait un souvenir peu agréable. La bataille avait été rude... Le souvenir lui revint.

Elladan et lui étaient partis patrouiller dans les plaines du Nord en compagnie d'un petit groupe de Rôdeurs, et ils avaient rencontré des Orcs en nombre supérieur. La surprise leur avait permis de remporter l'affrontement, mais les Orcs qui avaient fui la bataille étaient revenus la nuit dans leur campement et avaient tué leurs chevaux... ce qui les avait obligés à se rendre à pied au village le plus proche, avec leurs blessés. La marche avait été longue... Grimaçant à ce souvenir, Elrohir se tourna à nouveau vers son frère avec l'espoir de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir : hélas, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Alors, abandonnant l'idée de lui laisser le temps de reprendre conscience, il s'agenouilla près de lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces.


	30. Poupée de chiffons

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 30 : Poupée de chiffons**

* * *

_Merci à Pacha8, Nariel Elentari et Ewina qui sont toujours là pour les reviews ! J'avoue que je manque un peu de motivation ces temps-ci, je ne sais plus trop si cette fic plaît encore ou non étant donné le nombre décroissant de reviews reçues au fil de ces derniers chapitres. C'est peut-être parce que l'action manque un peu, mais il faut aussi que je la justifie par des passages plus calmes et plus explicatifs, mon action : je ne peux pas (pas tout le temps) les faire souffrir sans raison, ces pauvres garçons :P _

_D'où ces chapitres plus lents et moins intéressants à lire, je suppose. Mais j'essaye de vous améliorer ça tout en ne dynamitant pas les relations entre les personnages, qui sont plus faciles à mettre en place en dehors des scènes d'action pure._

_Pour vous motiver, un spoiler pour le prochain chapitre : Legolas va en chier... et Elladan va peut-être enfin bouger, cette feignasse._

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à critiquer (objectivement) ce qui vous déplaît ! C'est vous qui lisez, c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris... alors autant que ça vous plaise ;)_

* * *

Elladan ouvrit à demi les yeux, plissant les paupières... la tête lui tournait, son regard ne pouvait se fixer nulle part... Le visage d'Elrohir apparut au-dessus de lui et appela son nom : il le regarda un court instant, puis ses yeux se refermèrent.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elrohir resta un long moment accroupi près de son frère, mais celui-ci ne rouvrit plus les yeux. La nuit était maintenant complètement tombée et le froid le faisait frissonner. Il hésitait à reprendre la route maintenant qu'Elladan avait repris conscience (même un court instant) : supporterait-il un trajet à cheval, après une telle chute ? Il se trouvait encore une fois démuni face à une situation problématique. Mais soudain un cri perçant retentit dans les airs au-dessus de lui : Elrohir leva le visage et, parmi les ombres de la nuit, il vit fondre sur lui un oiseau de proie aux ailes déployées : il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque, puis se redressa d'un mouvement rapide et saisit sa dague.

L'Elfe se protégea de ses bras lorsque le faucon se jeta sur sa tête, emmêlant ses griffes dans ses cheveux, et il donna des coups de poignards au hasard au-dessus de sa tête. Les serres griffaient ses mains et ses bras, les piaillements de l'oiseau furieux tintaient à ses oreilles, mais enfin il sentit sa lame toucher sa cible. Agité de soubresauts, le corps tomba sur lui et resta accroché à ses cheveux. Avec dégoût, il secoua violemment la tête, penché en avant, jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau tombe. Dans la pénombre, il donna un coup de pied dans le corps ensanglanté, maudissant les espions des orcs. Les ombres étaient si denses qu'il ne vit pas que le plumage de l'oiseau était blanc sous le sang qui l'entachait. Il ne vit pas non plus le sceau d'argile qui fermait un petit parchemin roulé à la patte de l'oiseau, portant les armoiries de la maison princière de Mirkwood... Et il se détourna, reprenant sa veille au côté de son frère blessé.

Les heures passèrent, et Elrohir commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement : Elladan n'avait pas repris conscience et le froid risquait d'aggraver son état. Il se décida enfin à le transporter à cheval jusqu'à la cité. Il se pencha alors sur lui pour passer ses bras sous les épaules et les genoux d'Elladan, et il le souleva. Titubant presque sous son poids, il se dirigea vers sa monture et, grognant et soufflant, parvint à installer Elladan sur le dos du cheval. Malheureusement, ils montaient tous les deux à cru et cela risquait de compliquer le retour : si au moins il avait pu l'attacher sur la selle... Mais ils étaient partis si vite qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris le minimum de survie. Elrohir n'avait rien sur lui pour soigner son frère ni pour l'attacher, ni de quoi envoyer un message à la cité. Bien sûr, son imbécile de frère n'avait pas pris la peine de se prémunir des dangers... Ni de prévoir de quoi manger. La colère brouilla son regard et il repoussa sans ménagement Elladan qui glissait de la monture, lui arrachant une plainte sourde. Il se détourna, et, saisissant les rênes des deux chevaux, se dirigea vers la route. La nuit était sombre et la lune, sous les arbres, ne l'éclairait pas ; mais il connaissait assez bien la forêt pour ne pas s'y perdre.

Il marcha ainsi un bon moment avant d'atteindre le chemin de terre. Arrivé là, il put voir à la lueur des étoiles où ils se trouvaient : ils se tenaient en haut d'une colline qui surplombait la vallée noyée dans les ombres de la nuit. Le chemin serpentait sur son bord sur une longue distance avant de s'enfoncer abruptement dans le ravin qui cachait Imladris. Elrohir soupira : il lui serait difficile de mener les deux chevaux de front par ce sentier, surtout si Elladan restait ainsi avachi sur le dos de sa monture sans reprendre connaissance. Il se résolut donc à faire un détour par une route plus facile mais plus longue. L'Elfe se mit à cheval et, conduisant l'autre monture par la bride, se détourna de la route principale pour emprunter un sentier plat.

A l'aube, il entendit venir des cavaliers et il se dressa sur sa selle, plein d'espoir, pour les appeler. Il les vit s'arrêter puis repartir dans sa direction, et il descendit de sa monture pour les attendre. Bientôt, il vit avec soulagement Estel et Legolas apparaître au tournant du sentier, et le prince de Mirkwood sauta à bas de son cheval pour courir à lui. Prenant à peine le temps de le saluer, il le détailla de haut en bas et, avisant Elladan qui gisait toujours sur le dos de sa monture, il se précipita vers lui. Elrohir le regarda faire glisser le corps dans ses bras pour le déposer à terre, un peu dépassé par la rapidité de Legolas et surpris qu'il ne lui ait même pas parlé... Mais un choc le fit trébucher : Estel s'était jeté contre lui et enserrait sa taille de toute la force de ses petits bras, le visage enfoui dans sa tunique.

Un court instant, il resta immobile, mais Estel leva le menton et il vit les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage :

- J'ai cru que vous étiez encore partis...

Alors, l'Elfe s'agenouilla et serra l'enfant contre lui. Il était fatigué et inquiet, mais la peur de son petit frère le toucha au cœur...

- Nous ne partirons plus sans toi, Estel.

- Papa est furieux.

Elrohir se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Mais Legolas lui évita de chercher une réponse en l'appelant : il se releva et se défit à contrecœur de l'étreinte du petit garçon. Il vit que Legolas avait allongé Elladan sur le sol et le tenait appuyé contre lui :

- J'ai de quoi le soigner. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il est parti au galop sous les arbres, et il s'est assommé sur une branche.

Legolas ne demanda pas de détails. Il n'en avait pas besoin, et ce n'était pas le moment. Très calme, il fouilla d'une main dans la sacoche de cuir qu'il portait à la ceinture, retenant de l'autre Elladan contre lui. Elrohir s'accroupit à son côté, imité par Estel, et ils se mirent en devoir de soigner ses blessures. Ils s'occupèrent de la plaie à la tête et des bras en sang, refaisant les bandages et pansant les plaies ouvertes. Il leur fallut peu de temps. Cependant, Elladan réagissait à peine à leurs soins, et c'est à peine s'il bougeait la tête ou gémissait quand ils lui faisaient mal.

- Repartons tout de suite, dit Legolas quand ils eurent terminé. Je ne veux pas attendre ici plus longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? demanda Elrohir en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les éclaireurs ont rapporté des nouvelles inquiétantes, hier soir : l'Ombre grandit de nouveau à Mirkwood, et des Hommes mauvais s'approchent des frontières. J'ignore ce qui se passe chez moi, mais Elrond est inquiet... Nous devons rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur de la cité.

Elrohir acquiesça. Estel avait suivi l'échange sans mot dire, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage d'Elladan. Il restait effrayé de le voir blessé, mais la présence des deux Elfes à ses côtés et la proximité d'Imladris l'aidaient à se rassurer. Ils n'étaient pas en danger.

Legolas et Elrohir réinstallèrent Elladan sur le dos de son cheval, où il s'avachit comme une poupée de chiffons : Legolas n'avait pas non plus de sangles pour l'attacher, car lui aussi préférait monter à cru. Ils n'avaient pas voulu utiliser les sangles de la selle d'Estel qui ne pouvait s'en passer. Ils reprirent donc leur route ainsi, chevauchant lentement sur la route de terre qui s'enfonçait sous les arbres. Legolas avait approuvé le choix d'Elrohir de ne pas passer par le sentier direct, malgré son désir de faire vite.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

S'il n'avait fallu que quelques heures aux jumeaux pour s'éloigner grandement de Fondcombe, ils auraient à chevaucher au moins une nuit et une demi-journée de plus pour revenir. Au pas et avec un blessé, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire mieux. Estel restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur Elladan. Les deux Elfes ne parlaient pas. L'enfant ignorait si sa présence les empêchait de raconter quelque chose et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Un moment, Elladan ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement, appuyant ses mains sur le garrot de son cheval : il croisa le regard d'Estel, lui fit une ébauche de sourire, et lui souffla :

- Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué.

Ses yeux se refermèrent au moment où l'enfant prévenait Elrohir et Legolas de son réveil. Elrohir s'approcha, se pencha du haut de son cheval pour apercevoir son visage et posa la main sur sa gorge ; mais déjà Elladan avait perdu connaissance.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'il revient. C'est plutôt encourageant...

Cependant, il ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Estel le sentit et leva un regard inquiet vers Legolas, qui dit alors calmement:

- Arrêtons-nous pour la nuit. Être allongé sur le sol sera plus confortable pour lui, inutile de l'épuiser davantage en restant à cheval. Nous arriverons demain midi.

Et, disant cela, il mit pied à terre. Elrohir et Estel l'imitèrent puis firent glisser Elladan au sol. Legolas étendit sur lui une chaude couverture et s'occupa de changer ses pansements pendant qu'Estel et Elrohir allumaient un feu. Ils ne parlèrent pas ce soir-là, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sache pour quelle raison ils restaient silencieux.

Mais l'Ombre venue de Mirkwood semblait avoir atteint Imladris... Leurs cœurs étaient tristes et leurs pensées sombres, malgré l'absence de danger pour eux. Elladan ne risquait pas grand-chose, il suffisait d'attendre qu'il ait totalement repris conscience.

A la nuit tombée, alors qu'Estel dormait profondément, Legolas s'approcha d'Elrohir assis par terre près du feu :

- N'avez-vous pas reçu mon message ?

- Quel message ?

- Celui que portait mon faucon... Je l'ai envoyé hier, porteur d'un parchemin qui disait que nous partions à votre recherche.

- Je... Je n'ai pas vu ton oiseau, Legolas. Désolé.

Legolas jeta un regard circulaire au ciel au-dessus de lui : la voûte céleste les éclairait faiblement, brillant au loin. Il n'y avait que des chauves-souris dans le ciel.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas été attaqué par un autre oiseau, dit Legolas. Je tiens beaucoup à lui...

Elrohir baissa la tête, jouant avec une branche plongée dans les braises du feu. Il resta silencieux, espérant que son trouble ne serait pas perçu par Legolas.

Dans la pénombre des arbres derrière eux, des branches craquèrent. Les deux Elfes se raidirent. Legolas, resté debout, porta la main à la garde de son épée ; Elrohir dégaina lentement son poignard, prêt à se relever. Ils tournaient le dos au bruit et leurs yeux étaient plongés dans les flammes avec une concentration intense. Plusieurs craquements retentirent de nouveau, troublant des oiseaux de nuit qui s'envolèrent à tire-d'aile des arbres alentours.

Un moment passa dans le silence. Ils restaient tendus. Pourtant, rien ne vint... Alors, Legolas se retourna, dégainant son épée, et regarda derrière lui.


	31. Fly, you fools !

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 31 : Fly, you fools…**

* * *

_BO « Requiem for a dream »_

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre plus dynamique pour me faire pardonner cette petite baisse de régime et de motivation sur les derniers chapitres... C'est le retour du mélodrame elfique et des courses deséspérées, des blessés abandonnés et des méchants dans les sombres forêts... _

_Fly, you fools ! Fuyez, pauvres fous... _

* * *

Les flammes rouges et dorées se reflétaient sur les feuilles des arbres, aveuglant Legolas qui cherchait en vain à discerner quelque chose. Alors, très lentement, il fit un pas en arrière et se tourna pour regarder le feu... Ses lèvres remuèrent, formant des mots silencieux, et le feu déclina puis s'éteignit soudainement. Legolas reprit sa position et s'avança dans les ombres sans dire un mot. Elrohir se leva lentement et le suivit. Côte à côte, ils pénétrèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Leurs yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité mais, malgré de longues minutes d'observation attentive, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Mais soudain, Estel poussa un cri : les deux Elfes sursautèrent et, retournant sur leurs pas, se précipitèrent. Ils débouchèrent au bord de la route où ils avaient dressé leur maigre campement : à la clarté des étoiles, Elladan était dressé entre Estel et plusieurs hommes vêtus de vêtements sombres. Sa dague à la main droite, il retenait l'enfant derrière lui de son bras gauche. Estel semblait à la fois terrifié et furieux et tentait d'échapper à la poigne de son frère, une courte dague à la main, visiblement désireux de se battre contre les intrus. A l'arrivée des deux Elfes, les hommes parurent hésiter et reculèrent de quelques pas : Legolas en profita et bondit sur eux, l'épée levée. Il faucha leur rang, tuant deux hommes d'un seul coup, en faisant reculer quatre autres. De ces quatre-là, seul un était armé d'une épée ; et c'est vers lui que Legolas se dirigea. Elrohir, quant à lui, avait couru au-devant de ses frères et les protégeait : il suivait Legolas des yeux, prêt à intervenir.

Mais leurs adversaires ne semblaient pas loyaux : ils ne laissèrent pas l'Elfe se battre seul à l'épée contre l'autre homme, et ils se précipitèrent à quatre sur lui, dagues en avant. Elrohir jura et bondit vers eux tandis que Legolas reculait. Il entendit un terrible hurlement et vit une tête rouler sur le sol au moment où il plantait sa lame dans le dos d'un de leurs assaillants. Les deux derniers Hommes reculèrent. Legolas et Elrohir se rejoignirent et avancèrent sur eux. Ils les acculèrent au bord du chemin : derrière eux, la forêt était sombre et peuplée de créatures nocturnes... Legolas siffla d'une voix froide, en langue commune :

- _Vous battriez-vous dans la forêt, contre des Elfes ?_

Les hommes ne lui répondirent pas. Seuls leurs halètements étaient audibles à travers le grand tissu qui masquait leur visage. Ils tenaient leurs poignards d'une main ferme, mais ils n'avançaient plus. La situation semblait figée dans le silence. La lune brillait, froide et distante, éclairant avec impartialité aussi bien les Hommes que les Elfes.

Les deux Hommes se détendirent au moment où Legolas levait sa lame. Ils semblaient accueillir la mort avec soulagement... Mais à l'instant où il allait frapper, Legolas se glaça et, pris d'un pressentiment, regarda derrière lui : dans l'ombre, de l'autre côté de la route, il vit Elladan étendu sur le sol, maîtrisé par un Homme de grande taille qui le plaquait à terre. Et, dans les arbres, un Homme tenait son bras levé, et un éclat de lune montra le long couteau qu'il tenait à la main. Il visait Estel. Et l'enfant terrorisé, sans même voir le danger, restait tétanisé et fixait Elladan qui se débattait.

Alors, Legolas laissa tomber son épée et se précipita.

_- ESTEL !!_

Il se jeta sur l'enfant et, le percutant sans un cri, reçut la dague dans le dos. Il s'effondra sur le petit garçon et resta là, immobile et silencieux. Estel, sonné par le choc, se dégagea de sous le corps de l'elfe et se pencha sur lui :

- Legolas ?!

L'elfe ne réagit pas. Estel releva la tête et vit Elrohir trancher la gorge à l'homme qui avait lancé le poignard. Dans l'ombre des arbres, deux corps se vidaient de leur sang. L'Homme qui tenait Elladan jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui. Elrohir laissa tomber à terre le corps de l'assassin et se précipita vers lui ; mais alors qu'il levait l'épée de Legolas pour frapper, encore à quelques pas de lui, une voix retentit :

- Ne bougez pas !

L'Elfe s'immobilisa. Dans la pénombre qui l'entourait, il venait de voir des dizaines d'arcs et d'épées apparaître. Elrohir resta figé. Les Hommes les entouraient de partout. Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser encercler ?!

Trois Hommes sortirent du couvert des arbres derrière lui. Il se retourna pour les voir venir : leur visage était couvert, comme celui des autres guerriers. Leurs vêtements étaient sombres et ne portaient aucun signe distinctif.

- Lâchez votre épée ou les deux autres mourront.

Elrohir regarda brièvement autour de lui. Et il vit Legolas affalé sur Estel.

La lame elfique tinta en heurtant les pierres du chemin. Il croisa le regard d'Elladan : effrayé, épuisé, indécis. Les Hommes approchèrent, l'un deux ramassant l'épée à ses pieds. Ils posèrent leurs mains sales sur les bras d'Elrohir et l'entraînèrent, tandis que son regard restait ancré à celui de son frère. Leurs pensées fusaient et se rencontraient, plus fortement encore que ça ne leur était jamais arrivé, et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Quand ils virent l'un des Hommes s'approcher d'Estel et donner un coup de pied à Legolas pour le dégager, quand ils virent leur ennemi poser les mains sur l'enfant qui criait en se débattant, ils se révoltèrent. Et d'un même mouvement, ils s'arrachèrent à l'étreinte de ceux qui les tenaient : Elladan se releva d'un brusque mouvement avec un grand cri de rage et de douleur, faisant basculer celui qui le plaquait au sol, et Elrohir repoussa les deux qui le tenaient ; et ils se précipitèrent sur leur petit frère : Elladan bouscula l'Homme sans qu'il ait le temps de se défendre, trop surpris par leur brusque attaque, et Elrohir se saisit au vol du petit garçon qu'il balança comme un sac sur son épaule. Ensemble, ils disparurent dans l'ombre des arbres, laissant les guerriers s'interpeller dans la confusion, trop aveuglés dans l'obscurité de la nuit pour avoir compris ce qui s'était passé.

Les Hommes leur donnèrent la chasse et tirèrent toutes leurs flèches vers eux, mais les jumeaux, déjà, avaient couru au loin et disparaissaient dans l'ombre des arbres.

Quand les Humains revinrent au campement abandonné, tout avait disparu : les chevaux, l'elfe blessé, les couvertures... Seules restaient les cendres du feu. Ils patrouillèrent un long moment aux alentours, puis se résolurent à repartir, laissant leurs morts sur place. Ils étaient encore une dizaine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Perchés dans les arbres, juste au-dessus d'eux, les archers Elfes les observaient silencieusement. Immobiles dans les ombres de la nuit, ils écoutaient et regardaient. Ils étaient tendus et inquiets, mais aucun ne trahit leur présence. Ils se déplaçaient même d'arbre en arbre, à quelques pouces de la tête des Humains, sans que jamais ceux-ci ne les sentent. Deoran tenait contre lui Legolas inconscient, le visage durci par la colère, son vêtement poisseux de sang. Quand les Hommes s'éloignèrent, il fit un signe bref dans leur direction. Les archers se mirent en mouvement. Ils les traquèrent pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à la frontière : là, ils encochèrent leurs flèches, armèrent leurs arcs et les exterminèrent tous, descendant même à terre pour leur trancher la gorge. Quand l'aube se leva, les archers surveillaient encore le bûcher dont l'infecte puanteur s'élevait dans l'air encore tranquille.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deoran se dirigeait maintenant vers Imladris avec les quatre chevaux, tenant devant lui Legolas qui reprenait connaissance par intermittence. Il avait sommairement pansé la blessure, mais elle était profonde et dépassait ses compétences de guérisseur : au contraire d'Elrond et de ses fils, il n'avait pas la capacité de refermer de graves plaies par magie. Il choisit le trajet le plus rapide, pressé de ramener Legolas à l'abri et de rapporter à Elrond l'attaque qui avait eu lieu au cœur même du royaume : jamais encore des Humains ne s'étaient aventurés si loin à l'intérieur du domaine elfique avec de mauvaises intentions. Jamais encore des Hommes aussi mal organisés n'avaient blessé un des Princes des Eldar au nez et à la barbe des soldats Elfes, sur leurs propres terres...

Il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu des jumeaux et du petit garçon. Partis à pied, ils mettraient certainement du temps à revenir... il avait récupéré les chevaux, certain qu'ils ne reviendraient pas sur les lieux de l'attaque. Dans le cas contraire, ils croiseraient les archers qui s'y trouvaient encore, ou ceux qui revenaient de la frontière. Deoran comptait sur ses hommes pour se débrouiller sans lui et pour faire disparaître les traces de l'attaque.

Quant à lui, sa mission la plus urgente était de ramener le prince de Mirkwood en vie et de faire son rapport au seigneur d'Imladris.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elrohir continuait de courir malgré les crampes qui tétanisaient ses bras : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher Estel, car l'enfant serait bien incapable de courir aussi vite qu'eux. Derrière lui, Elladan suivait avec difficulté, haletant, la respiration sifflante ; il semblait épuisé. L'aube était proche. Elrohir avait le cœur déchiré d'avoir laissé Legolas aux mains de leurs assaillants, et le dilemme qui lui avait été imposé lui faisait maudire leur malchance… Le hasard semblait se moquer d'eux et de leurs souffrances.

Un bruit de chute arrêta sa course et il se retourna : Elladan était tombé sur le sol et gisait face contre terre, les bras repliés devant le visage. Il essaya de se relever tandis qu'Elrohir déposait l'enfant à terre, mais il retomba. Son frère s'approcha, reprenant son souffle à grand-peine :

- Tu… as besoin d'une pause ?

Elladan hocha simplement la tête, incapable de parler, à demi redressé sur un coude. Il roula sur le dos et leva le bras pour le porter à ses yeux, la main ouverte vers le ciel, les doigts abandonnés. Le sang coula sur son visage ; et il ôta simplement son bras de ses yeux pour le laisser retomber à son côté, sans s'en préoccuper. Allongé là, haletant et suant, il faisait pitié à voir. Elrohir se détourna de lui pour parler à Estel : l'enfant avait été choqué par l'attaque ; et sans le vouloir, il l'avait malmené pendant leur course. Cependant il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure grave, et l'Elfe se mit donc en devoir de le rassurer au mieux… Après tout, ils étaient proches d'Imladris, et les soldats n'étaient certainement pas très loin.

Mais alors qu'il allait parler à l'enfant, accroupi devant lui, la voix désespérée d'Elladan l'appela : inquiet de son ton, il se tourna vers lui et se redressa ; et brutalement, violemment, des images et des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens déferlèrent en lui… Elladan, à bout de forces, avait laissé s'écrouler les remparts qui protégeaient son esprit et empêchaient son propre frère de connaître ses pensées ; et des mois entiers de souvenirs et d'émotions contenues se précipitèrent entre eux comme autant de vagues terribles qu'ils ne pouvaient plus maîtriser.

Alors Elrohir tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés, incapable d'échapper au torrent qui emportait sa volonté au loin ; et il vit tous les tourments que son frère avait subi dans les cachots de la Moria… Oui, il vit tout, et il ressentit la douleur de la torture dans son propre corps. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'Estel l'appelait et le secouait sans qu'il en ait conscience. Elladan gisait immobile à quelques pas de lui ; mais il ne pouvait se mouvoir d'aucune façon pour lui porter secours : ses yeux ne voyaient même pas le sol où ils étaient fixés, la voix stridente de l'enfant terrifié ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles ; et il restait là, tétanisé, les mains crispées dans l'herbe froide.


	32. Frères

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 32 : Frères**

* * *

_Listening to :_

_Ly-o-lay ale loya (the counterclockwise circle dance)_

* * *

Estel ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait : Elrohir, qui un instant auparavant semblait encore aller très bien, tremblait à genoux dans la boue et ne répondait plus à ses appels. L'enfant était terrifié et ne savait plus comment réagir : il avait très bien compris qu'Elladan était blessé, sinon malade, mais la soudaine défaillance d'Elrohir ne répondait à aucune blessure visible. Il s'approcha et passa fébrilement les mains sur le visage de son frère, essayant de lui faire relever la tête : les joues d'Elrohir étaient brûlantes et trempées de larmes… ses yeux écarquillés paraissaient éteints et lointains, sans plus aucune étoile malgré les pleurs qui les faisaient briller. Il ne le voyait pas.

Les mains tremblantes, il posa les doigts sur le front de l'Elfe comme le faisait leur père ; et Elrohir sembla alors respirer un peu plus librement. Cependant, il ne parvint à aucun autre résultat et abandonna très vite, reculant de plusieurs pas, perdu et effrayé. Il regarda Elladan : il avait visiblement perdu connaissance et gisait allongé sur le dos, une main touchant le côté de sa tête, l'autre reposant sur le sol. Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ne s'ouvrirent pas quand l'enfant s'approcha pour le toucher : comme il l'avait fait pour Elrohir, il posa les doigts sur le front pâle. Cette fois, les paupières de son frère frémirent et ses lèvres remuèrent, et il bougea la tête comme pour se débarrasser du contact de l'enfant. Surpris, celui-ci ôta sa main et observa son visage.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

L'esprit d'Elladan flottait aux limites de la conscience. Il avait ressenti, comme de très loin, la terrible douleur qui avait assailli son frère : étrangement, il s'en sentait soulagé et presque détaché, comme si les entraves qui l'avaient maintenu jusque-là avaient cédé… cependant, une effrayante faiblesse l'empêchait encore de revenir totalement à la vie. Il sentit la fraîcheur de la main de l'enfant se poser sur son front et s'accrocha à la sensation… il voulut l'appeler, mais la main s'en alla et il retomba dans le noir et le silence, sans avoir réussi à prononcer son nom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estel se recula de plusieurs pas, son regard errant sur ses frères qui gisaient tous les deux devant lui, ombres parmi les ombres de la nuit. Il sécha rageusement ses larmes avec une soudaine sensation de solitude et d'abandon. Il n'avait pas dix ans, et il se trouvait pris dans une bataille dans laquelle ses frères se montraient une nouvelle fois faibles et… presque inutiles. Ses repères s'effondraient. Pouvait-il vraiment leur faire confiance comme quand il était plus petit ? Pourquoi était-ce à lui de veiller sur eux, alors qu'il ne savait pas comment les aider ni même de quoi ils souffraient ? Son père avait bien tenté de lui apprendre les sorts de guérison des Elfes, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à les utiliser…

L'enfant tenta de se calmer malgré les larmes qui lui échappaient, traîtresses. Il respira profondément, laissant échapper des tremblements de froid et de peur. Il ferma les yeux, debout dans la nuit, inspirant lentement l'air froid. L'odeur apaisante de la forêt le rassura quelque peu… Après tout, ils étaient très proches de la cité. Cette fois, ses frères n'étaient pas partis au loin, de l'autre côté des montagnes… Et Legolas ?

Il secoua brutalement la tête et tenta de se reprendre : il devait avant tout se préoccuper de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, lui, ce qui impliquait de réveiller ses frères et de les soigner au mieux. Si l'un d'entre eux se réveillait et soignait le second… cela résoudrait le problème ! Les jumeaux s'occupaient souvent l'un de l'autre, car c'était sur eux-mêmes que leur magie fonctionnait le mieux. Ayant pris un semblant de décision, l'enfant s'apaisa. Il écouta le silence, troublé seulement par la respiration des Elfes. Des cris, au loin, du côté d'Imladris… Des appels… Etait-ce eux que l'on recherchait ? Ou étaient-ce des bruits de poursuite qui parvenaient à lui… ? Estel se prit la tête à deux mains et se gifla mentalement : _Arrête de penser ! Arrête de réfléchir ! Agis !_

Au moment où l'enfant redressait la tête, Elrohir sembla se détendre : ses bras plièrent lentement, sa tête s'abaissa encore, cachant son visage aux yeux d'Estel, et il bascula sur le côté où il resta étendu. Estel le regarda sans bouger : il semblait n'avoir toujours pas conscience de sa présence.

Relevant le visage avec difficulté, l'Elfe vit son jumeau à quelques pas de là et rampa vers lui, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fous : il s'assit lourdement près de sa tête, appuyé sur un bras, et, d'une main hésitante, ôta les longs cheveux noirs qui couvraient en partie le visage de son frère. Des mèches s'accrochèrent aux lèvres sèches et restèrent posées sur sa joue, leur couleur de nuit tranchant brutalement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elrohir écouta sa respiration, une main posée en travers de sa poitrine, puis se laissa tomber près de lui. Allongé à son côté, il leva un bras et le posa en travers du corps d'Elladan. Après un instant d'hésitation, il le saisit plus fermement par la taille et le fit basculer tout contre lui avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Leurs têtes se heurtèrent, leurs cheveux s'emmêlèrent, et Elrohir referma les yeux avec un soupir de douleur et de lassitude.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le soleil se levait lentement. Estel tremblait de froid et faisait les cent pas autour de ses frères pour se réchauffer, attendant qu'ils sortent de leur sommeil. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre non loin : le garçon appela à l'aide, mais nul ne sembla l'entendre. Rageur, il donna un coup de pied dans une branche.

Au bruit, Elladan s'éveilla et ouvrit les yeux en grand : désorienté, il resta un moment allongé et regarda tout autour de lui avant de se redresser en position assise :

- Estel ? Elrohir ?

- ELLADAN !

L'enfant se précipita vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se jeta dans ses bras. L'Elfe le tint serré contre lui, conscient de la peur qu'avait dû avoir le petit humain.

- Ca va, Estel, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pourquoi Elrohir ne se réveille pas, dis ?

- Nous allons voir ça…

Elladan se tourna vers son frère et le secoua par l'épaule. Les yeux d'Elrohir s'ouvrirent, papillotant dans la lumière vive :

- _… 'dan ?_

- Je suis là. Tout va bien.

Elrohir roula sur le dos et inspira profondément, puis se redressa. Il regarda tour à tour ses deux frères :

- Vous allez bien ?

L'enfant acquiesça, mais garda une mine sombre. Elrohir pencha la tête et observa son visage :

- Vraiment, Estel ?

- Je suis juste fatigué. Contrairement à vous deux, je n'ai pas dormi.

Les Elfes sourirent et échangèrent un regard. « _Inutile de l'inquiéter »,_ disait ce regard. Et ils se relevèrent tous les deux souplement, époussetant leurs vêtements… Estel vit leurs traits tirés, mais les Elfes se montrèrent aussi enjoués et dynamiques qu'à leur habitude. Elrohir s'étira exagérément :

- Viens, Estel. Nous allons continuer notre route.

- Je vous attendais, râla l'enfant.

- Soldat, tais-toi et marche ! lui dit Elladan en lui donnant une taloche sur le haut du crâne.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la cité, Estel ouvrant la marche d'un pas vif : il était pressé de rentrer. Il se doutait que ses frères lui avaient menti sur quelque chose mais, si une part de lui-même s'en offusquait, une autre lui soufflait que tant qu'ils étaient capables de marcher, il n'avait pas à se faire de soucis pour eux. Il avançait donc d'un bon pas, levant haut les pieds pour éviter les racines et les ronces, suivi par les jumeaux. La forêt était encore profonde, mais la lumière pénétrait aisément entre les arbres maintenant que le soleil était à son midi. Estel se retourna un instant :

- Pourquoi ne pas passer par la route ?

- Parce que nous ne sommes plus certains qu'elle soit sûre, maintenant que nous avons été attaqués au cœur du royaume...

Elrohir n'ajouta rien à la réponse d'Elladan, mais le souvenir de Legolas s'imposa à son esprit … Estel se détourna et reprit sa marche, plusieurs pas devant eux. Les yeux des jumeaux se rencontrèrent : ils avaient pensé à la même chose. En vérité, Estel aussi avait pensé à Legolas, mais il fut exclus du dialogue qui naquit entre les Elfes à ce sujet… Volontairement ou non, Elladan et Elrohir parlèrent alors en elfique, très vite et à voix très basse. Devant eux, l'enfant fronçait les sourcils. Il entendait leurs murmures sans en comprendre les mots. La colère, encore une fois, menaça d'éclater.

Mais il continua vaillamment sa route, marchant de plus en plus vite, sans plus se retourner vers eux. Il savait déjà s'exprimer correctement en elfique, mais les jumeaux parlaient si vite et si bas qu'il ne pouvait plus saisir les mots qu'ils prononçaient. Il tourna les épaules pour leur jeter un regard… ils s'étaient arrêtés, assez loin de lui déjà, et se tenaient enlacés. Un court instant, la peur le prit que l'un d'entre eux ne se soit senti mal ; puis il comprit. Il avait déjà compris, se corrigea-t-il. Depuis longtemps déjà.

Il était de trop.

Humain parmi les Elfes, petit frère maladroit de guerriers accomplis… Il ne comprenait pas leur magie, il ne savait pas les guérir, il ne maîtrisait pas leur langue. Les Elfes, si grands, si beaux, si sages, n'avaient que faire d'un petit Humain de dix ans ! Elladan et Elrohir étaient des soldats, des princes… ils n'étaient pas là pour jouer les nourrices avec un enfant. Il les encombrait. Il les empêchait de se parler en toute liberté, entre frères ; il les privait de la complicité dont ils avaient besoin entre jumeaux. Ses frères adoptifs ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ils lui cachaient leurs blessures, ils ne le jugeaient pas digne de les connaître. Croyaient-ils qu'il allait trahir le peuple des Elfes en dévoilant leurs faiblesses à leurs ennemis ? Croyaient-ils qu'il ne saurait pas garder leurs secrets ?

L'enfant se retourna brusquement et s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux… Les jumeaux ne virent pas son départ.


	33. La maison du guérisseur

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 33 : la maison du guérisseur**

* * *

_Listening to: Enya (Paint the Sky with Stars)_

* * *

Estel courut un long moment avant de ralentir. Il finit par s'arrêter, haletant, et se retourna pour regarder derrière lui : la forêt l'entourait de toutes parts ; il ne voyait plus ses frères. Il reprit sa route en marchant, reprenant son souffle. Sa gorge lui faisait mal dans l'air encore glacé de l'après-midi et son nez coulait ; il ne pouvait que l'essuyer sur sa manche malgré sa répugnance. Il garda un rythme rapide, espérant sortir rapidement du couvert des arbres pour profiter du soleil. Il savait à peu près vers où se diriger mais progressait au hasard entre les troncs, plus vraiment certain de suivre la bonne direction. Mais baste ! Il pouvait bien se débrouiller seul, puisque ses frères ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de lui…

Après quelques heures, il déboucha sur un sentier qu'il reconnaissait ; il s'y engagea, soulagé. Bientôt il entendit des voix et des rires, et il vit venir à lui une petite bande d'enfants elfes qui jouaient. Les enfants l'entourèrent aussitôt et pépièrent en elfique, heureux de le rencontrer ; mais Estel avait en ce moment des difficultés certaines à comprendre leur langage. Voyant sa détresse aussi bien que son soulagement, les enfants cessèrent de piailler et certains tentèrent de lui parler plus lentement ; mais, rien à faire, il ne comprenait pas. Alors une petite fille s'approcha et lui prit la main, et elle parla un court instant aux autres enfants. Ceux-ci rirent et acquiescèrent puis s'égaillèrent dans les sous-bois tout autour d'eux. Le calme revint. La petite fille lui sourit, et le tira par la main : il se laissa conduire, soulagé d'avoir trouvé un guide.

La fillette le mena jusqu'à l'entrée de la cité : là, deux soldats se laissèrent glisser à terre depuis les arbres où ils se tenaient et semblèrent s'étonner de voir le petit garçon. Elle répondit à leurs questions d'une voix douce et chantante mais, bien qu'elle articulât clairement, Estel ne comprenait toujours rien de ce qu'elle disait. L'un des gardes s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit :

- Que fais-tu ici, Estel ?

Heureux d'entendre enfin parler en langage commun, Estel lui fit un sourire radieux puis éclata en sanglots, sous le regard surpris du garde qui posa les mains sur ses épaules. L'enfant débita toute son histoire sans que l'homme ne l'interrompe. Quand il eut fini, reniflant abondamment, il se rappela que la petite fille était présente et le regardait. Il sécha dignement ses larmes et cessa de renifler. Quand même, on ne pleure pas devant une demoiselle.

A ce moment, un bruit de sabots attira l'attention des enfants et des gardes : ils relevèrent le regard vers le sentier principal. Là, ils virent arriver un cavalier qui, suivi de trois chevaux, tenait devant lui une personne qui semblait inconsciente. Les deux soldats les hélèrent avant de courir vers eux, abandonnant les enfants à l'entrée de la cité ; mais quand la petite fille attira Estel sous le porche de pierre pour entrer dans la cour protégée, le garçon dégagea lentement sa main, les yeux fixés sur les cavaliers. Il venait de reconnaître le visage que cachaient partiellement les longs cheveux défaits.

- Legolas !

Et il courut à la suite des gardes, abandonnant la fillette. Les deux hommes avaient saisi Legolas et le descendaient du cheval tandis que Deoran le soutenait. Ils allongèrent le prince à terre et, alors que l'un d'entre eux s'agenouillait près de lui, le second s'en fut en courant vers les bâtiments. Deoran sauta de sa monture et, alors qu'il allait se baisser vers Legolas, aperçut Estel qui venait vers eux :

- Legolas, Legolas ! criait l'enfant…

Deoran s'interposa :

- Laisse-le tranquille, Estel. Il a besoin de calme et de soins.

La fatigue et l'inquiétude avait durci son ton, qu'il n'avait pas voulu aussi autoritaire… Les sourcils froncés, Estel leva des yeux assombris vers lui, le menton tremblant, et lui donna soudain un grand coup de pied dans la jambe : l'elfe cria, plutôt de surprise et d'indignation que de douleur, et saisit le garçon par le bras sans aucune douceur. Alors que l'enfant se débattait en geignant, Deoran leva la main et le gifla.

Il traîna l'enfant qui hurlait et criait jusqu'aux appartements d'Elrond. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs sous les regards étonnés des gens qu'ils croisèrent, l'archer poussa une lourde porte de bois et fit entrer le garçon en le précipitant littéralement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Estel trébucha et roula par terre, criant de nouveau, insultant copieusement Deoran. A quatre pattes sur le sol, trop épuisé pour se relever, il lui cracha toutes les injures qu'il connaissait avant de se retourner pour lui tourner le dos. Il s'arrêta net. Face à lui, le regard noir de son père. Très, très en colère.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans une autre aile de la cité…_

Legolas était allongé dans un lit aux draps frais, à demi dénudé. Il reposait sur le ventre, le nez dans un oreiller, tandis que deux guérisseurs s'activaient autour de lui. Il grimaçait régulièrement sous la torture des soins, mais la blessure ne semblait pas trop grave. La douleur le maintenait éveillé, lancinante et chaude ; et il regrettait presque d'avoir repris conscience trop tôt. Mais au moins, il était à l'abri et en de bonnes mains. Il pouvait voir la lumière décliner par la fenêtre alors que le soir tombait, et la lassitude l'envahit. Elrond poussa la porte de la chambre :

- Bonsoir, mon jeune ami.

- B'jour, seigneur Elrond, fit sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

- Comment va votre blessure ? Nous vous avons encore une fois retrouvé en bien fâcheuse posture…

Le vieil Elfe s'approcha du lit et congédia les guérisseurs :

- Laissez, je m'occuperai de lui.

Il posa une main chaude sur l'épaule de Legolas, loin de la blessure : l'archer sentit la chaleur se diffuser dans sa nuque et dans son dos, détendant ses muscles et anesthésiant en partie la blessure.

- Merci bien, marmonna-t-il.

Elrond sourit. Il connaissait Legolas depuis si longtemps… Et il fallait toujours qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Surtout lorsqu'il accompagnait ses jumeaux terribles.

Il reprit le travail des guérisseurs, lavant puis suturant la plaie avant de laisser agir sa magie. Le silence s'installa, calme et confiant. Quand il eut fini, Elrond aida l'archer à s'asseoir dans le lit ; puis il prit une chaise et s'installa face à lui :

- Vous êtes maintenant en sécurité… Il me faut vous voler un peu de temps de repos avant de vous laisser tranquille… Sauriez-vous me dire où se trouvent mes fils?

- Hélas, je l'ignore… Je n'ai repris conscience que sur la route, avec Deoran.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé avant que les archers ne vous trouvent ?

Legolas prit un instant pour réfléchir, remontant une couverture sur ses épaules et la serrant contre lui. Il parla après un moment :

- Nous nous étions arrêtés pour la nuit, et des Hommes nous ont attaqué alors qu'Elrohir et moi nous étions éloignés pour observer les alentours… Elladan a vraisemblablement fait une chute de cheval et il est blessé, mais il est parvenu à défendu Estel devant nos attaquants. Ces Hommes désiraient clairement nous capturer, nous, et tuer Estel.

- Tuer Estel ? (_les sourcils d'Elrond se froncèrent et Legolas le vit se raidir…)_

- L'un d'entre eux a tenté de lui lancer une dague. C'est en le protégeant que j'ai été blessé. J'ai reçu le coup à sa place, mais je ne saurai vous dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Elrond regarda gravement Legolas. Il esquissa un geste, mais se ravisa.

- Vos intentions vous honorent, Legolas, mais vous ne devriez pas risquer votre vie pour un enfant.

- Aurais-je du ne pas intervenir et laisser votre fils se faire tuer sous mes yeux, alors que je pouvais l'empêcher ?

- Vous êtes désormais l'unique héritier de Mirkwood… Vous n'avez plus la possibilité de vous laisser aller à ce genre de sacrifices, aussi justifiés qu'ils soient.

- Cela ne change rien.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit humain, Legolas. Les Hommes sont faibles, mais font beaucoup d'enfants. La perte d'un enfant humain n'est rien comparée à la mort d'un prince Elfe.

- Vous mentez, mon ami : vous ne pensez pas un traître mot de ce que vous dites. Quant à Estel…Il y a plus que cela en lui… mais je ne puis voir quoi.

Elrond l'étudia en silence, sans répondre. Legolas se rallongea sur sa couche, fermant les yeux, et sa voix se fit lointaine :

- A la mort de mes frères, j'ai cru devenir fou. J'ai pensé que je perdrais aussi mon père, qui n'était plus celui que je connaissais. Ces choses…

Le vieil Elfe le regarda, les sourcils froncés, alors que la phrase restait en suspens… Si Legolas se laissait emporter par les douloureux souvenirs qui revenaient, toujours vivaces, il ne pourrait le ramener de force à la vie ! Mais le jeune elfe paraissait assez calme et son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il continua, les paupières toujours closes :

- Je ne veux pas qu'Elladan et Elrohir aient à pleurer comme moi. Je ne veux pas que vous, Elrond, ayez à voir le corps sans vie de l'un de vos enfants.

- Legolas…

Elrond s'avança soudain et, s'asseyant sur le lit, releva le jeune archer pour le prendre dans ses bras. La bouche dans ses cheveux, il le sentit trembler légèrement et, comme il l'avait fait si souvent pour ses propres enfants, il passa une main apaisante sur la tête du jeune elfe. Il chuchota :

- Mon enfant… J'ai vu votre père pleurer tant de fois, maudissant tout ce qui pouvait l'être et priant les Valar que vous ne lui soyez pas enlevé…

Les bras de Legolas se levèrent et enserrèrent Elrond, les doigts crispés dans les plis de sa robe de guérisseur. La douleur faisait perler les larmes à ses yeux, mais il ne le lâcha pas. La gorge serrée, il parvint à articuler :

- Elrond, vous êtes aussi cher qu'un oncle à mon cœur… et vos fils sont des frères pour moi. Jamais je ne les laisserai se faire tuer si je puis l'empêcher, et je donnerai ma vie pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés.

- Fou d'elfe des bois…

Le vieil Elfe serra Legolas plus fort encore. Au bout d'un moment, la voix du jeune elfe se fit entendre, étouffée par le tissu des vêtements du guérisseur :

- Allons, mon seigneur… séparons-nous, ou certains nous croiront aussi émotifs que des jeunes filles.

Elrond desserra son étreinte et regarda l'archer :

- Vous êtes un ami précieux, Legolas. Aussi précieux pour mes enfants que votre père l'est pour moi.

Legolas sourit d'un air fatigué :

- Alors, si je vous suis précieux, laissez-moi me reposer… Et demandez plutôt à Deoran de vous mener dans la forêt. Sans doute pourra-t-il retrouver vos fils…


	34. Les cavaliers de Fondcombe

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 34 : Les cavaliers de Fondcombe**

* * *

Elrond se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers les appartements de Deoran. Ses pensées étaient sombres : l'inquiétude causée par la nouvelle mésaventure de ses fils s'alliait aux sombres nouvelles qu'un messager venait d'apporter de Mirkwood. En effet, Thranduil avait à déplorer la mort de quatre chasseurs depuis la fin de l'hiver, et il s'inquiétait de savoir ce que faisait son fils et de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas revenu à Mirkwood avec les éclaireurs. Elrond venait de lui répondre, omettant de mentionner la blessure de Legolas : inutile de tourmenter son vieil ami, il avait déjà bien assez de soucis à se faire. Au moins Legolas était-il en relative sécurité à Imladris – s'il cessait de fréquenter les jumeaux.

Percevant un bruit de pas rapides, Elrond leva le visage : Deoran se dirigeait vers lui en courant à demi, son épée à la ceinture. Il était en train de serrer la sangle de son carquois sur sa poitrine et faillit heurter Elrond, l'apercevant au dernier moment ; il s'arrêta net et salua. Elrond demanda :

- Où allez-vous ? Je souhaitais vous parler…

- Je pars chercher vos fils, seigneur. Mes archers viennent de revenir et ne les ont pas trouvés.

- Savez-vous où ils se trouvent ?

- Je sais où ils étaient.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas reposé…

- Je me reposerai plus tard.

Elrond fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un autre capitaine ? Est-ce Erestor qui vous a ordonné de repartir ?

- Ni Erestor ni Glorfindel, mon seigneur. Cette décision est la mienne.

- Mais… n'êtes-vous pas fatigué de votre chevauchée ?

- Je laisserai la lassitude me prendre quand j'en aurai le désir. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, je ferai mon possible pour les retrouver.

Deoran se tenait droit devant lui, fier et beau. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux mais son regard restait vif. Elrond capitula :

- Bien… Comment vous êtes-vous organisé ?

- Douze volontaires et autant de chevaux, et deux autres montures pour vos fils. Tous les soldats font partie de ma troupe et se sont présentés à moi dès que j'ai annoncé mon désir de partir.

Le vieil Elfe esquissa un sourire… Deoran se comportait exactement comme Erestor plus jeune : vif et prêt à tout, énergique et volontaire, comme un jeune chien fou qui ne craint pas de se jeter en pleine bagarre pour défendre son frère…

- Puis-je disposer, seigneur ?

- Allez, Deoran, allez. Prenez garde à ne pas vous faire attaquer à votre tour, et tentez de repérer d'éventuels éclaireurs…

Deoran salua de la tête et contourna Elrond pour repartir au pas de course. Il allait disparaître à l'angle du couloir quand Elrond le rappela :

- Deoran ?

- Seigneur ?

- Vous êtes un bon capitaine.

Un sourire, lumineux et éclatant. Les boucles noires volèrent autour du visage radieux et le jeune archer disparut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elladan était couché au bord du sentier, la tête basculée en arrière. Elrohir faisait les cent pas près de lui, nerveux et glacé. La nuit était tombée et son frère avait besoin de se reposer, mais il n'était pas tranquille : ils avaient certes retrouvé le chemin qui menait à la cité, mais Estel avait disparu et ils ignoraient où. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'était devenu Legolas, ni si les Hommes avaient réussi à les suivre.

L'Elfe faisait les cent pas, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, regardant partout autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un. La lune était presque pleine, mais sa contemplation ne lui apportait aucun réconfort.

Les heures passèrent lentement. Les animaux nocturnes allaient et venaient non loin, traversant parfois le chemin, faisant souvent sursauter Elrohir. En dehors de leur passage, seule la respiration d'Elladan troublait le silence.

L'aube vint avec une lenteur exaspérante. Quand elle se leva enfin, laissant le soleil embraser peu à peu les contreforts des montagnes, Elrohir secoua son frère. Quand il se fut enfin éveillé, il l'aida à se relever ; et ils se mirent en route sans un mot. Elladan allait lentement et, bien qu'il se tût, ne pouvait totalement cacher sa souffrance. Les jumeaux progressaient presque pas à pas sur le sentier.

Quand le soleil frappa enfin leurs visages, Elladan s'en trouva ébloui et trébucha : Elrohir, alors, passa un bras autour de sa taille et le soutint. Ils continuèrent ainsi, lentement, silencieusement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les cavaliers elfes se dispersaient sur les différents sentiers, quittant la chaude lumière des torches qui flambaient dans la cour. Le claquement des sabots sur les pierres décrut puis s'éteignit, et ceux qui avaient assisté à leur départ rentrèrent à l'abri. La nuit était froide, et les chants de départ résonnaient aux alentours des portes d'Imladris.

Elrond suivit les soldats du regard un long moment, posté dans l'un des plus hauts bâtiments de la cité… Quand ils eurent disparu sous le couvert des arbres, le vieil Elfe soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre ; mais il heurta quelqu'un. Une main ferme le retint et il leva les yeux : Legolas se tenait là, le visage fermé. Il le relâcha, et Elrond lui dit sévèrement :

- Vous ne devriez pas vous lever !

Le jeune Elfe fit un bref salut de la tête :

- Je vais bien, grâce à vos soins. Ne vous souciez pas tant de moi… Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait.

- Vous présumez de vos forces.

- Moins que vous des vôtres, répliqua Legolas.

Il se détourna d'Elrond avant que celui-ci aie pu répondre, et continua sur un sujet différent :

- Je pense que Deoran les trouvera sans trop de mal : nous n'étions pas très éloignés de la cité.

- Ne vous avisez pas d'utiliser cet infâme sortilège pour l'y aider !

- Infâme ? Comme vous y allez…

Elrond posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune elfe qui lui tournait le dos et le força à se retourner pour le regarder :

- Vous en êtes mort ! Je ne puis comprendre la magie que vous employez, Legolas, mais j'ai vu ses effets dévastateurs sur votre esprit et votre corps.

L'archer se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne :

- Ne m'en blâmez pas, lâcha-t-il sèchement. N'oubliez pas que nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde, Elrond. Vous, vous vivez à l'abri depuis des millénaires, à l'abri de ces murs et de votre propre magie… tandis qu'à Mirkwood nos chasseurs et nos guerriers se battent et meurent par dizaines, et ce depuis des années !! (_il se mit à crier)_ … Et vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour nous aider !!

Voyant sa colère, Elrond leva une main apaisante mais Legolas le frappa pour l'éloigner et se détourna de lui pour quitter la pièce à grands pas. Il claqua la porte et le bruit de ses pas décrut rapidement sur les dalles de pierre du couloir. Elrond resta immobile, partagé entre colère, inquiétude et culpabilité. Quand Legolas lui avait brutalement tourné le dos, ses cheveux avaient laissé apparaître la blessure enflée et rougie de sang.


	35. Où les routes se croisent

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 35 : Où les routes se croisent**

* * *

_Listening to : Nightwish_

* * *

Les cavaliers galopaient deux par deux sur les chemins de terre, entourés par la brume de l'aube naissante. La forêt se réveillait autour d'eux dans un concert de piaillements et de cris variés, réchauffée par le soleil du printemps. Les sabots des chevaux claquaient sur les pierres, dérapant parfois sur la terre encore humide.

Deoran était accompagné de Marnil, un archer plus âgé que lui. Ils ne parlaient pas, galopant l'un derrière l'autre et regardant en tous sens autour d'eux. Le soleil se levait et ils chevauchaient depuis plus d'une heure déjà lorsque leur parvint le son d'une corne : ils s'arrêtèrent alors et se dressèrent sur leur selle, écoutant attentivement… le son se répéta, et Deoran se rassit sur pour faire volter son cheval, puis le lança au galop sous les arbres et sortit du sentier. Marnil le suivit dans l'instant mais l'appela, courbé sur l'échine de sa monture pour ne pas heurter les branches :

- Deoran ! Pas si vite !

Deoran se retourna vers lui et ralentit, admettant malgré lui qu'il était peu avisé de galoper si vite au milieu de la forêt. Ils continuèrent côte à côte, au trot, leurs mains moites crispées sur les rênes. Leurs camarades avaient appelé, mais ils n'avaient aucune possibilité de savoir s'ils étaient en danger ou s'ils avaient retrouvé les fils d'Elrond. Marnil lâcha les rênes pour tendre le bras vers sa gauche :

- Là-bas !

Et il bifurqua dans la direction qu'il avait montrée, suivi par Deoran. Ils voyaient des formes se mouvoir au loin derrière les arbres, mais les ombres encore denses leur cachaient les détails. Ils débouchèrent sur le large chemin de terre et perçurent enfin les voix de leurs camarades, sur leur gauche, cachés par le relief. Ils lancèrent les chevaux au galop.

Un cri perçant retentit dans le ciel : un faucon s'élevait dans les hauteurs, battant des ailes de façon désordonnée, et replongea vers le sol bec en avant tandis qu'un hurlement, très proche cette fois, parvint aux cavaliers :

- A l'aide ! A L'AIDE !

Marnil et Deoran poussèrent leurs montures encore plus vite et, parvenus au sommet de la côte qui leur masquait leurs camarades, virent enfin ce qui se passait. Portés par leur élan, ils lâchèrent les rênes et dégainèrent leur épée pour se précipiter au triple galop au bas de la pente où trois Elfes armés se démenaient, en proie à une attaque d'orcs. Les chevaux se jetèrent dans la mêlée, percutant les orcs alors que les archers s'écartaient de leur chemin. Marnil et Deoran tranchaient têtes et membres, agrippés aux rênes de leurs montures affolées qui ne cessaient de se cabrer ; mais ils restèrent en selle et mirent à mal à eux deux la plus grande partie du groupe. Les autres Elfes se protégeaient tant bien que mal, formant un cercle autour de leur quatrième camarade qui gisait à terre.

Enfin, les orcs firent retraite et s'enfuirent, et Deoran se jeta à leur poursuite en criant à Marnil de rester sur place. Il galopa derrière eux mais les orcs quittèrent le chemin pour s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois touffus et sombres ; Deoran les suivit et s'engouffra à leur suite, l'épée au clair. Cependant, gêné par les arbres, il peinait à les rattraper…

Marnil sauta de sa selle et rejoignit les trois autres Elfes qui étaient en train d'achever les orcs blessés. La tâche fut vite accomplie, et au bout d'un moment, la fureur du combat passée, Marnil reprit conscience du monde qui existait en périphérie du champ de bataille. Et il se rendit compte que le quatrième Elfe était resté au sol. Il courut vers lui, suivi des trois autres, et s'agenouilla à son côté ; il vit alors que c'était Elladan. Et Elrohir se mit à genoux près de lui, parlant très rapidement tandis que Marnil tentait d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations qui lui parvenaient brutalement.

Il écouta Elrohir qui se tenait assis à côté, voyant du coin de l'œil les deux soldats s'activer à déballer les sacoches de cuir contenant de quoi soigner les blessés. En quelques minutes, Elladan fut à moitié déshabillé, puis lavé et pansé. Le sang coulait de ses bras à la peau déchirée malgré les bandages serrés qu'on venait de lui faire. Marnil les observaient le soigner, mais une étrange sensation de détachement l'empêchait de prendre part à leurs mouvements rapides et précis… Les paroles d'Elrohir coulaient autour de lui sans le toucher, il voyait les archers suturer quelques plaies et enduire d'onguent diverses traces de coups sur le corps d'Elladan, mais son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir se concentrer sur la situation.

Il se rendit compte que Deoran aurait déjà dû être revenu.

Ses mouvements lui semblaient lents et maladroits, il avait la désagréable sensation que ses jambes et ses bras étaient faits de plomb… Sa tête se tourna vers le haut de la colline où venaient d'apparaître deux soldats à cheval suivis d'une monture à la selle vide, et il les regarda descendre vers eux comme au ralenti. Les cavaliers sautèrent au sol et échangèrent de trop rapides paroles avec leurs camarades, avant de s'agenouiller auprès d'Elladan qu'ils soulevèrent dans leurs bras.

Marnil les vit s'approcher de leurs montures avec leur fardeau tandis que l'un des archers sautait en selle. Ils installèrent Elladan devant lui, arrangeant au mieux le harnachement du cheval pour qu'il ne tombe pas, puis un second soldat se mit en selle avec Elrohir. Quelqu'un parla à Marnil, l'interrogeant, et les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il les regardait, l'air hébété, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par la situation. On lui parla de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas. Celui qui tenait Elladan dit quelque chose puis fit faire demi-tour à sa monture. Marnil le regarda monter le versant de la colline, suivi du cheval qui portait Elrohir et l'autre archer, sur l'épaule duquel était perché le faucon aperçu plus tôt. Les deux soldats restants se mirent à leur tour en selle, mais ne partirent pas. Ils semblaient attendre. Marnil vit soudain leurs yeux s'agrandir et leurs regards se porter derrière lui, et il se retourna… Une horde hurlante d'orcs se précipitaient vers eux dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Alors, Marnil reprit ses esprits et, mû par l'instinct, se précipita vers son cheval sur le dos duquel il bondit avant de dégainer à nouveau son épée. Il vit à sa gauche l'un des archers sauter à bas de la monture, laissant l'avantage à son compagnon… Un cavalier seul avait la possibilité de se battre, mais deux hommes sur la même monture étaient une proie facile. L'Elfe resta debout, droit et fier, l'épée levée face aux orcs qui se précipitaient. Le cri désespéré du cavalier résonna clairement dans l'air glacé :

- EFRIN !!

Efrin… Marnil prit conscience que c'était le jeune archer qui s'était blessé quelques jours auparavant. Il n'avait à peu près aucune chance de survivre à une attaque. Mais déjà les orcs étaient sur eux, masse tourbillonnante, hurlante et grondante. Les réflexes prirent le dessus sur la raison, et les trois Elfes perdirent toute conscience de ce qui les entourait.

Au sommet de la colline, les quatre cavaliers s'étaient arrêtés. Ils regardaient la scène, impuissants. Elrohir serrait les mâchoires sans rien dire, les mains crispées autour de la taille de l'archer devant lui. Celui-ci sentait la tension qui habitait son prince et talonna sa monture pour descendre la colline, s'éloignant du combat. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ramener les jumeaux à Imladris, bon gré ou mal gré, et d'aller jusqu'à les assommer s'il le fallait.

Quand les chevaux firent demi-tour et reprirent leur route vers la cité, Elrohir se raidit mais ne dit rien. Il se doutait que les hommes avaient reçu des consignes strictes. Il détourna le regard et baissa les yeux sur le dos de l'homme, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son frère : il était avachi dans les bras de l'autre cavalier, les yeux fermés, assis en travers sur la selle. Elrohir inspira profondément et posa le front sous la nuque de l'archer, s'abandonnant à la fatigue.

Le faucon, au-dessus d'eux, tournoyait en piaillant, indifférent à la sourde colère de son prince.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte d'Imladris, escortés par des sentinelles qui les suivaient dans les arbres. On avait donné l'alerte et beaucoup de monde se pressait sous les arcades des bâtiments qui entouraient la cour ; on chuchotait et on regardait l'arche sous laquelle devaient apparaître les cavaliers d'un instant à l'autre. L'agitation ambiante donnait à Imladris un air enfiévré : on avait allumé toutes les torches, des serviteurs et des soldats couraient en tous sens, et les curieux se pressaient autour de la cour centrale pour être témoin du retour des princes.

Erestor donna des ordres aux soldats, et une dizaine de piquiers se déversèrent dans la cour pour repousser la foule qui s'inquiétait. On criait : « Où sont nos princes ? » « Laissez-nous voir nos fils en vie !». Mais les piquiers tenaient leur lance à l'horizontale devant eux et poussaient tout le monde en direction des bâtiments, libérant la cour tant bien que mal pour laisser libre passage aux soldats, palefreniers et guérisseurs.

Des exclamations retentirent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'arche d'entrée où venaient d'apparaître les quatre cavaliers : les palefreniers se précipitèrent, suivis d'Erestor et de Glorfindel. Elrond se tenait à une fenêtre qui surplombait la cour, Estel dans les bras. Le petit garçon avait un bras passé autour des épaules du vieil Elfe et ne cessait de lui poser des questions inquiètes auxquelles il tentait de répondre tant bien que mal. Il vit les palefreniers aider Elrohir à descendre de cheval ; mais ils durent porter Elladan qui ne semblait pas avoir repris conscience. Glorfindel et Erestor s'étaient avancés vers eux et les soldats faisaient rentrer les curieux à l'intérieur des bâtiments.

Elrond, à son tour, quitta la fenêtre. Estel protesta :

- Mais_ ada_, je veux les voir !

- Nous irons les voir demain, Estel. Ils doivent se reposer avant toute chose.

- Non !

- Si. Ils doivent dormir, comme toi. Vois : Elladan est déjà endormi, et c'est Glorfindel qui le porte.

Estel enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père :

- Je veux dormir à côté d'eux.

- Demain soir, c'est promis.

- Non ! Ce soir !

- Estel, pas de caprice ! Je te promets que tu les verras demain.

L'enfant émit un marmonnement inintelligible et se laissa porter jusqu'à son lit. Elrond le coucha et remonta la couverture sur lui.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux du garçon puis s'éloigna, mais la petite voix le rappela :

- _Ada_ ?

- Oui, Estel ?

- Les Elfes ne dorment pas les yeux fermés.

Elrond s'immobilisa.

- Je le sais. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai quand tu dis qu'Elladan dort. J'aime pas quand tu me mens. Tu crois toujours que je ne vois rien. Je suis assez grand pour ne pas avoir peur.

- Excuse-moi, fit-il après un instant de silence. Je ne souhaitais pas t'inquiéter. Je vais m'occuper d'eux tout de suite.

Le vieil Elfe se détourna de nouveau et quitta la pièce, refermant sans bruit la lourde porte de bois.

_Puisses-tu me pardonner ces mensonges, Estel… Puisses-tu savoir lire le cœur des Hommes aussi bien que tu devines les sentiments des Elfes…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elrond avançait à grands pas dans les couloirs en direction des chambres où avaient été amenés ses fils. L'agitation régnait dans la cité : les princes avaient été transportés à l'abri sans tarder et personne n'avait pris le soin de rassurer les curieux qui, malgré la présence des soldats en armure (ou peut-être à cause d'elle), s'inquiétaient de l'état d'alerte qui avait été déclaré dans la cité. Erestor et Glorfindel avaient emmené les deux archers de Deoran au calme, mais Elrond n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux.

Sa préoccupation principale était cependant la santé de ses fils. Il avait confié la charge à ses deux conseillers de gérer les nouvelles apportées par les cavaliers, s'autorisant pour une fois à se comporter comme n'importe quel père : Glorfindel et Erestor sauraient bien gouverner à sa place pour une nuit.

Il passa rapidement dans les couloirs, traversant les bâtiments les uns après les autres. Parvenu non loin des salles de soin, il aperçut à l'autre bout du couloir un équipage titubant : un soldat et un palefrenier soutenaient chacun d'un côté un Elfe en tenue de chasse, visiblement mal en point. Elrond les interpella et vint à eux, oubliant momentanément ses fils :

- Qui est-ce ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le soldat ôta le bras de l'homme de son cou et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur :

- Il est venu de Mirkwood, mon seigneur.

- De mauvaises nouvelles, fit l'homme d'une voix éraillé en relevant la tête avec effort.

Elrond s'agenouilla près de lui et se tourna un court instant vers le palefrenier :

- Allez chercher une civière et prévenez les guérisseurs.

Le garçon partit en courant et Elrond reporta son attention sur l'Elfe :

- Êtes-vous en état de parler maintenant, ou vos nouvelles peuvent-elles attendre le matin ?

- Non, maintenant, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Juste… de l'eau.

Le soldat dénoua d'un geste la gourde qu'il portait à la ceinture et s'agenouilla près de lui posant le goulot sur les lèvres sèches. L'homme posa la main par-dessus la sienne, contrôlant l'inclinaison de la gourde pour ne pas s'étouffer tandis que le soldat le maintenait en position assise, un bras passé derrière ses épaules. Il tourna le regard vers Elrond :

- Ses mains sont glacées, mon seigneur, et il tremble.

A ce moment, l'homme s'étouffa avec l'eau et le soldat écarta la gourde. Le chasseur toussa un long moment avant de parvenir à reprendre son souffle, Elrond attendant impatiemment qu'il parle. Enfin, il parvint à articuler en regardant le seigneur Elfe :

- Une patrouille entière a disparu… près de Dol Guldur… Douze hommes… Il ne reste qu'un cadavre en partie dévoré. Le Roi est en train de devenir fou de rage et d'inquiétude… Nous… le royaume de Mirkwood sollicite votre aide urgente.


	36. Mornië utúlië

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 36 : Mornië utúlië**

* * *

_(Musique : Indian new age music for head massage)_

_Vala, il est trois heures du mat, je suis malade… Ceci est donc un chapitre inutile :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Elrohir poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère et passa la tête dans l'embrasure : la pièce était plongée dans le noir, hormis une bougie allumée sur une table, mais il devinait la forme du corps endormi sous les draps. Il entra en silence et referma le lourd panneau de bois.

Les yeux d'Elladan étaient fermés, les sourcils froncés. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer une respiration courte et rapide. Elrohir dégagea précautionneusement le drap du visage de son frère et posa une main sur son front : il ne se réveilla pas, mais au moins n'avait-il pas de fièvre.

Elrohir se redressa et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il s'installa à califourchon, une jambe pendant au-dehors. En-dessous de lui, quelques Elfes passaient en silence, regagnant leurs quartiers pour la nuit. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Elrohir repensa aux terribles souvenirs qui l'avaient assailli quand Elladan avait lâché prise. Des souvenirs de douleur et de sang, empreints de terreur.

Il se reprit. La nuit n'était pas le moment le plus propice à laisser ressurgir de telles horreurs, fussent-elles de simples réminiscences des émotions d'un autre... Des souffrances de son frère. Il entendit Elladan s'agiter et dressa l'oreille… La voix, faible et enrouée, avait une intonation plaintive et effrayée qu'il avait rarement entendue :

- Maman… Maman…

Inquiet, il se leva et repoussa la tenture qui cachait la fenêtre pour se rapprocher du lit : Elladan s'était roulé en boule et s'agitait, gémissant de peur comme un enfant. Il se pencha sur lui et appela à voix basse :

- Elladan ?

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre et se crispa davantage, tournant le dos à son frère, les bras resserrés contre lui. Elrohir posa la main sur son épaule et l'appela de nouveau, sans succès. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus rien. Elladan semblait s'être rendormi. Il s'assit alors au bord du lit, ôtant ses bottes, résolu à garder un œil sur lui ; puis il sortit de sa poche une petite amulette de bois grossièrement taillée. Il retira la ceinture où était sanglé son poignard, qu'il sortit du fourreau, et se mit en devoir d'affiner la petit sculpture de bois.

Le temps passa, et la nuit se fit totalement noire. Après un moment, Elladan recommença à s'agiter: Elrohir s'immobilisa, les yeux posés sur lui. La voix effrayée d'un petit garçon lui parvint de sous la couverture :

- Maman…

Une voix d'homme pour un mot d'enfant. Elrohir fronça les sourcils, posant son arme et son amulette sur la chaise près du lit pour se pencher sur son frère et voir son visage : il vit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues malgré ses yeux résolument fermés. Elladan hoquetait en silence en essayant de ravaler ses pleurs.

Elrohir posa la main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement, sans effet. Il l'appela :

- Hé, Elladan… Elladan, tu m'entends ?

- Maman…

- Ce n'est pas maman, Elladan. Maman n'est plus là, tu sais. Il faut dormir, maintenant.

- Non, je veux voir maman…

Que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il dire son frère à part une vérité qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux depuis des siècles ?

_- Maman…_

Alors, Elrohir repoussa les draps et se coucha contre son frère ; puis, rabattant les couvertures sur eux, il le serra contre lui.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estel s'assit dans son lit avec un soupir. Le sommeil le fuyait encore une fois. Il avait fait un cauchemar, car Legolas venait de repartir pour Mirkwood avec le messager et il craignait qu'ils ne soient attaqués. Il avait rêvé que le messager était en fait un orc et qu'il se jetait sur Legolas alors qu'ils se trouvaient isolés dans les Monts Brumeux, loin des soldats de Fondcombe... Ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami elfe. En désespoir de cause, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. La lune était pleine ; il pouvait voir quelques personnes déambuler dans la cour, seules ou par deux. Un couple s'embrassait non loin, et il détourna pudiquement le regard.

Il quitta la chambre, lassé de ne pas dormir et trop peu fatigué pour rester allongé tranquillement. Ses pas le menèrent devant une grande porte ouvragée… il en admira longuement les dessins, redécouvrant les traits à la lueur des torches. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de se promener dans cette partie des bâtiments la nuit. Il poussa la porte avec précaution : la salle était remplie de livres rangés sur d'imposantes étagères de bois. Il entra. Des lanternes couvertes éclairaient faiblement des tables où étaient abandonnés des ouvrages encore ouverts, accompagnés de parchemins aux écritures variées. Il s'approcha d'une table pour regarder de plus près.

Un livre massif était ouvert à la moitié, offrant une magnifique illustration d'une montagne verdoyante accompagnée d'un texte rédigé en runes. Ce n'était ni du langage commun ni de l'elfique, mais le langage des Nains : le garçon ne chercha pas à lire le texte et s'installa à genoux sur la chaise pour feuilleter l'ouvrage. Il regorgeait d'illustrations superbes et variés. Il se perdit dans la contemplation d'un océan, réalisé d'une main de maître…

- Estel ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna : Erestor le regardait d'un air surpris :

- Tu devrais dormir, il est très tard.

- Mais je n'arrive pas … Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

Erestor sourit :

- Il y a de beaux ouvrages, ici. Certains sont très anciens. Que regardais-tu ?

- Celui-ci, fit le garçon en lui montrant le grand livre. Mais je ne sais pas le lire…

L'Elfe s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule :

- Les Nains nous l'ont offert il y a peu. Dis-moi… souhaiterais-tu m'aider le traduire en elfique ? Je t'apprendrai le langage des Nains…

Un énorme sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du garçon…

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, s'amusa Erestor. Mais tu devras attendre demain ! Il faut dormir.

- Oui… Merci beaucoup, Erestor.

- File.

Estel descendit de sa chaise et quitta la pièce, ravi. Finalement, il avait eu raison de venir jusqu'ici ! Mais il avait encore moins envie de dormir…

Il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas aller dehors, voir si des guerriers n'étaient pas en train de s'entraîner… Depuis qu'Elrond avait déclaré l'état de guerre, les soldats passaient le plus clair de leur temps à l'extérieur, assez près des portes de la cité. Les cavaliers étaient souvent envoyés beaucoup plus loin, mais les archers et les lanciers restaient à vue. Les armures et les épées étaient en train d'être rénovées, les chevaux étaient réhabitués au combat, et les sentinelles veillaient de jour comme de nuit aux alentours… Estel frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il y ait une guerre. Il ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison on se préparait à se battre, mais il sentait que dans tous les cas, combattre était une chose qui apportait souffrance et malheur.

Le garçon changea de route : il n'avait plus envie d'aller voir les hommes se battre, même pour de faux. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elrohir. Il pensait l'y trouver, n'ignorant pas qu'Elladan avait besoin de repos et était probablement en train de dormir dans une autre chambre. Mais personne ne répondit quand il frappa à la porte, et il trouva la pièce vide … il hésitait à aller voir si Elrohir était finalement allé dormir avec son frère. Ne risquait-il pas de les réveiller tous les deux ? Mais en même temps, maintenant qu'il avait pensé à la guerre, il n'avait plus trop envie de rester seul… Aller retrouver Erestor ? Non, il se ferait gronder…

Il alla donc un peu plus loin et poussa la porte de la chambre d'Elladan, le plus délicatement possible. Il vit que les jumeaux dormaient côte à côte dans le grand lit et se résolut à entrer à pas de loup. Il les regarda un instant, retenant le plus possible sa respiration pour ne pas les réveiller : couchés sur le côté, endormis dans la même position, ils semblaient tranquilles, apaisés, le bras d'Elrohir passé à la taille d'Elladan. Il vit les larmes asséchées sur les joues d'Elladan. Il comprit.

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et enleva le poignard et l'amulette de la chaise pour s'y asseoir, posant ses pieds nus sur le bord du lit. Il attendit un instant puis, voyant qu'il n'avait pas réveillé les jumeaux, tira un peu la couverture sur ses pieds froids et s'installa plus confortablement, gardant l'arme d'Elrohir à la main, faute d'oser poser le précieux poignard sur le sol. Il enroula le lacet de l'amulette à son poignet, jouant avec le petit cercle de bois gravé. Quitte à ne pas dormir, s'il n'osait pas réveiller ses frères, au moins n'était-il pas tout seul dans la chambre. Entendre leur respiration apaisait ses craintes, même s'ils n'étaient pas conscients de sa présence. Avoir deux frères guerriers avait quelque chose de rassurant… sauf quand on disait partout qu'il allait y avoir des batailles à mener.

Il s'obligea à repenser aux images du grand livre… tant de paysages à découvrir…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elrohir se réveilla en sursaut : un bruit soudain l'avait alerté ; et il jeta un regard derrière lui. Il vit Estel assis sur la chaise, les bras croisés, le menton sur la poitrine… endormi. Le poignard était tombé de sa main et reposait sur le sol.

L'Elfe laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, soulagé. Il attendit que les battements de son cœur s'apaisent puis sortit du lit avec précautions. Il s'étira longuement, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire - mais en silence. Enfin, il passa les bras sous les épaules et les jambes de son petit frère et le souleva dans ses bras pour le ramener son lit.

Sa tête brune reposant sur l'épaule d'Elrohir, Estel ne s'était pas réveillé. Il rêvait de l'océan.


	37. Le messager

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 37 : Le messager**

* * *

_Mon amie la rose – Nausicaa Requiem – Bitter sweet symphony – Sleepy Hollow theme - Requiem for a dream – Boulevard of broken dreams – Le Cercle des poètes disparus._

* * *

Legolas et le messager galopaient sur le chemin de terre, pressant leurs montures autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Quand Legolas avait appris le message de son père, il avait pris la décision de rejoindre au plus vite le royaume de Mirkwood, accompagné du messager. Les préparatifs avaient été rapides.

A présent ils filaient aux abords de la forêt, et les Monts Brumeux se dressaient devant eux comme de sombres murs qui, de loin, paraissaient infranchissables. Mais, en mois de trois jours, ils avaient passé cols et défilés et redescendaient déjà sur le versant Est. Eärn, le messager, peinait à suivre Legolas, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de quémander à son prince un peu plus de repos que ce qu'il daignait leur accorder. Legolas était lui aussi fatigué, mais ignorait volontairement la souffrance causée par les longues chevauchées : il refusait de se laisser atteindre, trop inquiet de savoir son peuple en danger pour écouter son propre corps. Cependant, Eärn n'était pas messager pour rien : il était capable de résister au train d'enfer imposé par Legolas et supporterait le voyage, quitte à rester couché plusieurs jours une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés. Il resta donc silencieux, remontant en selle quand son prince l'en pressait. Et ils repartaient, au trot ou au galop, se nourrissant de fruits secs et de viande séchée qu'ils transportaient dans leurs fontes.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'une demi-journée de chevauchée avant d'atteindre la forêt, puis deux jours pour parvenir au palais ; mais alors qu'ils longeaient à grand train les contreforts des Monts Brumeux, une troupe d'orc leur barra la route.

Ils tirèrent brutalement sur leurs rênes, cabrant leurs montures, et les firent volter pour faire demi-tour ; mais derrière eux, le piège s'était refermé. Legolas saisit son arc et le banda rapidement, puis saisit une flèche dans son carquois et l'encocha : il arma l'arc, visa un court instant et tira. La flèche toucha un orc en pleine poitrine, et il s'effondra en émettant un râle gargouillant. Les orcs se mirent à hurler et à grogner et chargèrent, leurs courtes épées en avant, tandis que leurs archers se préparaient à tirer. Legolas et Eärn s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, dégainant leurs épées. Les orcs n'étaient qu'une dizaine, mais ils étaient déjà trop proches ; et une flèche perça l'armure de cuir du messager…

Eärn poussa un cri aigu et porta la main à sa poitrine : il la retira souillée de sang et gémit en relevant le regard vers Legolas. Le prince poussa son cheval vers son camarade, mais il ne l'avait pas encore rejoint que, déjà, Eärn glissait de sa selle. Il n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Le temps sembla se dilater : le bruit du corps touchant le sol fut couvert par un cri guttural et Legolas reporta soudainement son attention sur les orcs. Comme au ralenti, étrangement conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour éviter une flèche et leva son épée ; son cheval se cabra lorsqu'il se redressa sur sa selle pour frapper. Les sabots éclatèrent le crâne d'un orc, la lame d'argent trancha la gorge d'un autre. Et Legolas se jeta dans la mêlée, lançant son cheval au galop en plein milieu du groupe. Il força le passage à coup d'épée, taillant dans les chairs sans plus se préoccuper de son camarade. Les archers avaient abandonné leurs arcs pour tirer les épées et avaient rejoint le groupe. La monture de l'elfe se cabrait et frappait les orcs de ses sabots, ruant et mordant, empêchant les assaillants de s'approcher par derrière. Et, sans que Legolas l'y aie poussé, le cheval prit son élan et fonça dans la masse.

L'elfe et sa monture sortirent de la mêlée presque immédiatement et le cheval partit au grand galop, s'éloignant au plus vite du danger, malgré les ordres de Legolas qui tirait sur les rênes pour lui faire faire demi-tour. Il partit dans la montagne, incontrôlable, secouant son cavalier sans ménagement. D'interminables minutes de galop effréné s'ensuivirent, sans que Legolas puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un chaos de roches grises et froides, sur un chemin en pente abrupte qui montait sur le versant. Le silence était total, rien ne bougeait. Legolas, essoufflé et soudainement épuisé, se laissa couler en avant et appuya sa tête sur le garrot du cheval. Il resta immobile, haletant. La tête lui tournait.

Au bout d'un moment, il se laissa glisser de la selle et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, perdant peu à peu la notion des choses alors que le vertige augmentait. Son cheval s'approcha de lui et lui poussa la tête du museau, soufflant dans ses cheveux.

- _Va t'en, tu pues_, grogna Legolas.

Mais le cheval insista et continua à le pousser de la tête. Legolas finit par ôter les mains de devant ses yeux et regarda : à quelques mètres de lui, immobile, un Nain le regardait. Il avait à la main trois flèches elfiques, et un bandeau sale sur son front laissait échapper un peu de sang. Il s'approcha :

- Ceci vous appartient, Maître Elfe.

Comme Legolas le regardait d'un air hébéta, il avança encore un peu et posa les flèches devant lui. Il dit :

- Nous avons massacré les orcs. Nous sommes arrivés quand votre monture s'est emballée et vous a tiré du pétrin, et nous les avons tous tués. A deux, vous n'aviez aucune chance.

- … mon compagnon ?

- Mal en point, je le crains… Voilà mes compagnons qui viennent à nous, je descends leur indiquer notre présence.

Et le Nain s'éloigna, disparaissant au regard de Legolas. L'Elfe se laissa tomber sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Des voix le tirèrent de sa léthargie : une discussion à voix basse entre plusieurs Nains avait lieu tout près de lui.

_- Si c'est bien le fils de Thranduil et si ce qu'on raconte est vrai, il a toutes les raisons du monde d'être épuisé._

_- Que faisons-nous d'eux ?_

_- Celui-ci n'est pas blessé, il saura bien rentrer chez lui. Mais l'autre risque de ne pas survivre plus de trois jours s'il n'est pas soigné._

_- Nous sommes trop loin des cavernes pour le transporter là-bas… Et de toute façon, que diraient les nôtres ? Que ce n'est pas notre problème, que les affaires des Elfes ne nous concernent pas !_

_- Mais les orcs sont un problème qui concerne nos deux peuples._

_- Je suis bien d'accord, mais il n'empêche que ceux de la Moria ont déjà sauvé l'un d'entre eux cet hiver. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude._

_- Encore heureux que nous avons sauvé celui-ci ! La mort du prince de Mirkwood aurait causé bien du remue-ménage, même dans notre propre royaume._

_- Déjà qu'ils ont perdu les deux autres, à ce qu'on dit…_

_- Oui, deux autres fils de Thranduil sont morts. On n'a pas su comment, mais ça avait fait du bruit ! Les Elfes en étaient tout tourneboulés._

_- Ils font aussi peu d'enfants que nous, nous ne devons pas en rire…_

_- Je ne me moque pas. Mais pour une fois, leur arrogance s'est tue._

- Allez vous faire foutre. Pas arrogants.

Plus un mot. La voix pâteuse de Legolas avait mit un terme à leur discussion. Un silence gêné s'installa : les Nains ne pensaient visiblement pas qu'un prince Elfe pouvait connaître leur langue. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit près de sa tête :

- Un coup de main pour te relever, garçon ? proposa-t-il en langue commune.

- Ca va, marmonna Legolas.

Le Nain s'écarta et Legolas se releva maladroitement. Debout, il les dominait largement, et cela le réconforta. La discussion qu'il avait surprise lui laissait un goût amer, mais il ne dit rien. Les Nains le regardèrent un moment, puis ils s'écartèrent et descendirent le sentier sans plus lui parler. Seul celui qui s'était approché de lui se retourna :

- Votre ami est au pied de la montagne, à la sortie du sentier. Il est blessé et doit être soigné, mais nous ne pouvons rien pour lui. Pour atteindre Mirkwood sans problème, prenez la route qui...

- Je connais la route, le coupa Legolas. Merci de votre aide.

Le Nain lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Ne leur en veux pas pour leurs paroles, les jeunes manquent souvent de courtoisie… La vieille inimitié entre nos peuples est tenace dans certaines familles. Bon courage, prince de Mirkwood.

Et il disparut au tournant du sentier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Legolas chevauchait lentement sous les sombres arbres de Mirkwood, Eärn assit devant lui, appuyé contre sa poitrine. Le messager avait perdu conscience depuis plusieurs heures. Sa tête ballotait sans cesse, retombant sur son torse à chaque fois que Legolas la relevait pour essayer de libérer sa respiration. Il risquait de s'étouffer, car la flèche avait percé entre les côtes et semblait avoir touché les poumons. Du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et il toussait. Ses brusques accès de toux étaient les seuls moments où il semblait encore vivre. Legolas sentait contre lui le corps perdre de sa chaleur. Il avait déjà enroulé sa propre cape autour des épaules du messager, mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour le réchauffer.

La nuit tombait et les ombres se faisaient menaçantes. Le cheval d'Eärn, qui suivait celui de Legolas, s'effraya soudain et fit demi-tour pour partir au grand galop : Legolas le laissa filer. Qu'il sorte donc de la forêt… de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le rattraper.

Il emprunta les sentiers cachés, ces vieux tracés invisibles sous les herbes et les ronces, que son cœur savait reconnaître. L'obscurité était épaisse sous les arbres mais, autour de lui, la nuit semblait moins noire et moins effrayante… Il passa loin des repères des araignées et des autres créatures noires, faisant des détours entre les arbres, sans jamais hésiter un seul instant. Contre lui, Eärn respirait à peine.

Un court instant, la voix d'Elrond en colère fusa dans sa mémoire… puis elle disparut. Et les mots qui soignent et qui réchauffent se formèrent en silence sur les lèvres de Legolas, tandis que s'éclaircissaient les ombres autour de lui.

Le matin se leva peu à peu. Legolas chevauchait machinalement, les yeux grands ouverts mais la tête ailleurs. Une partie de lui connaissait le chemin et savait quels gestes faire pour empêcher Eärn de tomber. L'autre part de son esprit rêvait à un autre monde, où la mort n'existait pas et où les Elfes étaient réellement immortels.

Il ne mangea pas, ne but pas. Il n'y pensa même pas. Le cheval avançait pas à pas, guidé par un instinct que lui soufflait la magie inconsciente de l'elfe.

Quand le soleil parvint à son midi, Legolas se rendit compte qu'Eärn était mort.


	38. Enfants perdus

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 38 : Enfants perdus**

* * *

_ Nickel Creek: Reasons why ; When in Rome  
_

* * *

La lourde porte de bois se referma en claquant, résonnant dans le silence qui précède l'aube. Elrond quittait la chambre d'Elladan, des lambeaux de tissu souillés de sang à la main. Son visage était fermé. Il traversa le couloir à pas de loup, le pied léger mais le cœur contrarié. Son fils ne guérissait pas. Il est anormal pour un Elfe de ne pas cicatriser de brûlures, même relativement étendues et profondes… Surtout un Elfe comme Elladan : un soldat, entraîné à éviter les blessures et à y résister ; un guérisseur, connaissant la magie des plantes aussi bien que celle des mots... Elrond ne comprenait pas. Ses deux fils avaient reçu la même éducation, celle des Princes-guerriers, comme Legolas… les derniers Enfants des Rois…

Mais Legolas, comme Elrohir, avait guéri de ses blessures, parfois même sans aide extérieure. Elrond l'avait vu lui-même tisser un sort pour refermer ses plaies ; et il connaissait les talents de ses fils pour porter secours à leurs soldats. Pourquoi alors les mains et les bras d'Elladan restaient-ils en aussi piteux état ? Peut-être… peut-être _désirait-il_ ne pas guérir… ?

Elrond réprima l'émotion trop vive qui l'avait envahi à cette idée : non, Elladan était encore beaucoup trop jeune pour désirer quitter le monde… Mais… peut-être avait-il présumé de la capacité de son fils à supporter la souffrance ?... Il avait vu Elrohir errer dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit, les traits tirés, la démarche nerveuse… Il était venu à sa rencontre, et le jeune homme, à contrecœur, lui avait confessé les larmes de son frère.

Le vieil Elfe se passa une main lasse sur le visage. La fatigue et l'inquiétude lui mettait les nerfs à vif : assez tôt, il lui faudrait prendre un peu de repos. Avoir de telles pensées le terrifiait ; il n'avait jamais imaginé autant remettre en cause la confiance qu'il avait en la force de ses fils. Et, à travers eux, c'est lui-même qui lui apparaissait faible et faillible. S'il leur pardonnait volontiers une fatigue passagère, une blessure ou un chagrin d'amour, la situation actuelle le dépassait et bouleversait totalement ce qui faisait son univers.

Naïvement, il avait espéré faire de ses enfants des guerriers parfaits, des princes exemplaires pour gouverner les derniers éclats du peuple des Elfes… Naïvement, il avait pensé que jamais ses fils ne faibliraient vraiment. Et pourtant… ils lui apparaissaient maintenant tels qu'ils étaient réellement : des jeunes hommes au cœur blessé, des enfants qui tuent pour ne pas pleurer.

_Celebrian, ma douce Celebrian…_

_

* * *

_

Estel s'éveillait doucement, le visage caressé par un rai de lumière. Ses paupières frémirent et il s'étira comme un chat, avec une grimace comme seuls savent les faire les enfants de son âge. Il repoussa ses couvertures avec les pieds et ouvrit les yeux en se redressant : il regarda en direction de la fenêtre et vit que les rideaux ondulaient légèrement, laissant passer par intermittence les rayons du soleil. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Puisque la journée semblait être belle, autant en profiter et ne pas trop paresser au lit.

L'enfant se leva et se baigna le visage et les mains dans la cuvette d'eau claire qui l'attendait au frais, au pied de la grande fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux, laissant le jour pénétrer totalement dans sa chambre, et se pencha au-dehors : dans la cour, deux palefreniers menaient un beau cheval noir et une petite jument baie en direction des portes. Plus loin, de jeunes femmes étendaient des draps au soleil. Estel sourit. Les matinées de printemps étaient les plus belles… Il disparut dans sa chambre et s'habilla prestement, décidé à sortir au plus tôt de la cité pour aller se promener.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il filait dans le couloir en direction des cuisines, où il quémanda une miche de pain fraîche. Puis, muni de son butin encore tiède, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver Erestor : effectivement, le conseiller y travaillait, penché sur la transcription du livre Nain. Il releva la tête en entendant l'enfant l'appeler à voix basse :

- Que veux-tu, Estel ?

- Est-ce que je peux sortir me promener tout seul ?

Erestor jeta un regard par la fenêtre et observa un court instant.

- Oui, tu peux. Sois rentré avant midi. As-tu déjeuné ?

- Oui ! _(il montra fièrement la miche de pain déjà entamée)_ J'ai tout ça pour moi !

L'Elfe sourit.

- N'en mange pas trop, ou tu auras l'estomac trop lourd pour courir sur le sentier.

- Je ferai attention. Merci, Erestor !

Et l'enfant s'en fut à pas précautionneux, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger les hôtes de la bibliothèque. Erestor le regarda partir, amusé. Qu'il profite donc de l'innocence de l'enfance et du simple réconfort d'un soleil radieux… L'Elfe baissa légèrement la tête. Ses préoccupations étaient autres. S'il avait passé toute la nuit assis là à traduire l'œuvre des Nains, son esprit n'avait pas accroché les traits de sa plume…

Par la porte restée entrouverte plusieurs heures après le passage nocturne d'Estel, il avait vu Elrohir revenir vers la chambre, l'enfant endormi dans ses bras. Il était alors sorti et l'avait regardé s'éloigner ; et ses propres pas l'avaient mené vers la chambre d'Elladan. Il avait vu la tension et la peur que le sommeil avait révélées sur le visage du jeune Elfe, et, comme Elrond, il en avait été inhabituellement bouleversé… Allongé sur le côté, les yeux clos, une main bandée remontée près des lèvres, le prince semblait plutôt inconscient qu'endormi.

Nerveux et mal à l'aise, Erestor était ressorti de la chambre au moment même où Elrond était allé à la rencontre d'Elrohir, et il avait entendu sans le vouloir le début de leur conversation.

Il s'était éloigné, par respect… ou par peur d'entendre une vérité dérangeante. Peut-être Elrohir savait-il, lui, pourquoi son frère ne guérissait pas… Peut-être en avait-il parlé à son père…

Etait-il en droit de ne pas respecter l'intimité d'une discussion entre un père et son fils, étant donné la situation ? Erestor ne savait plus, à ce moment, où était la limite entre son rôle de conseiller, son amitié avec Elrond et sa relation de protecteur avec les jumeaux… Si la vie de l'un des princes était en jeu, le conseiller devait être mis au courant… Mais l'ami pouvait-il se permettre d'écouter de son plein gré une conversation aussi intime ?

Erestor soupira et reposa sa plume, qu'il avait tenue immobile durant de longues minutes, suspendue au milieu d'une phrase… Il ne pouvait que prier pour qu'Elrohir puisse comprendre les tourments de son frère et les aider à le guérir. Il était le seul à pouvoir lire assez profondément dans son cœur : Elladan n'avait pas les mots pour expliquer sa détresse – ou il n'en avait pas la volonté.

_

* * *

_

Estel marchait d'un bon pas sur le sentier de terre, le regard virevoltant partout autour de lui, simplement heureux de profiter du silence et de la fraîcheur de l'aube. Le soleil caressait son visage, pas encore assez chaud pour le réchauffer, mais déjà agréable. Ses bottes de cuir souple ne faisaient que peu de bruit, lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer les animaux qui ne s'enfuyaient pas à son approche.

Dans les arbres, au-dessus de lui, les guetteurs de Fondcombe restèrent immobiles et silencieux : ils savaient que l'enfant appréciait ses promenades en solitaire et qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment être appelé ou salué lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Alors, les grands Elfes, perchés dans les branches, se fondirent dans le feuillage au passage de l'enfant, sans troubler son chemin, leurs yeux perçant posés sur le dos du garçon qui s'éloignait déjà. Ils avaient été enfants, eux aussi… ils avaient été enfants avant de voir la mort. Et, alors qu'Estel allait disparaître au tournant du sentier, l'un d'entre eux se redressa de sa position et se fondit dans les branches à sa suite, l'arc à la main.

Les autres guetteurs le regardèrent s'éloigner, puis reprirent silencieusement leur position.

En plus des deux soldats revenus durant la nuit, seuls trois des treize archers qui étaient partis à la recherche des princes étaient rentrés depuis la veille. Le capitaine et sept de ses hommes n'étaient pas encore revenus…

L'aube avait laissé sa place à un début de journée radieux. Estel marchait d'un bon pas, déjà bien éloigné de la cité. Pas âme qui vive autour de lui pour troubler sa tranquillité… L'enfant adorait marcher seul ainsi, loin du bruit et de la présence des autres. Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui : au pied du sentier en pente qu'il était en train de monter, Imladris finissait de s'éveiller au cœur de la vallée. Il entendait, venus de très loin, les éclats de son brefs et clairs qui provenaient de l'armurerie et résonnaient sur les montagnes endormies. Les soldats étaient rentrés de leur entraînement au moment où il avait franchi les portes de la cité : il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de croiser qui que ce soit. Des guetteurs, peut-être… et encore, ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans cette partie de la forêt. Elle était trop dégagée et trop encaissée pour être réellement menacée.

Il reprit donc sa route, le nez au vent, un sourire de simple joie accroché aux lèvres. La côte était raide pour atteindre le sommet de la colline, mais il allait d'un bon pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, essoufflé, il parvint tout en haut. C'est là que s'offrit à son regard le spectacle d'un champ de bataille dévasté…

Au milieu de cadavres d'orcs, les corps de trois Elfes gisaient sur le sol, entourés de sang séché. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et boueux, piétinés. Leurs membres formaient des angles peu naturels. Sur leurs visages blancs, des coups avaient laissé des marques brunes. Estel recula, le cœur soudainement au bord des lèvres, une sensation de froid intense le transperçant de part en part. Il porta les mains à sa bouche, incapable de détourner les yeux de la terrible scène figée dans la lumière du matin. L'Elfe le plus proche de lui, étendu sur le dos, les jambes repliées sur le côté, fixait le ciel d'un regard sans lumière.

Estel se détourna, chancelant, et se laissa tomber à même le sol en tournant le dos aux cadavres. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, les yeux grands ouverts, terrifié. Un bruit de pas lui fit lever les yeux : un Elfe venait vers lui en courant, apparu de nulle part. Il le regarda venir, hébété. L'homme fut très vite agenouillé devant lui et l'appela :

- Estel, Estel !

L'enfant posa son regard sur son visage, clignant des yeux, cherchant à le reconnaître sans répondre. L'Elfe ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et s'éloigna à grands pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir les corps couchés dans la poussière. Estel, accroché à lui, s'agrippait instinctivement à sa tunique de cuir, les doigts blanchis et le regard vide.

- Ferme les yeux, fit l'Elfe à voix basse.

Il obéit et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de l'homme. Après quelques secondes, il sentit qu'on le déposait sur le sol et il rouvrit les yeux : agenouillé près de lui, l'Elfe décrochait de sa ceinture une corne d'appel dans laquelle il souffla longuement. Estel le regarda faire, étrangement étourdi. Le visage de l'homme fut soudain plus près du sien, et des yeux verts sombres accrochèrent son regard. Des mots franchissaient les lèvres de l'homme, mais l'enfant ne les comprenait plus. Il se contenta de regarder ses yeux, essayant d'y apercevoir des feuilles d'automne. L'Elfe continua à lui parler, sans jamais lâcher son regard, les mains tenant celles du garçon dans les siennes. Quand l'enfant bascula en arrière, il le rattrapa et l'allongea sur le sol.

A ce moment, d'autres Elfes surgirent en courant au tournant du sentier ; et tout s'accéléra. Estel, à demi conscient, entendaient les soldats parler très vite dans leur langue, échangeant cris et ordres. Puis, les bruits décrurent. Ils s'étaient éloignés. Une voix différente appela :

- Estel, peux-tu m'entendre ?

L'enfant cligna des yeux et hocha très légèrement la tête. Son regard parvint à se fixer sur le visage penché au-dessus de lui : un Elfe, qui semblait un peu plus âgé que les autres soldats. La voix de l'homme, grave et douce, était rassurante :

- Viens, redresse-toi. Assied-toi, je vais t'aider.

Obéissant, Estel s'accrocha à la main qui se tendait pour se redresser sur son séant, tandis qu'un bras passé derrière ses épaules le soutenait. Sans le lâcher, l'Elfe s'était agenouillé devant lui, à hauteur de son regard. Il continua à lui parler :

- Voilà, comme ça. Donne-moi tes mains. Je te tiens.

Les yeux gris ne le quittaient pas. Estel s'agrippa aux mains qui prirent les siennes, son attention défaillante accrochée aux yeux de l'Elfe. L'homme commença à lui parler en elfique, sans le lâcher, et sans jamais s'interrompre. Une sensation inconnue alerta l'enfant qui esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager, mais l'Elfe tenait toujours ses mains et ne cessa pas de parler. Puis, très vite, une sensation d'engourdissement le prit. Il dodelina de la tête, étourdi, et l'Elfe le laissa se rallonger. Une main fraîche toucha son front tandis que les mots elfiques s'évanouissaient en murmures. Du bout des doigts, l'Elfe ferma les paupières du garçon, laissant le sortilège effacer dans le sommeil l'horreur que ne doivent pas connaître les enfants.


	39. Conflit

**L'ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 39 : Conflit**

* * *

_Listening to : Within Temptation – Memories__ / Oliver Shanti – Nuur el ab_

* * *

- Nous n'avons que trop tardé, Elrond. Réunissez le Conseil Blanc immédiatement !

Glorfindel se tenait debout devant le seigneur de Fondcombe, l'air furieux, mais Elrond répondit d'une voix lasse :

- Je sais que vous me désapprouvez, mon ami… Et je sais que j'ai eu tort trop souvent ces derniers temps. J'aurai dû provoquer le Conseil dès la fin de l'hiver.

- J'écrirai à Thranduil, Cirdan et Celeborn, si vous le désirez. Je vous laisse le soin de prévenir les Istari.

- Oui, les Istari… Radagast, Mithrandir… Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelles des autres… Et Curunir ? Que devons-nous faire ?

Glorfindel, impatient, laissa échapper un bref soupir d'énervement contenu :

- Curunir doit également assister au Conseil. Mithrandir et Radagast sauront bien, à eux deux, intervenir si quelque chose se produit.

Elrond, assis près de la table, se massa la tête du bout des doigts, le coude appuyé sur les parchemins froissés qui jonchaient le bureau :

- Oui, oui, vous avez raison… Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien… Il ne faudrait pas commettre de bévue.

- En fait de bévue, nous aurions dû réunir le Conseil beaucoup plus tôt pour les convaincre. Nous devons attaquer Dol Guldur le plus tôt possible !

- Mes fils…

Nouveau soupir d'énervement de Glorfindel.

- Elrohir est parfaitement capable de mener l'armée. Quant à Elladan, il restera à sa place de capitaine mais, si vous le désirez, sa troupe sera consignée en arrière.

- Consignée en arrière… Oui, oui, ça peut être une solution… S'il est blessé, je ne veux pas qu'il combatte à l'avant.

- Il s'est déjà battu dans un état physique pire que celui dans lequel il se trouve actuellement, Elrond. Et en tête de l'armée, un jour où nous étions ailleurs et où son frère avait été plus blessé que lui.

- Son état mental m'inquiète autant - sinon plus - que ses blessures…

Glorfindel, en colère, fit brusquement un pas vers Elrond :

- Je sais que le père souffre, mais le seigneur doit comprendre ! Elladan et Elrohir sont vos fils, mais ce sont aussi nos seigneurs et nos capitaines. Souvenez-vous, Elrond… Souvenez-vous de la bataille des Cinq Armées, où nous combattions côte à côte : avions-nous alors abandonné notre poste, malgré nos blessures et notre terreur ? Avons-nous baissé les bras, malgré la mort de Gil-Galad ? Nos larmes nous ont aveuglés un instant, mais nous n'avons pas reculé devant la mort qui se tenait devant nous. Vos fils ont ce même courage !

Le silence tomba entre eux, troublé par la respiration rapide de Glorfindel. Elrond se leva sans le regarder, lentement, presque avec difficulté, et il alla à la fenêtre sur laquelle il appuya son épaule, les yeux perdus au-dehors.

Sa voix était à peine un murmure :

- Je me souviens, mon ami… Mais nous venons d'un autre Âge…

- La face du monde a changé. Pas le cœur des guerriers.

Elrond baissa la tête.

- Le mien, en tout cas, ne peut souffrir l'idée que mes enfants risquent la mort.

- IL SUFFIT ! Les avez-vous élevés comme des soldats, oui ou non ? Vous n'êtes plus celui que vous étiez, mon ami : je ne vous savais pas aussi lâche !

Et Glorfindel tourna les talons, quittant vivement la pièce en laissant la porte retomber derrière lui avec un lourd claquement.

Elrond resta immobile, perdu dans la contemplation des sommets enneigés des Monts Brumeux.

* * *

Amer et contrarié, Glorfindel traversait les couloirs à grands pas. Il ne comprenait plus Elrond, et son comportement l'irritait profondément. Les jumeaux étaient Princes-Guerriers, ils devaient tenir leur rang ! Ils étaient parmi les meilleurs soldats de l'armée des Elfes, et ils dirigeaient chacun une troupe au complet. Lors d'une guerre, c'était à eux qu'incombait la responsabilité de mener l'armée toute entière. Et Elrond qui refusait leur départ, trop inquiet…

Le Seigneur-Elfe sentit une bouffée de rage faire monter la chaleur à ses joues, et il serra les mâchoires. Erestor, il fallait qu'il trouve Erestor. Convoquer aussi les différents capitaines. Attraper Elrohir qui devait encore être parti vadrouiller dans les bois, et réveiller Elladan qui était certainement en train de dormir.

A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir frapper Elrond de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Dans la nuit de Mirkwood, Legolas chevauchait la tête basse. Il avait abandonné le corps du messager à la forêt, rendant à la terre ce qui lui appartenait. Le sang d'Eärn tachait encore son vêtement et brunissait au fil des heures. C'était par pur automatisme qu'il avançait encore au travers des arbres et des ronces, car son esprit était ailleurs. Il avait seulement veillé à passer très loin de la forteresse maudite, au cœur de la forêt. Si loin, que le détour qu'il avait fait l'avait retardé plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Alors, il laissait sa monture avancer au pas, guidé par son instinct, corrigeant quelquefois la route prise par Kern.

Les jours passèrent. Legolas se dirigeait vaguement vers le Nord-est. Une étrange sensation de ne plus faire partie du monde ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait couché Eärn sous les feuilles du grand chêne. Sa chevauchée solitaire dans les ombres de la forêt accentuait l'impression de décalage qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas très envie de retrouver son peuple, à dire la vérité… La solitude lui convenait.

Un tiraillement, quelque part dans ses pensées. Il y prêta attention… Nouvel appel lointain… Il se rapprocha et ouvrit légèrement les remparts de son esprit :

_- Legolas, ne t'avise pas de traîner. Reviens ici tout de suite. Et gare à toi si tu es blessé !_

Un sourire esquissé. La voix de son père. Legolas sentit son cœur se serrer puis se réchauffer, et il releva légèrement la tête.

_- Je viens, mon Roi._

_- Je ne t'oublie pas, mon fils._


	40. O captain, my captain

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 40 : ****« O captain, my captain »**

* * *

Une quinzaine d'Elfes étaient rassemblés dans une pièce autour de Glorfindel : parmi eux, aucun des fils d'Elrond, mais les capitaines des différentes sections de l'armée. Archers, lanciers, cavaliers… Ils recevaient leurs derniers ordres avant de quitter la cité.

Glorfindel se tenait au milieu d'eux, grand et sévère, et il leur dit :

- Soixante hommes partiront dès demain midi pour Mirkwood prêter main-forte au Roi Thranduil. Quatre d'entre vous en prendront le commandement ; vous vous répartirez les différentes tâches. Lòmil prendra la responsabilité des quatre commandants et me transmettra de vos nouvelles.

- Bien, Seigneur, répondirent-ils.

- Deux autres compagnies se rassembleront sous les ordres de Maheegan et suivront la piste des orcs. Elle a été balisée par les pisteurs, mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé Deoran.

- Archers ou lanciers ? demanda un soldat aux cheveux noirs tressés.

- Des archers. N'oubliez pas les épées, vous aurez peut-être à vous battre au corps-à-corps.

- Bien.

- Quant à ceux que je n'ai pas appelés, je vous demande de redoubler de vigilance dans la surveillance de la cité. Mettez en place des postes de garde dont vous garderez l'emplacement secret. Il est inutile d'inquiéter tout le monde, soyez discrets… Avez-vous des questions ?

Les soldats gardèrent le silence. Glorfindel reprit :

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Les hommes saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Seul Maheegan resta. Glorfindel se tourna vers lui :

- Que veux-tu ?

- Seigneur Glorfindel, pourquoi ne sont-ce pas Elladan et Elrohir qui mènent l'armée aujourd'hui?

- D'autres tâches leur seront bientôt assignées ; cependant ils ne combattront pas.

- On dit que le seigneur Elladan est au plus mal ; on ne le voit plus s'entraîner et il n'apparaît plus aux conseils…

Glorfindel étudia le visage du soldat avant de répondre : une sincère inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits. Il choisit de répondre une demi-vérité :

- Il est vrai que le Prince ne peut se battre pour le moment, mais je puis t'assurer que le repos dont il bénéficie actuellement lui permettra de reprendre bientôt sa place.

Maheegan parut soulagé, et hocha brièvement la tête pour remercier Glorfindel. Il se tourna pour quitter la pièce, mais se ravisa et chercha le regard du Seigneur Elfe :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Maheegan ?

- Je voulais… Pour le commandement des archers, je…

Il paraissait hésiter à parler, et Glorfindel s'approcha de lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, se demandant ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire :

- Cela te déplaît-il ?

- Non, non, répondit-il précipitamment. Au contraire ! Je… rien n'aurait pu me satisfaire plus que cela ! Deoran est mon frère…

Glorfindel lui sourit :

- Je le sais.

Le jeune homme rougit et baissa les yeux :

- Merci, seigneur, de m'avoir confié sa recherche.

- Je n'aurai pas eu le cœur à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

Maheegan n'osa relever le regard et n'ajouta rien ; et Glorfindel dit en lui posant une main sur l'épaule:

- Va, maintenant.

L'Elfe le salua brièvement et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Erestor entra quelques instants plus tard, amusé :

- Je vois que tu sais toujours aussi bien manipuler tes hommes, mon vieil ami. Celui que je viens de croiser, sortant d'ici même, avait l'air de redécouvrir l'espoir…

Glorfindel eut un petit rire :

- C'est un peu ça. Veux-tu un peu de vin ? Nous avons à parler…

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Elrohir était assis à la fenêtre, de l'autre côté du lourd rideau qui empêchait la lumière du soleil d'entrer dans la pièce. Dans le grand lit, Elladan dormait paisiblement, les mains et les poignets encore entourés de bandes de tissu. Ses blessures semblaient commencer à guérir, à force de repos et de soin. Quant à Elrohir, il en ressentait beaucoup de soulagement : s'il passait beaucoup de temps au chevet de son frère, il n'était plus aussi inquiet qu'auparavant.

On frappa discrètement à la porte, et Elrohir se détourna de la chaleur du soleil pour se lever de la fenêtre. Il écarta le lourd tissu coloré, laissant un rai de lumière éclairer brièvement le sol de pierre et les particules qui dansaient lentement dans l'air doré. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra à pas légers en chuchotant :

- Je vous amène un peu d'eau et du pain, seigneur Elrohir.

Le jeune homme lui sourit :

- Merci, Meyrin.

- Désirez-vous aussi des fruits, ou du vin ? Je puis faire un détour par les cuisines…

- Non, non, Meyrin, merci. Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de moi comme cela. Tu n'es pas une servante !

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et s'avança dans la pièce pour poser son plateau sur une table.

- Pour vous plaire, mon seigneur, je ferai tout ce que je puis. Cela comprend le travail des autres.

Elrohir lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres :

- Pourtant, tu ne devrais pas… mais tes intentions me touchent.

Meyrin baissa les yeux en se mordant légèrement les lèvres, et retira sa main. Sans relever le regard, elle esquissa une révérence et quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Elrohir la laissa partir, fixant encore le vieux panneau de bois d'un regard absent plusieurs minutes après son départ.

Après un moment, il cligna des yeux et quitta ses pensées pour se tourner vers son frère : il devait le réveiller et lui donner à boire…

Elrond le trouva assis sur le lit, en train de discuter avec Elladan. Il les regarda un moment, immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans qu'ils remarquent sa présence. Les deux jeunes hommes parlaient à voix basse, comme pour se faire des confidences ou se raconter des souvenirs, et ils semblaient heureux et tranquilles. Il poussa la porte un peu plus fort et Elladan leva la tête tandis qu'Elrohir se retournait vers lui :

- Bonjour, père, dirent-ils ensemble.

Le vieil Elfe leur sourit et s'approcha du lit :

- Comment vas-tu, Elladan ?

- Plutôt bien.

- Assez pour que je t'arrache ton frère pour quelques temps ?

- Comment ça, quelques temps ? firent-ils en se rapprochant instinctivement l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Après plusieurs jours de chevauchée, Legolas était parvenu aux marches de son royaume. Le temps qui lui avait été nécessaire pour reprendre ses esprits lui avait également permis de retrouver une contenance de Prince-guerrier : il avait repris courage et détermination. Il n'avait que trop perdu de temps, il fallait maintenant se dépêcher de prévenir le Roi et le peuple qu'Elrond enverrait bientôt ses renforts. En attendant, ils devaient tous se protéger et reculer devant l'Ennemi…

C'est ainsi qu'il se pressait vers le palais, exhortant Kern à accélérer encore malgré sa fatigue. Bientôt, il atteignit la zone habitée du royaume : il passa au galop au milieu des arbres et des habitations, criant aux Elfes qui le regardaient d'un air ahuri :

- Tout le monde au palais ! Mettez-vous à l'abri dans les cavernes !

Des cris de panique se mirent à fuser de tous côtés tandis que l'agitation grandissait. Legolas passait au milieu d'eux à grande vitesse, prévenant tous ceux qu'il croisait, pressé de revenir au palais de son père. Il vit des femmes se saisir des enfants pour les emporter tandis que les hommes se dépêchaient de rassembler des victuailles. Des soldats accourus du palais à ses cris se dispersèrent aux alentours pour prévenir tout le monde, ajoutant à la brusque effervescence du peuple de la forêt. Legolas ralentit son cheval pour passer le pont de pierre et pénétra dans les grandes cavernes de Mirkwood.

Il sauta à bas de sa monture et, l'abandonnant à un garde qui venait d'accourir, se précipita vers la salle du trône. La porte en était grande ouverte ; il s'y engouffra en bousculant plusieurs personnes dans la foule. Il courut vers le trône et appela :

- PERE !

Thranduil se redressa, cherchant son fils du regard. Il l'aperçut, courant vers lui, et descendit les marches pour venir à sa rencontre :

- Legolas ? Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui !

- Père, j'ai été attaqué sur la route d'Imladris, les orcs sont proches !

Sans perdre un instant, Thranduil héla le capitaine de la garde, qui se tenait non loin de là :

- Faites rentrer tout le monde et évaluez nos réserves d'armes, d'eau et de nourriture. Les abords du palais doivent être totalement évacués d'ici demain midi.

Le soldat salua brièvement et partit en courant. Thranduil se tourna vers Legolas et lui serra les avant-bras :

- Tu as des choses à me raconter. As-tu été blessé ?

- Non père, mais le messager que vous avez envoyé à Elrond a été tué… nous chevauchions ensemble. Ce sont les Nains qui nous ont porté secours ; eux aussi sont sur la défensive.

- Bien. (_Il haussa la voix et s'adressa à tous ceux qui se tenaient là_) Que chacun se prépare à se défendre. Faites passer le message partout autour de vous, nous devrons peut-être combattre bientôt. Legolas, qu'en est-il de l'aide d'Imladris ?

- Elrond a entraîné ses troupes depuis cet hiver, ses soldats sont prêts à venir nous prêter main-forte. Il a été prévoyant. Je dois également vous dire qu'un Conseil Blanc aura lieu à Imladris le dixième jour du mois prochain.

- Bien, très bien ! Nous n'avons que trop attendu…

* * *

Les capitaines s'étaient déjà organisés depuis plusieurs semaines : les soldats couraient en tout sens dans le palais et dans la forêt qui le bordait, affairés et armés. Chacun avait sa tâche. Une vingtaine d'entre eux avaient pour mission d'aider le peuple de la forêt à évacuer les habitations de bois pour se réfugier dans les Cavernes : on voyait ainsi passer des soldats en armure chargés de paquets variés ou tirant des chariots pleins d'armes légères. Thranduil avait en effet prévu une quantité d'armes suffisante pour que tous les hommes valides puissent bénéficier d'une protection. Des Elfes plus ou moins jeunes arrêtaient les soldats qui tiraient les chariots pour se servir en poignards et en épées courtes ; ceux qui avaient suivi une formation d'archerie se pressaient aux portes de l'armurerie pour qu'on leur donne un arc et des flèches.

Legolas s'émerveillait de l'organisation prévue par son père et ses capitaines : absent depuis plusieurs mois à la cour, il n'avait pas vu le plan de défense se mettre en place. En quelques heures à peine, les cavernes sous le palais avaient été envahies par des familles entières : elles avaient été aménagées durant l'hiver et le printemps, et étaient donc utilisables immédiatement. En effet, tisserands et menuisiers avaient participé à leur préparation durant des mois, construisant des lits et des portes solides, tissant de chaudes couvertures et préparant nombre de légères armures de cuir. Les familles s'installaient sans problème, amenant vêtements et nourriture, couvertures et objets usuels. Plusieurs cavernes furent remplies à ras bord de matériel supplémentaire, d'autres virent s'entasser les tonneaux d'eau et de vin, de farine et de blé. Les soldats rassemblèrent tous les hommes valides et distribuèrent les armures de cuir, recrutant au passage quelques volontaires pour intégrer l'armée. Les femmes s'occupaient des enfants ou aidaient aux préparatifs.

Le soir venu et la fatigue aidant, l'agitation se calma. Ceux qui avaient couru partout toute la journée étaient épuisés. Seuls les soldats veillèrent, prenant leur garde comme à l'habitude. Les portes se refermèrent sur la patrouille de nuit, doublée pour cette fois, et ne se rouvrirent plus avant l'aube.

Legolas avait retrouvé sa chambre avec bonheur, après avoir passé la plus grande partie de la soirée en compagnie de son père, de ses conseillers et des capitaines. Il s'endormit comme une masse, épuisé par sa chevauchée et par les longues discussions qui avaient suivi son retour.


	41. Le départ d'Elrohir

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 41 : Le départ d'Elrohir**

* * *

Elrohir se tenait debout devant Glorfindel, Elrond et Erestor. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il recevait ses ordres. C'était Glorfindel qui parlait, de sa voix grave et posée :

- La route qui relie Imladris à la porte de la Moria en traversant l'Eregion fut un temps une route commerciale qui nous reliait aux Nains. Elle longe les montagnes du Nord au Sud, et descend jusqu'en Isengard. Le long de cette ancienne voie se sont construits de petits villages constitués essentiellement de fermes, d'échoppes pour les denrées de base et d'une auberge pour les voyageurs de passage.

- Oui, je connais.

- Bien. Quelques-uns des villages les plus proches sont habités par des Elfes : nous souhaitons que tu traverses chacun de ces villages pour prévenir nos frères du danger qu'ils courent à rester ainsi éloignés de nous ; et dis-leur que nous les accueillons à Imladris. Nous ne pouvons actuellement déplacer des groupes de soldats pour assurer leur sécurité. Quant aux villages des Hommes, qui sont situés un peu plus loin, contente-toi de les prévenir qu'il y a du danger.

Elrohir hocha brièvement la tête, acceptant les ordres. Il demanda cependant :

- Pourquoi les faire évacuer ? Et pourquoi est-ce moi que vous envoyez ?

- Cette route n'est plus surveillée aujourd'hui que par des éclaireurs, et nous craignons que les orcs venus des montagnes ne descendent vers les villages pour piller et brûler : si cela arrive, nos soldats mettront trop de temps à intervenir pour éviter les massacres. Et nous t'envoyons, toi et pas un autre, car nous souhaitons que tu traverses ensuite les montagnes pour rejoindre la Lothlòrien où tu devras parler à Celeborn et Galadriel. Tu sauras leur dire en détail ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Les capitaines de l'armée et les messagers n'ont pas à connaître certains de ces détails.

- Je comprends.

Elrond le regardait sans rien dire, mais il ne paraissait pas heureux d'envoyer son fils loin d'Imladris. Cependant Glorfindel se tenait comme un roc entre lui et Elrohir, l'empêchant ainsi de protester une dernière fois. Erestor les observait, impassible.

- Tu as tout compris, Elrohir ?

- Oui Seigneur. Je prends la route du Sud et je descends jusqu'aux portes de la Moria en prévenant tous les villages que nous craignons des attaques d'orcs. Les Elfes sont invités à venir se mettre en sécurité ici. Ensuite je traverse les montagnes pour aller chez ma bien-aimée grand-mère.

Glorfindel eut un bref sourire.

- C'est exactement cela.

- Dois-je ensuite revenir immédiatement, ou dois-je attendre sur place ?

- Reviens tout de suite, lâcha soudain Elrond.

Erestor lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais n'ajouta rien. Glorfindel fit un bref signe de tête pour confirmer, le regard insondable. Après quelques brèves secondes de silence, Elrohir comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus et que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter. Il salua son père et ses conseillers, et se retira.

Il détestait quand Glorfindel et son père étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Erestor le rattrapa quelques minutes plus tard, dans un couloir :

- Elrohir, attends.

Le jeune Elfe se retourna et laissa venir le conseiller, l'air surpris :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je voulais simplement t'informer de ce que feront les autres capitaines, pour que tu saches ce qui se passera pendant ton absence. Nous avons commencé à envoyer des soldats à Mirkwood : soixante hommes menés par quatre capitaines partiront ce midi. Lòmil est responsable de ce groupe.

- C'est un bon meneur. Je suppose qu'il veut leur faire traverser les montagnes par la Grande Passe, celle qui est la plus proche ?

- Tu devines bien. Un plus petit groupe, formé de deux compagnies d'archers et mené par Maheegan, suit la trace des orcs. Nous ne savons pas encore jusqu'où ils iront, ni quand ils reviendront.

- Ah, le frère de Deoran. Qui l'a choisi ?

- Ce vieux fourbe de Glorfindel, tu penses bien ! Et je pense qu'il n'a pas tort. Maheegan est un archer excellent qui a eu les mêmes maîtres que toi et ton frère. Quant à sa parenté avec Deoran, Glorfindel a pensé que ça ne pouvait que le motiver davantage.

- Reste à voir si l'inquiétude ne lui obscurcira pas la vue…

- Nous verrons. En cas de problème, d'autres sauront le seconder.

Elrohir resta pensif un instant, acceptant ces nouvelles informations.

- Bien. Merci beaucoup pour ces éclaircissements, Erestor. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de voir que rien n'était encore fait… Je me trompais.

- Elrond a trop reculé avant de sauter. C'est Glorfindel qui a finit par le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. J'aimerais que tu parles à Elladan : il faut qu'il guérisse au plus vite. Au-delà de sa propre santé, je crains que votre père n'ait plus que cela en tête en ce moment. Il ne fait plus grand-chose d'autre que tourner en rond ou méditer sans fin, me laissant gouverner à sa place tandis que Glorfindel s'occupe de l'armée.

- Je n'en savais rien…

Le visage d'Elrohir s'était assombri et son souci était visible. Erestor posa une main sur son épaule :

- La santé des princes devient souvent une affaire d'Etat. Je pensais que vous en aviez conscience…

- Quand ça concerne les autres, oui, fit Elrohir avec un pauvre sourire. Mais voilà qu'à mon tour je m'inquiète pour mon père ; et j'aimerais lui parler.

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Va plutôt auprès d'Elladan, dis-lui que tu pars.

Elrohir inclina la tête, et quitta Erestor. Le conseiller le regarda s'éloigner, puis se détourna pour rejoindre Glorfindel.

* * *

Elrohir entra dans la chambre pour découvrir quelqu'un assis à sa place, sur la chaise près du lit. La jeune fille leva la tête et rougit légèrement en croisant son regard :

- Bonjour, prince Elrohir.

- Bonjour, Meyrin. Je ne pensais pas te trouver auprès de mon frère…

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle tenait la main d'Elladan entre les siennes et en refaisait le bandage avec soin. Elle répondit alors qu'Elrohir s'approchait :

- Vous n'étiez pas là… Je pensais vous trouver, mais j'ignorais quand vous reviendriez. Je savais où se trouvaient l'onguent et le tissu, alors…

- Tu as bien fait, fit-il en souriant gentiment. S'est-il réveillé ?

- Pas une seule fois, mon seigneur. Il dort profondément.

- C'est sans doute que ta douceur lui évite de souffrir davantage…

Meyrin rougit sous le compliment et n'osa pas relever les yeux. Elrohir ne la tortura pas davantage et se détourna avec un sourire. Il s'approcha de la table qui avait été poussée dans un coin et tira la chaise tout en saisissant un parchemin et une plume. Il s'assit, trempa la plume dans l'encrier, et se mit en devoir d'expliquer à son frère pourquoi il devait partir. Derrière lui, la jeune Elfe s'appliquait à soigner Elladan, faisant preuve d'une délicatesse infinie. Elle resta silencieuse pour ne pas le déranger, écoutant le grattement de la plume sur le papier.

Bientôt, elle eut fini de refaire le bandage ; mais elle ne se leva pas encore et garda la main d'Elladan dans la sienne. Se penchant légèrement en avant, elle posa sa main libre sur le front du jeune homme où elle s'attarda un instant. Elle osa le caresser, laissant filer entre ses doigts les fins cheveux libérés de leurs tresses. A ce contact, les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent et elle éloigna rapidement sa main : Elladan la regardait, un peu ensommeillé. Embarrassée, elle baissa légèrement la tête pour le saluer. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Elladan avait un mince sourire accroché aux lèvres… L'ébauche d'un sourire hésitant, sous un air endormi, mais un sourire tout de même. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore sa main dans la sienne. Elle esquissa un mouvement maladroit pour reposer le bras d'Elladan sur le lit, mais les lèvres de l'elfe s'entrouvrirent. Le regard papillonnant, fatigué, il souffla :

- Non…

Meyrin ne savait pas trop de quoi il parlait et resta immobile, mal à l'aise. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais son sourire s'était fané et il avait refermé les yeux. La voix d'Elrohir, douce et basse comme un murmure, se fit entendre :

- Garde sa main dans les tiennes.

A demi retourné sur sa chaise, un bras appuyé sur le dossier, il regardait. Meyrin rougit violemment, bénissant les Valar que le lourd rideau de tissu soit resté fermé et maintienne ainsi un semblant d'obscurité dans la pièce. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres, mais elle obéit à son prince et tendit une main tremblante pour saisir celle d'Elladan. Elle la souleva dans sa paume comme s'il se fût agit d'un objet précieux et délicat, puis la posa sur ses genoux et la couvrit de sa seconde main. Le jeune homme allongé, les yeux clos, eut un très léger sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Elrohir se levait sans faire de bruit et quittait la chambre, non sans avoir adressé à Meyrin un sourire encourageant auquel elle répondit timidement.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, les doigts d'Elladan s'étaient mêlés aux siens.


	42. Journey of the wolf

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 42 : Journey of the Wolf**

* * *

Deoran était balloté en tout sens : on l'avait ficelé par d'épaisses cordes et jeté sur l'épaule d'un grand orc. Les chaos de la course de la créature lui broyaient le ventre et les côtes. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses yeux étaient fermés de force par un tissu poisseux qui l'empêchait de voir la lumière.

Il n'avait aucune idée du chemin parcouru depuis qu'il avait été capturé ; il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas été tué immédiatement. Une blessure à la jambe le faisait souffrir depuis de trop longues heures et son inconfortable position n'arrangeait en rien son malaise. Il finit par s'évanouir, épuisé et terrifié.

* * *

Salué par les sentinelles, Elrohir passa les portes d'Imladris avec le désagréable sentiment d'abandonner son frère. Il se tourna un court instant sur sa selle, le visage levé en direction des fenêtres : Elladan était là, appuyé contre le volet de bois, levant la main pour le saluer de loin. Elrohir lui répondit une dernière fois, légèrement soulagé de le savoir présent, puis se détourna et dépassa les sentinelles. Il leur dit :

- Adieu, mes frères.

- Adieu, seigneur, répondirent-ils. Va et reviens vite !

Il talonna sa monture et partit au petit trot sur le chemin qui descendait vers le Sud.

* * *

En Lothlòrien, Rùmil avait été soigné et surveillé pendant plusieurs longues semaines. Il avait recommencé à parler quelques fois, mais il refusait de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Il prétextait chaque fois la perte de mémoire et, bien que les guérisseurs ne soient pas dupes, ils le laissaient en paix : Galadriel avait insisté pour qu'on ne le brusque pas, et elle-même ne cherchait à lire son esprit. Parfois, elle venait lui parler, dans son talan où il restait enfermé sans vouloir en sortir ; et elle lui parlait longuement des Temps Anciens et des belles choses de Valinor, de ses souvenirs et de l'histoire d'Arda… Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de Rùmil. Il l'écoutait, simplement, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Chaleureuse et souriante, elle lui offrait sa présence et son encouragement, sans jamais lui forcer la main. Et, quand elle partait, il rêvait.

Personne à part elle ne pouvait le voir aussi longtemps : Celeborn venait parfois lui proposer de s'entraîner au combat avec ses camarades, parfois avec lui-même – ô, suprême honneur !- mais il refusait chaque fois avec maladresse. Lui non plus n'insistait pas, et, avec patience, revenait plus tard pour réessayer.

Ses propres frères, Haldir et Orophin, n'avaient pas beaucoup plus de succès. S'ils étaient parvenus plusieurs fois à l'emmener avec eux sur un terrain d'entraînement, il avait chaque fois disparu au bout d'un moment. Ils le retrouvaient systématiquement dans son talan.

Et puis, un jour, lassé de ce jeu auquel il ne voulait pas participer, Rùmil quitta la cité. Il marcha longtemps, s'éloignant de plus en plus de Caras Galadhon. Après de longues heures, il se fut assez éloigné pour ne plus croiser que des guetteurs et des sentinelles, qui ne lui posèrent pas de questions. Enfin, quand il eut marché tout une nuit, il s'arrêta et choisit un arbre : sautant pour attraper une branche, il escalada le large tronc et s'enfonça dans le cœur de feuilles bruissant. Là, il s'assit dans le coude formé entre une branche et le tronc, appuya sa tête contre l'écorce, et se détendit. Enfin seul.

Il était décidé à ne plus revenir.

* * *

Une silhouette solitaire chevauchait sur la vieille route de terre, soulevant la poussière en un nuage d'or sombre. Le soleil se couchait et le cheval avait ralenti l'allure, fatiguée par plusieurs jours de marche. Le cavalier lui aussi avait la tête basse, et semblait avoir grand besoin de se décrasser et de dormir. Ils atteindraient un nouveau village dans quelques heures… encore un peu de courage.

Elrohir avait déjà traversé quatre petits bourgs, où vivaient quelques dizaines d'Elfes rattachés au royaume d'Elrond mais désirant vivre à l'écart de la grande cité. Il les avait prévenus du danger, déclinant son identité et expliquant brièvement la situation ; et les Elfes avaient accepté d'abandonner momentanément leurs habitations. Lorsqu'il quittait les villages et se retournait un peu plus loin pour voir, il apercevait souvent les nuages de poussière soulevés par les troupeaux qu'on déplaçait. Le mois d'avril se montrait fort sec, succédant à un hiver neigeux et prolongé.

* * *

Gandalf, le dos courbé sous sa cape grise, fumait sa pipe dans les jardins d'Elrond en compagnie du maître des lieux. Le seigneur Elfe semblait soucieux, attendant que l'Istar au visage insondable prenne la parole. Après de longues minutes, Mithrandir se tourna vers lui :

- Mon vieil ami, depuis bientôt cent ans nous savons tous deux qui se terre à Dol Guldur. Nous savons que les Anneaux sont menacés.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, Mithrandir. Seuls les trois Anneaux des Rois-Elfes ne sont pas encore en sa possession. Thraïn est mort dans les cachots de Dol Guldur en défendant le dernier Anneau des Nains.

- Oui. Sauron cherche l'Unique depuis assez longtemps, et Curunir a longuement fouillé du côté des Champs aux Iris, espérant le trouver avant lui pour éviter une catastrophe.

- Je sais tout cela, le coupa Elrond d'un air agacé, c'était le sujet du dernier Conseil Blanc… Je l'ai encore en mémoire, bien qu'il se fût écoulé quelques années depuis. Que cherchez-vous à me dire ?

Gandalf soupira longuement.

- Elrond, j'ignore si Sauron a appris qu'Isildur était mort. Et j'ignore donc s'il n'est pas en ce moment même à la recherche de son héritier.

Elrond resta silencieux un moment, puis dit lentement :

- J'avais envisagé cette possibilité lorsque Gilraen est venue me le confier.

Gandalf n'ajouta rien, tirant sur sa pipe sans grand entrain. Un peu plus loin, Estel à demi dénudé jouait dans un ruisseau avec des enfants Elfes, et ils s'éclaboussaient à qui mieux-mieux avec de grands cris de joie. Il avait eu dix ans à la fin de l'hiver et ne savait rien de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du royaume des Elfes.

- Je vais partir, Elrond.

- N'oubliez pas que le Conseil se réunira bientôt.

- Je ne l'oublie pas. Cependant, j'ignore encore si je rentrerai assez tôt pour la date que vous avez prévue.

Elrond soupira, ennuyé, et Gandalf eut un petit rire :

- Allons, vous savez bien que l'aventure peut nous trouver n'importe où… Y compris en Comté.

- En Comté ? Qu'allez-vous faire là-bas, encore une fois ? Les Hobbits ne risquent rien, ils sont bien trop éloignés du danger !

Gandalf le regarda, les yeux pétillants :

- Ho, et bien, j'ai prévu de faire une petite promenade avec mon vieil ami Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne et une douzaine de Nains… Cela ne pourra pas nous faire de mal, à nos âges, de prendre un peu d'exercice !

- Une douzaine de Nains et un magicien ? Je suppose quand vous avez encore une idée tordue derrière la tête, fit Elrond avec un demi-sourire. Et que vous ne m'en direz absolument rien, pour être certain que nous allons nous inquiéter et rester les bras ballants sans savoir que faire, jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar que vous aurez laissé ?

- C'est absolument ça, rit le vieux magicien. Allons, Elrond, saluez votre vieil ami, et ne lui en veuillez pas de jouer encore quelques farces.

Elrond se leva pour raccompagner Gandalf :

- On ne sait jamais où mènent vos farces, Mithrandir.

- Ho, pourquoi pas à un dragon et à un trésor, cette fois ? Qui sait…

C'est ainsi que Gandalf s'en fut en Comté, portant dans son sac une carte des montagnes et la clef dorée d'Erebor… Dans l'intention certaine de faire participer un certain Monsieur Bilbo Baggins à une certaine aventure… à l'issue fort incertaine.

* * *

_Ainsi, le vieux Gandalf s'en fut en Comté, frappant à la porte de Bilbo Baggins en compagnie de treize Nains en quête d'aventure… Voici ce que dit l'histoire, et pourquoi Gandalf quitta Elrond et les Elfes alors qu'ils avaient besoin de son conseil. Chez Bilbo, les Nains sont rassemblés autour de la carte, et Thorïn, seigneur Nain, parle…_

« - Les dragons volent aux hommes, aux elfes et aux nains l'or et les bijoux, partout où ils peuvent les trouver; et ils conservent leur butin tant qu'ils sont vivants (ce qui est pratiquement à jamais, à moins qu'ils ne soient tués), sans jamais en goûter le tintement d'airain. En fait, ils savent à peine dis cerner un beau travail d'un mauvais, encore qu'ils aient d'ordinaire une bonne idée de la valeur marchande courante ; et ils sont incapables de rien faire par eux-mêmes, fût-ce même réparer une écaille mal assujettie de leur armure. Il y avait en ce temps-là dans le Nord des quantités de dragons, et l'or s'y faisait sans doute rare, alors que tous les nains fuyaient vers le sud ou étaient tués, sans compter que le gaspillage et la destruction commis par les dragons empiraient de jour en jour.

Il y avait un ver particulièrement avide, fort et méchant, du nom de Smaug. Un jour, il s'envola et vint dans le Sud. La première annonce que nous en eûmes fut un bruit semblable à celui d'un ouragan en provenance du nord et le grincement et le craquement des pins de la Montagne sous l'assaut du vent. Quelques-uns des nains qui se trouvaient dehors (j'en étais par chance - beau gars aventureux à l'époque, toujours le nez au vent, ce qui me sauva la vie ce jour-là) - or donc, d'une assez grande distance, nous vîmes le dragon se poser sur notre montagne dans une trombe de feu. Puis il descendit la pente et, quand il atteignit les bois, ils se mirent tous à flamber. A ce moment, toutes les cloches de Dale sonnèrent, et les guerriers prirent les armes. Les nains se précipitèrent par leur grande porte ; mais le dragon était là qui les attendait. Aucun ne s'échappa de ce côté.

De la rivière s'éleva une grande vapeur ; un brouillard s'étendit sur Dale et du milieu de ce brouillard le dragon fondit sur eux et détruisit la plupart des guerriers - c'était toujours la même malheureuse histoire, trop courante en ce temps-là. Après quoi, il retourna se glisser sous la Porte Principale et fit place nette dans tous les passages, les tunnels, les allées, les caves, les salles et les appartements. Il ne resta plus alors sous la montagne un seul nain vivant, et le ver s'empara de tous nos biens. Sans doute les a-t-il amassés loin à l'intérieur en un seul grand tas dont il se sert comme de lit pour dormir, car c'est la façon des dragons. Par la suite, il prit l'habitude de se glisser la nuit hors de la grande porte et de venir à Dale, d'où il enlevait des gens, particulièrement des jeunes filles, pour les dévorer, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la ville fût ruinée et tous les habitants morts ou partis. Ce qui se passe là-bas maintenant, je n'en sais rien de précis, mais je suppose que personne ne vit aujourd'hui plus près de la Montagne que l'extrémité du Long Lac.

Les quelques-uns d'entre nous qui étaient bien à l'extérieur s'assirent pour pleurer en cachette, maudissant Smaug ; et là, nous fûmes rejoints de façon inattendue par mon père et mon grand-père, dont les barbes étaient roussies. Ils avaient un air très sombre, mais ils ne dirent que très peu de chose. Quand je leur demandai comment ils s'étaient échappés, ils m'invitèrent à me taire, me disant que je le saurais en temps utile. Après cela, nous partîmes, et nous dûmes gagner notre vie tant bien que mal en errant dans le pays, nous abaissant parfois jusqu'à la tâche de maréchal- ferrant ou même de mineur. Mais nous n'avons jamais oublié notre trésor volé. Et même aujourd'hui que nous avons mis passablement de côté et que nous ne sommes pas si mal en point, je l'avoue (ici, Thorïn caressa la chaîne d'or qu'il portait au cou), nous entendons toujours le récupérer et faire subir à Smaug, si nous le pouvons, l'effet de nos malédictions.

Je me suis souvent interrogé sur la façon dont mon père et mon grand-père s'étaient échappés. Je vois maintenant qu'ils devaient disposer d'une porte dérobée, d'eux seuls connue. Mais ils avaient apparemment dressé une carte, et j'aimerais savoir comment Gandalf s'en est emparé, alors qu'elle aurait dû m'échoir, à moi leur héritier légitime. »

- Je ne m'en suis pas « emparé », elle m'a été donnée, dit le magicien. Votre grand-père Thror fut tué par Azog le Gobelin dans les mines de Moria, vous vous en souvenez.

- Oui, maudit soit-il, dit Thorïn.

- Et Thraïn, votre père, partit le 21 avril, il y a eu cent ans jeudi dernier, et vous ne l'avez jamais revu depuis lors...

- C'est exact, oui, dit Thorïn.

- Eh bien, votre père m'a remis ceci afin que je vous le donne ; et si j'ai choisi mon propre moment et ma propre façon pour ce faire, vous ne sauriez m'en blâmer, vu la difficulté que j'ai eue à vous trouver. Votre père ne se souvenait pas de son propre nom quand il m'a remis le papier, et il ne m'a jamais dit le vôtre ; de sorte que j'estime, somme toute, mériter des louanges et des remerciements ! Voici le document, dit-il, tendant la carte à Thorïn.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Thorïn.

Et Bilbo eut le sentiment qu'il aurait aimé dire la même chose. L'explication ne semblait rien expliquer.

- Votre grand-père, reprit le magicien avec lenteur et sévérité, avait donné la carte à son fils pour plus de sécurité avant de se rendre aux mines de Moria. Après la mort de votre grand-père, votre père s'en fut tenter sa chance avec la carte ; et il eut des tas d'aventures des plus pénibles, mais il n'arriva jamais près de la Montagne. Comment il y aboutit, je l'ignore ; toujours est-il que je le trouvai prisonnier dans les cachots du Nécromancien.

- Que diable faisiez-vous là ? demanda Thorïn avec un frisson.

Et tous les nains frémirent.

- N'importe. Je prenais mes renseignements, comme d'ordinaire ; et c'était une vilaine et dangereuse affaire, certes. Même moi, Gandalf, je n'échappai que de justesse. J'ai essayé de sauver votre père, mais il était trop tard. Il avait perdu la raison ; il divaguait et avait presque tout oublié, hormis la carte et la clef.

- Il y a longtemps que nous avons fait payer les gobelins de Moria, dit Thorïn ; il va nous falloir accorder une pensée au Nécromancien.

- Ne soyez pas absurde ! C'est un ennemi dont le pouvoir est bien au-dessus de tous les nains réunis, pût-on même les rassembler de nouveau des quatre coins du monde. Le seul vœu de votre père était que son fils lût la carte et se servît de la clef. Le dragon et la Montagne sont des tâches plus que suffisantes pour vous ! »

* * *

_Je me suis permis de reprendre directement le texte de Tolkien, étant donné qu'il est important de connaître à peu près l'histoire pour la suite du récit… Gandalf, Bilbo et Smaug tiennent là des rôles plus qu'importants._

_Attention, au prochain chapitre, ça devient un peu glauque... et on découvre une partie des agissements du Nécromancien._


	43. Crépuscule

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 43 : Crépuscule**

* * *

On lâcha Deoran, qui s'écroula sur le sol, les mains liées derrière le dos. Le choc lui fit reprendre conscience et il gémit, sentant la blessure de sa jambe s'ouvrir en grand. Une grande main le poussa sur le côté et le maintint un instant :

- Il s'est réveillé, grogna une voix.

Des orcs, évidemment. Deoran connaissait à peu près leur langage, comme la plupart des soldats. Il s'efforça de comprendre la discussion qui suivit, mais il était trop mal en point pour y parvenir. Au bout d'un moment, la main le lâcha, et il retomba sur le ventre. Les pas lourds quittèrent la pièce et une porte se ferma, laissant l'Elfe étendu dans le silence. Alors, Deoran pria pour que ses soldats soient parvenus à suivre le groupe qui l'avait capturé.

Il ignorait qu'au même moment, les sentinelles de Fondcombe ramenaient leurs corps mutilés derrière les murs protecteurs de la cité.

* * *

Il fallut presque une semaine à Elrohir pour atteindre le village suivant : il avait parcourut presque la moitié de la distance totale, et cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il n'avait croisé personne. Bien sûr, il avait du ralentir l'allure pour ne pas épuiser sa monture, mais il avait pensé rencontrer plus d'habitations que cela… Qu'importe, il fallait de toute façon qu'il aille jusqu'en Lòrien. Il voyait la fumée s'échapper des toits assombris par le crépuscule, et pressa son cheval : il avait faim et il aspirait à se prélasser dans un bain d'eau chaude.

Le soir vint, apportant la fraîcheur, et c'est un elfe frissonnant qui se présenta aux portes de la ville. Sans descendre de cheval, il cogna à la porte et attendit ; mais on ne lui répondit pas. Il cogna une deuxième fois, plus fort, et appela ; mais nulle réponse ne vint. Etonné, il leva le visage pour observer : la ville était un bon gros bourg entouré de murs de pierre relativement hauts, et il ne pouvait rien voir de la position où il se tenait. Du haut de sa selle, il poussa la porte du pied : elle était fermée.

Il mit pied à terre après avoir observé brièvement les alentours. Il ne semblait y avoir personne. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de pousser la porte, s'y appuyant de tout son poids, mais elle ne bougea pas : elle était bel et bien bloquée. Il appela de nouveau, en vain. Une sourde inquiétude le prit à la gorge : le silence était trop épais pour être normal. Il dégaina son poignard et s'attaqua à la serrure, mais bien sûr elle était trop forte pour être forcée aussi simplement. Il recula, observant l'énorme vantail de bois pour trouver un moyen d'entrer. Il y avait un problème.

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées et Elrohir réfléchissait, tournant en rond à quelques pas de la porte. Son cheval broutait tranquillement non loin de lui. Des oiseaux de nuit passèrent au-dessus d'eux, et il les regarda distraitement passer sur la ville. Et il vit une nuée de corbeaux s'envoler en croissant, dérangés par les autres oiseaux, avant de redescendre se poser à l'intérieur des remparts. Il entendait des petits bruits dans le silence.

Il se mordit les lèvres et eut un haut-le-cœur, dégoûté et effrayé… il s'en était douté, mais le comportement des corbeaux ne laissait plus aucun doute.

Brusquement, il siffla son cheval et bondit sur son dos, puis le lança au grand galop pour s'éloigner au plus vite de la cité, les mâchoires serrées pour s'empêcher de hurler d'horreur et de rage...

* * *

Le village suivant lui offrit un spectacle plus terrible. Les portes étaient restées ouvertes, défoncées, béant sur la rue principale jonchée de cadavres. Et de corbeaux.

Elrohir approcha lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, réprimant l'horreur qui lui ordonnait de fuir à toutes jambes. Le silence était assourdissant. Les corbeaux s'envolèrent à son approche dans un grand tourbillon d'ailes noires, abandonnant leurs proies à demi déchiquetées.

Il ne fit que quelques pas à l'intérieur. C'était suffisant. Près de la porte, des hommes avaient tenté de se défendre et gisaient auprès de leurs armes. Il n'y avait même de corps ennemis. Plus loin, près des habitations, les autres villageois. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, étrangers de passage… Tous avaient été tués à coups d'épée. Il ne vit que quelques flèches. Des orcs.

Il s'approcha du corps d'une femme qui gisait sur le ventre et s'accroupit près de son visage en essayant de ne pas regarder ses yeux déchiquetés par les oiseaux. Elle était plus fine et plus belle que la plupart des humaines… Elrohir tendit une main tremblante pour écarter ses cheveux, et eut la confirmation de ses craintes. C'était bien une elfe. Il se releva brusquement, prenant involontairement une grande inspiration qui semblait proche du hoquet, et se dirigea vers le corps d'un homme qui semblait jeune. Il portait encore un sac de toile d'où s'étaient échappés des morceaux de tissus colorés. Il aurait pu être un adolescent, aux yeux des Hommes, mais Elrohir vit qu'il était aussi un Elfe. L'un des tisserands qui commerçait le long de la Grande route…

Et il y en avait plusieurs autres, mêlés dans la mort aux humains qui avaient tenté de se défendre. Il y avait même des enfants. Il vit un petit Elfe recroquevillé sur le sol, qui tenait serré dans ses bras un tout jeune enfant humain.

A bout de forces, il se détourna et se dépêcha de sortir. C'était un véritable massacre.

* * *

Elrohir avait quitté la route et chevauchait aux pieds des Montagnes depuis plusieurs jours. L'horreur ne l'avait pas quitté et se mêlait à la frayeur… Les orcs n'avaient aucune pitié et tuaient aveuglément sur ordre de leurs maîtres. Peut-être étaient-ils même tapis dans les montagnes où Elrohir croyait passer inaperçu… La peur lui faisait imaginer des mouvements dans les ombres au bord du vieux sentier de terre à demi effacé par le temps, et ses mains se crispaient sur les rênes.

Il avait vu de loin un autre village, plus petit, et non protégé par un mur d'enceinte… Même de sa position, il avait vu les corps et la désolation. Il ne s'était pas attardé et avait continué sa route.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait quitté Imladris. Il aurait tant aimé sentir la présence rassurante de son frère à ses côtés… Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir pleurer dans ses bras, sans honte, le laissant prendre soin de surveiller les alentours le temps qu'il se remette… Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, et le soulagement des pleurs devrait attendre. Il ne pouvait se permettre un tel relâchement tant qu'il ne serait pas à l'abri. Peut-être dans la prochaine ville, qui devait être la dernière sur la route avant qu'il ne quitte l'Eregion pour passer en Lothlòrien… Une grande ville, protégée par des hommes armés et tenue sous la responsabilité d'un bourgmestre. Là, sans doute, pourrait-il se reposer quelques jours avant d'accomplir la dernière partie de sa mission…

Il ne savait pas qu'il était suivi.

* * *

Deux nouvelles journées s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne parvienne à la ville. Il avait abandonné son cheval à l'extérieur, peu confiant au sujet des auberges humaines et sachant qu'il lui suffirait de le siffler pour qu'il accoure. Cette ville au moins n'avait pas été attaquée : les toits laissaient échapper la fumée des feux pour le soir, des lumières brillaient encore à certaines fenêtres, et les tintements des verres à bière résonnaient encore dans une ou deux auberges restées ouvertes tardivement.

Il marchait rapidement et silencieusement dans les rues désertes. La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures déjà, et presque tout le monde dormait. Les derniers ivrognes gisaient çà et là sous les porches des auberges ou devant les portes des maisons. L'Elfe semblait être le seul être humain en vie tant le silence était pesant ; et pourtant il n'était pas tranquille. Il porta la main à son poignard, à sa ceinture, puis se décida : peu en confiance, il le dégaina et accéléra le pas. Il devait prévenir les gardes de la ville et le bourgmestre du danger qu'ils couraient.

Ses pas l'avaient porté au centre d'une place boueuse. Des flaques d'eau luisaient dans la faible lumière des étoiles, et Elrohir s'arrêta, tournant sur lui-même pour observer les alentours. Par où passer ? Il leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant l'étoile du Nord, mais une ombre surgit devant lui et il sursauta avant de reculer de plusieurs pas : une haute silhouette recouverte d'une cape se tenait là, les bras croisés dans les manches, la tête recouverte.

L'homme était mince, mais c'était tout ce qu'Elrohir pouvait en voir : son visage lui était caché. Il vit un éclat passer dans les yeux sous la capuche, et soudain l'homme bondit sur lui, une dague à la main ; mais il parvint à parer le coup de sa lame et recula encore de plusieurs pas. Il passa son poignard dans sa main gauche et, de la droite, dégaina son épée : l'homme encapuchonné s'immobilisa.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Siffla l'Elfe en langage commun

- Rien d'autre que ta mort, fit une voix douce et masculine.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas, car vous ne sauriez me tuer. Je suis un Elfe.

- Et tu es certainement parmi les meilleurs guerriers de ta génération, Elrohir fils d'Elrond Peredhil…

Elrohir rengaina son poignard et leva son épée à deux mains, prêt à frapper : l'homme avait parlé dans un sindarin parfait, et il connaissait son nom…

- Etes-vous un Elfe ?

- Je suis un Elfe. Et par là même, tu sais que je suis capable de te tuer.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pour quelles raisons voulez-vous ma mort ?

Alors, l'homme eut un rire doux.

- Pardonne-moi, mon ami.

Et lorsqu'il leva les mains pour ôter la capuche qui couvrait sa tête, Elrohir se précipita et, tenant son épée à l'horizontale devant lui, se jeta sur l'homme et le transperça en même temps qu'il le heurtait de tout son poids. Ils tombèrent à la renverse et Elrohir retira son épée de la poitrine de l'homme pour en appuyer la lame sur sa gorge ; et il arracha la capuche qui masquait encore le visage. De longs cheveux noirs bouclés coulèrent sur les épaules de l'Elfe, et des yeux verts se rouvrirent pour fixer les étoiles. Elrohir se figea, glacé d'horreur.

- Deoran !

- Tu… tu dois mourir !

Mais les paroles de Deoran étaient à peine plus qu'un souffle, et des bulles sanglantes franchissaient ses lèvres à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. Ses yeux se fermèrent et Elrohir le gifla :

- Deoran ! … Deoran !

- Laisse-moi… J'ai échoué, et ils me feront souffrir.

- Qui ?

- Tue-moi…

- Deoran ! Deoran, qu'es-tu devenu ? Pourquoi as-tu tenté de me poignarder ?...

- Je… suis toujours un Elfe, mais… Elrohir ! Ils font de nous… Je ne voulais pas te tuer !

Elrohir se pencha sur son visage pour entendre:

- Ils… font des choses horribles… avec des Elfes… et des orcs… ils torturent et ils manipulent…

- Qui fait cela?

- De grands orcs… avec des oreilles d'Elfes et des visages qui furent autrefois beaux…

Deoran leva une main en laissant échapper son arme, et saisit le poignet d'Elrohir :

- Appuie, mon frère… appuie sur ma gorge et laisse-moi partir en paix… Je devais te tuer… pour sauver celle que j'aime et mon enfant.

Elrohir fronça les sourcils et hésita… Mais il comprenait, il comprenait la souffrance et la torture, il comprenait l'odieux chantage… Et sa voix s'étrangla quand il demanda :

- Est-ce là réellement ton désir, Deoran ?

- Oui… Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Tue-moi, mon frère, et pardonne-moi…

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres. Elrohir ôta son épée de sa gorge et posa une main sur le cœur de Deoran :

- Puisses-tu être en paix, mon frère…

Alors, il se remit debout, leva son épée vers le ciel et, la gorge nouée et les paupières closes, il abattit sa lame.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler et il s'éloigna à grands pas, s'engouffrant dans une ruelle avant de s'effondrer contre un mur en se mordant le poing pour ne pas hurler. Il avait vu l'épouse et le bébé de Deoran, et il savait qu'ils étaient morts depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Un long moment passa. Elrohir se calma lentement. Quand il se fut repris, il se releva et essuya son épée qu'il avait laissé tomber dans la boue. Il la remit au fourreau, et revint lentement sur la place. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait d'un froid insidieux. Le cadavre de Deoran était toujours là : nul n'était venu et nul ne semblait s'être aperçu qu'un meurtre avait été commis au cœur de la ville. Un meurtre entre deux elfes, entre deux frères d'armes… Elrohir essayait de se maîtriser, les mâchoires contractées. Il se pencha sur Deoran et écarta la grande cape qui l'avait empêché de le reconnaître : les vêtements de Deoran étaient déchirés et très sales, et ils laissaient apparaître des blessures nombreuses. Des coups de fouet, des hématomes, des griffures… Elrohir serra les dents en voyant ce qu'il lui avait infligé de sa propre lame, et il détourna les yeux avant de couvrir Deoran. Il récupéra le poignard abandonné dans la boue, le mit à sa ceinture, et souleva le corps dans ses bras.

Il marcha ainsi, le visage fermé, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne aux portes de la ville. Deux soldats l'interceptèrent :

- Qu'est-ce ? Que c'est-il passé ? fit l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant du corps qu'Elrohir tenait dans ses bras.

- Il est mort.

- Comment cet homme est-il mort ?

- Tué.

Les gardes semblèrent mal à l'aise et serrèrent leurs armes. Elrohir les regardait, attendant qu'ils le laissent passer. Comme ils ne bougeaient pas, il ajouta :

- C'est un Elfe. Laissez-moi passer et lui accorder une sépulture honorable.

- Ah ! heu … mais… nous devons vous poser des questions, puisqu'il a été tué.

- Nul besoin de questions, répondit froidement Elrohir. Nous nous sommes battus en duel et je l'ai tué. Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer.

_Puisses-tu me pardonner ce mensonge qui te déshonore, Deoran… _

Les gardes s'écartèrent et le laissèrent passer, le suivant du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait sur le chemin et disparaissait dans la nuit. La grande porte de bois fut refermée.

Encore une fois, Elrohir avait abattu un camarade de ses propres mains. Et les larmes se remirent à couler sur son visage tandis qu'il marchait dans la nuit, les muscles noués sous le poids du corps dans ses bras, les jambes tremblantes.

Et les souvenirs, cruels et insidieux, déferlaient en lui comme des vagues glacées et sans répit.


	44. Neige

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 44 : Neige**

* * *

Elrohir chevauchait lentement, tenant le corps de Deoran couché sur la selle devant lui. Les boucles noires volaient légèrement dans le vent, caressant son bras qui soutenait la tête aux yeux fermés. Elrohir ne cherchait pas à cacher ses larmes ; il était seul sur la plaine.

Il n'avait même pas prévenu le bourgmestre. Qu'importe… maintenant, cela ne comptait plus. Que crèvent les Hommes ! Ils étaient trop faibles pour lutter, si même un Elfe pouvait être brisé…

Le soleil se coucha avec lenteur, embrasant la route et les montagnes de rayons écarlates. La tiédeur de la journée laissa place à la nuit froide et sèche, mais Elrohir ne se reposa pas. Au soir du lendemain, il avait quitté la route et tourné vers l'Est pour emprunter les passes des montagnes ; et l'ascension commença. Il savait que son cheval peinait sous sa double charge, mais il n'était pas question d'abandonner le corps aux bêtes sauvages.

La neige et le silence apaisaient son cœur blessé. Il n'aurait pu supporter de voir qui que ce soit, pas plus que de parler. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Mais il avait le temps. L'enchantement qu'il avait tissé pour Deoran protégerait pour quelques temps le corps de la décomposition ; et le visage aux traits doux restait pâle et détendu. Il restait du sang à la commissure de ses lèvres, et des traces de coups sur son visage. Elrohir ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler longuement : le beau visage semblait un peu plus jeune, apaisé, loin des soucis qui l'avaient obscurci... On l'aurait dit pris par le sommeil ; et pourtant, sa peau était froide et son cœur était éteint.

Dans la neige silencieuse, les pas des loups marquaient le chemin jusqu'en Lòrien. Elrohir n'en voyait aucun, mais il se savait observé. Les loups le laissèrent passer. Ils ne hurlèrent pas une seule fois, mais le suivirent à distance.

Il se sentait détaché du monde, à chevaucher ainsi, seul dans les montagnes enneigées. Lorsque le soir vint, il arrêta son cheval et mit pied à terre. L'épuisement avait finit par le prendre et il n'avait pas le courage de surveiller les alentours, malgré la présence des loups. Il déposa le corps de Deoran à terre, près du cheval à qui il fit comprendre qu'il devait monter la garde au-dessus de lui, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'enroulant dans sa cape pour aller s'asseoir dans la neige, le dos appuyé à une grosse pierre arrondie.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il s'endormit.

* * *

Au matin, Elrohir s'éveilla en s'étirant. Il se redressa avec maladresse, perclus de fatigue, et aperçut les multiples empreintes des loups. Il se figea et regarda autour de lui : il n'y avait là aucun animal visible ; le cheval et Deoran étaient toujours là… Il se leva complètement et se secoua pour chasser la neige et le givre qui avaient durci sa cape. Il fit quelques pas maladroits le temps de reprendre son équilibre, puis souleva Deoran pour le coucher sur le cheval avant de sauter en selle. Puis, il reprit sa route, indifférent au monde qui l'entourait.

* * *

Elrohir s'était engagé sur la sente qui descendait en sinuant jusqu'aux pieds des montagnes ; il avait mis pied à terre et guidait le cheval pour le rassurer, car le brouillard constant lui ôtait toute visibilité. Les loups cessèrent de le suivre lorsqu'il fut parvenu au tiers de la descente et restèrent l'observer depuis les hauteurs.

Il avait fini par les voir et s'était plus ou moins tenu sur ses gardes, sans trop s'en préoccuper cependant. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs et dans ses rêves, à peine conscient, et il se fichait presque de savoir qu'il pouvait être attaqué et tué. Il n'avait pas le courage à ce moment de maintenir une veille constante pour se protéger.

Le lendemain midi, il avait trouvé le lieu où le Celebrant, qui menait à la Lothlòrien, prenait sa source. Il s'y arrêta pour se reposer un moment, épuisé malgré le détachement qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de son propre corps ; son esprit était ailleurs mais il ne pouvait ignorer totalement la douleur et la fatigue. Il laissa paître le cheval en le délivrant du poids du corps de Deoran, et s'installa sous un grand pin dont les branches avaient empêché la neige d'atteindre le sol. Appuyé contre le tronc, assis sur les longues aiguilles parfumées qui le piquaient légèrement au travers de ses vêtements, il s'enroula dans sa cape et s'endormit.

Quelques heures avaient passé quand des bruits de sabots le tirèrent de son lourd sommeil : malgré sa fatigue, il se leva vivement et se pressa vers sa monture et vers Deoran. Il se planta au-dessus du cadavre, les pieds écartés de chaque côté du corps, une main posée sur le museau de son cheval et l'autre sur la poignée de son épée. La neige avait cessé de tomber maintenant qu'il avait quitté les hauteurs, mais le brouillard restait tenace, et ce n'est que lorsque le cavalier fut à une dizaine de mètre de lui qu'il put apercevoir sa silhouette.

Il se tenait droit sur la selle, oscillant souplement au rythme des pas du cheval qui gravissait lentement le sentier pierreux, entièrement couvert d'une grande et large cape de voyage. Elrohir resta immobile et muet, attendant qu'il s'approche assez pour le remarquer. Et le cavalier de lever la tête et de s'arrêter en le voyant. Un court moment passa dans le silence tandis que les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard.

Elrohir, de sa position, ne voyait pas le visage du cavalier. Il garda la main posée sur son épée, protégeant le corps de Deoran, près à se battre si l'homme lui voulait quelque mal. Mais la voix qui s'éleva de sous la capuche était celle d'Elladan, chaleureuse et soulagée :

- Ah, je te trouve enfin !

Et il mit vivement pied à terre, venant à Elrohir avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il venait d'entendre et n'ose relâcher légèrement la poignée de son épée. Il recula d'un pas, incertain, laissant le cavalier s'approcher assez pour contempler le cadavre… Mais c'était bien son frère qui se trouvait là devant lui et qui ôtait la lourde capuche pour découvrir ses longs cheveux noirs tressés. Et lorsque les yeux d'Elladan se tournèrent vers lui, il y vit de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude.

- Je t'ai cherché… j'ai senti ta douleur et ta peur… Que s'est-il passé, mon frère ?...

Mais Elrohir resta silencieux, étrangement choqué, ne sachant trop si c'était vraiment son jumeau ou s'il imaginait seulement sa présence…

Après de longues secondes d'immobilité, Elladan s'avança vers et le serra impulsivement contre lui en entourant ses épaules de ses bras, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Elrohir ferma les yeux, étourdi, respirant l'odeur de son frère, reconnaissant sur son visage la caresse de ses cheveux et contre lui la chaleur de sa peau. Il leva les bras et s'agrippa soudain à ce corps qu'il connaissait, chancelant, laissant couler ses larmes. Puis les mots sortirent, dans le désordre, par saccades ; et Elladan le tint serré contre lui durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit tu. Elrohir sanglotait, perdu et soulagé à la fois, effrayé de ce qu'il disait et espérant en même temps être pardonné et pouvoir oublier.

Serrant contre lui son frère tremblant, Elladan priait pour qu'il ne détourne pas la tête à ce moment et voie l'horreur qui s'était peinte sur son visage au fil du récit.

* * *

- Viens, lui dit-il doucement. Je suis venu te chercher, mais nous devons rejoindre la Lòrien.

- Je préférerais rentrer, chuchota Elrohir…

- Je sais. Mais tu dois terminer ta mission.

- Je ne veux pas. Fais-le à ma place. S'il te plaît…

Elladan tenait toujours son frère serré contre lui, le berçant lentement, le front d'Elrohir reposant sur son épaule. Si seulement il en avait eu le loisir, il aurait prit le temps de l'apaiser complètement. Mais ils devaient se rendre auprès de Galadriel ; et sans tarder. Il répondit à contrecœur :

- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien. Toi seul a vu les villages ; et tu dois raconter tout cela en détail à Galadriel et Celeborn. Mais je resterai avec toi, et nous rentrerons ensemble.

Elrohir resta silencieux un moment, appréciant ce soulagement. Elladan laissa passer quelques secondes, puis ajouta malicieusement :

- Je ne serais pas venu te dire bonjour puis reparti sans toi, tu sais. Je sais bien que je suis indispensable à ta survie, inconscient et maladroit comme tu l'es. Tu as besoin de moi pour te protéger de ta propre épée !

Un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un bref rire s'échappa de sous les cheveux noirs.

- Prétentieux.

- Pas plus que toi.

Il le sentit sourire.

- Allez, viens. Tu monteras derrière moi.

* * *

Elladan avait donné à son frère de quoi boire et manger : il était parti d'Imladris avec la sensation qu'Elrohir était en danger, et avait prévu quelques réserves supplémentaires dans ses fontes. Son pain à lui était encore presque frais, les pommes n'étaient pas fripées et la viande ne s'était pas totalement desséchée… Un festin pour Elrohir, qui avait oublié de manger depuis plusieurs jours et qui commençait à se sentir étrangement fatigué. Elladan n'eut même pas le cœur à lui en faire le reproche.

Il laissa son frère manger tranquillement, assis sous son grand pin, et s'accroupit près du corps de Deoran. Il vit les traces de coups et les griffures, les contusions sur le visage, les brûlures et les plaies… Le jeune capitaine avait été torturé par les orcs, et Elladan en ressentit une fureur qui allait au-delà de sa tristesse. Ce n'était pas dans les manières des orcs de torturer les Elfes… ils se contentaient habituellement de tuer directement, sans faire dans le raffinement. Là, Deoran avait été mis à rude épreuve : torturé sans jamais dépasser le seuil qui aurait causé sa mort, il avait du endurer de longues souffrances dans le seul espoir de revoir celle qu'il aimait et son enfant… Quant aux manipulations entre orcs et elfes qu'il avait seulement eu le temps d'évoquer, Elladan s'empêchait de les imaginer.

Par comparaison aux autres blessures, celles infligées par Elrohir paraissaient propre et saines, nettement découpée dans la chair par le tranchant de l'épée. Il avait visé tout près du cœur, pour mettre son adversaire à terre en lui laissant le temps de parler avant de l'achever. Un dernier coup d'épée en avait fait taire les battements. Une mort miséricordieuse pour celui qui souffre, mais une vie de remords pour celui qui frappe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un des soldats elfes devait ainsi achever l'un de ses camarades…

Frissonnant et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elladan prit Deoran dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au cheval de son frère. Il l'installa en travers sur la selle et prit les rênes pour mener l'animal jusqu'à sa propre monture.

- Elrohir, il faut y aller.

Elrohir leva les yeux de son morceau de pain, et termina sa bouchée d'un air de regret avant de se lever.

- Je viens.

Elladan sauta alors en selle et attendit qu'il le rejoigne. Quand Elrohir eut rangé la nourriture dans ses fontes, il grimpa derrière lui en maugréant :

- Pourquoi as-tu mis une selle ? Je préfère monter à cru ! Je suis mal assis, derrière une selle.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel mais répondit patiemment :

- Je sais bien que tu préfères monter à cru, et moi aussi. Cependant, étant donné que j'ai pris des vivres en surplus pour subvenir à tes besoins en plus des miens, j'ai été bien obligé de ranger tout le bazar quelque part. Une selle munie de fontes m'a paru la solution la plus pratique.

- Mouais.

Elladan haussa légèrement le ton :

- Elrohir, ne commence pas ! Je comprends que tu te sentes mal, mais cesse de te plaindre de ce genre de petits désagréments. Je te pensais plus endurci !

Elrohir se renfrogna et ne répondit pas. Il passa les bras à la taille de son frère, remuant pour s'installer plus confortablement, et Elladan lui tendit les rênes de l'autre cheval pour qu'il les garde.

C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent enfin la route, descendant le chemin de pierre grise qui menait à la Lòrien.

* * *

Les heures passèrent tandis qu'ils faisaient leur chemin, et la luminosité s'affaiblit progressivement au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait. Elladan menait son cheval d'une main, ayant repris les rênes du second dans l'autre main : Elrohir, en effet, s'était endormi, la tête posée sur le dos de son frère, les bras mollement passés autour de sa taille.

Au milieu de la nuit, ils avaient atteint le pied de la montagne, et Elladan mena les chevaux jusqu'à un petit bois un peu plus loin. Là, il s'enfonça dans la pénombre des arbres, vigilant, guettant le moindre signe suspect dans les alentours. Une fois qu'il eut mené tout le monde à l'abri, dans le noir le plus complet, il autorisa enfin les chevaux à s'arrêter. Il lâcha les rênes de celui d'Elrohir, le poussant légèrement pour qu'il s'écarte un peu de lui, et se mit en devoir de faire descendre son frère endormi sans le réveiller. Cela s'avéra délicat, et il dut se contorsionner pour parvenir à le faire glisser sur son côté pour le prendre dans ses bras et enfin sauter de sa selle en passant une jambe par-dessus l'encolure du cheval. Il pesta intérieurement, se disant qu'il était bien trop bon avec son frère, mais tout en pensant cela, il le déposa sur le sol en prenant soin de ne pas troubler son sommeil.

Il libéra les chevaux de leur chargement, déposant les fontes près d'Elrohir, puis se saisit du corps de Deoran et s'enfonça plus loin encore dans la noirceur des arbres.


	45. Elladan

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 45 : Elladan  
**

* * *

Lorsque vint le matin et qu'Elrohir s'éveilla, il vit qu'il était seul. Les chevaux étaient là ; les fontes gisaient ouvertes près de lui, un morceau de viande et un couteau étaient abandonné sur l'herbe humide. Mais Elladan n'était nulle part en vue, et une vague anxiété l'envahit - non qu'il se sentît en danger, mais simplement inquiet de ne pas savoir où était son frère. Il se leva donc, encore assez étourdi, et appela. Elladan ne répondit pas, ou bien il ne l'entendit pas. Il alla donc au hasard entre les arbres, oubliant bêtement toute notion de prudence et abandonnant chevaux et nourriture derrière lui. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait : il avait besoin de la présence d'Elladan et craignait de l'avoir perdu.

Il le trouva plus loin dans la forêt, et son inquiétude égoïste prit une toute autre teneur : Elladan se tenait accroupi au bord d'un ruisseau clair et lui tournait le dos, et à côté de lui étaient roulés en boule des bandages souillés. Il se lavait les bras précautionneusement, lentement, et Elrohir vit ses mains trembler lorsqu'il les passa sur ses avant-bras pour y déverser un peu d'eau.

Il resta silencieux, contemplant le dos nu de son frère, les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau et qui tressaillaient chaque fois que la douleur vrillait sa chair.

Elrohir se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, pris par des sentiments violents et effrayants qui lui tordaient le cœur dans tous les sens : se croyant seul, Elladan ne s'était pas gardé de masquer la douleur qui apparaissait clairement sur son visage. Et Elrohir, de le voir ainsi, sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux ; et la honte l'obligea à s'avancer à découvert.

L'entendant venir, Elladan se retourna et le dévisagea ; et, voyant son trouble, il fronça les sourcils :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elrohir avait eu l'intention de faire amende honorable et d'avouer qu'il avait écouté son propre désespoir en oubliant les blessures de son frère ; mais il ne savait plus comment le dire. Elladan le regardait, attendant qu'il réponde, l'air légèrement surpris… et peut-être un peu inquiet, aussi. Les joues d'Elrohir rougirent brutalement, et Elladan se leva pour lui faire face :

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien ! … je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Elladan le regarda sans mot dire, ne laissant aucune expression transparaître sur son visage. Puis il s'avança vers Elrohir qui avait baissé la tête ; et il lui releva le menton avec douceur.

- Regarde-moi, Elrohir.

Il obéit et releva les yeux à contrecœur, mais Elladan ne semblait pas en colère et la rougeur de ses joues s'estompa légèrement :

- Je sais ce que tu penses, osa-t-il dire.

Elladan parut légèrement surpris :

- Non, répondit-il. Je sais ce que tu penses, et ce que tu penses est faux.

Elrohir recula d'un pas, ne sachant que répondre, dérouté… Elladan, cependant, le regardait avec calme, et lui dit doucement :

- Tu crois que je t'en veux d'avoir souhaité que je t'aide alors que je suis blessé ?

- Je suis égoïste…

Disant cela, Elrohir avait les yeux fixés sur les mains et les avant-bras de son frère : les brûlures n'avaient pas particulièrement guéri depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, la peau restait abîmée et encore à vif à certains endroits. Honteux et horrifié, Elrohir souffla :

- Comment as-tu pu supporter de chevaucher ainsi ? A cause de moi…

- Je l'ai supporté parce que tu avais besoin de moi, je crois.

- Mais quand tu m'as serré contre toi…

- Tu en avais besoin. Mais oui, j'ai eu mal, c'est vrai. Et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence. Elrohir restait muet, ne sachant que répondre, touché par les déclarations de son frère mais toujours honteux de son comportement. Elladan lui fit un bref sourire :

- Tu sais, tu as hurlé mon nom si fort dans tes pensées que même notre père l'a entendu… Cette fois-là, ton appel m'avait réveillé en sursaut, et il a déboulé dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard, en me demandant ce qui se passait.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir !

- Mais toi, m'aurais-tu laissé dans le tourment, si je t'avais appelé aussi fort et si tu me pensais en danger ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais ce n'est pas pareil !

- En quoi est-ce différent ?

- Tu es blessé ; et je n'étais pas à proprement parler en danger.

Elladan scruta son visage un moment avant de répondre, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

- Dormir avec les loups, n'est-ce pas être en danger ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Je croyais que c'était un rêve, sans savoir qui de nous deux l'avait fait… mais tu pues le loup, mon frère.

Elrohir resta bouche bée :

- Je ne comprends pas !

Elladan eut un sourire étrangement joyeux :

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps dans ton rêve : moi, je dormais avec Meyrin.

* * *

Les jumeaux cheminaient côte à côte sous les arbres, à la recherche de leurs chevaux. Elrohir se sentait bête, mais il n'avait pas cherché à discuter davantage, gardant au fond de son cœur un sentiment de honte. Elladan n'avait pas insisté non plus et, cherchant à lui changer les idées, lui racontait en long en large et en travers le pourquoi du comment il avait dormi avec Meyrin. Il en paraissait fort heureux, et Elrohir s'en réjouissait dans un coin de son cœur. Cependant, il n'écoutait pas vraiment, et il interrompit brusquement son frère en plein milieu d'une phrase :

- Attends ! Où est Deoran ?

Elladan redevint plus sérieux.

- Je l'ai rendu à la forêt.

- Quoi ?

- Ton enchantement perdait son effet. Il était temps de le laisser… Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu le ramener jusqu'à Imladris, mais je lui ai rendu les honneurs au nom de notre peuple et au nom du royaume.

Elrohir acquiesça lentement, reconnaissant le bon sens des actes de son frère, mais regrettant de ne plus pouvoir contempler son ami… Il savait cependant que c'était chose malsaine que de chevaucher ainsi avec un cadavre dans les bras, surtout quand on tient à la personne qui a perdu la vie. Et encore plus quand on l'a tué soi-même.

Elladan le savait parfaitement lui aussi ; c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait pris la décision que son frère n'avait pas eu la force de prendre. Il dit doucement :

- Son _feä _sera heureux de le retrouver dans cette forêt claire. C'est un bon endroit, loin des horreurs qu'il a vécues. Nous saurons où il se trouve, et ses soldats en seront informés à notre retour.

- Oui, tu as eu raison de le faire.

- De toute façon, c'était parfaitement réglementaire, fit Elladan malicieusement.

- Réglementaire ? Comment ça ?

Il fallut un moment à Elrohir pour comprendre à quoi faisait allusion son frère :

- Ah, oui, ce vieux truc…

Elladan récita :

- Le prince enterre seul ses capitaines, puis les soldats escortent la famille pour rendre hommage au défunt une fois que le prince a honoré le tombeau…

- Cela fait partie de l'ancien règlement militaire, si je me souviens bien… Nous l'avons rarement fait ; je ne savais pas que tu faisais encore honneur à cette coutume.

- Il y avait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas perdu un capitaine dans de telles conditions. Les autres sont morts à la guerre, et nous n'avions pas alors l'occasion de faire une telle chose.

Elrohir acquiesça lentement, laissant ses pensées dériver.

* * *

Ils chevauchaient maintenant le long du ruisseau, et après quelques temps ils sortirent de la forêt pour reprendre la route. Ils traversèrent puis suivirent le petit cours d'eau jusqu'à son confluent, où il retrouvait le flot du Celebrant ; là, ils firent halte, car tous deux étaient fatigués.

Elrohir ôta les selles et récupéra un peu de nourriture dans les sacs de cuir, puis rejoignit Elladan qui s'était assis en tailleur devant un cercle de pierre et s'était mis en devoir d'allumer un feu. Nulle crainte concernant les orcs à cet endroit : la Lòrien était bien trop proche pour qu'ils viennent. Eux-mêmes pouvaient déjà sentir les enchantements de la forêt de Galadriel, et ils s'en sentaient peu à peu rassérénés.

Ils firent réchauffer la viande et s'offrirent un copieux repas : le lendemain, ils seraient arrivés à Caras Galadhon. Ils n'avaient nul besoin de se rationner ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'ils furent repus, Elladan s'étira longuement puis ôta sa tunique et se saisit d'une petite sacoche qui contenait des tissus propres. Elrohir le regarda ôter précautionneusement le bandage sale sur ses bras. Il semblait avoir mal, trahi par la crispation infime de son visage, mais il continua sans se plaindre. Une mèche s'était échappée de sa coiffure défaite par la chevauchée et lui chatouillait le visage : il tenta de la chasser d'un souffle pour ne pas devoir le faire avec les mains, mais il n'y parvient pas. Elrohir se leva avec un sourire et s'accroupit près de lui pour remettre avec tendresse les cheveux à leur place ; mais, ce faisant, il plaqua vivement une main sur les yeux de son frère qui poussa un bref cri avant de se cambrer puis de tomber en arrière. Il le rattrapa et l'allongea sur le dos : les yeux d'Elladan était clos, son visage détendu, sa respiration tranquille. Un bon sort de sommeil, rapide et efficace : il lui devait bien ça…

Il s'assit à son côté et termina d'ôter le bandage et les pansements. Elladan ne tressaillit même pas quand il tira sur les peaux mortes pour les ôter : il y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec le sort… Tant pis, au moins pourrait-il le soigner sans douleur. Il continua donc son travail, lavant les blessures à l'eau de sa gourde puis les enduisant d'onguent ; et il ne put résister à la tentation. Il tissa un enchantement pour son frère, liant entre eux plusieurs sorts de guérison, et chanta sa magie durant plus d'une heure, ignorant le vertige qui le forçait à se concentrer pour articuler. Au fur et à mesure, ses sens s'émoussaient et ses perceptions se brouillaient, et il ne sentait presque plus les mains d'Elladan dans les siennes. Et quand enfin il se tut, haletant, son corps n'était plus que du coton : il ne sentait plus du tout la terre sous lui, ni le vent sur son visage. Epuisé, il s'allongea aux côtés de son frère, se couvrit de sa cape et s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

Dans son sommeil, il sentit vaguement des mains le soulever, et cela le ramena à la conscience : il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et un visage se pencha vers lui :

- Prince Elrohir ?

Considérant que le battement de paupières que parvint à faire Elrohir était un assentiment, la voix continua :

- Nous vous avons trouvé près du Celebrant, vous et votre frère. Nous sommes des Gardiens, et nous vous transportons en Lòrien jusqu'à Caras Galadhon. La Dame a été informée de votre arrivée et vous serez accueillis comme il se doit, Princes de Fondcombe.

- Tu parles d'une arrivée princière, réussit à maugréer Elrohir (il venait de se rendre compte qu'on l'avait allongé dans une civière que deux soldats portaient avec effort).

Le Gardien sourit et le visage s'éloigna. Elrohir se rendormit, bercé par le léger balancement de la civière.


	46. En Lòrien

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 46 : En Lòrien**

* * *

_Norah Jones: Album « Come away with me »_

* * *

Elrohir ouvrit lentement les yeux, ébloui par la clarté du soleil qui filtrait au travers des rideaux tirés de la chambre. Il était allongé sur un grand lit situé au centre de la pièce. Il tourna la tête en clignant des paupières et observa un moment autour de lui, écoutant les pépiements des oiseaux à l'extérieur : la chambre était belle et grande, décorées de quelques tapisseries aux couleurs chaudes accrochées aux murs de bois. Une porte laissait entrevoir une autre pièce avec un bureau sur lequel on avait laissé des feuilles de parchemin, des plumes et des bouteilles d'encre. Elrohir appela brièvement, d'une voix rauque :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit ; et après quelques minutes d'attente, il se rendormit.

- - - - - -

Un chant parvenait à sa conscience. Une voix douce et basse, sur une mélodie qu'il connaissait. Il s'éveilla et ouvrit les yeux : une jeune fille Elfe se tenait assise sur la rambarde du balcon, son visage tourné vers les arbres au-dehors, un pied encore appuyé sur le plancher de bois pour garder son équilibre. Vêtue d'une robe claire, elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs qui ondulaient légèrement derrière ses épaules. Sentant le regard d'Elrohir, elle cessa de chanter et se tourna pour le regarder :

- Ah ! fit-elle en sautant avec légèreté de la rambarde et en marchant vers lui, un sourire rayonnant éclairant son beau visage.

Elle vint près de lui et s'assit sur le lit pour lui prendre les mains ; et Elrohir serra doucement les doigts fins entre les siens :

- Ma douce Arwen ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver dès mon réveil, petite fée.

- Je t'ai veillé toute la matinée, pourtant. Tu as dormi très longtemps, Elrohir ; et je me demandais si tu te réveillerais un jour.

- Est-ce ton chant qui m'a bercé si longtemps, pour que je dorme aussi bien ?

Le sourire de la jeune Elfe s'agrandit encore, et elle répliqua :

- Voilà presque six jours que tu dors comme un enfant, mon frère, et je n'ai pas eu besoin de te chanter des berceuses. Mais il est temps pour toi de sortir de ce lit, maintenant !

Et elle se leva en le tirant énergiquement par les mains :

- Allez, debout !

Elrohir eut un bref rire et se laissa tirer du lit par cette petite sœur qu'il aimait tant.

- - - - - -

Quand il se fut lavé et habillé, un jeune garçon frappa à sa porte pour lui annoncer que Dame Galadriel et Seigneur Celeborn l'attendaient ; et qu'il lui faudrait venir dès qu'il serait prêt. Il congédia le garçon et se tourna vers Arwen qui le regardait :

- J'ignore si je pourrais rester plus longtemps ici, tu sais…

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Elladan me l'a expliqué. Même s'il a ajouté que je n'étais pas censée le savoir.

Elrohir eut un bref rire, mais le sourire d'Arwen avait disparu de son visage et elle se précipita soudain vers lui en éclatant en sanglot : il la reçut dans ses bras, surpris, et la serra contre lui…

- Que t'arrive-t-il, petite sœur ?

- Tu as encore vécu des choses horribles, Elrohir, voilà ce qui m'arrive !

Il se raidit.

- …Elladan t'a-t-il tout raconté ?

- Tout.

Elle sanglotait contre lui, serrant le dos de son vêtement de toute la force de ses petits poings, le visage caché contre sa poitrine. Elle était encore si jeune…

- Tu ne devrais pas être triste pour moi, Arwen, fit-il avec autant de douceur qu'il en était capable.

A ces mots, Arwen releva vivement le menton et, malgré ses larmes, répliqua d'une voix claire :

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je suis un soldat, cela fait partie de ma vie…

- Soldat ou pas, tu es mon frère, et quand mon frère a souffert, je ne puis rester en paix !

- Elladan n'aurait jamais dû t'en parler.

- Et pourquoi pas? Il a bien fait ! De toute façon, tu es arrivé ici dans un tel état que tu ne pouvais décemment pas me faire croire qu'il ne t'était rien arrivé.

Elle sécha rageusement ses larmes et s'écarta de lui. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, lâchant avec colère :

- Les soldats doivent-ils donc perdre tout sentiment ?

Elrohir laissa passer quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Non.

A nouveau du silence. Arwen lui tournait le dos et se tenait debout à l'entrée du balcon.

- J'ai pleuré en tuant Deoran.

La jeune fille tressaillit, mais se maîtrisa. Sa voix s'éleva avec un semblant de hargne :

- Encore heureux.

Mais elle tremblait. Et soudain elle se retourna et courut à lui pour se jeter de nouveau entre ses bras, et elle le serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Cette fois, sa voix était résolue :

- J'apprendrai à manier l'arc et l'épée, et je serais là pour combattre aux côtés de mes frères. Je serais là pour voir la mort et pour apaiser ces tourments que je ne puis que deviner. Maman n'est plus là pour vous consoler, alors il faut bien que quelqu'un puisse vous serrer dans ses bras quand vous pleurez.

Elrohir faillit rire à la dernière remarque de sa sœur, mais il s'en retint pour ne pas la vexer. C'était une enfant, une jeune fille, et elle ne connaissait encore ni le visage du monde ni le sang de la bataille ; mais il admirait le courage dont elle faisait preuve malgré son jeune âge. Et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle apprendrait à se battre et qu'elle les tannerait jusqu'au bout pour avoir le privilège de les accompagner. Alors, il embrassa ses cheveux noirs et lui murmura en la cajolant :

- Je te crois, petite sœur, je te crois.

Elle leva la tête et lui offrit un timide sourire :

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Et je te promets même de t'apprendre à te battre.

- Oh !

Un sourire éclatant s'épanouit sur son visage, et elle le lâcha pour tournoyer brièvement devant lui :

- Et Elladan m'aidera, lui aussi ?

- Je pense que oui, répondit-il. Mais il faudra lui demander.

- Je le ferai dès que vous serez revenus de votre entretien avec Galadriel et Celeborn. Mais tu dois te dépêcher ! Où est ta couronne ? Il faut que tu la mettes, sinon elle va râler. Elle dit qu'elle est fière d'avoir des petits-fils aussi beaux, et moi je suis sûre qu'elle pense qu'il faut donc montrer à tous votre royale qualité, histoire de rappeler que vous êtes de son sang. Tu sais bien qu'en plus Celeborn est très à cheval sur l'étiquette : l'autre jour, je me suis fait disputer parce que je n'avais pas ma couronne lors de la visite de je ne sais plus qui. Ah, mais, viens là que je te coiffe correctement, tu n'as même pas séché tes cheveux !

Elrohir leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en essayant de prendre l'air contrit : ah, les filles… Cela changeait fichtrement de l'ambiance d'Imladris, où il vivait avec son père et son frère… Ici, avec sa petite sœur qui changeait d'humeur à tout bout de champ et ses grands-parents qui faisaient semblant d'être tyranniques, c'était… agréablement différent.

- - - - - -

C'est donc un prince Elfe coiffé, peigné, et le front ceint d'une couronne d'argent qui s'avança dans la salle où siégeaient Celeborn et Galadriel. Elladan s'y trouvait déjà et vint à sa rencontre dès qu'il entra :

- Je suis heureux de te voir enfin sorti du lit, lui dit-il avec un brin de malice.

Ils se donnèrent l'accolade, et revinrent vers les Seigneurs de Lòrien. Celeborn et Galadriel se levèrent de leurs trônent et descendirent les marches pour venir le saluer :

- Sois le bienvenu, Elrohir. Il y a longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu…

- C'est vrai, ma Dame, et je ne viens pas le cœur en paix.

- Nous attendons l'arrivée de Thranduil, dit Celeborn. Il doit nous rejoindre. En attendant, parlons simplement et sans artifices : te sens-tu _bien_, Elrohir ?

Elladan lui jeta un bref regard qui semblait contenir une once de culpabilité. Evidemment, il avait déjà raconté ce qu'il savait… Inutile de chercher à esquiver.

- Je ne puis dire que tout va bien, mais… oui, ça va. Ca ira.

Il avait baissé les yeux et son regard errait sans but sur les dalles de pierre. Elladan s'était discrètement effacé, quelques pas en arrière, mais il sentait encore sa présence rassurante et traîtresse à la fois.

- _N'en veux pas à ton frère_, intervient la voix de Galadriel dans un bref éclat de pensée. _Il a fait ce qui était bien pour toi. Il te protège._

_- Il ne me laisse pas le protéger en retour._

_- Ce n'est plus à toi de le faire…_

- Je ne comprends pas, laissa-t-il échapper tout haut d'une voix légèrement altérée.

Et pourtant, une image venait de lui revenir : Meyrin prenant la main d'Elladan endormi…

Galadriel sourit.

Les grandes portes de bois s'ouvrirent lourdement, mettant fin au malaise d'Elrohir : Thranduil venait de faire son apparition et s'avançait à grands pas souples vers eux, et il tendit les bras vers les jumeaux pour les serrer brièvement sur son cœur l'un après l'autre.

- Que je suis heureux de vous voir, mes enfants !

Son sourire était légèrement triste cependant, et les jumeaux attendirent avec impatience que le Roi ait salué Galadriel et Celeborn pour demander :

- Legolas ne viendra-t-il pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, répondit Thranduil en se tournant vers eux. Il est resté à Mirkwood.

A cet instant, une petite porte s'ouvrit sur un côté de la salle et on leur apporta des chaises qui furent placées face aux trônes (d'ailleurs, ces chaises elles-mêmes étaient d'une telle beauté qu'elles semblaient être également des trônes). Thranduil et les jumeaux prirent place, et dès qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, Celeborn prit la parole :

- Quelles nouvelles de Mirkwood, alors ? Racontez-nous ce qui s'y passe…

Thranduil prit une lente inspiration, s'installa plus confortablement, et commença.

- Nous avons ramené le peuple entier à l'intérieur des cavernes. Plus personne ne quitte les grottes en ce moment, mis à part les patrouilles et quelques guérisseurs qui doivent trouver certaines plantes. Nous n'avons pas encore besoin d'aller chasser, nos réserves sont suffisantes. Legolas est resté là-bas, car je n'ai pas voulu l'envoyer à nouveau en mission. Il surveille le déroulement de notre nouvelle installation… Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous rapporter, je le crains.

Puis il regarda les jumeaux, comme pour s'excuser :

- Je sais que tu as vu des choses, Elrohir. Et je suis ici pour les entendre… Alors, ne me garde pas rancune de ne pas avoir envoyé Legolas à ma place, et raconte ce que tu as vu…

Elrohir jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Galadriel, qui répondit :

- Nous avons envoyé un oiseau messager à Mirkwood dès que nous vous avons retrouvé sur la frontière. Thranduil a chevauché quatre jours avec son escorte pour entendre ton récit…

Mais une boule s'était formée dans la gorge d'Elrohir, et il se trouvait incapable de parler… l'image de Deoran couché dans la boue et de sa lame qui le frappait l'aveuglait de toute autre pensée, et il serra les mâchoires en fermant les yeux très fort. Une main se posa sur son bras, et il leva les yeux : Thranduil s'était accroupi à côté de lui, et lui dit à voix basse :

- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de terrible…

Elrohir se mordit les lèvres, incapable de répondre. Thranduil ne savait visiblement pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait senti la douleur et la terreur du jeune Elfe ; et il lui serra le bras un peu plus fort.

- As-tu été obligé de tuer quelqu'un ?

Un bref hochement de tête, et les larmes perlèrent. Celeborn, Galadriel et Elladan ne disaient mot, mais en réalité seul Elladan connaissait l'entière vérité : il ne leur avait pas tout dit. C'était à Elrohir lui-même de parler de cela, s'il en avait la force. Alors, Thranduil continua doucement :

- Etait-ce un innocent ?

Elrohir paniqua : que répondre ? Il n'en savait rien, à vrai dire… Il tenta de réfréner les sanglots qui se pressaient à sa gorge, et parvint à articuler :

- Il ne méritait pas la mort.

Thranduil l'observa un moment, réfléchissant rapidement pour tenter de comprendre tandis que le jeune Elfe essayait de se maîtriser.

- Quelqu'un que tu connaissais t'a trahi ?

Une grande inspiration hachée permit à Elrohir de reprendre contenance et de répondre, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs :

- C'était un ami. Un archer, l'un de nos capitaines. Capturé par les orcs et torturé. Il m'avait attaqué et je l'avais blessé à mort, sans le tuer, car je voulais qu'il parle. Il devait me tuer, pour sauver son épouse et leur bébé. Mais ils avaient déjà perdu la vie dans l'un des villages des montagnes : je les ai vus plusieurs jours auparavant. Il a dit aussi… Il a dit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose tentait d'avilir les elfes, et cela concernait aussi les orcs…

Thranduil se retourna pour regarder Galadriel et Celeborn, qui avaient froncé les sourcils. Mais ils ne disaient rien, et, voyant leur silence, Elrohir continua avec peine:

- Il a parlé de grands orcs aux oreilles pointues… Avec des visages qui semblaient avoir été beaux, dans un autre temps… Il n'a pas eu la force d'en dire plus. Son corps était couvert de blessures et de traces de coups, et il souffrait. Il m'a demandé… Il m'a demandé de l'achever.

Le Roi se releva lentement, très pâle. Il se tourna vers les Seigneurs de Lòrien ; et Celeborn, se tournant vers les jumeaux, dit avec gravité :

- Nous devons parler. Le problème des villages attaqués me semblent désormais secondaire… Nous devons savoir ce qui se passe, et tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur ces créatures et sur la manière dont elles sont nées. Cela me paraît répugnant, et je pense que vous en avez déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Allez vous reposer, maintenant. Nous vous ferons chercher si nous avons besoin de vous.


	47. L'auberge

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 47 : L'auberge**

* * *

_Listening to : OST "Requiem for a Dream"_

* * *

Les os craquèrent sous ses doigts. Son poing refermé s'était abattu sur le visage ricanant de l'homme qui se tenait derrière son comptoir, et Maheegan fit un pas en arrière tandis que l'humain crasseux tombait sur le sol en essayant de se rattraper. L'Elfe jugea qu'il n'en avait pas assez eu et contourna le comptoir en dégainant son épée ; l'homme recula avec un grognement rauque qui s'étiola en un gémissement désespéré lorsqu'il vit l'épée se lever pour frapper. La lame s'abattit. La tête tranchée roula sur le sol de terre battue et l'Elfe lui tourna le dos sans plus de cérémonie, mais certains clients de l'auberge s'étaient levés et affichaient une mine menaçante. Des couteaux avaient été tirés. Maheegan siffla et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître les soldats d'Imladris qui se déployèrent dans la salle pour protéger leur capitaine. Les hommes hésitèrent un moment : s'ils pouvaient tuer un Elfe à plusieurs, ils ne pouvaient faire face à un groupe entier de guerriers. Un ivrogne reposa son couteau sur sa table et se rassit brutalement, avec un grognement mécontent. D'autres suivirent et, bien que quelques-uns des clients armés soient encore debout, les Elfes quittèrent l'auberge sans provoquer un bain de sang.

Ils avaient découvert cet établissement miteux qui se tenait au bord d'une route peu empruntée, mais où ils avaient trouvé des traces du passage des orcs. Maheegan était entré seul, laissant ses hommes attendre au-dehors, prêts à intervenir s'il les appelait.

* * *

_Le grand elfe poussa la porte et traversa la salle à pas mesurés. Sur les côtés, assis à de vieilles tables de bois, des humains buvaient et jouaient. Certains levèrent le regard, étonnés, parfois hostiles. Il leur rendit chaque fois un regard à l'expression indéchiffrable, qui ne se voulait ni inquiet ni provocateur, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui davantage que nécessaire. Parvenu au comptoir qui était accolé au mur du fond, il vit l'aubergiste sortir d'une pièce adjacente et venir se placer derrière son comptoir d'un air assuré. Maître des lieux, il se sentait visiblement puissant et respectable._

_- Monsieur désire ?_

_- Une bonne coupe d'hydromel, si vous en avez._

_- On a ça._

_Mais il resta immobile. Maheegan le regardait, attendant qu'il bouge. L'homme reprit :_

_- On ne voit pas beaucoup d'Elfes passer par ici, pas vrai les gars ?_

_Dans l'assemblée, quelques têtes s'étaient tournées et l'aubergiste reçut des grognements qui semblaient donner un assentiment. _

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?_

_- La soif. J'aimerais de l'hydromel. Ou de la bière, si cela vous convient mieux. Vous semblez peu disposé à me servir._

_L'aubergiste le fixait, méfiant._

_- Nous n'aimons pas les étrangers qui se promènent seuls et entrent d'un air arrogant. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? D'où venez-vous ?_

_Maheegan s'assit à moitié sur un tabouret haut, laissant un pied appuyé sur le sol, l'autre se balançant négligemment._

_- Je viens de la cité que vous appelez Fondcombe._

_- Et que faites-vous si loin de Fondcombe, hein ?_

_- Je cherche quelqu'un._

_Un rictus moqueur tordit la face rouge et sale du gros homme :_

_- Une damoiselle, peut-être ? Enlevé par des méchants orcs ? A moins que ce ne soit un damoiseau : on raconte que les Elfes ont des mœurs intimes qui siéent peu à leur retenue habituelle…_

_Maheegan ne releva pas l'insulte, et répondit placidement :_

_- Je cherche un homme, en effet. Mais pas pour ce que vous pensez. Maintenant, répondez à une question : avez-vous vu passer un groupe d'orcs accompagné d'un prisonnier ?_

_Le visage de l'aubergiste se ferma et il posa les mains bien écartées sur le comptoir, se donnant ainsi une carrure plus imposante :_

_- Cessez de m'importuner. Vous êtes dans mon auberge, et c'est moi qui pose les questions à ceux qui veulent profiter de mes services._

_Abandonnant sa retenue, Maheegan se leva et demanda sans plus cacher son agressivité :_

_- Et de quels services les orcs peuvent-ils profiter ?_

_A ces mots, l'homme eut un sourire carnassier et triomphant :_

_- Moyennant une grasse récompense : le réapprovisionnement de leurs groupes, ainsi que la capture et la dénonciation d'Elfes._

* * *

La nuit était venue avec lenteur et la lune éclairait la route devant l'auberge. Sur l'ordre de Maheegan, les elfes s'étaient cachés dans les recoins d'ombre des murs et dans les arbres alentours, surveillant le passage et écoutant ce qui se disait. Suite à la mort de l'aubergiste, une certaine confusion régnait dans l'auberge, mais étonnamment, personne n'en était encore sorti… L'un des soldats grimpa sur le toit en pente, aidé par ses camarades, et pénétra par une lucarne dans une des chambres de la vieille auberge. Il se faufila dans le noir jusqu'à la porte et tourna la poignée : la porte émit un léger bruit en cognant dans sa serrure. Elle était fermée à clé. L'elfe se retourna vivement : l'homme qui un instant auparavant ronflait dans le lit s'était levé et le regardait d'un air féroce et avide. Sa seule carrure faisait de lui un adversaire non négligeable, et sa voix doucereuse ne cachait pas la menace :

- Alors, ordure, on fouine ?

L'elfe ne perdit pas de temps à répondre, saisit son poignard et plongea sans hésiter sur l'homme pour lui enfoncer la lame en pleine poitrine. L'humain tomba, poussant un rugissement de rage, et donna de grands coups de pieds et de bras pour essayer d'atteindre l'Elfe. Peine perdue, car celui-ci était déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui et fouillait les tiroirs pour trouver la clé. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps ; puis, se retournant pour se diriger vers la porte, il enjamba l'homme à l'agonie sans un regard pour lui. L'un des pieds remuants parvint à frapper sa botte, et le soldat se tourna vers l'homme en fronçant les sourcils : quoi, il n'était pas encore mort ? Un coup d'épée bien placé résolut le problème.

Mais des pas et des voix résonnaient dans l'escalier, car le bruit avait alerté les occupants des chambres voisines qui avaient à leur tour appelé ceux d'en bas. L'elfe se pressa de plaquer son dos contre la porte tandis qu'on essayait de l'ouvrir de l'autre côté ; et des voix filtraient nettement à travers le bois :

- La porte est fermée à clé !

- On a qu'à la défoncer !

Et de se précipiter à plusieurs contre le battant de bois, qui trembla sous l'assaut. L'elfe fut littéralement propulsé plusieurs pas en avant, mais reprit sa position. Inutile d'appeler ses camarades au secours : ils ne pourraient pas se battre à plusieurs dans une si petite pièce. Le dos plaqué sur la porte, il poussait de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes, prêt à retenir le deuxième assaut. Mais des chuchotements excités lui parvinrent, et il tendit l'oreille. Les voix se turent, et un bruit très léger les remplaça. Le frottement du métal contre le bois. Il comprit trop tard.

La lame d'un couteau traversa la porte par une fissure et s'enfonça entre ses épaules. Il retint un cri de douleur et serra les mâchoires de toutes ses forces lorsque la lame se retira et laissa couler le sang. Il glissa légèrement et ouvrit la bouche pour appeler, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : trop léger pour compenser la force des ivrognes qui se jetaient sur la porte, il fut projeté sur le sol lorsque le bois explosa. Il céda à la peur et se précipita vers la fenêtre tandis que les hommes achevaient de défoncer la porte.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, seul le corps de l'homme couvert de morceaux de bois éclatés était témoin de la présence d'un intrus. Ils eurent beau fouiller la pièce, l'assassin était parti. Celui qui avait eu assez d'intelligence pour penser à poignarder l'Elfe à travers la porte s'approcha de la fenêtre et grogna à l'attention des autres :

- Il n'a pas pu sauter, c'est trop haut.

Il s'approcha encore et se pencha à la fenêtre pour observer sur le toit en pente: l'Elfe était là, recroquevillé juste au-dessus de lui, à portée de main. Mais une flèche siffla depuis les arbres et se planta dans la gorge de l'homme, qui retomba lourdement à l'intérieur : Les Elfes veillaient leur camarade.

Un deuxième humain se faufila jusqu'au dessous de la fenêtre : il avait compris que l'intrus était juste au-dessus, et que quelqu'un tirait depuis l'extérieur pour le protéger. Alors, il ne montra pas son visage et, enhardi par l'alcool et vif comme l'éclair, tendit un bras au hasard sur le toit et saisit l'Elfe à la cheville ; et il tira de toutes ses forces pour le faire glisser. Des flèches claquèrent tout autour, mais aucune ne le toucha, car déjà il avait rentré le bras à l'abri. L'Elfe était suspendu la tête en bas, à demi inconscient, une jambe passée à l'intérieur de la fenêtre et maintenue par les Hommes qui tentaient maintenant de le hisser sans se montrer.

Les soldats elfes visaient au hasard à travers la fenêtre : à l'intérieur, le noir était presque complet et ils ne pouvaient plus voir les humains. Un petit groupe formé de cinq d'entre eux, dont Maheegan, abandonna les ombres pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'auberge après avoir abandonné arcs et carquois à la garde de leurs camarades. Ils entrèrent en coup de vent, Maheegan en tête, et coururent directement vers l'escalier sans laisser le temps aux clients de réagir. Dans le couloir, la porte défoncée était reconnaissable : ils s'y engouffrèrent.

Ils poignardèrent les trois hommes qui étaient là, laissant celui qui tenait le blessé en vie. Ils l'entourèrent, menaçants. Maheegan éleva la voix, dans un _Westron_ parfait :

- Laissez-le se redresser.

- Je n'ai rien à y gagner.

- La vie sauve.

Un sourire matois apparut sur le visage de l'homme. Les Elfes ne semblaient pas savoir que leur camarade était vraiment blessé et qu'il ne saurait sans doute pas remonter sur le toit sans aide.

Et, de dehors, les soldats virent le corps glisser soudain sur les ardoises et s'écraser sur le sol plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

* * *

Maheegan s'était précipité à la fenêtre dès que l'homme avait lâché la botte de cuir qui en dépassait. Il regardait maintenant le corps tordu sur le sol, pâle comme un fantôme, et il se retenait de hurler... Derrière lui, les quatre guerriers avaient déjà compris. L'homme fut décapité dans l'instant.

Maheegan se retourna lentement, effaçant de son visage toute expression :

- Qu'ils crèvent tous.

Et, passant devant ses soldats, il s'engouffra dans le couloir. Ils le suivirent rapidement et le rattrapèrent dans l'escalier ; et ils parvinrent ensemble dans la salle commune où tout le monde semblait avoir guetté leur arrivée. Les hommes se dressèrent devant eux mais Maheegan, échappant à toute retenue et à tout contrôle de ses hommes, s'avança à grands pas en tissant un sortilège : sous son regard, les flammes des torches prirent vie, grandirent et frémirent, et les murs et les tables de bois s'embrasèrent tandis que les humains poussaient des hurlements de panique et se mettaient à courir en tous sens. Certains tentèrent de se jeter sur lui pour le tuer, mais ils furent repoussés par les lames des quatre soldats. Maheegan ne semblait même pas les voir, les yeux noircis par la haine, les doigts blanchis par la force avec laquelle il enserrait la poignée de son épée.

Il traversa ainsi toute la salle, suivi par ses hommes, et sortit enfin dans la nuit noire. Il ne se retourna même pas :

- Barricadez la porte et empêchez-les de sortir par les fenêtres.

Les elfes hésitèrent… Le châtiment leur semblait fort cruel, car ils ne savaient même pas si tous les humains présents étaient réellement corrompus. Alors, Maheegan, voyant leur immobilité, revint vers les portes et les bloqua lui-même, ajoutant un nouveau sort qui fit pousser de solides branches à la porte de bois. Les branches s'entremêlèrent rapidement, empêchant les battants de s'ouvrir malgré les coups des hommes qui tentaient de sortir. La fumée s'échappait par les interstices, mais Maheegan s'acharnait à tisser divers sorts pour renforcer la porte. Ses hommes le regardaient, effrayés et indécis.

Pris de folie, Maheegan frappait la porte brûlante de ses poings, aveuglés par la fumée et enragé de voir que l'instinct de survie des humains leur donnait assez de force pour ébranler la porte. Et deux de ses hommes, enfin, prirent leur décision : ils se précipitèrent vers lui, le frappèrent au visage et l'assommèrent, puis l'emportèrent. Ils quittèrent la route et coururent assez longtemps, suivis par les deux autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une vallée dans le creux de laquelle l'auberge n'était plus visible. Là, ils posèrent Maheegan et le couvrirent, puis s'éloignèrent de lui pour discuter.

Le reste de leur groupe les rejoignit bientôt : ils portaient avec eux le corps de leur camarade tombé. Et Maheegan, seul dans la noirceur de la nuit, reprit conscience et laissa couler ses larmes.


	48. L'enfant et l'oiseau

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 48 : L'Enfant et l'Oiseau**

**- - - - -**

Dans les montagnes de l'Eregion, les deux compagnies d'archers qui marchaient sous les ordres de Maheegan progressaient lentement. Leurs chevaux peinaient sur les sentiers caillouteux, et l'humeur du capitaine était plus que morose. Lorsque la seconde compagnie, menée par Felan, avait rejoint celle de Maheegan, elle avait trouvé l'auberge en cendres et les corps éparpillés tout autour. Les autres avaient installé un campement un peu plus loin, attendant leur arrivée.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Maheegan se contentait de donner des ordres laconiques qui semblaient être crachés de mauvais gré ; et malgré les précautions de ses soldats qui le poussaient à tenir son rôle, il s'éloignait parfois d'eux, chevauchant un peu plus vite pour aller au-devant sur le chemin et rester seul un moment. Ils descendaient vers le Sud, suivant les traces des orcs.

Un soir, Felan vient parler à Maheegan, qui s'était assis à l'écart du groupe et du feu qui les réchauffaient. Il s'installa à côté de lui, laissant silencieusement le temps passer. Felan était le plus âgé du groupe et le plus expérimenté. Les autres soldats lui avaient raconté pour le jeune archer tombé du toit, et il comprenait maintenant le comportement du capitaine… mais il n'était pas possible d'abandonner la mission parce qu'un homme était mort. Felan resta silencieux et se contenta de poser brièvement une main sur un genou de Maheegan qui, assis en tailleur à côté de lui, ne cilla même pas. Felan se demandait s'il avait même remarqué sa présence, les yeux plongés dans les ombres rocheuses qui les entouraient.

Mais, après un long moment, la voix légèrement enrouée de Maheegan s'éleva :

- Je te laisse le commandement.

Felan le regarda, étudiant son visage. Mais le jeune capitaine avait pris soin de rester dans les ombres. Il répondit simplement :

- Tu as besoin de rester seul.

- Je ne peux plus les regarder en face après ce que j'ai fait…

Il leva vers Felan des yeux où les larmes brillaient :

- J'ai tué des hommes pour en venger un seul, comme j'aurais tué pour venger mon frère… T'ont-ils dit pourquoi ?

Felan ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder. Maheegan continua en effet, attendant à peine une réponse, les yeux à nouveau dans le vague :

- L'aubergiste, cette pourriture immonde, a avoué qu'ils aidaient les orcs à capturer des Elfes… Je sais que mon petit frère est passé par ici, aux mains de ces créatures de Melkor, et cette idée me terrifie. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer.

Un instant de silence. La voix de Felan était calme et basse, apaisante :

- Je prendrai le commandement, puisque c'est ton souhait.

- Ca l'est. Je ne puis assurer la sécurité de ce groupe, je n'ai pas la tête à ça… Je ne m'en sens plus capable. J'ai peur de perdre encore des hommes !

Felan posa une main sur l'épaule de Maheegan et dit doucement :

- J'ai aussi commandé, à une époque, et perdu plusieurs de mes camarades dans un accident stupide. Un éboulement nous avait emportés. Sept hommes sont morts, car je n'avais pas testé le terrain avant d'y engager ma compagnie, trop pressé de rentrer à Imladris pour ramener un blessé. J'aurais dû passer en premier pour reconnaître le chemin. Moi seul aurais dû mourir ce jour-là.

Il laissa Maheegan assimiler ces informations et ce qu'elles représentaient pour lui. Felan lui ouvrait son cœur et lui montrait qu'il le comprenait. Un tel accident, rarissime chez les Elfes, était une douleur intolérable à porter sans pouvoir espérer l'oubli ; et malgré sa position dans l'armée, Felan avait depuis lors refusé de commander.

Maheegan avait levé les yeux et le regardait. L'ébauche d'un triste sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Merci…

Felan lui sourit brièvement, cachant la tristesse que lui avait apportée l'évocation de ces souvenirs, et se leva pour retourner près du feu. Quelques instants plus tard, la silhouette de Maheegan avait disparu de la lisière des ombres. Il était parti.

* * *

Maheegan marchait seul sur la plaine, ses cheveux noirs fouettant sans pitié son visage. Une douleur négligeable. Rien que des petites piqures, vives et amères, qui cinglaient ses joues. Les larmes coulaient, aussitôt séchées par le vent, laissant des ruisseaux de sel depuis ses yeux brillants jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il avait abandonné ses hommes - à la garde de Felan, certes, mais abandonné tout de même – et avait par là même trahi la confiance de son seigneur. L'esprit vide, il marchait droit devant lui, sans savoir où le menaient ses pas. Le vent le poussait avec force, presque malgré lui, comme s'il voulait prendre en main à sa place le destin qui l'attendait.

Au milieu de la journée, il fit halte dans une zone marécageuse où il trouva quelques fruits pour agrémenter le pain de route qu'il avait encore. Il but une eau terreuse qui lui donna plus soif qu'elle ne le désaltéra, et continua son chemin.

Il marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, sans en garder le compte. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour dormir, mais négligeait totalement de se laver et oubliait même régulièrement de manger. Après la fin d'une longue semaine, il était devenu famélique et avançait instinctivement, sans forces.

Un soir, il quitta la plaine et s'enfonça dans une forêt pour trouver refuge le temps de se reposer. Il ne trouva pas la force de grimper dans un arbre et s'allongea au pied d'un tronc, enroulé dans sa cape. Il s'endormit là, abruti de fatigue.

Il s'éveilla avec l'aube et se remit debout avec difficulté. Il se remit en route au hasard entre les arbres, mais un éclat métallique attira son regard : à quelques pas de là, une épée était plantée dans le sol. Son cœur rata un battement mais, pris de vertige, il se força à s'approcher. L'épée luisait doucement dans les rayons dorés de l'aube, sa garde entremêlée de jeunes pousses de fougères qui formaient des entrelacs sur toute la longueur de la lame. Maheegan tendit la main, effleurant le pommeau de l'arme, et laissa couler ses larmes : au pied de l'épée, une pierre gravée au couteau portait en runes elfiques le nom de Deoran.

Maheegan tomba à genoux, les mains enfouies dans l'herbe et dans la terre, et pleura sans retenue… A la fois de tristesse et de soulagement, d'horreur et d'amour. Une plus petite pierre, au pied de la grande, portait le texte suivant :

_Moi, Elladan, fils d'Elrond Peredhil, prince d'Imladris, délivre le corps de l'homme qui gît ici des contraintes de la vie et le rend à la forêt. Son épée inaltérée est le témoin de sa valeur et de son cœur pur. Que celui qui profane ce lieu soit mille fois maudit par la main de Mandos. _

_Ici repose Deoran, soldat d'Imladris, né en l'an 131 du Troisième Âge d'Arda et tué le quatrième mois de l'année 2941, de la main de son seigneur et pour délivrer son cœur des maléfices et des souffrances, selon son propre désir, exprimé à voix claire et en toute conscience._

Elladan assurait ainsi que ni Deoran ni celui qui lui avait offert la mort n'étaient coupable de trahison ou de meurtre. Et, pour Maheegan, cela signifiait que le nom de son frère ne serait jamais souillé par le déshonneur.

Il porta la main à sa ceinture et en dégaina lentement son poignard, puis, toujours pleurant, coupa d'un geste ses longs cheveux noirs. Il les posa au pied de l'épée, dans un état second, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il entendit le rire de son frère, il vit son visage rayonnant se tourner vers lui, il vit les boucles noires tourbillonner dans le vent alors qu'ils galopaient ensemble à la frontière du royaume. Il le vit, épuisé, le visage cendreux, venir se serrer contre leur mère après sa première bataille. Il se vit lui-même, encore très jeune, nageant avec lui et les fils d'Elrond dans un ruisseau caché dans les arbres. Il revit leurs amis d'alors, encore enfants, et il revit leurs corps d'adultes gisant dans leur sang.

Il se secoua et s'obligea à se relever. Un court instant encore, il contempla la tombe couverte de fougères, puis il fit un effort pour se détourner. Pourrait-il encore regarder en face Elrond et ses fils ? Elladan avait pris soin de ne pas préciser lequel des « seigneurs » lui avait donné la mort, mais Maheegan ne savait rien de la façon dont cela s'était passé ; il ne pouvait donc trancher entre l'horreur inspirée par le fait que l'un des Princes avait pris la vie de son frère, et le soulagement de savoir que Deoran avait été tué de sa propre volonté. Quant aux souffrances qu'il endurait au moment où il avait demandé la mort, elles lui resteraient à jamais inconnues…

* * *

Après des jours de marche, Maheegan était parvenu à la mer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait l'air salé sur son visage et voyait l'immense étendue bleue et verte qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Cela le rassérénait, d'une certaine façon. Il se tenait debout à l'extrême bord des falaises qui plongeaient dans la mer, écoutant les battements de cœur de l'océan qui se fracassait contre les rochers en contrebas. Les mouettes criaient et riaient, dansant dans le vent devant lui, les ailes ouvertes comme pour accueillir les éléments. Blanches, grises, brunes ou noires, elles filaient en piaillant, plongeaient au ras de l'eau puis remontaient se poser sur les rochers… La bruyère et les ajoncs tout autour donnaient au paysage des couleurs flamboyantes : le mauve et le rose des fleurs de bruyère apparaissaient au milieu du vert sombre de leurs feuilles minuscules ; et l'or éclatant des ajoncs resplendissait dans les derniers rayons du soleil. Et l'Elfe s'en sentait étrangement transporté, comme s'il découvrait un monde qui l'avait attendu pendant des siècles ; comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce pour quoi il vivait. Il s'attendait presque à voir Deoran surgir en riant de derrière les buissons épineux des ajoncs, puis s'asseoir auprès de lui tout au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide.

Et une petite main se glissa dans la sienne. Il tourna vivement la tête : une fillette aux boucles brunes et au visage rond s'était assise à côté de lui et lui souriait avec un naturel confondant. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs qui le dévisageaient sans malice, et elle engagea la conversation :

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Melilot, et toi ?

Maheegan resta un instant interdit, et la petite continua :

- Tu es un Elfe ? C'est pour ça que tu ne comprends pas quand je parle. Ah ! Mais je ne connais pas l'elfique, moi.

- Pardonne-moi, je te comprends. Je m'appelle Maheegan.

- Ma… hee ?

- Maheegan.

- Maheegan.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'agrandit encore et elle continua :

- C'est joli, comme nom. Tu viens d'où ?

- De Fondcombe.

- Je connais le nom, mon grand-père m'a raconté plein d'histoires. C'est joli, là-bas ?

- Oui, très.

La gamine n'était pas démontée pour un sou par les réponses laconiques de l'Elfe. Elle n'avait pas lâché la grande main du soldat, et ses yeux ne le quittaient pas.

- Dis, tu as l'air triste.

Maheegan la regarda un instant avant de répondre.

- Je le suis. Mon frère est… parti sans moi.

- Ah ? Il est parti où ? A Fondcombe ? C'est loin d'ici, non ?

- Non, pas à Fondcombe. Il est parti… vers une île, très loin d'ici.

- Tu ne peux pas le rejoindre, tu n'as pas de bateau ? Mon papa est pêcheur, il pourrait peut-être t'emmener, tu sais. Tu veux que je lui demande ?

L'innocence de la petite fille était touchante, et il se prit au jeu en répondant une vérité déguisée en conte de fée…

- Ton papa ne pourra pas m'emmener aussi loin, je le crains. Mon frère s'est transformé en oiseau, et il a volé très longtemps pour parvenir sur l'île. Il m'attend là-bas.

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas te transformer ? Tu es trop triste ?

Maheegan eut un bref sourire.

- Serre-moi dans tes bras, petite fille, et je serai moins triste. Je suis sûr que tu es aussi fée que je suis magicien.

- Et tu te transformeras, dis ?

Le sourire de l'enfant n'aurait pu être plus grand : elle était ravie d'avoir rencontré un Elfe, surtout un Elfe qui voulait bien faire un tour de magie pour se transformer en oiseau !

Maheegan hésita un court instant, presque honteux de mentir à ce point. Mais il répondit avec un doux sourire :

- Oui, je crois que je pourrais.

Alors, la gamine bondit sur ses pieds et passa ses petits bras autour des épaules de l'Elfe, qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces.

- Maheegan, si tu te transformes en oiseau, j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas quand tu t'envoleras !

- Je ne t'oublierai pas, Melilot, c'est promis.

La petite fille relâcha son étreinte et Maheegan se releva :

- Tu vas t'envoler tout de suite ?

- Oui.

L'Elfe eut un instant d'hésitation, puis passa maladroitement sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de Melilot.

- Adieu, ma grande.

La petite fille lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et s'éloigna de quelques pas ; et Maheegan se jeta du haut de la falaise, les bras écartés, comme un oiseau.

Et, avant de toucher l'eau, ses vêtements se firent plumage et ses bras se firent ailes ; et, au lieu de se tuer pour trouver le repos, il s'envola pour retrouver Deoran.

Sur la falaise, Melilot avait repris son apparence. Et c'est Yavanna qui, debout dans le vent, salua la grande mouette blanche qui filait vers l'horizon :

- Puisses-tu ainsi retrouver ton frère, Maheegan !


	49. Le Conseil Blanc

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 49 : Le Conseil Blanc**

La fin du printemps réchauffait les nuits encore froides de la Terre du Milieu. A Imladris, le Conseil Blanc, enfin, se réunissait…

Gandalf était momentanément revenu de son expédition avec les Nains et Bilbo Baggins, mais refusa d'en parler à quiconque. Saruman était là lui aussi, chef de l'ordre des Istari, représentant le pouvoir que les Maiar, servants des Valar, avaient envoyé sur Arda. Radagast était absent car nul ne savait où il avait disparu – en réalité, il se promenait en Fangorn, non loin de la Lòrien, mais personne ne savait comment le prévenir. Quant aux autres Istari, on ne les avait toujours pas retrouvés.

Voilà pour les Sages présents au Conseil… Quant aux Eldar souverains, voici ceux qui étaient présents : Galadriel et Celeborn, seigneurs de Lothlòrien ; Elrond et ses deux fils, seigneur et princes d'Imladris ; Thranduil et Legolas, roi et prince de Mirkwood ; et Cirdan des Havres Gris. Glorfindel était là aussi, en tant que le plus puissant des Seigneurs-Elfes.

C'est Galadriel qui parla la première, se levant de son siège pour se dresser devant le Conseil :

- Il y a bientôt cent ans, Gandalf le Gris a pu déjouer la surveillance de l'Ennemi et pénétrer à Dol Guldur pour y découvrir que son Maître en était le Maia Sauron. Il s'efforce de rassembler tous les Anneaux, et seuls ceux que nous portons encore ne sont pas en sa possession. Nous sommes menacés depuis longtemps et nous le savons, mais aujourd'hui cette menace s'étend à notre peuple et à nos enfants.

Elrond et Cirdan, assis côte à côte, regardaient leurs Anneaux avec une grande tristesse. S'ils leur apportaient pouvoir et puissance, ils les mettaient aussi en constant danger de mort. Sauron savait qu'ils les possédaient. Et, si Cirdan n'avait pas d'enfant, Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas avaient déjà fait les frais de la malédiction qui poursuivait les Porteurs et leur entourage. Contrairement à celle de leurs parents, nés au Premier ou au Deuxième Âge, leur magie n'était pas assez puissante pour contrer l'entièreté des maléfices des Anneaux qu'ils côtoyaient. Galadriel continua :

- Sauron cherche l'Anneau Unique, qu'Isildur possédait. Et, par là même, il cherche la trace de son héritier. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il sait qu'Isildur est mort.

Saruman n'ignorait pas, lui, que le Maia avait appris l'épisode de la mort d'Isildur. En effet, il avait vu ses serviteurs fouiller eux aussi les champs aux Iris, et s'en était inquiété sans pourtant en souffler mot au Conseil. Car en son cœur avait grandi le désir de posséder l'Anneau pour lui seul, et non plus pour le soustraire à Sauron.

Et ils l'ignoraient tous. Il était déjà parvenu, lors du Conseil précédent, à éviter l'attaque de Dol Guldur, contre l'avis de Gandalf. Il avait argué qu'il fallait absolument retrouver l'Unique avant d'essayer d'attaquer Sauron.

Elrond regardait Galadriel, le cœur serré. Il aimait Estel comme un fils. Il prit la parole :

- L'enfant est en sécurité.

Une phrase laconique : tout le monde ne savait pas qu'il avait adopté Aragorn, l'héritier d'Isildur, et qu'il l'avait élevé et éduqué sous le nom d'Estel. Le secret devait rester maximal, même au sein du Conseil.

- L'enfant, peut-être, mais pas ceux de notre peuple.

C'était Thranduil qui s'était levé à son tour, alors qu'Elrond et Galadriel se rasseyaient. Il continua :

- Des Nazgûls ont été aperçus à l'extrême Nord des Hitaeglir, dans les montagnes d'Angmar.

- Les Cavaliers noirs !

- Ils cherchent l'Anneau !

- Nous devons les détruire !

Tout le monde parlait fort et s'agitait, mais Thranduil leva une main et le brouhaha s'éteignit après quelques secondes. Il reprit la parole :

- Ils n'attaquent rien ni personne, ils cherchent seulement l'Anneau. Du moins, c'est ce que nous supposons. Il serait risqué de les attaquer sans raison.

Le silence conserva ses droits, et Galadriel inclina la tête brièvement :

- Je me range à cette décision.

- …. Mais nous devons attaquer Dol Guldur.

Cette fois, l'agitation reprit et le ton leva :

- … pas assez de soldats !

- … Magie plus puissante, trop …

- Mais nous pouvons…

- Il faut envoyer les…

- … perdre trop d'hommes !

À nouveau, Thranduil leva la main :

- Les soldats de Mirkwood sont prêts et le peuple est à l'abri dans nos cavernes. Nous pouvons combattre dès maintenant.

- Les soldats d'Imladris suivront. Tout est prêt.

- Nous ne pouvons dégarnir nos frontières, dit Celeborn, mais la Lòrien vous fournira des guérisseurs, des vivres et des provisions d'eau. Des caravanes partiront dès que possible vers les cavernes de Mirkwood.

Gandalf et Saruman suivaient les discussions sans mot dire. Ils virent les trois seigneurs se mettre d'accord ; puis Cirdan et Glorfindel avancèrent diverses propositions tactiques ou techniques… Les trois princes écoutaient sans intervenir, l'air grave. Les heures passèrent rapidement.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, les Rois terminaient de préparer leur guerre.

* * *

Rùmil se tenait assis aux pieds d'un arbre, quelque part sous les frondaisons de la Lothlòrien. Sur ses genoux était posé un panier tressé qui contenait un peu de nourriture et de boisson, qu'il avait accepté avec reconnaissance. Quelques jours plus tôt, une patrouille de soldats l'avait retrouvé par hasard, et lui avait donné des rations de nourriture. Depuis, chaque jour, un guetteur passait près de l'arbre et lui laissait de quoi manger. Rùmil ne descendait jamais pour le saluer, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les soldats. Une sorte d'accord tacite avait été passé, et les elfes de Caras Galadhon n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il revienne à la cité. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'il s'était éloigné.

Alors qu'il buvait à la gourde de peau, il vit une silhouette approcher. Ce n'était pas un Elfe. Méfiant, il se leva rapidement et monta à l'abri des branches, emportant son panier de nourriture. La silhouette s'avançait dans sa direction, le pas lourd, les épaules voûtées. Un vieillard ? Rùmil retint sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible, accroupi et immobile dans les branches mais en équilibre instable, gêné par le panier. Mais la silhouette était déjà trop près pour qu'il puisse prendre le risque de s'installer plus à son aise.

L'homme s'arrêta juste sous l'arbre, et releva la tête en disant :

- Un elfe seul ici ? Cela est assez rare pour que vous descendiez de votre arbre et que vous me racontiez votre histoire...

Rùmil resta immobile, méfiant.

- Allons, mon jeune ami, ne faites pas le craintif ! Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas armé, car vous m'auriez déjà brandi une flèche ou une dague sous le nez. Descendez, voyons, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Les yeux de l'homme étincelèrent malicieusement, et il ôta son capuchon.

- Eh bien, vous me reconnaissez, maintenant ?

- Radagast !

Et Rùmil se laissa tomber de l'arbre pour se jeter dans les bras du vieil homme.

- Oh, maître Radagast, je suis si heureux que vous m'ayez trouvé ! Je suis seul ici depuis longtemps...

La voix de l'elfe s'étrangla et il se mordit les lèvres. Le vieil Istar sentit son trouble, et se dégagea doucement de son étreinte pour voir son visage :

- Venez, mon enfant, venez, et parlons un peu ensemble. Je vois que vous êtes las, car vous semblez avoir traversé de dures épreuves.

Il le mena par la forêt pendant quelques minutes, silencieux et pensif. Rùmil, à son côté, serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de lui parler... Le vieil homme semblait réfléchir intensément tandis qu'ils marchaient, et l'elfe jugeait indélicat de troubler les pensées du magicien. Enfin, Radagast s'arrêta, et s'assit sur le sol en invitant l'elfe à l'imiter.

- Bien, maintenant, racontez-moi...

* * *

Elladan et Elrohir chevauchaient lentement côte à côte, en avant du groupe d'Elfes qui les accompagnaient jusqu'à Imladris. Ils restaient silencieux, les épaules voûtées par la lassitude et la tristesse qui les enveloppaient depuis de trop longues semaines. Loin derrière eux, les soldats marchaient en formation, protégeant quelques femmes qui avançaient plus lentement que les cavaliers. Deux enfants couraient et criaient joyeusement, parfois accompagné de certains des soldats, qu'ils distrayaient. Seuls les jumeaux faisaient grise mine, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient préféré s'isoler. Ils entendaient à peine le bruit de la compagnie qui les suivait, comme un léger brouhaha ponctué d'éclats de voix ou de hennissements. Et ils restaient silencieux, sans se regarder. Comme si les mots ne trouvaient plus leur signification. Comme s'ils étaient coupés l'un de l'autre.

Quatre jours après qu'ils aient passé les montagnes - dieux, que cette caravane avançait lentement ! - ils virent venir à leur rencontre un groupe de cavaliers et de marcheurs, qui allaient à une allure tranquille : des soldats, des hommes, des femmes, quelques enfants… On leur fit de grands signes de loin, et une grande agitation s'empara des deux groupes : chacun accéléra ; et les jumeaux laissèrent tout le monde les dépasser.

Les deux compagnies se rejoignirent très bientôt, et les cris et les rires fusaient des deux côtés : ceux qui étaient venus accueillir des parents ou des amis montraient une grande joie, et seuls les soldats gardaient un semblant de sérieux - le feu de camp viendrait bien assez tôt pour qu'ils puissent se détendre et se réjouir entre hommes, avec la boisson apportée d'Imladris.

Elladan et Elrohir s'étaient arrêtés en retrait, toujours en selle, regardant les effusions de loin. Mais les soldats qui surveillaient le groupe leur faisait signe de se rapprocher, et ils durent les rejoindre. Ils passèrent au large des autres, rejoignant directement les soldats qui avaient commencé à monter leur campement. Deux personnes s'approchèrent pour prendre les rênes de leurs montures, et ils mirent pied à terre. Une main se posa sur le bras d'Elladan qui décrochait sa selle : Meyrin se tenait là, en tenue de chasse, les rênes de cuir dans sa main gantée, un sourire hésitant jouant au bord de ses lèvres.

Elladan resta un instant bouchée bée, puis il abandonna la selle pour lever une main vers le visage de Meyrin, qu'il attira à lui. Leurs paupières cachèrent un instant leurs yeux brillants et ils s'embrassèrent, oubliant le cheval, oubliant les soldats ; et c'est Elrohir qui, souriant sans s'en rendre compte, se faufila derrière eux pour s'occuper de la monture oubliée.

Et, dans la nuit d'une tente, leurs mains et leurs lèvres s'égarèrent… Alors, tremblants, rougissant comme des enfants, chuchotant et embrassant tour à tour, les deux jeunes elfes s'aimèrent.

Non loin, autour du feu, l'un des soldats jouait d'une flûte qui résonnait dans le ciel de la nuit, et les chants se levaient jusqu'aux étoiles.


	50. La louve

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 50 : la louve**

_Within Temptation – Memories_

Elle avait marché longtemps dans la forêt, emmitouflée dans une robe épaisse, ses pieds bottés faisant craquer les brindilles et les branches tombées à terre. La nuit tombait et le froid prenait la place de la douceur de ce début d'été. Sa marche lui tenait chaud, mais elle serait bientôt forcée de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Depuis des années, elle errait ainsi. Seule et sans défense dans une forêt reculée. Mais jamais les animaux ne l'avaient attaquée : car, des habitants de la forêt, les loups étaient les rois. Et, des loups, elle était une compagne.

Mais, dans le soir tombant, elle allait seule. Le monde des Elfes l'appelait, presque effacé de sa mémoire, comme un souvenir heureux qui s'éloigne quand on cherche à l'atteindre… Des bribes d'enfance et de jeunesse, des visages gommés, des rires perdus, des mots décomposés… Et ce terrible désir de revenir.

Les loups l'avaient senti. Elle était partie.

Et, comme un loup, elle s'était embusquée dans les arbres, dans les buissons, derrière les troncs ; pour observer ceux de son monde. Ils passaient parfois sur les sentiers qui traversaient la forêt, en groupe, armés. Elle les regardait passer, silencieuse et invisible, détaillant leurs vêtements, leurs visages, leurs voix… Puis fuyait comme un loup, pour revenir plus tard.

Parfois, ceux de sa meute attaquaient les caravanes des elfes et se nourrissaient de leurs provisions, voire de leurs corps. Quand l'attaque ne suffisait pas à mettre tout le monde en fuite, le sang des elfes coulait. Et les loups se régalaient. Et la jeune fille, alors, s'approchait pour prendre dans les chariots ou sur les selles de quoi se vêtir et se nourrir, car elle répugnait, malgré sa longue errance, à s'abandonner totalement à l'état sauvage.

C'est donc vêtue d'une robe et d'une lourde cape qu'elle marchait maintenant dans les ténèbres grandissantes, suivant de très loin le cheminement du sentier qu'empruntaient les elfes.

* * *

La caravane qui ralliait Imladris avait repris son cheminement au petit matin. Les tentes avaient été démontées, les enfants réveillés, et les soldats dessoûlés. Elrohir chevauchait en arrière de son frère, qui avait assis Meyrin devant lui sur la selle et qui contait fleurette à celle-ci avec un bonheur non feint. Aux éclats de rire de la jeune servante, c'était visiblement réciproque.

Elrohir ne pouvait que sourire de les voir ainsi, mais restait mélancolique. La caravane avançait trop lentement à son goût, et il fit trotter son cheval vers l'avant de la troupe pour rejoindre les soldats de tête :

- Ne peut-on se séparer en deux groupes ?

L'officier responsable de la caravane se tourna vers lui avec un sourire compatissant :

- Etant donné les circonstances, je pense que nous pouvons sans crainte vous laisser partir avec quelques soldats, mon prince.

Elrohir, ravi, effectua un bref salut militaire que lui rendit l'officier avec bonne humeur. Puis il se détourna et fit cabrer son cheval, et, levant une main vers le ciel, cria aux soldats de tête :

- Quatre soldats avec moi pour ouvrir la route à la caravane !

Et il fit volte-face pour partir au galop sans attendre qu'ils se soient désignés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait largement distancé la troupe. Mais un grand bruit de sabots derrière lui l'informait sans erreur que les soldats le suivaient à grande vitesse, et il se retourna pour regarder: quatre cavaliers au grand galop affichaient des sourires réjouis et une visible envie de faire la course. Ce que leur bon prince ne se priva pas de leur offrir.

Leur cavalcade s'acheva après plusieurs heures d'un galop de folie, dans les cris et les rires et dans la plus complète insubordination. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de maintenir un ordre militaire à cinq, si proches de la cité ?

* * *

Le soir était tombé et les cinq elfes se tenaient assis sur le bord du chemin, occupés à partager leurs gourdes d'eau et leur pain, ayant laissé leurs chevaux vaquer un peu plus loin. Les baudriers de leurs épées reposaient près d'eux, abandonnés sur le sol, à portée de main.

Elrohir se tenait assis devant le feu, rompant une miche de pain pour en donner à l'homme qui se tenait debout face à lui. Les trois autres savouraient déjà avec bonheur des quartiers de viande qu'ils venaient de faire réchauffer dans les flammes. Les branches craquaient joyeusement dans le feu, masquant le souffle du vent dans la ramure. L'homme qui faisait face à Elrohir tendit la main vers lui pour se saisir de la miche de pain, mais releva vivement les yeux en poussant un cri d'alarme pour fixer un point derrière le prince, qui fit volte-face en se saisissant de son arme ; et tout s'accéléra.

Une masse sombre sauta au-dessus d'Elrohir pour percuter de plein fouet le soldat qui venait de se jeter sur le côté, le faisant rouler sur le sol. Elrohir et les trois autres avaient bondi et s'étaient saisis de leurs épées, et ils se précipitèrent pour attaquer le loup qui avait déjà mordu sauvagement leur camarade. Ses hurlements de douleurs étaient terribles, et les quatre hommes ne prêtèrent pas attention au reste de la meute. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'achever le premier loup qu'un deuxième avait littéralement sauté sur le dos d'Elrohir, le projetant au sol.

Le choc avait été violent, et Elrohir ne pouvait que tenter d'ignorer la douleur pour se concentrer sur les crocs qui labouraient son bras gauche malgré la protection de cuir. Sa main droite plongeait un poignard dans le flanc du loup, qui n'en paraissait que plus déterminé à le tuer. Les griffes de l'animal lui labouraient la poitrine et les jambes. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, luttant pour empêcher le loup de le saisir à la gorge.

Une intense chaleur l'avertit qu'il avait roulé trop près du feu. Il regarda brièvement. Le loup sur lui fit un écart, le corps d'Elrohir racla la terre et s'écorcha sur les bûches épaisses, et tout ne fut plus que douleur. Une douleur rouge et brûlante, insoutenable, et un hurlement sans fin qui s'échappait de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Le loup avait abandonné sa proie aux flammes.

Il trouva la présence d'esprit de rouler sur le côté pour sortir du feu, et continua à se rouler par terre le plus loin possible, hurlant sa douleur, entourés de flammes qui calcinaient ses vêtements et sa peau.

Puis, une sensation de vertige. Une inspiration plus fraîche. Son hurlement se tut. Le noir. Le froid. Enfin…

* * *

Le lendemain midi, le reste de la caravane passa à côté des vestiges de leur feu, laissant les cendres encore tièdes refroidir d'elles-mêmes. Ils ne virent pas le sang, absorbé par la terre, qui entourait le feu de camp. Ils ne virent pas les épées tombées dans l'ombre des fourrés, ni même les baudriers abandonnés dans les hautes herbes.

Ils passèrent leur chemin, parlant et riant, pensant que les soldats qui les précédaient étaient repartis bien tôt et qu'ils les attendaient sûrement déjà à la cité.

Les loups étaient partis depuis bien longtemps, traînant derrière eux les cadavres des soldats tués.

* * *

La jeune fille dévala le talus pour aller s'accroupir sur la berge de la rivière, afin de se laver du sang qui la couvrait. Quelque chose attira son regard : sur la berge, en face d'elle, un corps oublié par les loups... Elle se releva vivement, sur la défensive, fixant le corps immobile. L'homme était aux trois-quarts immergé dans la rivière, sous un arbre, ses longs cheveux noirs accrochés à des branches basses qui maintenaient ainsi sa tête au-dessus de la surface. Ses yeux étaient fermés, du sang séché couvrait son visage et ses vêtements déchirés.

Elle se baissa lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, et tâtonna sur le sol pour trouver un long bâton. Elle s'approcha de lui, la branche tenue fermement devant elle. Le piqua légèrement. Le poussa un peu plus fort. Et recula d'un bond quand il émit un râle de douleur après qu'elle l'eut poussé un peu trop brusquement.

Un elfe blessé. Qui avait échappé aux loups.

Un elfe.

Comme elle.

Le bâton se baissa.

Elle s'approcha lentement, et s'accroupit sur la berge pour toucher légèrement son épaule. Aucune réaction. Elle descendit alors précautionneusement dans l'eau, pour s'approcher encore un peu. Quel mal pouvait-il lui faire ? Il était tout emmêlé dans les branches de l'arbre, et certainement pas en état de la frapper. Elle le toucha de nouveau, d'une main hésitante. Puis elle se fit plus franche, osant palper le tissu de ses vêtements, cherchant elle ne savait quoi.

L'elfe gémit un peu, et elle s'immobilisa, les yeux fixés sur son visage. Mais il ne bougea pas davantage. Elle frôla son visage du bout des doigts. Les yeux s'ouvrirent, hagards ; puis les lèvres frémirent :

- S'il vous plaît…

Elle resta figée. Lui avait-il parlé ?

Les yeux se refermèrent avec un frémissement. Elle resta immobile quelques instants de plus, puis réessaya de toucher son visage. Les paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau, sur des yeux noirs et suppliants :

- S'il vous plaît… aidez-moi à… sortir de l'eau…

Elle ne bougeait plus et l'observait. Il continua :

- J'ai tellement froid… je vous en supplie…

Ses yeux s'étaient refermés. La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus et se pencha tout près du visage immobile, sentant l'odeur du sang qui imprégnait sa peau. Elle vint si près de lui qu'elle colla son corps contre le sien, goûtant avec étonnement et une certaine frayeur cette étrange chaleur qu'elle sentait provenir de lui. Comme le corps des loups. Elrohir ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, pour trouver la jeune fille pressée contre lui dans une position tout à fait inconvenante. Il referma les yeux, suppliant :

- S'il vous plaît…

Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Que faisait-elle à se serrer ainsi contre lui, au lieu de le délivrer ?

- Je vous en supplie…

La jeune fille s'écarta un peu et le regarda avec curiosité. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle de cette façon, il fit un effort pour lever une main et chercher un poignard à sa ceinture. Sa main tremblait… de froid, de faim, de peur, de douleur… trop de choses en même temps. L'effort qu'il dut fournir pour dégager la lame de son fourreau lui donna le vertige, et il lutta pour ne pas lâcher la petite arme. La fille le regardait tranquillement, comme si elle découvrait quelque chose.

Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait. Mais elle ignorait comment faire pour l'aider. Elle ne comprenait plus sa propre langue, même si elle avait saisi les intonations suppliantes et emplies de douleur contenue. Elle le vit sortir un bras de l'eau, tenant un couteau. Elle recula vivement, mais les yeux de l'homme étaient fermés et il ne paraissait pas vouloir s'en prendre à elle. Il leva le poignard vers sa tête. Que faisait-il ?

Puis, elle comprit. Elle s'approcha de lui, hésitante, et leva une main pour la poser sur celle de l'elfe. La lame du couteau toucha les cheveux près de la branches, glissa sur le plat, trancha au hasard. La main de l'homme tremblait très fort, il ne paraissait même pas avoir la force de couper un cheveu. Et, de fait, Elrohir lâcha le poignard. Mais la jeune fille tenait sa main en même temps que son arme, et elle changea de position pour pouvoir couper plus facilement. Elle tailla au hasard, laissant la lame tranchante couper comme un rasoir dans les longues tresses noires.

Après quelques instants, la tête de l'elfe bascula sous la surface de l'eau, pour réapparaître la seconde suivante. La jeune fille abandonna le poignard à la rivière et recula. Elrohir lui tournait le dos et tentait de se mettre à genoux dans l'eau peu profonde près de la berge. Il parvint à se redresser et à remonter le long de la berge boueuse, avec des gestes lents, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il tournait le dos à la jeune fille, et des larmes de douleurs coulaient sur son visage.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol humide, épuisé, et roula sur le côté avant de perdre conscience.

Un temps indéfinissable s'écoula dans le silence et l'absence de douleur.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur le dos, à demi nu. La jeune fille était couchée tout contre lui, un bras posé en travers de son torse, le visage enfoui près de son épaule. Ils étaient toujours sur la berge de la rivière, en contrebas du sentier, totalement cachés par la végétation. Le soleil passait entre les branches, amenant de la chaleur. Elrohir resta immobile, les yeux plongés dans les frondaisons au-dessus de lui, observant les branches ployer et frémir sous un vent léger. Il écoutait les insectes et les oiseaux tout autour, et la rivière toute proche qui glissait tranquillement sur les roches polies.

Surtout, ne pas bouger. Ne pas respirer trop fort.

Il savait que le premier mouvement qu'il ferait éveillerait ses sens et déclencherait une douleur atroce.


	51. Emna

**L'Ombre de Dol Guldur**

**Chapitre 51 : Emna**

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre... je n'écris plus beaucoup en ce moment, désolée! Mais je suis actuellement en vacances et j'espère avoir un peu de temps pour continuer cette fic ^^

* * *

« Vous voilà bien dégourdie, maintenant !

La fillette se retourna sur sa selle avec un sourire radieux :

- Vos leçons ont porté leurs fruits, messire, et je vous en remercie !

Le cavalier s'approcha d'elle et mit pied à terre :

- Allons, faisons donc une pause pour nous rafraîchir. Nous l'avons bien mérité.

Il s'approcha et saisit la fillette par la taille pour l'aider à descendre de son poney. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules :

- Je serai bientôt assez grande pour descendre toute seule !

L'homme sourit en la déposant:

- Bientôt, bientôt.

- Sommes-nous loin d'Imladris ? Le jour est bien avancé ! Avons-nous chevauché si longtemps ?

- Non, nous ne sommes pas très loin. Je vous ai fait faire quelques détours. »

En effet, le soleil brillait dans le ciel au-dessus de la forêt d'Imladris. Les deux elfes attachèrent la bride des chevaux à un arbre et les déchargèrent des provisions qu'ils avaient emportées.

« Vous avez le temps de vous dégourdir un peu les jambes, demoiselle Emna. Profitez-en pour cueillir quelques plantes, si vous en reconnaissez quelques-unes.

- Que voilà une bonne idée ! fit la fillette en souriant.

- Ne vous éloignez pas trop, restez à portée de voix. Votre frère me tuerait s'il vous arrivait quelque chose !

- Allons, n'avez-vous point confiance en moi ?

L'elfe lui sourit et la regarda d'un air malicieux:

- En vous, si, mais pas en votre maladresse. »

Emna secoua la tête en riant et s'éloigna de lui, explorant les alentours. Elle ne connaissait pas encore tous les recoins de la forêt, et son frère l'avait envoyée avec un de ses amis pour apprendre à chevaucher sur les sentiers escarpés de la forêt. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de passer ses journées en agréable compagnie, loin de sa mère et de ses manières trop strictes. Emna n'était pas encore une adolescente, pas même au compte des elfes. Elle prenait chaque occasion de s'amuser avec bonheur, sans se soucier du lendemain. Et il faut avouer qu'elle appréciait particulièrement le charmant jeune homme qui lui apprenait l'art et la manière de se promener sans se fatiguer. Et puis, ha, qu'il était donc charmant ! Quelle prestance, et quelle musculature !

C'est une Emna rosissante et joyeuse qui découvrit Elrohir. Elle se tenait en hauteur, entre les arbres ; et elle le vit en contrebas, couché au bord de la rivière. Les joues de la fillette perdirent soudain toute couleur et elle se figea… Immobile, arrêtée en plein mouvement, comme une statue, elle dévisageait l'elfe qui gisait sur la berge.

D'une voix mal assurée, elle appela son protecteur :

« Lianar ?... Lianar ? »

Elle se racla la gorge en entendant sa voix étranglée. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le corps étendu. Elle avala sa salive et parvient à se détourner pour crier plus fort :

« LIANAR ! Viens vite ! »

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur la rive et elle descendit lentement, tremblante. Elle s'accrocha aux buissons pour ne pas tomber, s'écorchant les mains et les chevilles sur les ronces ; sa robe de cavalière la gênait et s'accrochait de partout. Enfin, elle parvint sur le sol plat de la berge et s'approcha du corps à pas hésitants, craignant de trouver un cadavre. Mais il respirait, et elle s'accroupit tout près de lui : le jeune homme était endormi ou inconscient, et il ne parut pas remarquer sa présence. Sa peau était brûlée en de nombreux endroits.

« Emna ? Emna, que se passe-t-il ?

Entendant la voix lointaine de Lianar qui la cherchait, elle se retourna et l'appela :

- Je suis ici ! Il y a un homme blessé ! »

Emna se mordit la lèvre. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme en si piteux état. Les craquements de branches qu'on écartait se rapprochèrent, et Lianar surgit des broussailles. Dès qu'il vit le corps, il se précipita et s'agenouilla à la place d'Emna après l'avoir poussée sur le côté sans ménagement :

« Ho, par tous les Valar ! C'est l'un des princes !

Emna, qui avait glissé sur les fesses dans la boue, se redressa à quatre pattes et s'approcha, inquiète :

- Avons-nous de quoi le soigner ?

- Je crains que non, je n'ai pas emporté grand-chose avec moi. Il faut le ramener à Imladris sur une civière. J'ignore s'il est en état d'être transporté, mais nous ne pouvons le laisser ici. »

Lianar fut efficace : il renvoya la fillette vers la cité pour demander de l'aide et se mit en devoir d'octroyer les premiers soins à Elrohir.

Il guetta les sabots du cheval qui s'éloignait, et quand il fut certain qu'Emna était partie, il commença à ôter les vêtements qui restaient au prince. La peau collait par endroit, et c'est avec d'infinies précautions qu'il parvint à retirer entièrement le tissu brûlé. Abandonnant les lambeaux déchirés, il se saisit de sa gourde et en versa l'eau sur les brûlures. Mais à peine l'eau avait-elle touché la peau qu'Elrohir gémit de douleur et se crispa ; et Lianar reposa la gourde près de lui. Il se pencha pour observer son visage : les paupières frémirent plusieurs fois, puis Elrohir ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Mon prince ? »

Elrohir le fixa d'un œil vide. Puis son regard se porta plus haut, et Lianar vit une ombre s'approcher ; il se retourna brusquement tout en se relevant, mais ne put éviter la branche qu'on lui écrasa sur le côté de la tête. Littéralement assommé par le coup, il trébucha, buta contre les jambes d'Elrohir, et roula sur le dos en tombant dans la boue. Il se protégea le visage de ses bras et vit son assaillant revenir vers lui, le bâton levé : il s'obligea à se redresser et à se remettre debout, le regard trouble, gêné par le soleil qui l'éblouissait. Il vit le coup partir, frappa le bras qui tenait la branche, puis cogna au visage. Son agresseur s'affaissa et lâcha son arme. La tête lui tourna, et il retomba sur le sol.

Il rouvrit les yeux sans trop savoir s'il s'était évanoui ou non, et porta la main à son crâne : il la ramena poisseuse de sang. Il tourna la tête : une jeune fille vêtue de loques s'accrochait comme une noyée à Elrohir. Il ne vit pas son visage, car elle lui tournait le dos. Sa vision se brouilla ; il entendit au loin le galop de nombreux chevaux, et perdit conscience.


End file.
